Flawed Renascence
by MattyNoNecro
Summary: Identity cannot be found or fabricated but what if a burden held Harry's at bay? A close encounter involving Dementors ends with the destruction of the horcrux within him unleashing a truer Harry upon the magical world. A lost soul discovered, shaped and driven by emotions that aren't always pure. Starts at the end of Harry's third year. (AU)
1. Chapter 1 - Unauthorised Rehabilitation

**A/N - Well here we go, I knew it was only a matter of time before a started one of these. It's what always happens when I spend a few months binging fanfiction, eventually I tend to write one.**

 **Updates will be spontaneous depending on how busy my schedule is however I do hope to see this through.**

 **I'm a long time HP fan, at one point knowing the books and its universe very well, although that was a long time ago when I was much younger. If I mess anything up in this story call me out and let me know so I can fix it. That being said at the end of the day it is a fanfiction, not everything is going to abide by the laws set in cannon.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter but I'm currently forming a very intricate and crude plan to ensure that I do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Unauthorised Rehabilitation**

* * *

A strong feeling of euphoria or drunkenness buzzed violently in his mind, light split through the infirmary's curtains and groggy emerald eyes opened much to the boy's displeasure.

Great! He was in the infirmary...Nothing new there.

Harry sat up slowly feeling every joint and muscle voicing their displeasure at the movement. He was particularly stiff; it felt like he'd been hit by a bus and for once he didn't feel the urge to instantly get out of the place.

Harry supposed that was a good testament to how bad he actually felt right now.

Despite the protests his mind kicked into gear to find he couldn't recall all that much of how he ended up here. Scattered events such as flying Buckbeak with Hermione, Ron getting a chunk ripped out of his leg and Sirius riding off into the night stood out, though he had no sense of their order.

Harry filtered on through his memories each one feeling so foreign until he stumbled upon one of himself lying on the flat of his back at the edge of a lake. Surrounded by what seemed like an army of Dementors he knew there was no escape, he remembered the smell of decay and sense of despair so vividly. How the soulless beings feasted on him before growing impatient.

He shuddered.

A Dementor had pulled back its hood and went for its kiss. A hollow feeling that tugged on what he knew was his soul wasn't something you could simply describe to someone, not with words anyway. Harry had fought for all he could and struggle as he may he could only watch the small spark that was his soul begin to break away...

A bright light, his vision set ablaze and then the freeze that followed as his beacon collapsed.

The spark that was his sun drifted back to where it belonged, however he couldn't help but feel as if it was leaving something behind. It settled back into place filling his body with distant yet not unfamiliar warmth he had once felt before.

Harry hadn't won that fight, "...So why am I here?" His thoughts escaped him as a mumble.

"Ah, it seems you've finally decided to join the land of the living Mr. Potter!" The sound of heels clipping off stone flooring sent another buzz through his head and the stern face of Madam Pomfrey swam into view above him. "Drink up." A goblet was thrust to his lips, the potion getting into his body weather he liked it or not.

Harry could only stare at her still looking rather blank, "Morning mam, appreciated that. Fish flavoured, well past its best I'm assuming. Couldn't have gave me some warning, no?" A silly question when it came to the rather strict nurse.

"Morning," She questioned, choosing to ignore the rest. She had gotten good at it over the years. "It might have been morning when you first woke but its well into the evening now Mr. Potter."

The nurse looked weary and sounded worse, she was in dear need of some rest.

Seeing the questioning look she explained, "I didn't dare leave your side, we didn't know when you would even wake," She pulled her wand from her uniform tracing it over his body, "What were you thinking? Going into the forbidden forest at night when you knew of the Dementors, you're lucky to be alive."

The last thing Harry wanted was a telling off, in his three years here she'd gave him plenty, "I'm fine," he muttered. Truth-be-told he was not feeling fine.

"Fine," The matron snapped, "You are not! It's everything your body's needed for sustenance while you've been sleeping off the effects of a Dementor. I don't think you could have been any closer to having your soul ripped out you know."

Alright, he didn't have a response for that one.

Noticing the lack of life around him the place looked abandoned. Harry was the only one in the large infirmary and a thin layer of dust occupied every cubicle but his own. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets and next to him was a table piled high with countless sweets and cards, "Well how long have I been out then?"

"Close to three weeks," She stated factly in her no nonsense manner. "You're recovering rather fast all things considered. Woke up a few times too but I doubt you would remember. I've had you on some very strong potions."

There were a few moments of silence as he took it all in, "So when will I be allowed to leave?"

Madam Pomfrey's response was a flick of her wand that sealed his mouth shut, "No Mr. Potter. Not today, not from you."

Was she in a bad mood with him?

Apparently for a boy who had one foot in his grave he had a little too much energy for her tastes, "Your friends and admirers were very worried about you, as was the Headmaster. Sure as I am that you will want to be seeing them you may wait until morning. More rest is needed."

There was no arguing with the nurse, in her ward even the dark lord was but an ant to her orders and with that the lights were off. She had turned on her heel and left apparently happy with the condition he was in.

Left to his thoughts as Harry so often was he didn't know what to make of this. His mind was a mess and he was somewhat glad of that, not wanting to remember a more detailed version of that night might be for the best, that being said he had wasted the most part of a month sleeping, now he was expected to sleep some more.

Harry would try his very best. Honest!

* * *

Now he appreciated Poppy Pomfrey and all that she did, really, he did! However, Harry also respected that he was a growing boy and growing boys need food.

Mrs Weasly would be so proud right now.

He hadn't eaten anything solid in three weeks, and if he had he didn't want to know about it because to be quite frank that was disgusting. The point was he had tried his best to resist the temptation of sneaking off from Madam Pomfrey's fantastic care and he felt bad about it, he really did, and so on and so forth but honestly, after about twenty minutes of listening to his stomach and heart try to piss the other off his rebellious genes got the better of him.

Come on! The door was left wide open. All he had to do was play it cool until the witch headed for her office and after that it wasn't long before Harry found himself making his way down one of the many corridors in Hogwarts only one thought in his one track mind.

The Hogwarts kitchens were always humbling. Hundreds of little house elves running around frantically trying to outdo one another to impress the rare visitor that they got, more importantly that visitor was a certain Harry Potter.

Each of them was more than happy to follow his requests down to the finest detail. A chicken and cream pie laced with small strips of bacon was what he had finally decided upon after many recommendations. When it came time to leave a butterbeer was thrust in his hand along with a few biscuits for safe keeping, everything was going smooth and with a little charming banter the fat lady even gave him the password for Gryffindor tower too.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for roaming the corridors after curfew. Thought you'd know that rule well enough by now Harry."

Why was there was always a catch when things were going so well?

"Three weeks I've been bedridden Ollie... three bloody weeks and you still don't have a shred of mercy," Harry muttered to himself from the corridor.

An obviously tired and somewhat gaunt looking Harry stepped through the fat lady's portrait before plunking himself down on the first empty chair he saw, "Just beat a man when he's down, how did you even know it was me?

"I haven't had to listen to the fat lady mouth off about some scrawny third year roaming the castle for nearly a month now, and everyone else sort of follows that rule Harry. The castles creepy at night," Ollie quipped. Finally lifting his head from whatever book he was looking at Ollie looked his ragged form up and down before letting out a laugh, "Please don't tell me you were walking around the castle like that?"

"Like what," said Harry looking himself up and down before realising he was in some rather revealing infirmary robes. "Oh wow... No wonder Bonky couldn't keep her eyes off me."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"You reckon a guy and a house elf could, you know-"

"Please stop," Cut in Ollie with a laugh. "So what's this I hear about you managing to cast a Patronus then nearly getting kissed by a Dementor anyway? I might have to give you a day or two off Quidditch practice for that."

Harry's eye just twitched at that, he was sort of hoping that those little pieces of information hadn't made it to the rest of the school. Ragnarok could come and go but so long as Harry could still play Quidditch Ollie was happy. "We don't have a need to practice, we sort of won the cup, remember?"

Ollie just looked at him like he was an idiot, "Yes you twit, but I have to have you lot it tip-top condition for next year so you can win it again! Speaking of which, I'm actually trying to persuade professor McGonagall to let me come back and manage you all. Although she doesn't seem too fussed on the idea."

"Thank God," Harry muttered with a shiver giving a silent prayer that Professor McGonagall stood firm. Thankfully his captain didn't hear him. "So what are you doing up so late anyway, its well past midnight and by the looks of things everyone else is asleep?"

Ollie looked down at the countless pieces of parchment and books that surrounded him with a sigh, "Last minute cramming. Unlike you ickle third years the NEWT's run right up to the end of term. My test is tomorrow morning and the leaving ceremony is only a couple days after that," He grumbled, "I was sort of hoping to enjoy my last few days here but apparently not."

Seeing his captain struggling and for the sake of being curious Harry ignored his dizzy head so he could enjoy a good train wreck. Scanning the parchment and trying to ignore the many Quidditch related doodles a series of symbols and notes were scattered throughout at random, "So what's the goal here Ollie, aside from the doodles were you're...is that Katie?"

Ollie's response was a dig in the arm, much to Harry's delight. That meant he was right. Ah, he was going to enjoy telling her about this.

As for the symbols he had a good idea at what a few of them meant, well he thought he did anyway. It didn't take Harry long studying them to realise that the symbols themselves were like an old language, once you figured out what certain shapes and lines meant it was actually rather easy.

"You see that there one," Harry pointed to the top of the parchment, "I think you might have that one wrong, it means fire not heat, and the symbol beside it is water. Together, they mean steam...well I think so. Don't take my word for it though; I didn't even take Ancient Runes this year so it's probably wrong."

Harry was playing it off; somehow he knew it was right.

Ollie stared at his parchment for quite some time and when he realised Harry was right you would think the prefect had been hit with a stunning charm, "Don't tell me this entire time you've been a pint sized genius at ancient runes. I could have had you helping me all year."

Harry stretched and yawned before popping another biscuit into his mouth, "It's news to me and you both buddy, maybe I'm just some sort of prodigy when it comes to useless shit. You wouldn't believe how quick I can do a Rubik's cube bu..." He trailed off when he realised Wood wasn't following him, "It's a muggle thing."

The prefect just looked at him with a rather sarcastic smile in place, "Shit? Now, now Harry, keep the big boy talk for the Quidditch pitch."

Harry had the decency to look somewhat shocked, "Oh of course sir," Harry mocked, "I think I need a good night's sleep so goodnight Ollie, I expect those ten points added back and another five out of good interest too. You need help on runes just shout Dementor and it'll wake me right up. God those things still give me the creeps."

As Ollie went back to cramming Harry's mind focused on the more important things in life, like if he'd be able to squeeze in a game of exploding snap with Ron before breakfast, or better yet, if he was going to have another one of those fun dreams again.

Harry happily popped another biscuit into his mouth and smiled, blissfully unaware of the changes taking place.

* * *

 **A/N - First chapter done and out of the way.**

 **As for his personality, I've always sort of liked that Harry took after his father's appearance, just to spice things up a little I'm going to make the true Harry, without the effects of the horcrux, take after him personality wise too. I don't see the point in going for a cannon Harry, I won't write it as well as others let alone JKR so yeah. There's a big difference there.**

 **Expect comedy, drama, adventure and romance. I do have a paring already planned but I think I'll keep you guessing for a while.**

 **Reviews make me happy. You can leave reviews on any chapter, no login required, and there's no need to finish reading it all before you start a review. Sorry if this comes off as being an asshole but any fellow authors will agree with me when I say that reviews are motivation, they give me ideas too so please don't be afraid to drop them even if they aren't necessarily positive ones.**

 **All criticism is helpful.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Growing Pains

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter. Every time a have to write this disclaimer just a tad of me dies inside. Anyways enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review, as always if you have any questions hit me up :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Growing Pains**

* * *

There was no exploding snap with Ron and there were no 'fun' dreams. If anyone cared to listen, Harry would tell you there were only hunger, pain and despair.

Alright, so maybe he was being just a tad dramatic but once those potions of Pomfrey's wore off he had not felt well, not well at all.

"Harry... you really don't look so good. You need to go back to Madam Pomfrey."

Resembling death warmed over Harry's face lay planted to the Gryffindor table, "Ron why did you make me leave my room?"

"Because it's unhealthy, you've barely left that bed since you thought it wise to check out of the infirmary," It was Hermione that answered. "Honestly, where was the sense in avoiding Madam Pomfrey's care when you were just going to lie in bed all day anyway?"

Harry just groaned in response. Alright, so maybe he was a little worse off than he thought. "I'm starting to wish the Dementors hadn't run off halfway through our little make-out session. _If you're going to do a job you do it right._ " He finished mimicking Hermione and earning a glare for his trouble.

Joking aside, Harry's head was splitting. Not in this sense that it was simply sore or whatever, it felt like it was actually being torn apart, micrometre by micrometre two hands had found something to grip onto and their pull was a slow but sure tear that wasn't letting up. Something wasn't right to the point where he actually was considering heading back to the Matrons care.

Countless memories and other snippets of useless information seemed to swirl in his mind, coming to the very forefront of his thoughts for just long enough that he would think about them. Then he would ponder why he was thinking about that obscure bit of information, and then it was away. Forced out of his head to be replaced with something else while it was shoved into a space unable to hold them...and repeat. Another thought, another fact, just as soon as it would arrive it zoomed off towards that space, squeezing itself in and then being buried by the thoughts that followed it.

That space was Harry's head and it gave him the mother of all migraines, add on Hermione's fussing and fretting that would put even Mrs. Weasley to shame and it had been a rough couple of days to say the least.

He could only help but wonder if this is what it's like to go insane, but for all the complaining - and to a certain extent, worrying - Harry had done, he wasn't entirely sure if it was a bad thing. In one way he really did just feel like crap, but compared to the way he'd been feeling his entire life he felt sort of amazing if that made sense.

It was hard to explain.

If he had been asked the only way he could describe it was like a filter had been lifted, or a weight that had been dragging him down had been cast away. Every sense he ever had, every bit of information that ever made its way to his brain had been restricted and now all that blocked data was flooding back to him in one big jumbled mess.

When he looked at something he interpreted it in a whole new way, not only that but some of the strangest pieces of information were now rippling through his mind making sense and linking together when he thought about them more.

Of course he'd tried to explain this to both Ron and Hermione yesterday, the former seemed distracted at the time and the latter had immediately dismissed him. Harry supposed it was quite hard to convince someone about his new talents when he was puking up breakfast not five minutes later.

Tearing his eyes off his game of chess with Seamus, Ron reasoned with Hermione, "Nah he'll be alright, just a sore head is all, right Harry?"

Ron's rather questioning positivity was met with a nod, "I think I just need some air, or something to take my mind off... everything. Maybe I'll go see Professor Lupin?" God knows he owed the man at least a thank you after everything that happened that night.

Following his train of thought Hermione suddenly gained a little colour and looked at her feet whereas Ron slammed the proverbial emergency stop on his conveyor belt of food and his expression followed suit, "Bloody hell we're idiots," Ron started looking at Hermione which caused Harry to perk up.

After exchanging glances with Hermione Ron set his fork down, "I suppose you've been out of touch with the Hogwarts rumour mill this past month, but Lupin resigned," said Ron trading another look with Hermione. "Everyone knows he's a werewolf now... not exactly considered child friendly is it? We sorta just thought you knew already."

"Yes but he's still here, he's been spending the last few weeks at Hogsmeade just until the end of term feast," Hermione explained quickly.

The anger left him as quick as it came only resulting in Harry looking even more ill than before. At his questioning look Hermione elaborated. "There was trouble from parents since his...condition came to light, it's really rather sad, I'm sorry Harry," she said softly trying to gauge his reaction.

They both knew how close he and Professor Lupin had gotten over the year. Turns out helping the son of your dead best friend successfully fight his greatest fear created a bond between people. Imagine that?

Add on that Harry didn't exactly have many parental figures in his life and suddenly this wasn't a nice situation.

They were probably expecting a bit of an outburst, if truth be told rightfully so. Self admittedly, he could be a bit emotional at times. It could be aimed at them for forgetting to tell him something so important, or at the school for allowing it, hell, even at Lupin himself for backing down so easily. Harry knew what they were doing, why Hermione had suddenly found great interest in the floor; why Ron's one true loved had been thrown aside so the red head could level him with a worried stare. They were his friends, bless them, and they were worried so Harry could only give them the grin they wanted to see, say his thanks and get to his feet, "You're alright, don't worry about it."

At that Ron cracked him a smile and went back to his breakfast, in his eyes problem solved. Hermione on the other wasn't so easily convinced. Truth be told either was Ron but he put it down to a guy thing. Despite her bossy nature Hermione worried about him but sometimes where Ron would know to let something drop the bushy haired teen didn't.

Harry clicked his tongue; half amused half annoyed, "Hermione if you keep looking at me with that cute worried pout I'll kiss you, now I told you, I'm good."

That got a roll of the eyes and the girl quickly went back to her book. Harry smiled. She was getting better.

"You said he was staying in Hogsmeade right," Harry said trying to move the conversation on despite the awkwardness, "I better go see him, especially after what happened with us."

He'd only got worse the last few days cooped up in the castle, maybe all he needed was some fresh air, and a little adventure outside the castle might just do him some good.

Of course the bushy haired teen was onto him straight away. "Harry you can't seriously be considering breaking the rules again? Remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"Hey, you were there too!" Harry said right back. Seeing the witch about to respond, probably with something that made far too much sense Harry just smirked, "Loosen up a little Hermione, go be girly, gossip with Lavender or something and stop worrying. I'll be back before you can say teen pregnancy."

Yep. That shut her right up.

With a wink and a wave he was heading for his cloak, a few laughs in his wake and the taste of a Butterbeer on his mind.

* * *

"I'm actually pretty disappointed in you Professor Lupin. No fart bombs in the Slytherin dungeons, no breaking into Snape's office dousing every robe he has bubble-gum pink? And you call yourself a Marauder." Although the Professor had seen better days he managed a smile at Harry's teasing.

It was a strange mood that Harry decided to comment on as the two of them sipped on their drinks. It was relaxing as the Professor had clearly appreciated Harry making an effort to see him, solemn for the reason of the meeting and then something else as well. Embarrassment maybe, if Harry had to guess. The man's status as a werewolf was well known to the wizarding world now, and the wizarding world didn't forget, nor were they the most accepting lot. In some ways the status was like a curse mark only of the blood instead the flesh.

From that viewpoint Voldemort's war hadn't done anything to improve the wizarding world's stance on Lupin's kind. It was a label, one that stunk of the foulest smell and one that would stick for the rest of his life. Harry knew it; Lupin knew it and now so did everybody else. His life would never be the same and the sad truth was that Lupin simply had to deal with that.

It reminded Harry of his own situation. The scar on his forehead was like every other scar in the sense that it was a mark, but it was his mark, a label of who he was at first glance unique to him. An identity and a therefore a label whether he liked it or not.

Remus Lupin, Defence against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and known werewolf. It wouldn't sound too good in the papers, not for the school, not for Dumbledore, and least of all, not for Lupin.

The backlash received was unwarranted but expected and that was because people didn't understand. What they didn't understand they feared... then was backlash really unwarranted?

It was human nature to fear what doesn't make sense, to be wary of something that isn't understood. It was like in his second year, how Ron and Hermione reacted to his Parseltongue. They were his best friends yet he would never forget the traces of fear they were both trying to hide from him.

Harry didn't hold a grudge. Again, it was human nature and Harry was no different. He was just that, human. He would be lying if he said he hadn't bit back some deal of apprehension when he finally set eyes on the man he now knew was a werewolf. Remus Lupin looked warmly at him every time they met in the corridors, the same man that helped him beat his fear, and one of his father's best friend before he'd been murdered... and Harry had felt apprehensive at seeing him again.

He hated himself for that.

Harry had always got along well with Professor Lupin before he knew all this, why should it be any different now when the man needed support more than ever?

A lot of people seemed to forget that Harry knew what it was like to feel abandoned and he wouldn't allow that to happen. He had to be better.

Tracking Lupin down had been a piece of cake, the most popular inn in Hogsmeade was the Three Broomsticks, everyone favoured it, which is exactly why they were sitting at a dusty and dirty table in the corner of the Hogshead.

Technically, as Hermione had stated, Harry wasn't supposed to be here, however one can do an awful lot in Hogwarts when they know the hidden passages like he did; that and the fact that school was always so lax this time of year it had been simple getting here undetected.

Once all the exams had been sat, classes were cancelled and with the NEWTs finishing up yesterday it was really just a day of doing whatever you wanted. He'd saw plenty of students walking around the village on his way here showing just that.

"Please Harry, call me Remus. As for your plans, well I've carried out enough of them to do me a lifetime," Lupin's brown beady eyes glazed over in fond thought. "That level of audacity was always more of a James or Sirius thing; I was more of the silent and deadly type when it came to the art of pranks."

Harry's eyebrow quirked enjoying where the conversation was going, "What'd you do, fart bombs?"

"No-no that wouldn't do," Lupin seemed horrified by the lack of creativity. "I once set a particularly intricate charm on the entrance to the Great Hall, when you walked near it the charm would apply the effects of alcohol. By the end of the day the majority of the school were staggering around drunk, I was never caught of course."

Remus bit back a shallow laugh at Harry's reaction, "I think a quiet sending off will do me just fine."

Failing to keep the grin on his face Harry could only shake his head, "I'll be sad to see you go, you taught me more in one year here than anyone else, I can even cast a full body Patronus now."

Harry was proud of himself and his teacher smiled, "I've heard, quite the feat for a wizard let alone one at your age. But remember Harry, if you can do that now who's to say you can't go all the way, you got a perfect score in my class, with a little more effort and a little less time spent chasing danger you could do the same in all your other subjects, or so I'm told by your teachers anyway."

Harry doubted that, "Can't really picture your old mate Snape saying that about me," he started strong with a smile but his voice trailed off. "What makes you so sure, it's not like I'm much good at other subjects. No matter how hard I try it never clicks, not unless I really need it too."

The past spoke for itself. It always took a threat to get him to perform; he was hoping that would change sooner rather than later because damn-it, Harry kind of wanted to live his life.

Lupin in an uncharacteristic manner let out what could be described as a snort, "No son of James Potter second guesses himself. You're more like him than I originally thought you know, at first I thought you were Lily in James body, however I see now I was wrong. You're James with green eyes," The man said with a warm smile. "Maybe a little bit better at Quidditch too."

Lupin watched fondly as a very small but true smile adorned Harry's features, the first true smile he had seen on his face. Now more than ever, the way Harry moved and talked with such confidence, it was exactly like James.

Finishing his Butterbeer the professor continued, "Only God knows what James could have achieved. He was the most naturally gifted out of us you know, we never saw him doing a bit revision or study yet he always got fantastic results. Who knows what he could have accomplished if he put his mind to it."

Harry's eyes had glazed over in thought and for the first time in his life he had the urge to improve, he needed to be better and not just for his sake. He had rather high standards to live up to. Screw the boy who lived and every other name he got labelled with.

Harry was the last living Potter, more importantly, the son of James and Lily Potter. If he had anything to say about it history would remember his name, more importantly, their name and their lives that were taken away to save his undeserving ass!

Was that a weird self-defeating way to look at things? Of course it was.

The point was he had been enjoying his gift of magic for three years now and Harry would be damned if he wasn't going to make the most of it, "Then keep teaching me sir!" It burst out before he could get it stopped. "I'm not a kid anymore, and I'm not stupid enough to think that Voldemort wants to forgive and forget. He'll come for me and the people around me just like he did before. Last time I lost my parents, only last year I nearly lost Ginny-"

"Too much too soon Harry," Lupin cut him off, a soft but bitter smile adorning his features. "You know why I can't stay; I'm not fit to be around children, not now anyway. I'm going to spend the summer travelling, see if I can find work to get myself back on my feet. You on the other hand need to take one day at a time, relax, you're young and time is a luxury you're still blessed with."

Harry wasted no time to protest but he was silenced, "Listen Harry, you know I have no place at Hogwarts, not after what happened here."

Backing down with a slow nod Harry understood, the man needed time for himself but that didn't make it any more frustrating, he was determined. "I'll teach myself then. Give me a list of books that I should cover this summer, it'll keep me busy. I'm always bored at the Dursley's anyway."

Harry didn't know what part of the mind this was coming from but something told him his mother would roll in her grave if he spent the summer making fat jokes at Dudley's expense. It was time to be better; he was determined to drive forward, if not for himself, for others.

A ghost of a smile finally traced over the aged man as he locked eyes with Harry. The confident scowl, glasses and the messy hair, "Maybe I will get to see what James was capable of after all."

Harry knew a taunt when he heard one, "Not James, Harry! If he was still alive I would put him to shame."

"Rather crude Harry don't you think, and it seems you've suddenly inherited your fathers' confidence too."

"Oh it was here the whole time," he fired back with a laugh before finding his feat, he had been here quite some time, "Would you get that list to me as soon as you can, I'm sure the library will have all of the books and we leave tomorrow after the feast."

Lupin shock his head and drained the last of his drink, "I can't imagine Madam Pince will be too fond of students taking books out this close to the end of term..." his voice trailed off at what Harry was implying, then he smiled. As an ex marauder he wouldn't bother wasting time trying to stop him. Call it a brotherly code and all that.

Harry shrugged a hint of mischief in his voice, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

It wasn't long before they were on their way, paying what was due to the rather irritable bar owner and trudging back through town. Harry couldn't help but notice the stares the professor was getting by the majority of people, not to mention the occasional glare thrown in for good measure.

It was beginning to make the older man uncomfortable, something that quickly brought Harry back down to earth after his burst of confidence and so he intervened, "Don't worry about walking me back to the castle, I won't get caught and if I do I'll be able to bullshit my way out of it."

Harry was given a slap to the back of his head for that bit of check however his eyes lit up when a certain magical map was thrust in his direction yet just out of reach, "Now Harry, if I give this back to you I expect you to use it wisely, no spying and _no pranking_."

Extra emphasis was put on the last bit.

Harry's lips curled upwards, "Of course, sir."

Lupin just shook his head at the blatant lie; he was nearly as bad as Lily in that department. With a warm smile he handed over the map nonetheless, "Now take care of yourself and behave. I'll make sure to send you letters over the summer and I'll owl you that list of books before the end of the night, if you're anything like your father one midnight trip sneaking around the castle should be enough to get what you need."

"This sounds like a goodbye," Harry questioned, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice, "I'll see you at the leaving ceremony will I not?"

"Doubt it," It was the first frown he'd seen on the man all day, easily adding a decade onto his appearance. "I want to get going pretty sharp so as to avoid any problems. I think I've wasted enough time bumming around Hogsmeade while I get myself sorted."

Lupin bent over and ruffled the young boy's hair making it even messier, "There. Now you really look like him. Remember Harry, I am but an owl away."

With that Remus leant back and Harry caught a glimpse of what could only be a true smile that looked so foreign on his face, followed by the crack of apparition.

All the friends he had made, some he now treated as family, and then his godfather Sirius too; Harry had only been gaining people in recent times so when it finally came time to lose one it left a rather large lump in his throat.

* * *

It wasn't long before Harry found himself walking through the front gates of the castle and checking that he was in the clear he removed his clock.

His headache easing as the day went on the first thought was to just get an early night, maybe another trip to the kitchens beforehand though because those elves made a damn good pie. He could do with a little fattening too... and you know what scratch the whole sleep thing; if he was going to start work on self-improvement right away maybe he should make Hermione come practice transfiguration with him or maybe teach him the basics of Ancient Runes. It looked pretty interesting from what he saw.

Lost in deep thought Harry barely acknowledged a hand on his shoulder and his head turned quizzically, "I get that I've got a nice shoulder Katie, any reason you're feeling it up?"

Harry laughed when she jumped back rather shocked but received a playful grin nonetheless, "Nice to see you too short stuff, I see you didn't waste time breaking the rules again, what were you up to in Hogsmeade?"

Harry just scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment, "Wasn't in Hogsmeade."

Apparently he wasn't a very good liar as Katie just nodded her head in that, 'oh of course' fashion. God he hated her sarcasm. "You need something Katie cause while I'd love to stay and talk I'm kinda starving here?"

She looked like she wanted to hit him at his dismissal. "Tell you what, if you're really in need of my presence I can get food, you can watch me eat and we'll call it a date?"

That didn't improve things.

Katie whirled him around back towards the entrance of the castle and gave him a push before following into step, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Wood wasn't lying when he mentioned the Quidditch thing to you, he wants us all practicing for next year and I was stupid enough to volunteer to find you. Then you're little friend told me you were most likely in Hogsmeade of all places! God damn Harry, I had things to do today!"

By the sounds of it she didn't seem too chuffed, neither was Harry although for a completely different reason. "He's actually lost the plot! Katie, I've just spent three weeks in the infirmary and I'm knackered, the last thing I need to do is play Quidditch. On that note I don't even have my Firebolt on me!"

"Yeah we knew you'd say that so we went and got it. You really ought to cast better protection wards on your trunk Harry... and don't even try giving that excuse to Wood, he'll eat you."

Harry could be missing a limb and he would still be expected to attend practice religiously.

Katie faked offence with a wink, "While you mention it you never did come and see me, quite a few of us were worried about you."

"Aww I'm touched," Harry pushed her away and duly noted to make Hermione teach him better wards. Hell, at this point he was thinking of restarting his education. "You're usually the ones that come and see me but hey, whenever I nearly die again I'll make sure you're the first one I go and annoy. Happy?"

As Harry neared the Quidditch pitch he noticed a few shapes hovering in the air already, not surprisingly Wood was in the rings while Angelina and Alicia were practising shots, "Where's Fred and George?"

"Detention," Katie stated with envy, "Glued a first year to the ceiling of the fourth floor when they heard about practice. My guess is they just didn't want to be bothered getting wet and dirty."

Harry could agree with the twins' rather roundabout way of getting out of practice. It was the beginning of Britain's summer, which of course meant there were a constant drizzle of rain and a persistent threat of downpour.

"Lucky bastards," Harry muttered, receiving a dumbfounded look before another slap for his check.

Apparently people didn't expect this sort of talk from him.

"Oi, Ollie!" Harry shouted up, "Any chance I can get out of this, I'll lend you my Firebolt for the summer!"

Bribery often worked with the captain and it's not like he could zoom up and down privet drive anyway.

His captain just laughed and gave him their Quidditch teams favourite one fingered salute, "Get changed and get up here Harry. You're not getting out of this one so easy."

Harry saluted right back before trudging his way into the locker-room. Locking the door to get changed Katie voiced her complaints while she waited on him, "I thought for sure he'd be the death of us this year, although we got through it pretty unscathed. It could still happen yet though."

Grunting in pain his stiff body rejected the bending and twisting at removing his robes and Harry spoke through gritted teeth, "Speak for yourself. I've had my first broom destroyed after falling from it, I've been attacked by a Dementor mid match and I think I'm blaming Ollie for being partially kissed too." He finished with a rather feminine squeal as he squeezed into the tight Quidditch robes.

Katie was giggling at his 'ordeal,' "You sound like you're having plenty of fun there Harry, need me to come in and give you a hand."

Although laughing she actually sounded concerned, "Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you, but you're not getting into my pants that easy Katie."

He opened the door fully clothed and Firebolt in hand Harry took off at speed before the sputtering girl could respond. Since when had he enjoyed messing with people so much?

With the wind in his face and his hair blowing wildly it wasn't long before the cold faded and Harry was grinning. It was just one of those things, like Dudley and cake or Dumbledore and lemon drops, Harry liked flying whatever the weather, it was just every now and then he needed reminded.

Sometimes he felt more at home in the air than the ground, he was free from every worry Harry Potter might have when grounded. With that thought he pushed forwards before swopping down hard, entering a spinning dive and abruptly pulling up at the last second. Skimming the ground with practised ease Harry pushed on even faster, a trail of dust and dirt kicking up in his wake as he found another gear.

"Enjoying yourself Harry or just showing off?" Wood shouted somewhat amused at the skilled bit of flying. The whole squad knew what each other were capable of.

"A bit of both," Harry shouted back as he slowed and arched lazily towards the group. "It's been too long since I've been on a broom, didn't realise how much I've missed it."

Pulling up alongside them Angelina was frowning, clearly Wood's end of term practice wasn't a very popular decision, "At least someone's enjoying themselves," the experienced Chaser sighed. "Right then Wood, let's get this over with."

Wisely deciding to get started Wood had the three Chasers rehearse old tactics they had used throughout the year while he himself did his best to read their movements and save what he could. For all their talent the trio struggled to score past their captain, Wood had reflexes like no other, add on his love and understanding of the game and Harry reckoned he could go pro.

Harry was assigned the nasty task of catching the snitch and with all the glamour and charm associated with the role it really was a hateful job.

The Seeker was well known for being the most frustrating position in the game, and for obvious reasons too. No amount of practice or foresight could prepare you for a match, you either had _it_ or didn't.

What exactly _it_ was Harry didn't know, but he often found being in the right place at the right time was a big help, so basically luck. You could be the best in the world, didn't mean you were guaranteed victory.

A Seeker could go unnoticed for ninety minutes and then end the game in a minute more. It was why they were loved one minute them booed off the pitch the next. They had the most pressure, only they could end a game and they were under the constant threat of opposing beaters. All of this meant it was widely regarded as the toughest position on the pitch as well as the most dangerous. Nevertheless, for every unpleasant factor there was one big plus that suited Harry right down to the ground, which was what Harry called the rush.

The rush of spotting the snitch and bolting off at breakneck speed, the adrenaline that roared as you felt every set of eyes latch onto you, unwilling to let go for something other than his scar.

Before Harry would even catch the snitch he was already picturing dismounting to the cheers and shouts of Gryffindor house and that wasn't arrogance either. Harry could confidently say that he would beat anyone his age and go toe to toe with anyone older.

However, despite having the reflexes, speed and bravery associated with the position right now, Harry didn't have the luck, "Come on out you little bugger."

Having got it twice in the first ten minutes this third run was proving rather testing to say the least. It didn't help that the heavens had opened and it was whipping up a storm as they practiced, now with very little vision and the wind getting stronger he hadn't seen a trace of the snitch since its release.

"What's the matter Harry? Give us a wave so we know you haven't frozen solid on us up there!" Katie shouted up to him as Harry hovered high over the centre of the pitch and having barely moved for quite some time.

Darting emerald eyes were torn away from the task at hand and Katie received another rude one figured salute as his wave, "Not yet anyway! Any of you see the little shit? I'm starting to think it's pissed away off!"

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are Harry?"

When talking about his subjects with Remus earlier Harry's confidence wasn't exactly admirable, when it came to Quidditch though he knew he was good because he was, he didn't need others to tell him this or otherwise.

The glee in her voice was only fuel. It wasn't every day that you got to take the mick out of Harry's Quidditch skills and the brunette wouldn't be the only one to make the most of it.

Turning around to retort the words died in his mouth as Harry caught a glimpse of silver and gold hover feet above her and the others. It was only for the briefest of moments before it again darted, gone from view.

Even at such a great distance Harry had been the only one to spot the golden ball and like an eagle once his trained eyes got their target they rarely lost it.

With grace Harry dropped into a dive, accelerating to speeds once thought impossible on a broom he ate up the space between them. He was an unrecognisable flash to the others, the only thing giving him away being the high pitched whistle as he cut through the air and then the roar of his Firebolt in his wake, what followed was the soft thud of flesh meeting metal as he plucked his prey out of the air.

Blink and you'd miss it. From a hundred feet back Harry had the snitch in his hand and was already playing with it. Veering slowly towards Katie, dangerous narrowed eyes softened and a trace of a smirk made its way to his face, "It's a lonely place at the top Katie, there can only be one person there after all."

Oh how she just wanted to hit him for that.

Thankfully Angelina did.

"What is with you lot?" Harry grumbled and rubbed the forming bulge on his head, "Nearly headless Nick has a better complexion than me, and I've a migraine that warrants suicide and now this."

They just laughed at his protests before Alicia teased, "Well don't blow your own trumpet, or better yet, just avoid Dementors because they seem to have taken a real liking to you."

Oh, bringing up the Dementors already? Now that was just harsh. Can't say he wouldn't have done the same though.

All in good nature Katie joined in, hunching over and faking a certain headmaster's wise and riddled voice. "Indeed Harry. Perhaps the less we have, the more inclined we are to brag."

The rest of the team were in stitches at her antics so she kept up her charade, "Do not brag Mr Potter. Only a silly man thinks it is the whistle that moves the train."

Wood nearly feel oh his broom with that so she returned to normal and with a predatory smirk she finished him the only way Katie knew how, "That, or you're just an idiot."

It had only just occurred to Harry that Katie was, in fact, a very cruel human being.

Harry acknowledged them with a simple shift of the eyes, a smile on his face nonetheless, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you all must know what another great man once said? It's not bragging if you can back it up." For once Vernon's love of old boxing documentaries had actually paid off.

Harry was the victim and they were the firing squad, it was Wood who decided to take the next shot at him through now pained laughs. "That was alright Harry but it would have been even better if it were true, who was the great man that said it then?"

Damn wizards and their lack of muggle knowledge, it baffled him that they didn't know Muhammed Ali. Thinking on his feet as the great man would have done Harry just thumbed triumphantly to himself, "Who'd you think Wood."

He gained another rather large bruise for that bit of arrogance.

* * *

Staggering through the portrait door and soaked to the bone it was safe to say Harry had looked better. Wet hair pushed to the side so as not to further obscure his vision Harry trudged his way over to Ron and Hermione by the fireplace.

Seeing him first Ron could only laugh, "I take it Katie found you then? She came up here a few hours ago asking where you were at." When Harry attempted to respond, instead his jaw locked and his teeth chattered uncontrollably. Ron had the gall to look somewhat apologetic, "Sorry mate, we tried to explain what sort of state you were in but she was pretty insistent, you know what she's like."

Yeah he did. The fist sized bruise forming on his arm was a testament to that.

"Harry, you look even worse than you did before." Hermione always did have a way with words. "You really are looking quite horrible although your eyes are a little brighter which is a good."

He had noticed that the other day actually, his eyes were always bright but now they were practically glowing, nearly looking unnatural.

After a thorough fussing over and his jaw now willing to cooperate Harry finally managed to get a few words out, "...Wood is evil."

To be perfectly honest Harry had enjoyed the training session and the banter that came with it, right up to when the lightning started. A common occurrence in the summers of Britain but a high chance of death wouldn't deter Oliver Wood from Quidditch; anyone else would have called it a day but not that man.

While Harry did get plenty of laughs picking at the skill of his teammates it definitely wasn't worth it. He already felt a cold coming on along with the rather odd feeling that he would never be warm again.

A full body shiver and a cough backed up his theory.

Hermione just clicked her tongue looking at him, piercing eyes labelling him an idiot, "Honestly Harry you ought to look after yourself more, here let me warm you up." The gifted witch flicked her wand and spoke the incantation required before a surge of heat hit him, welling up inside and bursting through his robes. It felt like a force was wrapping around his figure, hugging tightly and baking every muscle pour and crevice in his body until there was no damp left.

Harry shivered again only this time it was a good one, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around, no but really, you're a gift Hermione, and you have to teach me that some time." He wasn't quite back to what he was before Quidditch but he was a hell of a lot better.

Hermione just gave him a stern look, like a mother would their child but looked happy at the praise nevertheless, however her face then scrunched with a sigh, "Ugh, I forgot. I should have mentioned it straight away Harry but one of the prefects came over earlier saying that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you. Although it didn't seem to urgent," She mused, "Still, I wouldn't leave it to tomorrow, not with the end of term feast."

Harry was just about to declare his need to sleep but as always she was right. When arguably the world's strongest wizard wanted you it was best you appease him.

Grabbing a slice of Ron's toast and with a ruffle of his hair much to the red heads complaints, Harry was again on the move quite curious to what the old man wanted. He supposed it didn't matter though; he was always up for getting a chit chat with Dumbledore.

* * *

Back through the portrait door Harry turned on auto pilot, letting his feet carry him and munching on Ron's toast as he went. Although it was dusk the long stretches of evening that summer provided filled Hogwarts grey and colourless walls with life. It took quite some time for Harry to realise he was getting even more stares from the student populace than before.

With Quidditch training came conversation and so Harry had been caught up to speed in the every so important rumour mill by his teammates. Everything that had happened that night had been hushed up as one big secret, so naturally, the whole school knew.

Harry had been the one there, and yet he was nearly sure the rest of the school knew more about what happened than him...well maybe not the more questionable details like using a time-turner and rescuing a certain Sirius Black, the rest of their adventure seemed to be all open season to the school though.

Harry's mastery of the famed Patronus charm was old news, how one of the most powerful defensive charms known to man become old news so quickly he didn't know but that's just how it was.

A rather speculative hearsay making the rounds was that he'd fought Sirius Black to the death, somehow driving Britain's most wanted off but not without sustaining serious damage, hence Harry's lengthy stay in the hospital wing.

Harry was speechless when he heard that one. Who took the time out of their day thinking these things up, and that wasn't even the worst of it. Apparently he survived a Dementors kiss that night but lived to tell the tale.

Yeah, as if.

The dull pain in Harry's head roared to life as he continued to put his mind to work, although it was ignored.

Harry knew plenty of things, like how they had freed Buckbeck and then waited and watched as the events of that night unfolded. Professor Lupin's transformation and his attack were as clear as day, and he was aware that they'd only survived thanks Buckbeak's rather timely intervention.

Talk about luck. Harry made a mental note to owl the Hippogriff twenty galleons worth of prime steak. At least then Hedwig wouldn't be able to complain of nothing to do this summer.

That was it though. From then on his mind was laced in heavy fog, its haze obscuring any memory of what really took place.

Flashes of himself and Sirius being tormented by a countless number of Dementors and that feeling of dread and helplessness was oh so vivid, all the while he and Hermione could only watch in horror. Harry couldn't help but think they had stood watching for too long.

The young witch had started panicking, a few tears managing to escape as they watched Harry's counterpart struggling to his feet. It was obvious he had been in pain, his expression giving it away as he bit his tongue and fought on, stumbling towards his godfather's unmoving body and collapsing on top of it.

It was Harry's last desperate attempt to save what was left of his newfound family and although he had no recollection of doing so, flashes of watching the act looped in his mind.

The faint glow of his emerald eyes started to fade, Hermione shrieked and Harry belted the Patronus charm for all he was worth. Then it was white and his mind knew no more.

Hermione had said she all but carried him the rest of the way, once Sirius was saved and the adrenaline wore off he was out like a light.

"Ah, Harry," Albus Dumbledore's soft voice snapped him straight back to reality, "I thought I heard you outside, please come in."

Sure enough he was standing outside the headmasters' office not entirely sure how he had managed to get there either. With a thank you he walked into the large circular room not being able to hold back his delight at seeing the many magical instruments that garnished the room, "I was told you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes you are well informed Harry," amusement evident in the man's cheerful voice, "Although I had given up hope of you coming when it became so late. I recalled Mr. Wood intending to continue your Quidditch practise, I wouldn't dream of disturbing one but it seems you've still made time to fit this old man into your busy schedule."

Harry smiled warmly at his headmasters' antics but before he could respond Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, crossed the length of the room choosing to perch on Harry's shoulder. The magical creature associated with fire gave off warmth just being in its presence which Harry was all too thankful for.

Showing his appreciation Fawkes earned a few strokes much to its delight. "Ever since you've come here Harry he seems to have really taken too you. It's quite strange really; his rudeness to others often gets me in trouble. You see a phoenix is naturally a very wild creature, regarded as impossible to tame one before I did," Dumbledore noted, his expression becoming glum as a few embarrassing memories made their way to the forefront of his mind.

Harry could only smile when his headmasters face held a trace of a blush, no doubt there was a story in that old head involving a rude phoenix and a very important guest.

So focused on the majestic bird Harry didn't notice Dumbledore watching him, his guise taking a rather serious form as the headmaster looked him up and down, as if checking something before the sorcerer nodded to himself. "Fawkes is actually the other reason I bothered bringing you here this evening Harry, you see I had a rather unexpected surprise during you're stay with Madam Pomfrey."

The boy reluctantly tore his eyes from the phoenix in confusion, "The other reason, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly looking him in the eyes, "As sharp as ever Harry, I just needed a look at you is all." Upon Harry's questioning look Dumbledore finished, "Another problem for another time. I think if we kept Fawkes waiting any longer we might have a fight on our hands. I sometimes forget he can be quite impatient."

Though he though it odd Harry accepted Dumbledore's answer, it was only then that he noticed the small egg sitting proudly on Dumbledore's desk. As it sat atop a royal red pillow Harry's eyes were drawn to its grey shell swirling and moving, dangerous black darkness crackling around it's circumference only interrupted by the flashes of blue down its face giving off a numbing feeling like he had been hit by static.

Harry wasn't the only one marvelling at it; Dumbledore too seemed to be entranced by the fist sized egg. There were a few moments of silence before Harry spoke, fists clenched and ready, "Sir, if that's another Basilisk egg I'm afraid it has to go. I'm not fighting another."

The chilling feeling that it gave off was eerily similar to that of the great snake he slew.

The headmaster seemed appalled by such a barbaric action towards something of such beauty, "No-no Harry, that course of action won't be necessary," Dumbledore leaned back repositioning his half-moon spectacles that covered brilliant blue eyes, "I would have been very surprised if you knew what it was. I actually think there are only two people alive that might be able to identify it. Thankfully I am one of them."

Dumbledore circled the table to get a closer view, however Harry noticed the wizard give the egg a respectable distance.

Muttering to himself as he went Dumbledore was truly bewitched by this little thing, "Not wanting to disturb the other out of his retirement I've spent the last week trying to figure out what it is," Dumbledore leaned in ever so slightly looking quite pleased with himself, "Of course I'm not entirely at credit, Fawkes has been giving me hints but the little devil refused to tell me in full. I suppose he knows I do enjoy a good puzzle," Dumbledore reasoned.

If it weren't for the knowledge that Harry was but a cockroach to the Supreme Mugwump he would have beat the answer out of him by now. Just what was it?

"You see Harry, this egg is extremely rare, and the creature it contains even more so." The headmasters' long thin arm outstretched cautiously, as if daring to touch it. "I'd take a guess you could buy yourself a nice plot of land in the centre of Diagon Alley with the shell alone. Unstable, and rejecting, unwilling to abide under no law but itself is the very nature of lightning after all, and also, that of a thunderbird..."

Just as the sentence ended Dumbledore's trying hand wandered too close to the seemingly harmless egg. It gave no warning when it gave off a loud crack resulting in Dumbledore's sudden recoil.

A wandless incantation with his other hand and the small burn marks were already starting to fade, "Even before hatching a thunderbird is entirely independent," He explained with joy, his serious tone reverting back to its usual calm, "I know very little about them but from what I've observed it feeds itself with the supply of energy under its shell until it decides to hatch, of course this is only mere theory. Nobody really knows after all because like Fawkes here, these creatures are quite rare.

Harry was practically bouncing at the influx of information, if the egg was this amazing what was the creature like, and what then when it was fully grown, "How did you manage to get it professor? When will it hatch?"

"That's the thing Harry, I don't quite know," Dumbledore adopted a thoughtful look, wading through his great mind for all its worth, "It has been theorized that a thunderbird is the by-product of a phoenix, how or why this anomaly happens if a problem for a wizard smarter than myself; what I do know is an awful lot about phoenix's though. They are basically immortal; they are genderless having no reproductive organs and there are only a dozen or so left besides mine. As I say, being a by-product of Fawkes here, this could be the only one of its kind in Europe."

Harry just couldn't believe what he was hearing and couldn't help but grin with glee. He was glad the headmaster had taken time to show him this. Harry wouldn't say he had a love for magical creatures, not since the whole basilisk thing but this was something else, "You'll finally have a friend for Fawkes when it hatches."

The old wizard smiled warmly and hummed before drawing his wand, a soundless spell causing the egg to levitate towards Harry "You saw how it reacted to my touch Harry and it has rejected all those here before you, it can't be mine nor would it hatch under my care. Although I have a feeling it will take to you. Furthermore, if I didn't I don't think Fawkes would be too pleased if anyone else got it."

The phoenix on Harry's shoulder cooed in agreement before taking its leave for his masters instead.

Amazement and excitement followed by disbelief and fear. These emotions ran through him in a matter of seconds as the egg came within reach.

It hung vulnerably in the air and as Harry edged closer, the electric crackled in the air thick and dense, his hand grew slightly numb but it didn't shock him.

With a growing smile small cautious hands slowly cupped it, protecting the fragile egg with unparalleled care and leaving a strange but oddly soothing numbness where it made contact with flesh.

Strong thoughts and emotions whirled and fought for dominance but one far more urgent rose up and broke free from the rest, "Sir, what am I meant to call a pet egg?"

* * *

 **A/N - There, chapter two done. As your reading this I've already started on chapter three so I hoped some of you liked it.**

 **As soon as a saw a thunderbird in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them I knew I wanted to put it in a story, now that I have the chance...well here we are :)**

 **There's not much information in the Harry Potter universe about the thunderbird which suits me perfectly as I can make my own. That will be explored a little next chapter via letter as well as the lore, their birth and how a thunderbird egg actually manifests so there's that to look forward too.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Quidditch banter and a take on how the events of that night unfolded as well as a little more insight into Harry's character. For anyone that's worried he's not going to be one of those self-centred, emotionless little bad asses you see every now and then. He has his faults; some pretty big ones as well as weaknesses so don't just expect this to be a Harry wins fanfiction.**

 **With that I'm out. Gonna eat, do some coursework and then maybe write a little more of chapter 3. Thanks for taking the time to read this :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - For Love of Magic

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter but when I do I think I'll make a Slytherin student who's not a complete arsewipe, they can't be all bad right?**

 **Anyways, before this story continues I want to talk about the lack of pairings listed. I'll maybe change that when it becomes more obvious but for now I think I'll just keep you lot guessing.**

 **As for fanfiction clichés, I'll avoid them as best I can but considering how many there are it may be difficult. I suppose I'll stumble onto a few here and there but I'll be as original as possible.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - For Love of Magic**

* * *

For the most part Harry had calmed down over the last few days, a little testy every now and then but for the most part well behaved. Hermione still gave him worried looks saying he looked unwell, Harry countered by blankly stating that's what happened when you got intimate with a Dementor. Maybe the girl did have a point though because he had been feeling different.

How he was different? Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was off.

Thinking about it just made the migraines worse so Harry didn't think about it. One day at a time, one problem at a time. Okay, feeling like his body wasn't his own when he knew it was left a weird feeling in his gut, but when he voiced this Ron had put it up to the bowl problems he'd been having since Pomfrey's potions.

See. He was better off not thinking about it for now.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were none too pleased at Harry's annual two-month spell as a member of their family. The ten months of comfortable normality had been savoured and enjoyed to the point that they almost forgot about the thorn in their side. Then a rather disgruntled Harry Potter knocked on their door and announced his intentions for the school holidays and bam, out of the frying pan into the fire.

"No magic boy, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

And that was that. For the most part they left him alone, the odd chore occasionally but they mostly stayed out of his way.

Harry had even been polite a few times too!

After about a month or so spent alone, Harry had barely spoken more than a few sentences to them, on that note he rarely felt inclined to leave his room. The short walk to the bathroom across the hall was a trip made often; along with the one downstairs to get dinner which he then ate alone back in his solitude.

Harry didn't mind though, I mean, he considered himself a sociable enough guy but it's not like he was against a little me-time as well. It was best to keep to himself for both parties' so he did, plus it had given him some time to get his act together.

All things accounted for he had been a good boy this summer, no arguing, no fighting and _definitely_ no magic. Dumbledore made it clear he was to stay at the Dursley's for whatever reason so Harry showed restraint. He owed the old man that much at least.

Of course this quickly led to boredom and boredom always precedes a period of great creativity.

It started one rather dreary Wednesday evening, the sun shining, children playing and Harry getting stared out by his caged owl. Hedwig hadn't been too happy with him ever since he fastened twenty galleons of prime steak to her for Buckbeak.

With not even his pet owl to annoy Harry turned to the only thing he had that would hold his interest, school books. Then he was hooked.

Every moment spent was spent wisely. Harry worked rigorously, he wanted to improve so he started on what he already knew, first choosing to cover everything he had ever learnt during his magical education.

Looking back on things it was really quite easy; everything was covered and perfected in theory before he allowed himself to move on. Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts all getting the most of his attention but that didn't mean he let the others suffer. He'd even pull the blinds sometimes and practice wand moments with a pencil, if anything it was good practice. Likewise, the classes like Potions and Herbology were obviously next to impossible to replicate so he learnt all he could from the book; ingredient combinations, methods of harvesting materials and what sort of magical plant life are native to mainland Britain. The two went hand in hand really.

History of Magic and Astronomy were largely glossed over as he didn't find them too interesting and as for his first year flying lessons, Harry hardly could, nor needed practice in that department.

So that was that. By the small hours of Saturday morning his first year of wizarding education had been gobbled up and Harry hadn't even felt himself kick into gear yet.

Another week after that and Harry really pondered whether or not he had been dropped as a child. Whatever it was slowing him down these last few years seemed to have faded though because his second year of education came as quick as the first and his third no different; all of it ate up like Dudley at the dinner table.

Honestly, if he were able to rewind a couple months and sit his exams Harry was confident he would get straight O's in the majority of classes. It all seemed to come so easy now.

Had he had this ability all along and just not put it too use? Harry somehow doubted that.

There had been a few days of rest were he decided to wind down and catch up on lost sleep. It wasn't uncommon to work well into the night and since he had finished his summer goal five weeks early Harry didn't really have too much to do.

Yet again the boredom kicked in and then Harry did something that made him truly question his sanity. He worked on.

The Hogwarts fourth year curriculum was a big step up and struggle on as he may it helped that there was a healthy interest developing for most subjects. The spells they had been learning up to now were good but they didn't even scratch the surface of what he could do now.

Summoning, banishing and so much more were researched and perfected with his trusty stick. Of course Harry knew this was never as good as the real thing, then again, the rationalist side of him questioned how Hermione knew spells on the train all them years ago. Probably exactly what he was doing now, practice.

Maybe without the stick though, she was far too proper.

Since then however there had been little to no progress for quite a simple reason; two rather particular branches of magic caught his attention and managed to keep it.

It was simple philosophy, an unavoidable trap that Harry was unlucky enough to be caught in. That's what he told himself when trying to warrant continued study on these two subjects. They were taking up his time, arguably wasting it and yet he'd still fall asleep at night with one of their books on his chest and wake up in the morning to continue were he left off.

At this point it was addiction.

All summer Harry needed a wand to perform magic but he wasn't allowed to use it.

It was simple supply and demand so no wonder wandless magic caught his eye. As for Ancient Runes, well he didn't know how that started, whatever hole in his head that was dragged from he didn't know but the two quickly went hand in hand as he used one to solve the others problems.

See originally Harry got interested in wandless magic but the only way to practice it would trigger the trace. As inconsistent as that bit of magic was he wasn't willing to risk the warning two years on the trot.

Hypothetically Harry pondered briefly if there was some way around the trace...strictly hypothetical research.

You see the study of these two obscure arts had practically been his life these last two weeks and it was safe to say the raven haired teen was hooked on both.

Ancient Runes was all theory at Hogwarts due to the high chance of things going wrong, one careless move and a protective ward rune could end up being a small bomb; something about that just appealed to Harry.

It was the only reason Harry could think as to why it had such a bad reputation, well there was its notorious difficulty, frustrating nature and requirement of logical problem solving, but hey, bombs!

Runes were the only subject to take into account all aspects of magic. No amount of prodigal power would help you here, only the will to learn and graft the subject into something of your liking which is why it suited him so well. Especially now considering what he needed it for.

Harry looked at it in his own unorthodox manner and applied the law of equivalent exchange.

To give so much you had to get something of value in return. His initial thoughts regarding the subject had proved correct and once he delved deeper it only got better. Runes could be used on items to achieve some of the most mundane yet extraordinary things, a special rune drawn on a large box and he could seal a small rubber ball in that box. Vice versa, the small rubber ball could be made to house the large box with enough skill, and that was distorting the very dimensions of reality.

It was these little things that hid under the special branch of magic that made it truly spectacular. Harry stumbled his way through the art not knowing what he would find next and when he made a discovery it provided another shot of addiction keeping his interest well fuelled.

With enough knowledge anything was possible, you just had to have a goal and the persistence to follow it and so that's were Harry made his start.

Being a fourteen-year-old boy with, admittedly, a 'little bit' of an ego, Harry theorized that he could etch the rune of ward on each wall in his room, a little blood, a little pin prick of magic that would go unnoticed and he'd turn his room into a proper bubble of seclusion.

So he did just that and surprisingly it worked. Magic was by no means simple but like everything else it followed laws. The trace couldn't detect him whilst behind a magical ward. That was a law that Harry learnt and tested, but seeing it actually work caused so many things to click into place and so his education progressed to the next level.

Wandless magic, well it still left a lot to be desired. Harry had known for a long time wandless magic existed, Dumbledore did it all the time and how else did magical children show if they inherited their gift. The point was that it always seemed liked something considered above him, a little too far from what he'd ever be capable of.

Channelling power like that was widely regarded as something only the most exceptional of wizards could do and Harry supposed that was part of the appeal.

Wandless magic had started as a bit of light reading, a thankful break from his fourth year standard studies but two weeks later he had found a way to beat the trace just so he could get learning it.

The more he looked into the subject the more his understanding was questioned. To be frank, Harry didn't understand magic that well yet and so again his interest was piqued.

Professor Lupin had taught him that the flow of magic was linked to emotions, the more powerful the feeling the more powerful the result; fortunately, he had just spent close to a year perfecting the Patronus charm so he had that down to a tee. Where Harry struggled was the concentration needed for controlling spells.

With a wand in his hand he could feel and sense what to do without actually doing it, you didn't have to say the words and do the correct wand movements to fell it guiding you in the right direction. Without one you might as well drop him in the middle of the Atlantic and tell him to find land.

Without the sense of direction and guidance a wand provided, Harry was finding it impossible which brought him straight to his current problem.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled out in frustration yet again. Continually failing then screaming his bloody throat raw summed up his time with wandless magic quite accurately.

Thankful of his runes that stopped him from waking up the neighbourhood Harry had his head in his hands. "Just how am I meant to do this?"

Maybe he should just go to bed; his scar was starting to prickle again.

His phoenix feather wand held firmly in his right hand Harry summoned the coin back to him before placing it on his desk with a bang. "Okay...focus," He calmed himself trying to ignore his scar. Harry's Wand arm lowered as his other rose, an open palmed left hand spry and supple at the ready just like he had read.

It wouldn't do to learn wandless magic with his good hand, what use was that when a wand would be there. Harry figured it was only smart to utilize both hands.

A deep breath followed by a swish and a flick of his wrist. "Wingardium Leviosa." The coin did nothing for a few moments before slowly rising off the desk. Hovering in place a small shocked smile came forth but with it a lapse in concentration and the coin flew wildly against his bedroom wall lodging itself with a crack.

Harry saw red but before a curse could escape him a tap coming from his window caught his attention.

Light from the bright street lamps reflected off her snow white plumage and Hedwig stood impatiently on his windowsill, perturbed eyes telling him to get moving. "Yeah, I'm coming girl; it wouldn't kill to have a little patience?"

Letting her in Harry got a peck for the silly suggestion, he fished her treat and then untied the letter attached to her leg with some excitement. He had been expecting a response weeks ago. "About time he got back to me, you didn't have anything holding you up?"

If an owl could look disgusted Harry would say Hedwig was doing a great job, she was never at fault for delayed letters.

Shaking his head with a smile at her antics Harry opened the letter.

 _Harry,_

 _You have no idea the joy your letter has provided me or the enormity of its meaning so I thank you profusely for getting in contact._

 _When I read about your possession of a thunderbird egg I nearly fainted. From your letter I can only assume it does not harm you upon contact, this means it has bound itself to you which I thought impossible. In my time spent travelling the world and studying magical beasts I had the pleasure of meeting a thunderbird named Frank. Prideful, strong and dictated to by no man he nearly killed me during our first encounter._

 _In time he grew warmer, dare I say fond of me towards the end but I had evidently deduced one thing, that they were untameable._

 _Of course your headmaster proved me wrong as I had said the same of his phoenix and it seems as if you're about too as well. To think that a thunderbird has chosen you as a companion is truly extraordinary._

 _To give you a brief lesson thunderbirds, much like the phoenix, come under the mythological class of creatures along with dragons, hippogriffs and much more. Not only are they rare, but very hard to control; the thunderbird I'd guess especially so. Little is known about them or how they come to be only that they are a very rare by-product of an ageing phoenix._

 _Other than that I'm afraid at this time I cannot offer you much help other than the knowledge that Frank very much enjoyed fresh venison when hungry._

 _I must apologize for the delayed response as I have spent every breathe searching and scrounging up any and all notes I might have on these fantastic beasts. I ask that you allow me the pleasure to visit you at Hogwarts when my health returns. I am very interested in confirming a rather farfetched theory of mine, and, if true, reuniting with what I consider an old friend._

 _You will find a cluster of notes regarding the beast in my letter._

 _I must warrant another apology in advance at their disorderly and chaotic nature. At the time of their creation I was in the prime of my youth, far more preoccupied with billywigs, fwoopers and horklumps than tidy calligraphy and organised notes. Nevertheless, I hope they prove useful._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Newt Scamander._

Harry rubbed his tiring eyes before putting the letter away for safe keeping. It appeared even the great Newt Scamander knew little of his pet egg.

Basically he had a more magical version of Hedwig... Great! Because the one thing he needed was two self-entitled little birds fighting over who gets to deliver his letter.

Picking up the large stack of notes Harry skimmed over the first sentence.

 _Self-sufficient, intelligent and possessing many magical qualities the thunderbird is a fascinating beast. With suspected abilities on par with that of its counterpart a phoenix, a thunderbird would make a perfect companion or pet providing one can find housing for the house sized bird._

Harry thought it best to stop there; swallowing deep he re-read the note again before 'calmly' setting the stack of notes aside and deciding on sleep.

Unbeknownst to the boy, the small dark egg sitting on top its royal red cushion started to shake, a small crack forming down its centre.

He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

 **A/N - I was actually planning for this chapter to be a little longer but this seemed like a good place to end it. Originally there were a few more scenes to write but it would have meant another time skip in the same chapter so yeah, it works better this way.**

 **But hey, at least you lot get two chapters for the price of one so there's that.**

 **Next time we get a one-month jump to the Quidditch World Cup.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Still Just a Teenager

**A/N – A double chapter update because I was feeling kind :)**

 **I do not own Harry Potter but damn-it, this Fic is mine okay? I'm claiming that as my own but just encase you're reading JKR I'm willing to make a trade. Just hand me the rights to the Harry Potter franchise and I'll give you this, deal?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Still Just a Teenager**

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _As I'm sure you know we're going to the Quidditch world cup this summer with Ron. The rest of his family **were** due to pick you up on the 24th of August to ensure everything goes to plan regarding your family, and to avoid any hiccups._

 _However, it just so happens that Mr and Mrs Weasley are out for the evening the night before and so their planning to take advantage of it. Ron and the twins, insisting to keep up their idiot ways, intend to come a day early and didn't even think to tell you, hence my letter._

 ** _They are now coming on the evening of August 23rd! Their parents don't even know their doing it!_**

 _I think Ron feels bad about not being able to send much for your birthday. I told him you wouldn't mind but you know what he's like - once the twins found out there was no stopping them._

 _I wrote this letter as soon as I found out; I only hope Pidwidgeon (Ron's new owl) makes it to you in time._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Hermione._

* * *

Thirty minutes of frantic packing, a heated argument with Vernon Dursley followed by a rushed floo power trip and Harry's face found the tiled floor of the burrow. "God, I hate floo powder."

He never was much of a traveller and apparently nothing he did over the summer changed that.

Slowly getting to his feet Harry was swatting off dirt when he found himself nearly reunited with the floor thanks to a tight hug, "Hermione?" He guessed, although it didn't smell like her?

"Course it is you dummy, how was your summer?" Came the muffled voice buried into his chest. Having done some growing over the summer Hermione looked great. The once frizzy untameable hair seemed to finally be under control as it fell perfectly framing her face.

Harry pulled away to get a better look and then poked her forehead in a childish fashion, "Damn Hermione, it's good to see you again. Thanks for the letter by the way, arrived just in time." He smirked, "I see you revisited the land of sugar, spice and everything nice too. You're looking great."

Before she could hit him he pulled her into another hug...ah, it was good to be back in the real world.

"Speck for yourself," Ron grinned as he came through the fireplace in a burst of green flame and gave him a fist bump. "Bloody hell Harry, I barely recognised you. I'd guess you're nearly as tall as me now."

He wasn't lying, Harry had done some growing up over the summer and to put it plainly, puberty had hit like a train and then reversed back over him for good measure. The last of his baby fat still clinging to his features had vanished and his hair sat untamed, as long and messy as ever before.

"Yeah Harry right enough, you're starting to look like a member of one of those muggle boy bands, not a good thing Harry dearest," George joked handing him his trunk.

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Right enough, we can't have that Harry people will start saying things."

Harry snorted; it was good to be back. "Gotta have flaws somewhere right? So how have you lot been? Enjoying the summer break and what about this Quidditch game? Damn I can't..." His voice trailed off as emerald eyes peered around the room spotting more than a few familiar faces, then they snapped back to the twins in an incredulous manner. "Just what the hell's going on here?"

"It's your birthday party, pea brain. Didn't think we forgot about you, eh?"

"We weren't gonna let you wither away with your freaky family."

"You're a big boy now, and that means you need a party."

"Thankfully, we have supplied one."

The twins grabbed onto each shoulder pushing Harry further into the house where he was met with tables stacked with food, floating confetti and smiling faces. He only got a glance before being pushed on but he was pretty sure he even spotted his Quidditch team among the crowd.

"No worries of course Harry, this party's especially for you."

"And a fantastic excuse might I add for some pre-world cup celebration."

"No need to thanks us."

"We're more than happy to arrive at your muggle home via floo power, unannounced and a day early I might add."

"Like the heroes we are Fred."

"Like the heroes we are George."

They agreed with one another satisfied, before giving a strong salute.

"Your uncle looked like he was going to eat you so it was best to get you out of that house as soon as possible."

"Seemed like a lovely chap all the same, lives up to the stories."

"Next time you see him Harry do apologise about the vase, I'd no idea it'd smash so easy."

For once in his life Harry was speechless, they didn't need to do all this for him.

"Oi, keep your eyes to yourself Katie."

"Yeah, you're practically undressing him in plain sight!"

"Naughty girl. Plenty of time for that later!"

* * *

Sure enough, Harry found himself squashed tightly beside Katie at the Weasley dinner table and having only just arrived he was way too many drinks behind.

Harry was a teenager, a male one for that matter and therefore always up for doing the do in recent times whether he liked it or not. Thus was the effect of male hormones. That being said he was also fourteen, and while still thinking rationally, was quite hopeful that the twins were not newfound seers.

Katie was one of the few popular, pretty girls that he got on well with. Quidditch practice ensured he had a good enough friendship with her all things considered and they had always got a kick out of winding each other up. It was just what they did but with this many shameless eyes giving them looks, not to mention the occasional eyeballing from Ginny, Harry thought it a little awkward.

Taking another sip of her drink Katie laughed as she watched Harry try and cram a roast potato into his mouth. "Happy belated birthday Harry, you seem to be enjoying the party, or the food at least?"

"Comfort eating," was Harry's muffled reply before gulping it down and smiling. "Best party I've ever had, although we can't talk yet Katie."

Katie looked a little taken back until Harry pointed an accusing finger. "You didn't get me a present and although the banana split you brought looks delicious you're getting the cold shoulder until I taste it."

Katie laughed at his antics. "As humble as ever Harry, good to see your humour hasn't changed with the rest of you this summer; though you have been a little more extreme since the whole Dementor thing."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh so I'm not the only one that noticed? That's good. Hermione just thinks I'm going through a phase and Ron blames puberty. New school year new me though, I swear. I'll go back to being pretty boring soon enough."

Harry did little to back up his statement as he absentmindedly flicked a pea at Ron halfway through the sentence. With a green splat on his check the confused red head put the blame on the twins and thus chaos ensued.

It wasn't long before a small food war had started and Harry could only watch on in pride at his handy work.

Fighting back another laugh Katie got his attention with a poke to the chest. "Harry you little twit, if someone even thinks about throwing my banana split you're getting the blame."

"Don't judge me Katie, the school year hasn't started yet," Harry quipped with a snigger. "I wouldn't worry about your desert either, plenty for everyone."

When her eyes danced with mischief Harry realised he'd made a mistake and Katie smiled and leaned in with a whisper. "Yeah but the banana split was especially for you."

She let out a giggle at Harry's red face. "Let's hear your witty response to that one chub."

Fuck. He was in deeper than he thought and she was always better at this kind of thing than.

To hell with it; act now regret later and so Harry turned to look at her with a funny face. "Oh so I've graduated to you using a nickname now? I'm so happy, no more flashes of McGonagall when you call me Potter." Then he frowned, "Although, if you're gonna keep using that it'll get pretty awkward when people start asking you what my chub's like."

If Katie cared she didn't show it. "Between that thick head of yours and a love of danger I didn't think you'd ever notice the little things, you're improving though."

Harry shrugged slightly confused, "What do u mean, love of danger? It always finds me. I'm like a magnet for bad things and like I said I'm a changed man. No more killing basilisks, no more pissing off Snape and no more danger. Good grades, playing Quidditch and the occasional drinking session at Hogsmeade to shake things up a little."

Harry was actually being serious for once. Like hell he wanted a repeat of last year.

Katie looked sceptical but pleased nonetheless. "Yeah sure, I'll remember you said that when you walk back into the dormitory covered in Basilisk blood. God you smelt so bad that day, why didn't you get a shower first."

"Hello? I killed a seventy food noodle with the sword of Gryffindor. You can call me He-Who-Shall-Not-Shower, for the rest of my life, I don't care, that day was so freaky I needed my bed," Harry reasoned as he laid into another roast potato. "When people get sick of my story and I become old news I won't crash and burn like every other child celebrity. I've made enough awesome memories in three years to do me a lifetime. When I feel the need for a spending spree I'll just sell a memory off and I'll make a fortune."

Katie could only roll her eyes. "Harry, has anyone ever told you you're an egotistical idiot?"

Harry gave her a hearty smile. "Yeah, Hermione does all the time actually. Don't worry though, she's not competition. Nobody gets me down quite like you."

Katie shook her head laughing all the same. "So what's your plan for tonight? Once we get dinner I think they're planning on a few games."

"Great," He said unenthusiastically. Harry knew well enough to know what that meant. "Some good ole fashioned spin-the-bottle, right? That won't be awkward at all when Wood spins onto Ginny."

Katie nearly spit out her drink.

Getting out of his seat Harry let out a loud yawn along with a stretch much to the amusement of those around him. As much fun as it is being a shameless flirt nature was calling and he never was one to keep the circles of life waiting. "I'll be right back. Gotta hunk out a dirt snake."

At that Katie did spit out her drink.

* * *

Hermione Granger was the brightest witch in her generation, a living product of where hard work could get you and had many times been told of her promising future. With this knowledge, one could understand how she wouldn't condone the current happenings around her.

Fred and George stood atop the Weasley kitchen table, dancing and shouting at the top of their lungs they were the life and soul of the party. Ollie was the opposite, sitting back in an old rocking chair deep in thought, no doubt thinking up Quidditch tactics over a glass of Firewhisky whilst enjoying the view of Angelina and Katie. It looked like he was giving more attention to some parts of the female anatomy than others though.

Alicia, despite starting sensibly, had ran to the bathroom needing to puke quite some time ago and on top of that there were a few notable faces such as Lee Jordan passed out on the kitchen floor.

Hermione could only shake her head as one of the twins slipped off the table with a thud followed by a groan. It had all been going so well until one of them cracked out that case of Firewhisky.

Surrounded by chaos Hermione sat cross legged, tucked into the corner of the Weasley couch reading Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo Oliveer. She was still enjoying herself all the same, although it was rather bothersome playing mother hen yet again.

Speaking of which, her best friend instincts kicked in as she realised her chocolate brown eyes hadn't settled on Harry for over thirty seconds. Things would tend to go south when he was left to his own devices.

Just as the thought entered her mind Harry vaulted her sofa from behind, landing beside her with the grace of a flying elephant and laughing to himself as he went.

Hermione failed to hold back a shriek and reacted just as the boy expected. "Harry you scared the life out of me, don't do that!"

A slap to the back of his head didn't do much to stop him breaking out a jolly smile and soon she couldn't help but crack one too, somewhat amused. "You seem in a good mood, better than Ron at least?"

Glazed over emerald eyes gave her the 'what's wrong with Ron now' look. How one could convey such a specific question through facial expressions alone was a golden trio trade secret.

"He passed out," Hermione said, a twisted pleasure evident in her voice. "Serves him right too. He drank half of one of those Firewhisky bottles in ten minutes, honestly he's an idiot. Just what did he expect?"

Harry hoped the question was rhetorical as he was too busy having an internal debate and not really listening to the sultry threats Hermione was continuing to direct his way.

His blurry hand reached out for the mostly empty glass in front of him, and then it stopped.

'Glasses are for the weak... make Ron proud,' his inner devil taunted.

"- and Mr and Mrs Weasley will be home shortly, they can't actually expect to get away with this."

Harry zoned back to life at the end of Hermione's rant and his blurred hand latched firmly onto a barely touched bottle of Firewhisky. He darted before Hermione could take it away.

"Harry please don't tell me you're planning on drinking all that?"

Harry giggled and tucked it further into his chest. "Just a little, it'll keep me ticking over."

The raven haired teen didn't help his case when he stumbled on nothing.

Arms crossed, single foot tapping, Hermione's patience was running thin as she resembled the very definition of authority. "Harry, give me the bottle...Now!"

It was one of those moments when time seemed to slow and Harry weighed his options.

On one hand he could trade this bottle for Hermione's book on Runes, he hadn't got it from Hogwarts and from what he saw it looked limited addition too, no doubt costing the girl a pretty penny.

Hermione of course would accept the deal looking out for his wellbeing. Damn, she was a great friend.

Or there was the other hand.

Firstly, this was the last bottle of the good stuff left; he would be doing everyone else a favour if he took it, right? He was the birthday boy after all and it would be a sin if he somehow ended up remembering the night.

On top of that Katie looked great, like she'd spent a good deal of time in front of the mirror today and he didn't need to be Quirrelmort to tell she was checking him out all night when his back was turned.

Now Harry was no love guru but even he could see the signs, then her banana split comment had come and the events of the night had been all but sealed. All he had to do was run over there, a little bit of the ole Potter sweet talk and Hermione wouldn't dare interrupt a snogging session.

He could kiss the girl and keep his drink... 'But I won't get the book.'

Harry cursed the voice in his head. He really did hate himself sometimes.

The decision was clear to any normal guy but Harry knew well enough by now he wasn't normal. Something about that Dementor had seriously messed him up and he wasn't so much of an idiot to call it puberty like Ron. He felt different, he acted different and he was different, but damn-it, with everything that had changed he was still a winner.

Call Harry greedy and he'd agree but it would be all or nothing from this point on.

Resigned to the self-afflicted curse of striving for the best Harry took a large drawn out gulp straight from the bottle that sent his throat alight and an uncontrollable shake through his body. Then he gave a wink towards an astonished Hermione before he straightened up and gave his best charming smile.

* * *

An empty bottle of Firewhisky lay in the corner, Hermione's book sat on his trunk and Harry was failing to wash Katie's lipstick off his neck.

"I'm never drinking again."

Despite the successful night he was feeling it the next morning. Having spent the summer in his cage he had sprung at the chance to let loose and maybe ended up going a little overboard. Two full months of fun had been blasted out in one night and he was beginning to regret it.

No he did regret it.

Even the thought of drinking a butterbeer right now made him want to puke and he'd have to think of a way to sneak Hermione's book back to her. Then there was Katie, how did that even start?

Maybe it would help if he remembered some of it? The lipstick told him it happened and he knew for a fact he enjoyed it but still.

His normally glowing emerald eyes were dull and bloodshot as Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He'd seen better days alright but figured he was still in better shape than Ron. As luck would have it Molly and Arthur came home in the early hours of the morning and hell hath no fury like Molly Weasley.

The twins, Ron and even Ginny were marched down the stairs, berated like nothing he'd ever witnessed and then they'd been cleaning ever since.

God did that women scare him.

Of course anyone who wasn't a Weasley was as good as gold in the matriarchs' eyes, and if he remembered right he even got a hug from the woman before bed. Or it could have been Katie, he honestly wasn't sure anymore.

Shaking his head Harry brushed his teeth and did his best to look presentable. He made sure to give the Weasley children a rather wide birth, he couldn't imagine they'd be in too good a form this morning and as he walked down into the kitchen he was met with three rather different expressions.

Ginny was glaring daggers his way, never a good sign. Hermione was failing miserably to wipe the smirk off her face and finally Mrs Weasley was beaming at him.

He did not deserve that lady.

"Oh Harry dear, you're awake." She walked around the table making him sit, already using her magic to prepare him a breakfast. "Arthur is already away to work and Percy never came home so what would you like for breakfast? I've already made Hermione some pancakes, would you like that too dear?"

Harry suppressed a grimace; Molly was royally pissed if she wasn't even acknowledging the misbehaved children. "Thanks Mrs Weasley but I'll have to pass. I think I must have eaten something last night, I'm feeling a little off. I'll be more than happy to come back in an hour or so if you're still offering."

"Oh of course dear, maybe take a walk outside and get some fresh air."

Well that played out rather nicely.

After a few minutes of motherly interrogation Harry was on his way outside, trudging along the parameter of the burrow enjoying the country air and trying to keep his stomach settled before eventually heading towards the Weasley barn.

Harry made sure to close the doors behind him, not sure how the little guy would react to the new surroundings.

On that note he hadn't told Hermione or Ron about him either. It's not like it was a secret, he just never brought it up. Harry supposed there were a few things about him now that he kept to himself, but it's not like he really meant too.

He had told them both he was reading all his books and notes again in preparation for the upcoming school year and he mentioned quite a few times that he wanted to really knuckle down and improve.

That being said he'd never mentioned his interest in wandless magic or the fact that he was practising Ancient Runes. Harry didn't even want to think of Hermione and Ron's reaction to his scar flaring up again either. It had only ever meant one thing.

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my copy of Ancient Runes Made Easy."

Harry jumped in shock, "Fuck Hermione, ever heard of a warning." He looked over his shoulder not having noticed her enter the barn and scratched his check, "Yeah, about that. Sort of stole it last night. Don't worry you'll get it back."

Hermione's eyes narrowed for a few moments before she shrugged seemingly accepting the answer. "What did you even want it for though; you're not doing the subject?"

Harry thought about his answer. "Couldn't possibly imagine what I was thinking, you saw the state I was in."

Hermione's face grew suspicious but quickly seeing she wasn't going to get another answer she let it drop. "Well then, is there any reason you've closed yourself in the barn or have you finally gone loopy on me."

Harry nodded, "Yep. Contrary to popular belief ickle Voldy-kins didn't fuck my brain up, well maybe a little but still. I'd just like to point out, Harry three, dark lord zero by the way too! That's a record and a half right there, who else can say that?"

As he was rambling Harry reached into his pocket revealing a lightning blue crystal, long and rectangular with curved edges, it also had two small silver pendants on either side of it where a thin black chord had been attached as an afterthought to make it a necklace. "You know what this is Hermione, I'm sure you do. Hagrid covered them in class last year."

Silly question, of course she knew, "Harry how did you get one of those?"

Hermione was by his side immediately for a closer look. "A companion pendant, a rare item used for housing magical creatures in their natural habitat..." Then she paled, "Please don't tell me you raided your vault for that Harry. A cage is more than sufficient for Hedwig."

"Oh god no, it's not for Hedwig," Harry said, putting the necklace where it belonged around his neck. "I didn't have it on last night encase somebody saw it but I suppose it really doesn't matter too much, I was planning to tell you and Ron pretty soon anyway."

It wasn't very often curiosity got the better of her. "Well what sort of thing do you have in there to justify buying a companion pendant? Really Harry, you ought to be more careful with your money."

Harry was going to respond to that until he realised she was right. He had an eye for the extravagant which was usually pretty pricy. Hell, if it weren't for Hagrid he'd have bought a solid gold cauldron during his first trip to Diagon Alley.

Just imagine Snape's face. Maybe he should invest in one of those actually.

"I wouldn't worry about it Hermione," Harry defended. "A pen pal I made over the summer insisted on sending me it and he has them by the dozen, got them back in the day when they used to be dirt cheap so he doesn't mind."

"Who do you know willing to ju-"

Harry put a hand to her mouth and shushed her, "All in good time." The last thing he wanted to do was spend the day explaining how he became BFF's with Newt Scamander.

"Look, wait till you see this," Harry held the pendant out from his body, a little excitement making its way to his face. "Come on out buddy."

On Harry's command the pendant glowed before a blue shot of light burst forth, slowly taking the shape of a silver bird its feathers shimmering in the centre but with traces of bright blue at the tips. A head formed first, similar to that of an eagle only with two pointed ears on either side. This was followed by six powerful wings, two large ones were they should be and four smaller ones symmetrical down its bulky body.

The little bird let out a shrill screech that Harry figured would have sounded quite terrifying if it wasn't the size of a chicken. "Oi, common you, there's not enough room for the both of us to show off."

In awe Hermione was left speechless, so many questions racing through her mind she simply couldn't help but fire them out. "What's her name? What even is it? How did you get it?

"What's _his_ name actually," Harry laughed. His reaction had been much the same when he woke up to find a small pint sized chick trying to peck a hole it his desk. "And to answer in that order, it's a thunderbird. The end of last year, you remember the night Dumbledore was asking to see me while I was at Quidditch practice, apparently I was the only one compatible with the little guy whatever that means, so I was asked to take care of him."

As Harry talked his new pet soared and played above them, gracefully diving then rising with only a few flaps of its powerful wings before something seemed to catch his eye. The bird's two largest wings were held out straight whilst the bottom four flapped fast making him hover in place not unlike a humming bird, then it swopped and chirped cheerfully when a small mouse was caught in its talons.

Harry's eye quirked, "Well that's new, I've seen him shoot sparks a few times but I didn't know he could hover in place like that."

Having started to get over her surprise Hermione's gaze followed the bird with something akin to awe. Seeing this Harry smiled and let out a whistle. "That's no way to treat a friend, get over here buddy and introduce yourself buddy."

Playful eyes looked over and in a flash the bird was hovering by his side, although Harry couldn't help but notice how it kept its distance from the strange new face, "Hermione, meet Omelette the thunderbird."

Hermione couldn't believe him, "Omelette? You called him Omelette! Harry you buffoon you can't call him that."

"Well what else was I meant to call a pet egg," Harry shouted back quite defensively. He thought Omelette was kind of cute.

"Did it ever occur to you that he wouldn't be an egg forever?" Hermione ground out still not quite believing him.

Harry stood straight and cracked his back, "Yeah well I like it and so does Omelette, isn't that right buddy!"

When the little ball of fuzz chirped happily in response Hermione could only palm her face in defeat, "You've already made him like you, great. At least Hedwig knew you were an idiot."

Harry held out his hand and Omelette slowly hovered down before perching on it, his little head help high and sharp eyes giving Hermione the once over now they were eye to eye. "His kind's actually a distant cousin to phoenixes, don't be too rash though, he's a playful little thing but he doesn't have Fawkes temperament as my dearest cousin found out."

"He's amazing Harry," Hermione breathed out. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

Just like Harry had done with Buckbeak, Hermione edged forward slowly but surely until she was only a few feet away.

Harry couldn't help but notice Omelette slowly recoil and sure enough Hermione got a shock when she put a tentative hand forward.

Hermione let out a yelp, "What did I do wrong?"

Omelette chirped with glee causing Hermione to narrow her eyes. "Well that wasn't very nice now was it?"

Her best scolding voice made the chick look somewhat ashamed which in turn made Hermione's gaze soften ever so slightly.

"I wouldn't worry about it Hermione, he doesn't seem like much of a people's person to be honest." The chick demolished his attempt at consolation when it buried his head into Harry's check. "I don't really know, so far he's only let me near him but I'm sure he'll come round."

At hearing that Omelette shook his head rather sharply.

Hermione practically melted which earned her a bird's best attempt at a glare. "Wait, he can really understand us can't he? What else can he do?"

Before Harry could respond Omelette kicked off his shoulder and with another chirp started spinning and playing as he circled, every now and then a few bright blue sparks flew out in all directions making Harry grin. "He's a real show off isn't he, as for what he can do, well they've never really been studied properly before because they're so rare. My pen pal reckons Omelette might actually be one of the last of his kind."

Hermione scrunched her eyes, deep in thought, "When we get back to Hogwarts I'll check the library to see if I can learn anything, you've got his living conditions covered but what about food? He needs the right diet but if he's related to a phoenix it should be pretty similar. He's also magical which means he'll have abilities to contend with too. You've your work cut out for you Harry."

The list went on and on as Hermione entered control mode. When she was interested in something or felt the need to help out she did so in the only way she knew how, knowledge.

Harry rolled his eyes but appreciated the help all the same. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Hermione; he sorts himself out food wise. When he busted out of his shell he ate it which was a real pain because apparently it's worth a lot of money. Anyway, my pen-pal told me the shell most likely gives him the kick start he needs to grow and since then he's just hunted when I let him out at night."

With that Hermione seemed satisfied although no doubt still planning a trip to the library to try and find something useful.

The pair watched in silence for some time, giving Omelette the chance to play and watching as he flew around the barn inspecting every nock, cranny and crevice with enthusiasm.

Hermione let out a small squeak every time the chick looked back making sure Harry was still present and watching.

Walking over to a bale of hay Harry jumped onto it and lay back with a loud stretch. "I think I could go straight back to sleep you know, I'm still not feeling right after last night."

Eyes never leaving Harry's new companion, Hermione smirked. "I can believe that alright. You drunk more than Ron and he passed out before the night even began." She gave him an amused glare, "Who knew Harry James Potter was a raging alcoholic in the making."

Another satisfied stretch and Harry grunted, "Another one of his many talents I presume. Wait till Rita Skeeter hears about this. It'd make front cover news, guarantee it."

Hermione adopted a rare mischievous grin. "Oh but just imagine what she'd write if she knew about you're _adventures_ with the opposite sex last night too."

"So that's what that look was about," Harry sat up looking at her incredulously. "How did you know, I thought we snuck off pretty quietly?"

"Oh I didn't know at first. Ginny did, who then told everyone." She laughed when Harry buried his hands in his face. "Then about half an hour later you came back, a few remnants of lipstick on your face and encase you haven't noticed there's a hicky on the side of your neck too."

Quite unlike herself Hermione was in stitches at his over the top reaction to finding the love bite.

Blushing furiously Harry palmed his face, "Oh my god what have I done? Katie for sure took advantage of me; no way would I have done that. It was the drink not me." The entire Weasley family had blackmail on him for life. "I guess that explains Ginny too?"

"Yep," Hermione chided. "She's probably been deciding on ways to kill you all morning."

Harry gulped.

"Honestly Harry, I wouldn't be too worried. Katie's popular, she's part of the Quidditch team, and she's pretty and kind. You could do a lot worse."

Now he was really surprised. What the hell had summer done to everyone? "Wait, so you're actually condoning this?"

Hermione signed and crossed her arms. "I didn't say that Harry, I'm just making the point that you could do worse is all. We're all growing up and it's just what happens when you get older, these kind of things that is. I simply said that you could do a lot worse; Katie's a nice girl."

There were a few moments of silence before he spoke next. "Where did this even come from?" Harry said, thinking aloud. "One second we're talking, the next its banter about banana splits and before you know it… I just can't understand."

"You'll never change Harry," Hermione groaned in frustration. "Katie's had a thing for you since second year; and just when I thought you finally figured it out too. Now please tell me you're going to do something about this."

Harry let out a low whistle upon hearing that. Well that bit of information had sailed right over his head. He finally reacted with a shrug. "I think I could do with one of Mrs Wesley's pancakes."

At that he jumped off the bale completely oblivious to Hermione's death glare. "Or do you think I could get away with asking for an early lunch? I'm actually quite peckish now."

Thankfully for Harry, looks couldn't kill.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, I've pumped out those two chapters one after the other pretty quick so enjoy. They were mostly filler but I needed to have something wrote for summer so yeah, plus it gives me a chance for character building which is all good.**

 **I've did my part on giving you more material to waste your time, read, review whatever, it's 1am, I'm tired and I got shit to do tomorrow...**

 **Later**


	5. Chapter 5 - Reality Check

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter. Although I sorta wish I did, this whole education thing is leaving me low on funds at the moment so being able to dip into my drove of wealth would be pretty class. Share some of that wealth JKR, give back to the fans. And by fans I mean my wallet.**

 **I've did all my shit talking in my last author notes so I'll keep this short, but on a side note, how exactly did 'rub a dub dub, three men in a tub' become a nursery rhyme? Don't think about that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Reality Check**

* * *

"The Bulgarians will win for sure," Ron shouted into Harry's ear. "Krum's just too good; he's like a man possessed! He was born to catch snitches he was!"

Even though he was right beside him Harry could barely make Ron out due to the roar of the stadium. A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in seats which rose in levels around the long oval field. Every spot of the stadium flashed with a brilliant gleam and when the teams came out Harry could only picture himself wearing the famed number seven shirt in place of each seeker.

'Maybe I should forget about Hogwarts and just play Quidditch?' Harry was getting silly on the atmosphere but it was a lovely thought.

With Ron cheering happily to his right Cedric stood to his left, arms crossed and a face of passion present as intense eyes watched the Irish mascots performing.

They'd made it to the stadium with a portkey and since Cedric lived near the Burrow they'd had a chance to catch up on the hike there.

Harry still held a little grudge at Cedric beating him last year but that was just the winner coming out in him. They both knew it had been the Dementor that decided that match and Harry was relishing going for another round this year.

When he put aside his silly little grudge Harry genuinely found himself liking the fellow.

Although Ron seemed to have it out for him, Harry was getting on well with the lad and since he was on his own Harry had invited him to watch the game with them.

He was the silent type, didn't speck much but seemed nice all the same. Harry could appreciate a little silence in his life. "What'd you think Cedric, Ireland or Bulgaria?"

He took a moment to think. "Your friend's fan-girling a little but he's right. Ireland have a better team but Krum's very good, the best I've ever seen on a broom and he's only a year older than me too. I'm saying Bulgaria but if the game drags, Ireland. Either way it'll be close."

Anything Harry was about to say died in his mouth as the Bulgarian team flew straight out over them and started lapping the stadium.

Harry increased the magnification on his Omnioculars to see Krum soaring high above the rest of his team. He was a lone wolf way up there, a scowling face and a single fist raised towards the heavens.

Harry knew right then it wasn't Bulgaria versus Ireland, it was Krum versus Ireland. He was a class above the rest; Harry knew by the way he flew. That being said, if the star couldn't perform his magic quick enough then he wouldn't be able to carry his team like he'd done throughout the tournament so far.

Like Ron had said, he was a man possessed. Krum didn't glide and work with his broom like everyone else he wrestled it, bending it to his will and forcing it to fly in ways Harry thought impossible.

Taking off his Omnis half expecting to see Ron with a bulge Harry was rather confused when the two beside him had their eyes fixed to the ground instead of the players, as did a lot of the stadium apparently.

Following their eye line Harry found himself staring at the Bulgarian cheerleaders. He scrunched his eyes in confusion, "Am I missing something here or..." Harry peered closer, somewhat entranced and then it hit him. He suddenly had the desire to seize their attention, to do something, anything that would have their eyes on him.

A charming intelligent voice portraying innocence so perfectly rose up in the back of his head. 'It would be nice to have their attention wouldn't it? They'd love to know the real Harry you keep so well hidden.'

At that Harry's desire to be seen vanished abruptly, the icy look in his eyes melted as he snapped out of whatever that was.

"I think you're the only boy in this stadium who's resisting the veela." Unaware of Harry's glower Hermione shouted over from Ron's far side, she seemed quite ticked off. "They have a special magical charm about them known as their allure, even the weakest of veela are seductive to most men you know."

Sure enough Ron was leaning far over the railings, a goofy grin on his face and a slight flex to his muscles. Cedric was no better, although a straight and calm face his steel coloured eyes were fixed firmly on the dancing veela.

"Harry if I didn't know any better I'd think you were gay."

Having recovered Harry snapped his head to her in disbelief. "Great, even the bookworm's taking shots at me now too; shut up Hermione or I'll snog you."

The girl simply laughed at his reaction although Harry was left with something to think about. Whatever that voice in his head was had hit a little too close to home.

To be perfectly honest Harry thought the veela were a little over the top, apparently he was meant to be fighting urges but nothing more came.

Several wands were drawn after a few fist fights had broken out in the crowd down below, no doubt due to the sudden surge of testosterone. Before any magic could get thrown though the fight was broken up by a few guards and the opening ceremony resumed.

What smart ass agreed to let a flock of veela lose on a crowd of passion and alcohol fuelled Quidditch fans that've no doubt been partying senseless for the last two days. Who came up with this?

It wasn't long before Fudge boomed out his voice around the stadium. A hundred thousand people fell silent and the game began with a mighty roar only beaten by the magically enhanced commentary by a man called Ludovic Bagman.

 _"We kick off and Ireland waste no time. Troy's blitzing along on his Firebolt and- oh, that was close. He does well to avoid the first warning shot from Volkov the Bulgarian beater! Troy's last minute offload to Mullet pays off and this trio look on form tonight! Morgan dives low dragging the Bulgarian chasers away and it seems they've forgotten about Troy, he's in space, Mullet spots him and that's the first goal of the match! It appears Ireland are starting right where they left off after the flattening they gave Peru!"_

The Irish leprechauns went crazy in their celebrations, flying around the stadium throwing gold in all directions much to the cheers of the crowd. Harry and Hermione exchanged mirthful giggles, not bothering to tell a frantic Ron who was fighting for every coin in their vicinity.

If it seemed too good to be true, it probably was and some lessons were best learnt the hard way.

 _"And the game resumes, and while Krum doesn't seem like he's with us yet Levski's looking to respond! The chaser seems fired up after going behind so quickly, he offloads to Ivanova with a spin narrowly avoiding the Irish chaser! Ivanova back to Levski straight to Dimitrov then again to Levski! I can bearly keep up with this great passing! Ivanova flies into space, receives the quaffle, turns and ooooohhhh good save by the Irish keeper! He had to stretch for that!"_

Harry shook his head at that. "If they don't take every chance they get their going to lose. They've been Krum or bust this whole tournament and the Irish chasers are too good to let that happen." Speaking of Krum, the Bulgarian had barely moved an inch, staying high at least thirty feet above all the over players hovering in place.

Being a seeker himself Harry understood that, what he didn't understand was how he didn't even react to the Irish seekers faints or dives.

Krum was one of two things, dangerously confident that Lynch wouldn't spot the snitch before him or he was just that good.

The stadium roared to new heights snapping Harry from his thoughts.

 _"What's this, Krum finally springs into action as he enters a dive! Does he see the snitch? He must do because Lynch is fast on his tail, their plummeting at speed it's all or nothing from here an-"_

A loud crack echoed throughout the ground as Krum pulled up out of a dive at the last second, he cut it fine clipping the ground and Lynch crashed and bounced to a stop where he now laid spread eagled... and the crowd went wild.

Krum didn't even spare his counterpart a second glance before he started circling the pitch at speed, coal coloured eyes searching desperately for the snitch.

"Textbook perfection of a Wronski Feint!" Ron screamed. "I told you Harry, he's not human! He's a god!"

Harry was surprised when Cedric's reaction was much the same, the soon to be sixth year normally so calm and composed must really love Quidditch because right now he was giving Ron a run for his money. Harry on the other hand cheered but not to the extent of the two around him. Maybe he was a tad jealous of a player a cut above his level of play?

Not that he'd ever admit that.

Lynch was only just back onto his broom before Krum entered another dive, Ron looked like he was going to pee and Harry nearly felt sorry for the Irish seeker. It was obviously another feint but that was the thing in Quidditch, you couldn't leave anything to chance. Luckily the Irish seeker learned quickly or he would be paste on the ground by now.

"Scratch Bulgaria, Ireland have it Harry, their chasers are too good," Cedric shouted in his ear. "Bulgaria was able to keep up at the start but their tiring fast and their being outplayed."

Cedric spoke like it was fact and Harry found him hard pressed to disagree. With all Krum's dominance in his role the Bulgarian chasers had been reduced to mere spectators at this point, while their two beaters were doing a decent enough job they couldn't make up for five players. "Ireland will win but Krum's catching the snitch. Lynch hasn't looked like he's all there since that crash."

Like always Cedric was slow to respond, he always seemed to take his time like he thought out every word. "I'd bring him off and replace him with a backup, have him pester Krum while the chasers run up the score." Just as he finished Lynch hit the ground for the second time resulting in a loud groan throughout the stadium.

"That Krum is a dirty player," Hermione fired up. "This Wonky Faint, or whatever it's called shouldn't be allowed!"

"Wronski Feint!" All three Quidditch fanatics corrected her in union.

Hermione huffed and Ireland's slow dismantle of Bulgaria continued. Krum was frantic for the snitch at this point, pulling out every trick in the book and wrestling his broom from one end of the stadium to the other, the scowl on his face growing deeper as his teams' deficit grew larger.

There was a hundred-point gap built between them now, then a rather nasty incident happened involving two bludgers and the Ireland star Troy, it only got bigger.

Ireland received a penalty and with the quality they had in their front three they didn't miss opportunities like that, not at this level and it was fast becoming a question of when rather than if they'd win.

Harry got another laugh when the veela tried to use their allure on some of the Irish team, actually getting away with it for about a minute before the leprechauns noticed. That earned Ireland another penalty for good measure and the game continued on in the air while the ground was lit up with magic, some pretty masty spells being thrown around as the two mascots fought it out.

It's one hundred and seventy to ten and with his Omnis paying close attention to the Bulgarian seeker Harry knew it was over when Krum's eyes flicked to life. Of course the scowl remained as it always did as Krum plummeted to the ground, finding another gear and leaving behind a roar as he passed them. Lynch followed suit, catching up fast but unwilling to commit further, that's when Harry saw the bludger.

Krum was travelling fast, seriously so but nothing that overly surprised Harry; where the difference lay between him and the professional was Krum's brute force.

Krum saw the bludger but avoiding it would mean losing the snitch. If Harry were to get hit by that thing it'd knock him out cleanly, no questions asked. The Bulgarian took it head on with his only sign of pain being a deeper scowl. His now disfigured nose and a trail of crimson following along behind him said otherwise.

A familiar thud of flesh meeting metal reverberated around the stadium and Krum pulled up slowly, holding the snitch high in one arm and now sporting a broken nose.

 _"And Krum gets the snitch, the glory and makes a statement just like he said he would," Ludo cries out. "Blimey, we haven't seen a game like that in years but the Bulgarian doesn't look one bit happy. I don't know about you but I wouldn't like to be in the changing room after he gets patched up."_

Harry knew all too well. No matter what end the game took a guy like Krum always wanted to win, this time however he seemed to know it impossible.

Ron was nearly hyperventilating, clear disbelief on his face, "Krum, you idiot!" He breathed out. Harry was nearly sure a few tears were threatening to trickle as the red head stood still, hands latched onto his head failing to understand why the love of his life betrayed him.

* * *

With the game now ending many hours ago Harry had been pushed into doing the only thing one does after such an event.

He couldn't complain though, he was hardly going to sleep the night away.

With all the lads packed into a deceivingly large tent and the girls siphoned off to another Harry was feeling somewhat grateful. Hermione was missed a little but getting a break from Ginny's voiceless death threats more than made up for it. Damn, that girl has a talent for making you feel at risk.

Lying back, legs kicked up on a chair and hands clasped behind his head Harry was perfectly content. This was the sort of magic he had begun to appreciate as of late, being able to fit nearly twenty people into a tent with ease described his newfound love easily. Why wouldn't he love it? Fred and George were treating this like a portable party den and when you're at the world cup rightfully so.

That being said, he wasn't sure he could stomach another drinking session so soon.

Ollie and a few of his older friends had wandered in, as did Dean and Lee in Harry's year. What surprised him though was Cedric tagging along too, he was a popular guy so Harry was a little confused why he wasn't with his own friends, not that he voiced this. If the guy was enjoying himself who was he to tell him where to go, even if Ron was getting a little peeved about the whole thing. If anything Cedric maybe seemed a little distant at the start but having spent the evening with them he was now in the thick of it like everyone else, Harry supposed a little of the good stuff helped too.

"Oi Wood, you're not leaving already?" George shouted from the other end of the tent as the older lad neared the exit.

"The fun's only just beginning my friend," Fred chimed in, "It'd be a shame to miss out on our Harrikins when Katie arrives in around ten minutes."

Harry blanched, "Oh what, no way."

Nope, he wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

Ollie laughed and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry lads but it has to be done. I've an early start tomorrow so I can't hang around. Make sure somebody records Harry with their Omnioculars though, that's gonna be priceless."

The party showing no signs of stopping and the news of Katie's imminent arrival fresh in his mind Harry had a choice to make. Get this out of the way or put it off until Hogwarts.

With quick slyness that would make a Slytherin proud Harry was prodding alongside Ollie eyeing up the celebrations outside as he went.

"Well that was quick," Ollie laughed. "I gave you at least five minutes before freaking out. You won't be able to put it off forever Harry."

The boy snorted, "Try me. I've got an invisibility cloak and I know where the kitchens are at for food which means I won't have see her in the Great Hall either. Ten galleons says I can make it to Christmas."

Ollie could only run a hand through his hair and sigh. "I'm not stupid enough to bet against you. You're a lucky enough little brat to pull it off."

"Luck is the combination of preparation and opportunity," Harry quipped.

"You've an answer for everything don't you."

"Basically, it's kind of my thing. That and old muggle movie references, that's what I spent my summer doing if truth be told; spending all day reading textbooks then sitting up late at night watching shitty movies on my uncles' shitty TV. All the talk shows are over by then and you won't believe some of the stuff their willing to show on late night TV. I learnt a lot about female anatomy that's for sure," Harry said offhandedly, well aware that he had lost the older lad halfway through his spiel. "So what are you really doing? I can't imagine _Oliver-bloody-Wood_ spending his world cup celebrations sleeping."

Ollie smirked, "Damn right I'm not. I've big plans tonight Harry." He got a confused look and elaborated. "It's a pretty funny story actually. I went to this fancy party over Christmas break, got a little too drunk and had a one night stand with some Swedish witch. Me being an idiot I ended up leaving my wallet at her place. I didn't notice until the next day so I had to drag myself back there and pick it up. An awkward conversation later and we really hit it off... so I slept with her again. We've been keeping in touch since and now we're going steady so I promised to meet up with her here."

His former captain seemed quite chuffed about the whole thing. "I do love a heart-warming one night stand love story," Harry said wisely giving him a proud clap on the back.

Ollie just shrugged, "I'm the one getting laid tonight Harry." He patted Harry's head like one would a dog. "I can't spout too much though, you're punching above your belt for fourteen, not only is Katie way out of your league but she looked pretty happy when you two were done."

Harry faltered. "You didn't see it too? I'm never going to hear the end of this... hey at least I did a good job thou-" The swordplay was cut short when a scream echoed through the night stopping the duo in their tracks. "Guess the leprechaun gold wore off?"

Harry's voice sounded a lot more hopeful than he intended it to be.

The two turned, trained eyes searching for an origin as people were already shouting and pushing each other in a panic. Harry squinted as he saw something levitating in the air some distance away then immediately paled when he realised it was someone, rather than something. It then let out another scream which seemed to kick-start mayhem.

Harry withdrew his wand from his pocket unconsciously but Ollie grabbed his arm. "Not important right now Harry, go get the others," He hissed. "We need to leave now and I need to get to Kendall. Meet us at the edge of the forest as soon as you can and for the love of God Harry, _you_ keep your head down. I hope those people aren't who they look like."

Harry didn't even get a chance to respond as Ollie peeled away in the opposite direction.

It took a long moment for the seriousness to sink in and then the adrenaline hit like a rush of icy water. Taking one last look at the source of the screams Harry saw masked hooded figures blending into the night in their all black robes; the light from their wands made them flash to life every time they threw a spell and Harry's stomach churned before taking off in a sprint.

Sprinting against the chaotic crowd trying to get back to the tent proved difficult, the smoke was already thick and dull echoes of explosions rang out over the roar of flames. It was spreading like wildfire as he drew closer to the screams.

There was a brief flicker of terror as he bounded into their tent only to find it empty. "Fuck!" Harry was panicking now. "Hermione! Ron! Where the fuck are you?"

Harry turned on the spot his heart beating a mile a minute when a spell whizzed over his head hitting a stranger behind him. Emerald eyes looked for its source for just a second too long and something hit him hard on the side of the head.

A flash of white light, everything vanished and Harry fell limp to the ground.

* * *

A sick metallic taste sat raw in his throat and Harry heaved into his hand leaving behind a red stain. This seemed to be enough to kick him back into gear as the boy staggered to his feet, the feeling of blood running freely down the side of his head and into his mouth was something of a comfort, if he could feel and taste and smell he was fine.

As quick as the comfort came it was ripped away at the pain in his side, all he could do was ignore it.

Harry hadn't a notion on how long he'd been out but it was time enough for the fires to die down, every step he took left an imprint of ash and his first thoughts went back to his friends.

Hopefully they were long gone by now, maybe they had made it to the trees, at least there was some sort of cover there.

He reassured himself. Hermione would be fine and she'd take care of Ron just like she always did. Even so Harry couldn't help but worry.

It was horribly quiet, unsettling even. The warm ash left a crunch beneath his heels no matter what he did and Harry could only keep his head level forward in an effort to ignore the occasional shape vaguely recognisable as human. Some were more charred than others; a few looked like the light had only just left their eyes.

Harry found he didn't quite have the strength gag, that or he was beginning to get used to this sort of thing. Although one witch with her entrails hanging loosely by her feet made him come close.

Glancing behind him every so often he continued to stumble forwards before taking a peek up at the star filled sky above. Clear and chilly, countless stars shone out and a full moon was on show leaving a glow over the land. This place was too open, he'd be easily spotted here and he'd already caught a glimpse at what those masked men done to their prey.

'Fuck the trace.' Harry unconsciously cast a reparo on his glasses as the tree line grew closer still trying to figure out what was going on. A group with the ability to leave an encampment of magic users in the state it was now left a rather sickly feeling in his stomach. It had been a sinister act, no accident that was for sure and like always Harry's mind searched for an answer, as always he was led back to one.

Harry hoped desperately he was wrong.

As fate would have it his scar prickled and that was the only warning Harry got before a shriek cut through the deathly silence like a knife through flesh.

"Lacero!"

Harry dived instinctively behind a nearby wagon, the spell missing him by inches and he struggled to control ragged breaths.

His back pressed against the wagon Harry peeked out only for another spell to whiz past his head. "Don't think you can hide from us boy? You're in the wrong place for that."

The feminine voice was shrill and cruel but Harry's small glance let him know she wasn't alone, another figure, a man if his size was anything to go by tailed behind her. He was worried about one, but two?

Any and all thoughts were replaced by instinct as the cart he hid behind was blasted aside. Wand in hand Harry scrambled further into the debris out of sight, firing off a few stunners as he went. "Oh so you have some fight in you? Good! You won't be able to hide forever."

"Who said I was hiding?" Harry fired off two bludgers coming from a completely different direction than they had expected, the man was quick though and flung his aside but the other caught the masked woman throwing her to the ground.

A scream of pain followed by one of rage as blinding flashes of green soared towards Harry, he'd a faint idea just what curse that might be.

Down on one knee his open palmed left hand summoned a burnt out barrel towards him, chanting Latin and swirling his wand he transfigured it into a simple wooden shield that covered him completely.

His make shift shield did the job but his handy work was hasty, only managing to take a few hits before blasting apart to reveal emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "Diffindo!" Harry's charm connected leaving a large gash and a spurt of blood flew out of the masked man's leg.

There was enough power in that to cut straight to the bone so it was no surprise when he fell to the ground writhing in pain. If that didn't work the next one would hit his throat.

He had no intentions of dying so some pumped up crazy bitch could get her fix; speaking of which. "Confringo!"

I few seconds of warning was all Harry got to cast a shield charm blocking the blasting curse but the power of it caught him off guard and sent him hurtling to the ground anyway.

"So the little one knows how to play?" The humour laced within the voice had been replaced with savage anger and she stepped it up a gear, her wand a blur as curses flew wildly.

Harry barely got back to his feet when he had to cast another shield charm, her barrage unrelenting he could only hold the spell and be trapped or risk taking the brunt of a curse. Thinking fast Harry worked some wandless magic with his free hand casting a weak rocket charm on her foot, it wasn't nearly strong enough to do what it was supposed to but it knocked her off balance causing the assault to stop.

The few seconds of bought time is all he needed and Harry capitalised, another cutting charm followed by a countless number of stunners were fired only to be swatted away with ease but it didn't take long for Harry to figure out a solution. She was swatting his spells away like one would a fly, so he figured he needed a bigger fly.

Harry focused all the power he could and summoned the burnt out wagon behind her hurdling towards him; thankfully he didn't need not worry about it as the wagon smashed into her shattering to pieces and causing the debris to roll lamely to his feet. That definitely resulted in a few broken bones.

A few moments of silence broke free from the chaos as Harry stood still, clutching his bruised side, haggard breaths slowed as he tried to regain control. Just as he raised a hand to wipe the sweat off his brow a flash of green laid waste to the starry sky above and with it came a colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars and a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

With it the woman fled, a familiar crack letting him know she apparated but Harry couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that was coming from the skull. It rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of green smoke before sitting proudly against the night sky like a new consolation.

His scar flared and it was only then that Harry caught the sound of magic slicing air and a curse tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

Lesson of the day; don't expect a grown man to stay down after trying to slice his leg off. Side note; don't expect them to be terribly pleased with you either.

His breath was forced out of him as Harry hit the ground hard, he didn't have time to react before a stray metal tent spike buried itself straight through his shoulder and his wand was sent flying.

A scream died in his throat when Harry was hit with another curse slicing his leg up just like he'd done to them.

Loud crunching footsteps let Harry know his attacker was close and he bit down hard. "Take that filth, you didn't think all of us would run off when our lords' mark showed?"

Harry's hair was grabbed roughly and he was flipped to lie on the flat of his back, the metal spike ripping further into his shoulder when he clattered back to the ground.

Harry could only watch as masked eyes looked him up and down before settling on his scar just like they always did; this time however what followed was a sick grin and a laugh. "To think, of all the people I'd come across we find the famous Harry Potter."

Harry didn't respond, afraid of a scream of pain breaking free instead; although his eyes managed to do the talking for him. They bore into the masked man, cruel and violent emerald hidden behind a corrupt layer of ice, their glow never fading and leaving a chill on anything it touched. He got a sick sense of satisfaction when the man flinched.

"Oh so you're not the perfect little hero after all," He mocked, his face twisting into a sick grin as he saw red. "You've got to really mean it! You have the gall to hate, to really want to kill but you're too weak to back it up! Can you back it up? Can you? Crucio!"

The pain hit him and Harry feared it would never leave. It was pain beyond anything he'd ever experienced; his very bones were alight, his mind splitting along its seams threatening to burst out of his scar like a runny fluid and Harry finally gave in, letting out a loud howl as he thrashed and writhed in pain.

"When you hold that look you can mean it, but can you want it, can you crave to end the life of another?"

The masked man got an answer, just not the one he expected.

Harry's right hand yanked the spike out of his shoulder before it was wandlessly banished and it was the man's turn to howl.

Harry didn't need focus or control for that, just power and adrenaline. He had an abundance of both and it bored through the death eater's chest like a bullet.

Gurgling blood for the briefest of seconds the boy left nothing to chance. Pushing through the pain barrier Harry let out a scream, summoned his wand to him and slashed a cutting charm straight across the man's throat just like he said he would. The nameless Deatheater seemed to hang in the air, sticky crimson liquid coating everything within reach before finally collapsing next to him in a bloodied heap.

Harry remained unmoving, the adrenaline slowing and frantic breaths subsiding. There was no emotion on his face, no life as he washed blood run freely from the strangers' throat. At first glance you'd think he was just another one of the many corpses that now littered the field but Harry wasn't dead, he wasn't even unconscious.

Blood ran freely from his head, torn robes had been dyed a deep crimson and his body was littered with countless cuts and bruises.

Harry made a weak attempt to move only for a fresh shot of pain to shoot through him.

The ash was soft and warm, or maybe that was just his blood, either way he wasn't moving any time soon. Guess he was staying here for a bit.

A small frown was all he could muster as Harry looked toward the colossal skull in the sky, shining bright like a beacon for all to see.

It was proud to take credit for what happened tonight.

"It always comes back to you, Tom."

* * *

 **A/N - Oh, it felt good to finally write a little action.**

 **This Fic is called Flawed Renascence for a reason, Harry's far from perfect, like anyone he has flaws, shortcomings and weakness that will become all too clear eventually.**

 **Anyway I think I'm calling time, that triple update didn't write itself so I'm gonna go pass out for a couple days.**

 **Later.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Two Sides of the Same Coin

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter and writing that message three times in the last forty odd hours is probably going to give me a hernia.**

 **As for my story, it seems to be coming along nicely, and from the reviews most of you seem to enjoy it. I don't know why but reading good reviews is so satisfying, so keep it up.**

 **I'm a little iffy with only writing 25k in like 5 chapters though. Suppose that's alright but I'll see if I can push that up a little. My chapter 1 and 3 let me down because I kept them short and snappy but I'll see what I can do once Hogwarts is reintroduced and fully up and running.**

 **It will happen eventually, I swear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Two Sides of the Same Coin**

* * *

"Can you let me use magic to pack all this, I really don't want to miss another sorting ceremony?" Between a nasty numbness coursing through his veins, fending of Mrs Weasley and then waking up in an infirmary yet again, Harry couldn't exactly be described as happy, more so fed up.

So yeah, he had woken up in an infirmary, nothing out of the ordinary there but at least it was St Mungo's this time. The change of scenery had been nice at least, the beds around him looked to have been sat on and multiple chairs were sitting at the foot of his bed too; it was always nice too know you have people looking out for you.

Sure enough it didn't take long for familiar faces to pile around him, all equally worried and looking at him with pity, of course that had set off alarm bells right away. Apparently when somebody shows signs of having been under the effects of the cruciatus curse though, those were the sort of reactions one had to expect.

His body was still battered and bruised, dull, bloodshot eyes void of life but a smirk managed its way to his features nonetheless. Mrs Weasley had nearly given him a wallop when his first words were, 'Stop staring. I'm more than just a pretty face you know.'

The woman subsequently gave him a teary hug that could crush bones and it had only gone downhill ever since. Dumbledore, Fudge and a few people he didn't recognise had appeared shortly after his waking to make a record of what happened and with it a barrage of questions. He answered what he was asked, spoke whenever spoken too and said nothing more than he had too.

His night had been described in detail. A concoction of cold fury mixed with sympathy summed up the reaction to those listening, the confirmation that a fourteen-year-old boy had indeed been under the effects of the infamous torture curse, then when he described how he dealt with his attackers there was a silent shock.

Dumbledore was unreadable like always. Fudge gave his condolences as professionally as possible and Mrs Weasley had pulled him into another tight hug that felt more motherly than ever before.

Hermione described him as a hardass, truth is he could get used to those hugs.

It hadn't really sunk in that it was at his hand someone died, he was meant to be feeling regret, shame and all that was expected but those emotions never struck. It wasn't an accident, it was self-defence. A last resort he was happy to take and that was that as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry had been running on pain potions ever since his discharge, it took a lot of sweet talk with Mrs Weasley to let him out, then a few rather choice words with the staff to grant him his freedom despite multiple counselling telling him otherwise from a few very important people.

Honestly, if they wanted him to stay put they really shouldn't have told him the date. The first of September, Hogwarts was starting and someone was going to get a whole can of whoop ass if he wasn't allowed back home.

Against his body's protests Harry had heaved himself out of bed stating as much to the shock of all those present, although he did catch a soft smile on the face of his headmaster. Turns out the Supreme Mugwump really did appreciate a bit of unorthodox rebellion.

That took him right to where he was now, back at the burrow packing his things for Hogwarts and being forced to answer some final questions from aurors while he was at it.

"You bloody well will not, you nearly drained your magical core," Piped up the trainee, a young jolly woman who couldn't be much over twenty. "Remember what they said, no magic until you're rested. You should still be resting, better yet you probably shouldn't be awake right now, not after all you've been through."

When Harry just groaned the trainee paused for a moment to think before deciding to chance her luck, "Is it really true you got hit by the cruciatus curse?"

Harry deadpanned, "For the fifth time, yes. And it hurt. A lot," The girl just smiled, was she trying to wind him up? "Hey I've a good idea, why don't you imperius me there quickly so we can complete the holy trinity, then I can say I've been hit by all three unforgivables. God everyone loves the 'let's all piss on Harry' game it seems."

"That's a really bad name for a game," Was the logical response before she broke out in laugh, "You know Harry, you look completely different than I thought you would, you act different too. For some reason I thought you'd be this quiet, introverted kid but you're actually pretty decent."

Harry was really beginning to question the integrity and prestige that came with an auror, what was that even supposed to mean. He stopped packing and gave her a quizzical look over his shoulder, "If you're expecting me to break out in dance or start shitting gold you might be waiting a while."

Having grown bored of the conversation the no name trainee had moved further into the room checking herself over in the mirror, "Honestly you don't need to go to so much hassle to impress m-"

She shushed him and held up an uninterested hand, "Shut it you. Tell me what you think. Bright red and waist length or short and purple." Her hair transforms to both styles as she speaks before she wiggles her eyebrows, a toothy grin in place, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Harry fails at hiding how impressive that is, or the fact he's very jealous right now, "Go shoulder length bubble gum pink with curls at the tips. It'll suit you, it's unique, and more importantly, I can call you bubbles. I've always wanted to call someone that."

Her hair transforms slowly, taking time to get every detail correct and sure enough it suits her right to a tee and she giggles happily, "Damn Harry, when this whole wizarding thing doesn't work out you should definitely be one of those snappy muggle stylists that have a really bad attitude problem, you'd be great."

Harry gives his greatest sarcastic smile and went back to packing.

"Sounds like you're getting a lot done here Nymphadora." Her overseer auror, Dawlish, entered the room but the girl at question still managed to give Harry a glare when he snorted at her name, "I can hear you too talking from downstairs, hurry up and get on with it so we can get back to quarters."

The now named Nymphadora does exactly what he thought she would, pays his harsh tone no heed while slowly edging him back towards the door, "Don't sweat it Dawlish, just breaking him in. Run along now I'll be down in a jiffy." With that she closed the door in his face and smiled with satisfaction, disgruntled footsteps of her partner like music to her ears as he retreated back downstairs.

A few moments of silence making sure he was gone before she again turned around, Harry's standard shit eating grin instantly noticed. She couldn't help but shiver, "Don't you even start!"

His grin widens, "Nym-"

"Harry!"

"-Pha-"

"Don't push it!"

"-Dora! Nymphadora." He repeated simply, a completely straight face, not even the slightest twitch in his features.

The girls head dropped with a sigh, "...Go on. Let it out you little twit."

So he did, a hysterical laugher breaking free as Harry struggled to remain upright.

Taking a while to get that out of his system - quite a while - Harry wiped a tear from his eye and let out a small curse, "Damn I wish it didn't hurt so much to laugh. But honestly, _Nymphadora_ ," He put so much emphasis on the word, "That's the best name I've ever heard. You sound so dangerous and, I don't know, evil?"

Harry gained a thoughtful look before the lightbulb effect struck, "You sound like a disease! That's it, like a really bad one, that kills people... painfully."

Nymphadora looked at him in disbelief, her eyebrow twitching uncontrollably, "Thanks Harry, you're a real charmer. Call me Tonks."

Harry had never heard a more ground out compliment, she must really hate that name.

Tapping her foot impatiently and keen to move on, Tonks burst out, "How much crap do you have to put in that trunk, you're taking your sweet time about it. Scratch that, out of the way." Harry did as he was told and with a few flicks of her wand all his belongings were packed neatly and his trunk shut tightly with a snap.

Harry stretched out releasing a small groan before checking his companion pendant was still around his neck "Ace is fed, trunk is packed, thanks... Tonks?" He tasted the name before shaking his head, "Nah doesn't sound right. I prefer bubbles."

The trainee just rolled her eyes, "You're such a weird little kid aren't you, anything I ever heard was a polite, well-mannered and quiet little boy? It's a pleasant surprised to be honest."

Harry gave an amused smile and took a seat, "You thought this was gonna be a real bore didn't you? At least I didn't disappoint," He clicked his fingers signalling urgency, "I'm not holding us up anymore, which means you need to fire through these questions so I can get to Hogwarts."

Tonks leaned against the wall putting her hands in her pockets adopting a small thoughtful frown, "Hmm, let's see. Can you perform a full body Patronus?"

Harry tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion, "Yes, it's a stag... but what does that have to do with anything?"

Tonks laughed and gave him two finger guns, "Absolutely nothing," She got another kick out of Harry's reaction, "I'm not even here to ask you questions, you did that earlier remember, or are all those pills and potions catching up on you?" She teased, "It's been making the rounds in the ministry for a while now and everyone's wondering if there's any truth in it, but nice job Harry. You must be quite the little prodigy because I only perfected mine recently."

Harry became expressionless for a few seconds. Damn, she had actually pulled a good one on him. "No doubt you'll earn a few brownie points with your colleagues managing to get it straight from the horse's mouth," He shrugged not really caring, "What's up with that Dawlish guy though, seemed a little pissy to me?"

Tonks just shook her head not really caring too much, "I don't really know to be honest, he's always like that, has been since I started under him over the summer. I was originally under Alastor Moody who was way better but I'm not bothered, I'll have my training finished up by Christmas."

Tonks said that rather proudly so Harry thought he'd congratulate her. He had to be nice every now and then, "But if you're not here to question me then why are you here though?" The proud look became one that was quite offended so he held his hands up placidly, "Don't give me that look, you're a real blast and all but... y'know. Why are you here?" He tried to make that sound as nice as possible.

Thankfully Tonks took no offence, she did a poor job trying to fake it though, "And here I was well chuffed at being BFF's with Harry Potter. Fudge ordered us here for two reasons, one being that he wanted to personally ensure you got to Hogwarts safely, and two, because he wanted us to keep an eye on you, make sure you were okay."

"Okay I can understand the first one," Harry started, "But the second? What do you mean keep an eye on me? If someone was planning to come back for round two they would have done it when I was passed out in a hospital bed."

Tonks just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, for the first time actually sounding serious, "You really don't get it do you. All I was told is that a fourteen-year-old orphan boy had been found alive among the few that had perished. He was found soaked in blood, the majority of it not his own, sustained multiple injuries and had been put under the Cruciatus curse. We both know, might I add, that whoever that deatheater was didn't end up with a slashed throat for no reason."

Dark eyes bore into him having long since lost their twinkle.

Harry just leaned back and gulped, it really didn't sound great when he thought about it.

"I had expected to come here having to console a broken kid, whisper sweet nothings in his ear, give the occasional hug and do my best to get him ready to face the world so soon," She stares at him with something mixed between wonder and disbelief, "Instead I walk in to find Harry Potter whining about an unfading hicky on his neck and a smile plastered to his face."

Harry grimaced, "When you put it like that..."

"Yeah, exactly," She retorted with deceptive seriousness, "Dawlish is downstairs assuring Mr and Mrs Weasley that you'll be fine, and we had both already decided to put you on watch encase you decided to do anything stupid," Harry knew well enough to know what that meant, "Obviously I see now that it won't be needed but that's just to give you an idea what people expect when they hear what happened. When you said you wanted to get straight back to Hogwarts only after just coming around...well you can imagine how that came across."

There was few moments of silence and Harry was suddenly very thankful that the events of that night were staying behind closed doors. People knew he was attacked, knew he had defended himself, they also had suspicions but nothing was confirmed.

Harry noticed Tonks looking at him expectantly, as if daring him to burst into tears in front of her, "What? I can curl up in a ball over in the corner and start crying if it makes you feel any better? Wait I've got it, I can cry into your shoulder, would that do the trick?"

"You're such a little turd, you know that right?"

"People must get a real kick out of telling me that," Harry grumbled, "Getting it a lot recently."

"Well what does that tell you?"

"I thought you were meant to be comforting me?" He chances a wink; it was too good to resist.

Why was it that he was becoming such a shameless flirt nowadays? He really needed to sort this out.

Apparently Tonks agreed, "Come on you, you're having too much fun here and it didn't take long to realise you don't need my help. Let's get you back to Hogwarts where all your little friends can pester you instead. You're gonna have a lot of questions to answer and I can tell you just love that. They were awfully worried you know."

She got a good laugh when Harry paled, shrinking into himself ever so slightly.

* * *

With a loud crack the trio arrived at the edge of a cold and windy Hogsmeade, it was pitch black with only the distant street lamps to initially grab their bearings.

Of course for Harry, he had now found out that the ground was threatening to freeze over, thus was the case in the Scotland highlands at this time of year, "Not a good traveller?" An amused Tonks asked giving him a hand to his feet.

"Never have been," Harry said patting himself down, "That's so much worse than flow powder though, like getting squeezed through a pipe that's way too small."

She helped pat the dirt off him until Harry's eyes danced mischief, "Damn Bubbles, keep those wandering hands of yours to yourself."

Harry earned a dig on the ribs for that and briefly questioned why every woman seemed so quick to raise the iron fist, "Thanks for the transport, I should be good from here though, I know the way."

Harry was prepared to set off on his own but he soon found the other two following into step either side of him, "Strict orders to walk you to the castle Mr. Potter," The deep and formal voice of Dawlish started, "A teacher will meet us halfway and from there we shall have completed our objective and thus take are leave."

Harry gave a weak salute, "Aye, aye captain."

That guy sounded like a robot. Why he went for the pirate response, he really couldn't say so it was chalked down due to his long and boring day.

The giant of a man glared at him and Tonks snorted; then she received a glare too. Of course Tonks then put the blame on Harry and now they were both glaring at him, "Fine I'll just shut up, okay?"

The long trek up to the castle grounds was done mostly in silence, Harry found the walk quite tiring and he was only starting to realise how reliant he was on potions and pills to keep him functioning.

Pain came with each step and it was only then Harry realised he hadn't quite got around to checking his body over and seeing what sort of damage he had actually sustained. The staff in St Mungo's had said the serious problems like the large wound in his shoulder was mostly healed, that and his magical core had been messed up pretty bad. Thankfully though, they would both be fine with some rest but he still had a few cuts and bruises littered all over his body that gave him away.

The cut on the side of his head was still scabbed and a couple on his left check and upper lip were a little more than obvious but he didn't care too much.

Between his hectic day and then the rush to get back to Hogwarts he hadn't really made the time to look after himself. His body didn't feel good, it was stiff and he had a feeling he'd be sore in the morning but with any luck there would be no new scars to add to the collection.

With a thick fog settling into place Harry had long since gave up on seeing the opening ceremony and apparently his unhappiness was clear, "Don't look so glum Harry, it's over long ago, I'd dare say half the castles already asleep."

Harry could only let out a groan, "This is my fourth year and I've only been to one, my own. To be honest I don't even remember it either, I was too busy shitting bricks and trying to figure out how the damn ceiling works."

"Right!" Tonks agreed, "I was the exact same too, looking back it really is quite scaring, plus I hadn't got my metamorphmagus skills perfected yet either so my hair started playing up, changing colours every other minute and everyone was really freaked out," She shivered, "It was so bad."

Seeing the witty kid not even crack a smile she knew he was annoyed. If she had mentioned it earlier, Harry would no doubt have jumped at the chance of taking the mick out of her, hell, she'd be annoyed too as the kid had actually missed out on something pretty impressive, "I'm not gonna sugar coat it but you probably missed a pretty good ceremony."

A tired Harry gave her a half-hearted glare, "Way to hit a man when he's down Tonks. Really appreciate it. How would you even know though?"

"I'm just telling you the truth, and there's something really big happening at Hogwarts this year, it's been kept hushed up by the ministry which is why I know. It's actually pretty amazing and I'm quite jealous of you lot." Tonks saw Dawlish give her a look but she just shook her head, "It hardly matters, he'll know soon enough anyway."

Harry looked confused and when the man of few words just shrugged Tonks took it as a go ahead, "The Triwizard Tournament Harry. Three champions, one from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, the three great wizarding schools all battling it out over many dangerous tasks for a reward of eternal glory, honour and most importantly, money! Although I think you're Quidditch will be cancelled this more than makes up for it."

A range of expressions flicked over his face. Surprise, excitement, suspicion and finally, "Fuck! So let me get this straight, I'm having to deal with foreigners all year and on top of that an entire season of Quidditch is cancelled for three idiots with a death wish."

He pitied whoever ended up in that spot, "I'm staying well away from that, I wanted a quiet year of self-improvement and reflection...and beating Cedric's ass into the ground at Quidditch," He finished offhandedly, "Guess that last one can wait until next year."

Tonks could understand what he was saying, most lads his age would jump at the chance to be champion but you didn't have to know Harry to tell he wasn't exactly normal, "Suppose you've had enough attention for a lifetime, god knows you've had enough danger."

The conversation trailed to a stop again as Harry didn't reply. He didn't much care for a tournament, then again at least he would be left to himself this year, it would be a nice change to have the constant feeling of stares and unwanted attention spread out a little.

With that thought a small smile bubbled to life. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

Slightly more upbeat now he clapped his hands, "Got it. I couldn't put my mind to it earlier but I've decided what disease your name reminds me of Nymphadora. You're definitely some kind of STD, I'm willing to put money on a mean strain on syphilis."

Open mouthed she looked at him in slight shock before shaking her head, how was one even meant to respond to that?

The wondrous effect of what late night British TV could do to a young, easily mutated mind.

Rather satisfied when he got a few laughs out of both aurors the amusement was rather short lived when an all too familiar voice ruined the mood like fire meeting oil, "As ignorant and tasteless as ever before, Potter. It seems you've made a full recovery."

That cold and bitter drawl, not to mention the ever so distinct smell of grease. They just had to send Snape, didn't they?

Turning around Harry returned a level stare, "Most definitely, sir. I'm as incompetent and useless as ever, arguably more so as I'm really feeling quite unwell."

The professor gave him a blank look ever so slightly narrowing his eyes at the sarcasm, "You are no longer needed," Snape said, two black beady orbs shifting towards the two aurors, "I will take him from here."

Not feeling the need to say any farewells Dawlish nodded, turned on the spot and started walking back to Hogsmeade. Tonks gave Harry a smile when he waved, "Have a good year Harry and stay out of danger. Stay in touch too if you want, don't be afraid to send a gal a letter every now and then."

Harry let out a short chuckle, "Then you can tell all your little ministry friends who your new BFF is right?" He questioned jokingly, "No but seriously, it was nice meeting you Tonks, you seem pretty cool... and good luck with the rest of your training."

Harry gave a toothy grin and a final wave before turning around to the sneering face of Snape, his directed glare that signalled him out as intense as ever before. After three full years he was well used to them by now, "You must of been practising, Professor," Harry said, referring to the look, "You're actually starting to make me shiver a little."

"It flows naturally. Simply an inbuilt hate for idiocy and attention seeking. Nothing surprising truth be told, you are very much your fathers son after all," Snape responded simply as they started to walk up the castle steps.

God. Harry had forgotten what an asshole he was.

Every second was intense, every word laced with a hatred. It was like a contest, seeing who could get under the others skin first. Although he hated to admit it, Snape often won these.

It wasn't like those words didn't get to Harry anymore, they very much did and if it had been anyone else he'd have put them on the flat of their back by now. Snape was a special case though, "So everyone keeps telling me. You seemed to know him well by the sounds of it, what was he like?"

Walking side by side the Professor spared him a glance. Harry could only guess Snape was surprised by his subdued reaction, "A mediocre wizard at best, as arrogant as you, if not more. A pompous and determined rule breaker constantly seeking attention, he was self-centred looking down on anyone and everyone but himself."

Well that wasn't bias at all.

Harry had heard it all before and he wasn't going to rise to it, "Fine then, I get it. You too didn't exactly see eye to eye," That was the understatement of the century, "But still you knew him from Hogwarts right, and my parents met there which means you knew my mother too? What was she like?"

Snape stiffens ever so slightly and Harry smirks. Bingo.

So there was something there, dare he say a chink in the amour?

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Was Snape's response as large castle doors came into view behind the thick fog.

It was probably just his imagination but Snape seemed rather glad to see them, admittedly Harry was too. The two had never enjoyed one another's company and it appeared that wasn't going to change, "It is well past curfew so I advise you go to bed, Potter. Class will resume two days from now, you will have until then to decide your subjects."

With that the Professor left him, loud prodding footsteps growing distant as he turned down one of Hogwarts many corridors.

With little to no light in the corridors' Harry thought he may as well do as he was told, then his stomach rumbled and he thought again.

Maybe a trip to the kitchens wouldn't hurt, and that way he could avoid the fussing and questions until tomorrow too. "Oh It's good to be home," He said rather happily to no one but himself.

Everything always worked out at Hogwarts and with a quiet year of magical education to look forward too, Harry was raring to go.

Food followed by a walk to Gryffindor tower, he'd sneak into bed without waking anyone, down a few pain and sleeping potions and Harry would be as good as gold.

It should have occurred right then and there to Harry, that no matter what his plan, rarely did they work out in anybody's favour, least of all his own.

A quick trip to the kitchens had become prolonged when he immediately found that Dobby was working there. A galleon a week was the elf's demands to serve Hogwarts and apparently Dumbledore was willing to meet the terms.

The little elf was annoying, dim and for the most part clumsy but dammit, there was something about the overgrown wart that Harry loved.

He had decided to spend some time chatting and catching up, all the whilst getting spoilt by the talented kitchen cooks and he even got a chance to review some foreign dishes that were being trialled to suit the visitors which he rather liked.

Apparently they wouldn't be here for a few weeks yet but the elves had to get their practise in and he was more than happy to be the judge.

It had been well past midnight by the time Harry stumbled his way into Gryffindor tower so imagine his surprise when he was hit with a wave of noise. A few people had decided to stay up for his return, add on Hogwarts being what it was and the notorious rumour mill that surrounded him and Harry had literally walked himself into a lion's den.

No wonder Snape had wanted him here.

* * *

So it turns out using a sleeping potion was a little like being whacked by a mountain troll, or maybe he just drunk too much of it? He had downed double the recommended amount when Ron started droning on about the Tournament. Either way it did the job even if he did end up sleeping well into the afternoon.

A yawn escapes him when he stretched his way out of bed, right on cue the numbing pain that seems to be ever present kicks right into gear and Harry let out a groan, "I'm all out of pills too. Oh well, no rest for the wicked."

Another stretch. Another groan before Harry worked up the power to push himself to his feet. Damn was he hurting. Wearing only boxers and his necklace he was rather thankful to find the dormitory empty, the others had probably decided to let him sleep.

No doubt they were off enjoying the opening few days before term and class started back up, this time was used to get settled back in, students would have the period to get into the swing of things again and Harry had never been more thankful for it. He had a few things playing on his mind that he wanted sorted.

Last night had been a bit of a mess but Harry still dealt with it. He chose wisely to position himself in a corner between Ron and Hermione and although he talked and passed himself with anyone and everyone he headed straight for his dormitory as quick as he could. Thankfully the news of the Tournament helped him out here as people seemed pretty excited about it too.

If he remembered right, Ron was pissed at not being able to enter, apparently you had to be seventeen but it didn't bother him as there was no chance in hell he would have applied for it anyway.

With only boxers to hide the crown jewels Harry took a while checking himself over in front of a mirror and was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. He was healing pretty fast and although his left side resembled one large bruise he could only assume he was improving. Sure enough, when he wandlessly summoned his wand, stuck it into his mouth and muttered a cleaning charm he didn't go into cardiac arrest like the nurses said he might.

Always a good thing, plus now he had a fresh breath and clean teeth. 'Ah, the little things in life.'

Teenager slang - Harry could get off to timesaving magic.

It took a little while longer than usual to get dressed and with one last glance in the mirror Harry realised he had the single worst case of bed hair he'd ever seen, on anyone for that matter. He ran a hand through it and gave it a ruffle making it stick out from all sides even messier and finished by pushing his fringe to the side out of his eyes, "There, much better."

It looked good and suited him so why not Harry figured, if he was going for the messy style there was no point of being half assed about it either.

Making his way down to the nearly empty common room feeling a lot better now, Harry did well to avoid the cute new little firsties staring at him like he was some sort of Greek God and it wasn't long before he heard someone call his name, "Well if it isn't Harry Potter, you're awake. How are you feeling now?"

A feminine cheery voice that always seemed to hold some sort of mischief, "Katie!" He said brightly, turning around and giving her a sweet smile all the while internally cursing his luck, "I'm feeling great thanks but where is everyone? I'm just up so I'm sort of a little out of the loop here."

"Yeah I noticed," was her response taking a laugh at his appearance, "Your guess is as good as mine, everyone's spread out over the castle and the grounds but I'm sure you'll bump into them eventually."

"Okay got it. That means Hermione's in the library, probably using free time to research my new little buddy and Ron's most likely off stuffing his face somewhere," Harry muttered aloud before shrugging, "I'll leave them too it. Anything new around here? Who got the DA post?"

Katie grimaced ever so slightly, "Retired auror Mad Eye Moody. All you need to know is don't get on his bad side, and you'll know who he is when you see him. Oh I nearly forgot, you heard about the Triwizard Tournament right?"

Harry scratched his head a little sheepishly, "Yeah I've got the just of it. Seventeen and above, dangerous as hell, eternal glory - yada, yada, yada. Yeah I'm not too fussed on it to be honest, buy hey, I'll let you all get your fix and I'll do my thing."

Katie just rolled her eyes, "I don't care what you say, I know for a fact you'd love to be champion. The chance for more danger seems to suit you right down to the ground."

Harry just tapped his head with his finger, "Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You said a chance for 'more danger.' You see once you get a little taste you'll go out of your way for some more, but once you get enough, you'll come crawling right back wishing you left it alone. It's a little like drinking actually, you gotta know when to call it quits."

Katie gave a rather evil smirk that sent a chill down his spine, "If I remember right, the last time you were drinking you ended up quite drunk and-"

Laughing Harry put a hand to her mouth before she could say anymore, "Don't even think about finishing that sentence," He whispered, "I've had a hicky for nearly a week now. I'm no expert but that's not normal, what the hell did you even do?

Katie just snorted with an amused look on her face, "Don't sweat it, Fred and George told me you didn't remember anything and to be honest, I don't either. It was a really messy night... I enjoyed it though," She said, a trace of a blush on her face. "Say, the first Hogsmeade visit is this weekend, we can catch up there once were settled in?"

Harry smirked, "Are you asking me on a date, Miss Bell?"

Before they could continue Angelina walked in through the portrait door, squinting eyes scanning the common room before stopping on Harry and softening ever so slightly, "Harry good to see you again, Professor McGonagall said she was looking to see you, I'm pretty sure you'll get her in the great hall eating if you're quick enough."

Harry just sucked on his teeth before letting out a sigh, interruptions always happened at the worst time. "You're serious? Should have known the old fuss pot would want to see me after the whole... you know," He decided not to finish that sentence and got two understanding nods, "Anyways, I'll talk to you later, I've a few things I want to do today so I might be late for dinner. Save me a good seat."

As Harry turned he met eyes with Katie, a small smirk and a nod that Angelina didn't pick up. Katie beamed.

'Perfect.' Harry had a feeling Katie wanted to keep this hushed up so his craft actions where much appreciated.

Thinking nothing of it and with a slight spring in his step Harry was on his way, heading towards the great hall and hoping to get there before students started filing in for food, Ace hadn't gotten to stretch his wings in a while and on that note it was time the bird was introduced to Hogwarts.

* * *

Having turned on autopilot it wasn't long before Harry was walking through the large grand doors of the Great Hall, sure enough the person he was looking for sat near the centre of the staff table next to the headmaster. That was an odd sight in itself, it was actually quite rare to see Dumbledore outside special occasions like the opening ceremony, he was a busy man.

The Great Hall mostly empty at this time of day, it still didn't stop the few heads deciding on an early dinner swivelling towards him, thankfully Professor McGonagall was one of them. Reassuring himself that the student populace would return to normal soon Harry made his way up the centre of the grand room towards the staff table.

Upon seeing him she wagged her finger signalling him over, "Please, take a biscuit."

Damn. Dumbledore most of confirmed everything for her to pity him that much.

She gave a small smile that looked unnatural on the usually stern face, "Good to see you again Mr. Potter, well, how are you feeling now?"

Before he got a chance to respond Professor Dumbledore cut in, the signature soft but amused smile and twinkling blue eyes on full show "Now, now Minerva. I'm nearly certain Harry is getting sick of that question but is just much too polite to say so."

Harry couldn't help but smile, the headmaster seemed to know everything, at times he could of swore the old man was a mind reader.

Dancing blue eyes looked him over before continuing, "Disregarding recent times, how was your summer Harry, I'm told that you've took quite the sudden fascination in your studies? And if an old man may be so noisy to ask, how is your pet egg coming along?

"My summer was great Professor, busy, but still, it was actually really productive for once," Harry responded before pulling out the pendant on his necklace. "As for my pet egg, well he's not an egg anymore, I was actually planning to take him outside and show him around for a bit. You can join me if you want, although he doesn't really take to strangers too well."

The headmaster seemed to ponder the idea for a few moments before finally shaking his head, "As tempting as your offer is Harry, I'm afraid I have a rather urgent meeting with the national confederation of wizards. As their Supreme Mugwump I don't think they would be awfully pleased when they got wind of my reasoning for tardiness. Speaking of which, I'm actually cutting it quite fine as it is." Dumbledore finished, seemed to mull things over for a short moment and then plopped a sherbet lemon into his mouth. Then without warning he vanished.

Confused green eyes immediately swivelled towards his head of house, "I thought Hogwarts has wards that stop people from apparating to and from it?"

The Professor looked at him like he was an idiot, "Yes Mr. Potter, but when Albus Dumbledore is concerned it is best not to question and just accept. It took me many years to learn that."

Harry supposed that was as good a reason as any. Not wanting to wait around for the hall to fill up he pushed on, "I was told you wanted to see me?"

Taking a sip of tea her furrowed brow lifted in realisation, "Ah yes, I nearly forgot. I have a number of letters addressed to your name, they arrived here during the last few days by a few different owls, no doubt knowing you would be coming here." She pulled out her wand and with a small flick they appeared in front of him, "I couldn't help but notice one Newt Scamander, may I ask how you happened to get in touch with such a man?"

Harry just smiled, he had a feeling that might be the case but was hoping a letter from Sirius was in there too, his contact with his new godfather had been minimum at best for obvious reason. Britain's most wanted and all. "If I told you Miss, you wouldn't believe me. Although it is to do with the pet egg Professor Dumbledore mentioned so I'm sure you'll see soon enough."

Not being able to resist a chance to strut his new talents, Harry wordlessly shrunk the small stack of letters down to a size that they would fit in his pocket. The effortless wand movement along with no incantation took skill, Professor McGonagall registered this with one raised eyebrow. "Mr. Potter, I do believe that particular charm isn't taught until you're fifth year of education, and you performed it without so much as a whisper. Care to explain."

The Professor had tried so hard to keep the shock from her voice. She had failed.

Harry just gave her a cheesy smile.

Realising she wasn't going to get an answer the old witch took on a very strange look. It was something between pride and dread, Harry couldn't quite tell. "You're becoming more like you're father every day, more luck drawing water from a stone than getting him to come clean. Very well then, run along," Her lips pursed ever so slightly giving him a worried look, "And Harry, do look after yourself now."

A weak salute and the stack of letters in his pocket Harry was already on his way, "Always do Professor!"

* * *

Dinner time had come and gone and Harry was acutely aware of this, he had decided not to pass any remarks on the matter.

He supposed Katie would be mad at him, Ron and Hermione too but as he lay on one of the many steep banks of grass overlooking the great lake,that was the least of his worries.

It was dusk now, the last light of a late summers night starting to disappear and with it so would the warmth. Ace circled above him enjoying the few hours of freedom however Harry was pleased when he spent the majority of it plunked down beside him, the bird seemed to like his affection and Harry had been meaning to go flying with him for some time, no doubt that would make him happy.

The reason for this rare moment of seclusion was simple, Harry was deep in thought, thinking about things he didn't like thinking about. They brought him no pleasure, they were dark thoughts, ones that he kept hidden from view but they were his all the same, and he was trying his best to finally face them.

Harry supposed living in a closet all his life had did nothing to help how he dealt with these type of things and then there had been the Dursleys less than ideal treatment. Although he couldn't complain too much as far as they were concerned, they never showed any affection, Dudley had been a bit of a bully and he was forced into living in a way any kid shouldn't have to. That being said, there had always been food on the table and it's not like he could cry about abuse, at least physical anyway.

The point was that Harry had a tendency to ignore the problems in his life, he would be the first to admit it. Preferring to enjoy himself just like anybody did but every year he got older, and with all that came with growing up ignoring this one big problem was becoming harder and harder to do.

Ever since being introduced to his new life of magic, to the fairy tale life that was Harry Potter, there had always been one thing that kept him grounded.

It loomed over his figure ever present like a shadow, at times feeling faint and distant but no matter how bright his light seemed to shine the shadow remained, every now and then snapping itself back into his life just to remind him of its presence.

Maybe it was maturity bringing this out? Maybe it was the reality check that he nearly lost his life; it had never really got to Harry before, but slowly and surely it was creeping up on him, and he wasn't sure if he could just ignore it anymore. Not like he'd done in the past.

The realisation that Voldemort was alive hadn't hit him with force, it hadn't shock him up and it definitely wasn't a surprise. He had sat in the infirmary with Dumbledore at the end of his first year and the headmaster had stated as much.

Harry had killed a man possessed by Voldemort that year, shoved a sword through Slytherin's basilisk the following one, and he didn't even want to think about the events of his third year.

Killing a man?

No problem. It was self-defence and he had done it before, anybody that knew him definitely wouldn't describe him as religiously morale anyway.

Cheating death?

Again, no problem. Not exactly something new in his fucked up life.

Then the Quidditch world cup happened, and Harry could only shiver at those recent memories. The thing that troubled him was simple really: all his problems were linked back to one person.

Harry had spent that night glaring at his symbol, nothing but blood starting to curdle in the base of his throat to keep him distracted, and now all his thoughts, all his worries and ponders seemed to come crashing down like they did in his worst nightmares.

Harry didn't know how he hadn't seen it before? Maybe he had, but refused to accept it? Either way, the point was that one thing was clear to Harry now.

So long as Voldemort lived, his life was in danger. For reasons he didn't know, for reasons he didn't care, arguably the greatest wizard to ever hold a wand wanted him dead.

It was Harry against Voldemort, the world wasn't willing to hold both and when that realisation hit, it hit hard.

'But what am I to Voldemort?' The little voice in his head questioned as innocently as ever.

Everyone hailed Dumbledore as the greatest of his time, a living legend and a talent like no other. Dumbledore had wanted Voldemort dead for a very long time, yet it wasn't so.

What did that make Voldemort then?

Harry didn't know how the two scaled up against one another? Dumbledore could very easily be stronger... or it could be the other way around. Harry didn't know.

How would he line up against the two? Harry did know - he didn't come close.

Harry had struggled to defend himself against two of the Voldemort's mindless grunts, despite all his work over the summer it had been luck once again as his saviour, his luck would run out and when it did the outcome was simple. He would die.

Dumbledore was an old man; he couldn't provide protection forever.

At that thought something welled up within him, it was far from fear, it wasn't worry but it was far from anything positive either. No amount of strong will and determination was going to prevent death. The closest description of this feeling was rage, a tormented anger directed at nobody but himself.

It all wasn't enough. All his skill and ability, everything he had learnt, it amounted to nothing compared to his enemy.

Harry would do anything to close the gap. Anything.

* * *

 **A/N - Introduction Arc over, only took me just over thirty thousand odd words too... it was meant to be way shorter. Whoops.**

 **So this is basically just getting Harry back into the swing of things at Hogwarts, that and the aftermath of last chapter and how it's affected him. If anything he's using the fight as motivation to improve himself, what's got him pissy is Voldemort's symbol.**

 **I think it took until the end of GoF, in canon, when it finally clicked at what sort of situation Harry found himself in.**

 **My Harry is a little different. It's not love that fuels him and not even rage either, it's a built in instinct for survival, and to protect those around him even more so. In my opinion that could make things pretty damn interesting if I do say so myself.**

 **Thanks for reading and drop your boy a line!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Reap the Seeds You Sow

**A/N - Back at it again with the obligatory confirmation that I do not, indeed, own Harry Potter. I am however, willing to sell all my possessions and/or body in order to do so. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Reap the Seeds You Sow**

* * *

Trying to sneak into class a few minutes late Harry was acknowledged with a stern dip of the head, "I see you Harry, not a great start to the year now is it?" Professor Flitwick turned to face him not looking all that bothered, "This is your first class, however try to be on time from now on."

Thankfully the lesson hadn't started too long and Harry had all but busted a gut to get here as it was, "Sorry, sir. Slept in."

Charms was with the Hufflepuffs this year and since Hermione and Ron had already paired up Harry slipped quietly into the back row next to Neville.

He had slept in yesterday and the day before that, but last night he never got a chance for rest so technically it wasn't a lie. There was no time for sleep when he was buried in research, once he got the correct symbols sorted he had begun to make a lot of progress, it's not like he could just leave halfway.

The charms master shock his wand at him in a chiding fashion, a smile on his face nonetheless, "Don't let it happen again Harry, we have a lot of work to cover this year and I want you all to have these first three spells covered before Christmas."

Harry noticed Hermione sending him an unimpressed look at his excuse but he pretended not to notice, instead getting his quill and parchment out to take notes.

"This term we will be covering the summoning charm, and then on the run up to Christmas we will learn the banishing charm as well as a conjuration charm. I expect all of you to have these perfected come the new year, the only one that might slow us down is conjuration charm due to its rather complicated nature."

Hermione's hand shot up immediately, and when given the nod she expressed her concerns, "But sir, isn't the conjuration charm a NEWT level skill for transfiguration? I think all of us would be hard pressed to learn it so soon."

Flitwick straightened his glasses quite amused, "As shrewd as ever Hermione, however we will not be learning the charm you are thinking of."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face, "That particular bit of magic is known as the animal conjuration, this is a more basic version, used to conjure more simple objects like rope and therefore a charm. Nothing too difficult for a witch such as yourself."

"Now," With a flick of his wand a small rubber ball appeared on each students' desk, "You are well accustomed to my teaching style, I am a firm believer in practical learning and as such we will begin. Notes away and wands out."

"Bullocks." Harry's mutter was heard by only Neville who just gave him a bemused look.

Every other student was glad to hear that and after being given the instructions it wasn't long before frustrated shouts and wild flicks were being thrown out at random with little success, Hermione and a few others seemed to be getting it quite quickly though.

Meanwhile, Harry was awkwardly aware he could perform all three of those spells already, two of them wandlessly. He hadn't quite realised how far ahead his summer of study had taken him.

A loud bang interrupted the class as Seamus managed to set his ball of rubber on fire, then proceeded to awkwardly laugh when Flitwick had to put it out.

You just had to accept that every person from the god forsaken island of Ireland was slightly mad, and Harry loved that, but just how does one balls it up that bad?

Whirling his wand with the grace of a troll Neville was having little to no luck either, of course Harry said nothing about the boy's unique methods, in fact he quite liked Neville so letting him work at it and giving him the odd bit of advice suited him just fine.

That was until the nervous boy buried his face in his hands after another poor attempt, "This is actually so difficult Harry. You should really get some practice, gran was right, fourth year is no joke."

Neville had meant well but Harry could have stunned him right then and there, in frustration he had spoken just a fraction too loud and Professor Flitwick's eyes shot straight to Harry, as did Hermione's.

The teacher was over at his desk in an instant, "Come now Harry, the worst you can do is fail, give it a try. You can't get a result worse than Seamus."

Harry hissed at Neville in disbelief, "Neville you little shit! You didn't just do that?"

Neville, not really knowing the situation he had landed Harry in looked horrified and quickly mouthed back an apology.

Harry just sighed. With many expecting eyes on him the options were to look like a dummy or play ball, in recent times he had a reputation to up hold so his wand was pulled out from his pocket.

Keeping his head lowered not wanting to draw any attention he gave a swift flick of his wand and muttered the incantation. The ball proceeded to slam into his open hand and Flitwick beamed, "My, my, someone must of been putting in the practise. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry thought he was off the leash and had turned back to lay into Neville until a speculative voice drew his attention, "You seemed to perform that spell with relative ease Harry. I see no point of making you practice something you've already perfected and I can't very well send you out early on your first day back either, try the banisher charm."

Twinkling expecting eyes peered into him, the man knew exactly what he was doing and Harry didn't have any choice but to play.

The rubber ball flew across the room hitting the far wall with a slap and Flitwick gave a delighted clap, "Marvellous Harry, just marvellous. I always suspected you had been holding out on me this whole time, and look how far you've come with just a little study. I take it you can already do the conjuration charm too?"

The question was hopeful and Harry didn't have it in him to let the man down, a flick of his wrist along with another muttered incantation and a small wooden slab conjured to life in front of him.

After seeing the first two spells performed flawlessly with little to no effort the professor covers his surprise well, although Hermione doesn't and even Ron was looking at him with something akin to surprise and... jealously?

Well that was unexpected, Harry figured Hermione might be a problem, she had a thing about being the best at everything and all things magic, but Ron? He hoped that didn't become a hassle.

The professor let out a small chuckle, "I knew your mother's skill with charms wouldn't lay dormant in you forever, I daresay Harry, you took your time but you inherited it nonetheless," He finished with another dazzling smile, "Another ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione was open mouthed, her mouth forming a small 'O' before she turned around with a huff and went back to practising herself, albeit with a little more flair and irritation in each failed spell.

She would just have to get used to this because Harry wasn't planning to slow down.

Having spent the remainder of the lesson helping Neville Harry was forced to endure the impressed but also confused glances of those around him. Hermione just gave him a look that clearly said, 'we are having a talk', after this class and sure enough the brown haired witch wasted no time cornering him during the walk to the great hall.

Harry shrugged, scratching the back of his head a little sheepishly, "I don't get what such the big deal is, I did tell you lot that I've been practising over the summer. I haven't just suddenly grown unicorn hair on my balls to make me spurt out perfect wand flicks and charms. I put a lot of time into learning those spells."

Ron and Neville made loud choking sounds but the witch was undeterred, "Yes we know that!" Hermione snapped sounding a little more vicious than she intended, "Those are some quite intricate spells Harry, they take a great deal time to perfect and you only said you went back and revised all our old work, not the new curriculum too."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Well what did you expect me to do when I ran out of material? I had a full summer left to myself and I wasn't going to waste it, besides if it makes you feel any better, by the looks of it you were getting the summoning charm towards the end which is way faster than it took me."

Hermione looked just as frustrated as she had in class at his casual explanation, "That's not the point Harry," She huffed before conceding defeat, "Well, enjoy your lunch, I'll see you in Potions because I'm going to the library to do some research."

Harry was considering joining her but Ron clapped him on the shoulder with a laugh, "Wouldn't bother mate, she's been going looney enough as it is with this whole SPEW business, and I think you might have just send her over the edge."

"SPEW?" Harry questioned.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Ron grumbled, "I suppose you wouldn't know because you've been busy the last couple of days, but you remember I told you about that elf, Winky. Well that, and then you mentioned the kitchens to her. Set her off on a tangent the other day, I think she's finally gone mad."

Harry just shakes his head, well at least that might keep her focused on not trying to outdo him.

Walking into the hall Harry slides in between Fred and George and starts the usual banter. The first day of class was usually pretty terrible, in the past this had been the case as he was introduced to a new level of magic and took around a month of solid failure before he made any real progress. Now it was going to be the opposite and he wasn't exactly the type to show restraint.

On a positive note though, they had Snape next. Yay!

Harry was dreading it and he could only imagine what Neville would be thinking.

Sure enough, when Harry looked at the lad he had just grabbed a platter of food fit for a small family, no doubt he was panic eating. Odds are Snape would scare the lad enough that he'd puke it all right back up.

Nothing like a little projectile vomit to brighten up a lacklustre day.

* * *

Despite his rather vulgar wishes, sadly that would not be the case, Harry had taken pity and warned the boy before he could eat too much, 'See, I knew I was a nice guy.'

Oh well, there was always the welcoming drawl of Snape to look forward too.

Again choosing a seat near the back of the class Hermione had ensured to sit next to him this time, she insisted as much however didn't provide a reason. Harry had a good feeling as to why though.

Just as the penetrating gloom of the dungeons were beginning to get to him the door closed with a bang and the potions master was walking down the centre of the room making sure to fire a glare towards as many students as possible on the way, "Welcome back to potions," Snape drawled, barely above a whisper yet easily heard.

Harry had to stop himself from clapping his hands, there it was. Every year, the same worn out sentence that made the grease ball seem so fed up with the gift of life. Harry briefly wondered why he hadn't offed himself yet.

"This is the year before OWLS and as such anyone with the slightest talent for potions will begin to separate themselves from those inadequate with dealing with such a delicate art." Snape turned to face the class and immediately two beady black eyes latched onto him. Harry internally cursed, he supposed having a large shit eating grin on his features really made him stand out from the other glum and lifeless faces.

Snape's gaze remained fixed on Harry, "Some of us will not do well in are OWLS out of sheer lack of capability."

The Professor flourished his wand and a long list of instructions presented themselves on the board, "The Pepperup potion intended to improve health, relieve coughs and colds and if made by a skilled hand, can be a very strong painkiller," Another flick and multiple trays of ingredients appeared at the front of the class, "You have one hour." He finished with a sneer.

"Good to see that he hasn't lost his humour," Harry commented in a whisper.

Hermione was already reaching for her chrome plated knife and said, "For heaven's sake Harry he'll hear you, do you want detentions until Halloween?"

"You're no fun," Harry whined before pointing over to Ron, "He seems to be getting on well though."

Without Hermione's guidance the red head had wandered to the front of the class, not entirely sure of what ingredients he needed, nor their order he had lifted a handful of everything and was happily marching back to his seat.

All of it done unaware of Snape's silent fuming in the corner. Harry was mildly impressed at Ron's determined tunnel vision, once he got started on something he became so oblivious to everything around him it was nearly admirable, "Say I hit him with a jelly legs hex right now, do you think he would notice?"

Hermione looked appalled as Ron merrily threw in a handful of Dittany leaves to his cauldron, uncut and in clumps, "Oh my gosh, he's an idiot," Hermione seethed, "It clearly says on the board to dice finely before adding to boiling water, it hasn't even begun to bubble yet."

It had been said in a defeated tone, like she had lost all hope that Ron would ever become self-sufficient. That thought process probably wasn't far wrong, "It because he's so used to having you beside him, instead he's got Seamus. Five galleons say they make a bomb."

Deciding to get started Harry reached for his knife and summoned the required ingredients straight to his desk, of course that little bit of a flaunt was met with glares although what did he expect, they had potions with Slytherins. Putting his potion onto brew he took the time to decipher Snape's 'unique' handwriting and made a set of instructions himself.

Hermione seemed to deem that act as a waste of time and tutted.

Harry looked up, amusement playing on his features, "Listen to princess perfect, here we go. What did I do wrong?"

Hermione had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, "Oh nothing is all. I just - maybe there are better ways to use your time that to rewrite notes is all. You could be preparing ingredients but it's fine, everyone has their own method of preparation."

Harry just laughed before stopping abruptly, becoming completely serious, "Ollie used to call me a know it all during Quidditch practise you know, he threated to pee on my Firebolt unless I stopped."

Hermione giggled somewhat awkwardly, "But I don't have a broom."

"Exactly," Harry nodded, "Don't think I'm above pissing on a sleeping friend to prove a point tinker bell."

A priceless look, that fine line between laughing being slightly disgusted and then the pale complexation of knowing he would go through with the act. Hermione shivered, "Fine, fine I get it. Just don't blame me when Snape berates you in front of the class again."

Harry smirked, "We'll see."

There was no point talking the talk if you couldn't walk the walk, even then, Harry was planning to break out in full sprint for the remainder of his education so it was best he made some progress.

Fairy wings were the key ingredient in this potion, they had to be added just as the potion turned the correct shade of red, if he recalled from his summer revision, it had to be quite bright, nearly glowing for the best results. This in itself was a problem that the brewer had to keep on top of, but it was far from the only one. Fairy wings were annoying little things, frail and brittle to the touch once separated from the fairy itself it would be easy for them to crumble to pieces if one wasn't careful.

Harry decided then and there that a simple levitation charm would be best suited when handling the wings and so he resumed his brew, cutting and preparing his ingredients adding them when he thought necessary.

Taking a quick peek over by Malfoy he was thrilled to see the blonde and the Parkinson girl taking a go at one another due to a fairy wing being cracked, it was actually getting pretty heated, a few heads having turned wondering what the disturbance was.

Harry couldn't resist, his inner James bursting forth. A weak wandless banisher aimed with pinpoint accuracy caused the other wing to shatter.

Pansy gaped, Malfoy fumed and Harry went back to making his potion. With the addition of a few rather exuberant swear words the argument resumed, this time it was really getting quite personal and foul.

Did Malfoy really kiss is mother with that mouth?

Probably, everyone knew those old pureblood families had been toeing the line on incest for a few centuries now. Just look at Ron.

"What are you grinning at Harry?" Hermione said with a little frustration, her potion being a pale red but not giving off the glow it was supposed to.

"Oh nothing, just that my potion is coming along nicely," It currently sat a rather murky red until he flicked his wand and the fairy wings dropped in smoothly, to his delight it gradually changed colour, a faint glow appearing until he increased the temperature of the flames. He gave the cauldron a tap of his wand as the flames convulsed and whipped around it turning the brew a rich wine red that shimmered, "Think I might be getting the hang of this whole potions thing."

Those that our gracious in victory shall be shown the same in defeat. The problem with that is Harry didn't plan to lose, and what better way for Hermione to get accustomed to the new pecking order than give her good old lesson of humility, brewed up, vialed and sitting proudly on his desk for her wandering eyes to see.

Of course Hermione was no slouch, her potion was every bit as good as his as she got closer to the required colour but then lacked the glow, the point was it was a lot better than she had expected from him and would no doubt infuriate her.

As far as Harry was concerned this was a learning process, the first lesson was that he was actually quite talented once he put his mind to something. This was the second lesson, always expect the unexpected.

Hermione bottled her potion and set the vial on her desk to inspect shortly after he did and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly when comparing the two, "You made a very good potion Harry, you have been putting in a lot of practise after all."

Harry only detected a hint of bitterness in her voice. See, she was learning, and learning fast too.

Grabbing their flasks, the two rose from their stools and Harry kindly let his partner lead the way, "After you tinker bell, don't give me hell when I get graded a few marks higher though."

"As if," She whispered back with her best smile, before the two set their vials on the rack to await judgement, "Snape will mark you down just out of spite."

Harry felt the bats eyes boring into him as he spoke, "Maybe, but that's not the point, you still know that my potion is every bit as good as yours. In my humble opinion, it's better."

Harry walked back to his stool and gave a wink, her response was narrowed eyes and sticking out her tongue. This could be the start of a healthy rivalry, well at least for potions anyway.

It didn't take long for the potion rack to slowly fill itself, each pupil making the walk up the centre of the room with their vial in hand, some proudly, others not so much.

Harry took pride in the fact nobodies potion glowed quite like his, although Hermione and Daphne Greengrass did have a slightly better complexation he didn't think about it. Potions was never really his thing, while he did see how it could be such a powerful type of magic he was more the 'flick his wand and watch cool stuff happen' type of guy.

Or ancient runes. Everyone got their fix some way.

Either way he still planned to get the top grade. Like everything else he would work at it, grind it out and if need be, graft his way to the top of the marks sheet because that's just how it was going to be.

Harry couldn't help but wince when Neville gingerly made his way up to the front, poor guy was doing his best to hide the potion which in turn made everyone look. It was bubbling in the vial, a sickly shade of yellow and Harry could only assume it definitely wouldn't heal you like it was supposed to. Even Ron's wasn't that bad, somehow managing to pull an ugly pink out of the bag, still not great but better.

"What are you trying to do with that concoction Longbottom, poison a vipertooth?" Snape's bored drawl voiced its displeasure from a particularly dark corner of the room, "Leave it to the side, your work will not be assessed."

The majority of Gryffindors levelled Snape a glare for that and with it he sent them on their way. Harry considered it had gone relatively well all things considered, usually on the first class back Snape would make it clear that his hatred of Harry hadn't dissipated over the break.

"Potter, will you please remain behind so as I may have a word."

Harry sighed, and there it was, the proverbial kick to the teeth that he had been waiting for.

Ron just gave him a weak pat on the back before heading on with the other students.

Snape's lip curled in that ugly fashion Harry was so accustomed to when he stepped out of his corner, slowly making his way over to the vials looking at each one with interest, "This is the fourth year I have taught you potions now Potter, tell me, how well does your work compare to that of your classmates."

Harry's neutral stare didn't crack as Snape turned to face him, "Inevitably it is upgradable, sir, naturally so considering my lack of aptitude in the subject, as you have reminded me so many times in the past."

Snape snorted, "Bitterness will get you nowhere Potter. This however, will," He held up the vial giving a closer inspection, "It is a passible attempt. One that I expect from those willing to put time into my subject. You have been practising. You need to practise more."

Harry assumed it was the closest thing to a compliment he would ever get from the man, "Thankyou sir, although practice is tricky when ingredients are expensive, as is finding the time."

"I didn't ask you to remain behind to hear excuses Potter," Snape snapped, spitting his name, "For reasons unbeknownst to myself, you have finally decided to apply the gift of magic that you have been given. I expect nothing but improvement from now on, if you slip, I will tell you. If you're performance is not satisfactory, I will berate you. I now know what you are capable of, if you do not continue to produce it I will make an example of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry let his lips curve ever so slightly. If he didn't know any better Snape was challenging him, saying as much that it had been a one off, a matter of luck and not skill. He wasn't the sort to back out of a challenge, "Crystal, sir."

* * *

The week went on much like he had expected, each class following a similar pattern of Harry exceeding the expectations of teachers, peers and everyone in between. Hermione rambled on about SPEW a little, Ron ate more than he could hold having to run out of a charms class early and Malfoy somehow got a nasty tentacle hex right to the crotch by some unknown attacker.

Of course, he knew nothing about that.

All said and done it had been a standard start to the year, although Harry couldn't help but feel as if something was off and he couldn't quite figure out why.

It was standard procedure now that Ron had him check over any and all homework, Hermione then checked over it herself, insisting on it and she also seemed a little pissy when Harry didn't ask her to do the same to his. Regardless he was getting good marks so it didn't matter.

What did matter was finding something to do, it was three hours before his first defence against the dark arts class and Harry was looking forward to it, Fred and George said that the old wizard was mad, but in a cool way so that could only be good, right?

Either way he had time to kill and considering he was pretty burnt out from practising magic he was struggling for something to do. Ron was feeling the fatigue that came with getting into routine and had decided to sleep in, as was everyone else that could aside from Hermione.

The witch was, yet again, huddled up in a corner of the library which left Harry alone, wandering around the castle looking for someone to bother, 'Yep, that's a good plan.'

Maybe he should go find Cedric and kill his whole, 'Mr. popular with the luscious locks' vibe he had going, good chance he might waddle his way into one of those Hufflepuff groupies that always seem to follow the sixth year around, that would require effort though.

Harry briefly wondered why he didn't have his own groupies, that could be a long term investment worth looking into.

Killing a few hours with Fred and George could be fun too, invisibility clock, marauders map that shit for old times' sake and the three of them could have at least a dozen first years stuck to the back of the moving staircases by lunch time. Although that would result in a detention for sure and knowing his luck it would be over the weekend, Katie would kill him if he missed the date, or whatever the hell she wanted to call it.

'So I have to find something fun that doesn't require breaking the rules and isn't too much effort.' He was really coming up blank here. 'Maybe I should just go back to sleep, that would be pretty effortless.'

Before Harry could make any decisions, a rather squeaky voice yelled, "Harry, good to see you again. Is it really true what everyone's saying, that you fought two death eaters at the Quidditch world cup?"

Harry turned rolling his eyes to see Collin Creevey run right up to him, "Hey Collin," Harry said ruffling the boy's hair much to his displeasure, "Word of advice, don't be so quick to listen to every rumour you hear about me, not all of them are true, that whole world cup thing is as true as the one I have a Hippogriff tattooed to my ass."

The little bundle of joy grinned expectantly, "Well, do you?"

Harry sweat dropped, "I'm not going to answer that - and before you ask - I am not showing you my ass."

Colin just grinned, "So it is true, great!" The kid missed Harry's incredulous eye twitching look, "So what have you been doing all week, I didn't see you in the common room like usual, even your best friends didn't know where you where?"

Harry kept his gaze forward, "I'm trying to learn how to apply ancient runes to objects that aren't inanimate."

Colin seemed to trip over nothing upon hearing that, before chuckling lightly and slapping his thigh in a very awkward manner, "Good one Harry, but really. What have you been doing?"

Harry just smiled.

Colin grimaced ever so slightly, "I thought to apply runes onto something you had to have a lot of knowledge in the material and what it's made of, how each rune would react to every element in the material and so on and so forth. It's meant to be very difficult to put magical symbols on compound materials because, well, there's too much to deal with. It's meant to be next to impossible for something living."

Harry ruffled Collin's hair again, "Bingo. Glad to see I'm not the only one with an interest in ancient runes. That's why it's taking me so long though, every time I think I have every element and mineral accounted for the symbol just sort of blows up."

"But isn't that bordering onto dark magic Harry?" Colin questioned looking quite concerned, his voice coming out in a sullen manner, "It's very dangerous to mess with symbols, especially if you're planning to use it on another living thing. You could kill it if you weren't careful."

"Oh God no!" Harry looked a little disgusted at the idea, "I'd never put something else at risk like that, too much can go wrong. I'd consider using myself though..." Harry's voice trailed off and before Colin could react he continued, "Say, you're in third year right? Why are you not in class?"

Colin grinned, the cheer returning to his face, "We were meant to have Professor Moody this morning, he was teaching us how to defend against some pretty mean hexes when one of the Ravenclaws messed up completely and ended up taking one on the chin. Moody had to take him to the infirmary and class was cancelled."

Walking and talking with the third year Harry soon found himself nearing the great hall, a small crowd gathered outside provided a distraction from the monotony of his morning so Harry thought he would check it out.

Heading over to the edge of the crowd and despite his best attempts he couldn't see what was going on, nudging a random sixth year to get his attention Harry questioned, "Teen witch weekly student sex scandal or are some of our older staff members proving they can still do the do? I can't think of anything else to garner such attention."

The lad looked appalled for a split second, unwanted images unfolding in his mind before answering, "No, it's just a notice to say that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students will be arriving a few weeks earlier than expected. Apparently with the cold winter we're meant to be having they want to be able to enjoy their travel here without any problems."

Harry shrugged not caring too much about all things Triwizard, "Probably just an excuse so their pupils can get settled in for a few weeks and know their surroundings, if they were smart they would just flow powder here." Harry gave the guy a pat on the back as thanks before turning back to Colin, he did a double take as the kid seemed to have duplicated in his absence, talking to a shorter version of himself carrying the same standard Creevey camera.

Harry's stomach churned, "God forbid, not another one."

Realisation clicked a second too late and despite all his senses telling him to run, Harry froze. Two mousey haired mops of hair snapped in his direction, each with a hungry look adorning their features and Harry knew right then that his morning was planned whether he liked it or not, "Harry give us a smile so my brother can get a good picture."

"Fuck."

* * *

"You're ten minutes early, Potter."

Harry walked to the back of the classroom throwing his bag as he went and collapsing on his chair, head meeting his desk with a loud thud, "Sorry Professor. I had quite a demanding morning?"

Harry explanation was kept vague, the less said about the Creevey brothers the better.

Taking in the sight of his new teacher Harry had to admit he looked pretty scary. Mangled scarred features littered his face and no doubt the rest of his body, a growling voice that sounded none too happy and a face that could pass for poorly carved wood. He briefly considered asking where he could get that magical blue eye of his but decided against it, the last thing he needed to do was trigger a senile ex auror that was meant to be the best of the best.

Harry couldn't help but feel as if the eye was looking through him and something about that was just so damn weird.

Harry let his head fall back onto the table with a small thud followed by a few moments of silence. He could tell Moody was watching him.

The man coughed, a deep pained one that didn't sound healthy at all, "You're the first brat to come in here and not take a good ten minutes ogling me. That impressed me, but then you proceeded to plant your head to that damn table. Constant vigilance, Potter! Your eyes are no use planted against wood!"

Harry put his pinkie in his ear quelling an itch before looking up, "With all due respect sir, you're a hell of a lot more attractive that the sight of a Dementor about to perform its kiss. As for your whole vigilance mantra, you know better than anyone that there's more ways to see an attack coming than just your eyes," Harry explained as much looking a tad more serious, "If the situation arose, I could feel your magic building long before you even drew your wand."

Moody gave him a level stare before barking a deep laugh, "I'm impressed Potter, I can see why Arthur Weasley thinks so highly of you."

Harry scratched his head sheepishly, "Arthur Weasley also collects plugs, Professor." He was still taking that as a compliment though, Arthur Weasley was a gentleman in every meaning of the word.

His scared features twisted in a disturbing manner when Moddy bared his teeth, "That he does, Potter. That he does. Although there's more to a wizard than how good he is in a fight, being able to respond to situations in a calm and composed manner, think straight when things do not go according to plan. It's all part of the job, and Arthur's amongst the best when it comes to thinking."

"I assume you're talking Arthur's role in the last war?" Harry questioned before receiving a nod, "To be honest I'm not really much of a fighter, sir. See myself as more of a super nova type, shine brightly for a few years then go out in a bang. I'll get picked up by the Chudley Cannons as the youngest seeker in pro league history, bring them back to their former glory, single handed might I add. Then I don't really know, win a few titles, maybe a world cup, then just retire early and waste my small fortune on alcohol and a little bit of gambling on the side." Harry finished with an uninterested shrug, seemed like a good enough plan to him.

The ex auror just shook his head before grumbling, "Well it hasn't taken too long to figure out which of your parents you take after. You've no interest in combat at all Potter, what about this Triwizard Tournament? It's the first of its kind in just over two centuries, an opportunity of a life time, you're too young but I thought a young lad like yourself would be all over it."

Harry grimaced, "Like I said sir, I'm alright with a wand when I have to be, doesn't mean I enjoy danger."

Moody took a small sip of his flask and shook his dead disapprovingly, "My father and mother were both aurors, the majority of my family were too. The Moody's come from a long line of aurors and I don't think one of us enjoyed the job. You think I filled half the cells in Azkaban because I liked it? I did it, Potter, because nobody else would," He stated bluntly, "I know the type of you, listen away and nod your head but you'll go on and do your own thing. If you ever take anything from my class take this, if you have a gift, you use it. You don't sit on your ass waiting for things to fall into place."

Talk about tough love.

The man was intimidating but he didn't scare easy, Harry just raised his eyes at the backhand compliment. He finally replied with as much enthusiasm as Neville trudging to triple potions. "I think you might have been reading too many articles by Rita Skeeter, sir."

Harry made a metal note then and there, if he ever saw that pathetic excuse for a reporter he was making a point to transfigure Malfoy's noodle bang on her forehead, he wouldn't even do a good job either. It was going to sit proudly askew, it would be missing a few key features and he would do his damn best to make it as close to permanent as possible.

The sound of students filing the room snapped him from his inner rant and Harry looked up to see Moody smirking at him, holding a version of the daily prophet in his hand before tossing it to the side to get his class prepared.

A perky Hermione and a yawning Ron took the seats either side of him, apparently Hermione's SPEW movement was coming along nicely, she was already putting together a list of objectives in which they had to act upon in order to see fast results and then another set of objectives that were more long term based, on how they would act a few years down the line once the movement had gained followers and public recognition. Ofourse she was already planning to milk him for that part.

Ron had spent the time explaining a - as he had put it - wicked dream. He had spent a great deal of time explaining how he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by a horde of veela, all of which carried a platter of the finest food and obeyed his every command.

The way Ron finished with a goofy but knowing grin Harry figured the veela were carrying out a few rather perverted actions.

And that was the contrast in his two best friends, he loved them, but damn were they a weird trio.

The Professors clunking wooden leg caught the attention of the class when he walked out from behind his desk, the students immediately fell silent, "I am Alastor Moody, your new defence against the dark arts teacher," He growled out, sounding a lot more intimidating than he had before, "As some of you may know, I served my time as an auror in arguably Britain's darkest period since its creation, and it was formed a bloody long time ago."

A couple of students smiled at his last words but immediately paled when his black eye hit one with a glare while the mechanical eye hit the other, "During that time I fought the Dark Lord and almost every type of dark art with it, do any of you know the names of the three unforgivable curses I had to face, each one being a one-way ticket to Azkaban?"

Malfoy's hand gingerly rose, he had the decency to look somewhat uneasy about the touchy subject, "The imperius curse, used to control the victim into doing what the caster commands."

"Very good!" Moody barked, "I'm sure your father told you all about that one, didn't he?"

Malfoy stayed quiet, although Harry imagined it wouldn't be long before father would here about that little remark.

Moody withdrew a jar from behind his desk and set them in view for all to see, a large black spider sitting content. The scraping of Ron's chair moved a few inches back, "When it comes to the dark arts there's two ways to learn, reading about it, or the practical approach. I prefer the latter.

Hermione stopped taking notes.

"Defending yourself against the dark arts is like no other magic, preparation, luck and skill can only take you so far. It is quick thinking, wit and experience which saves lives."

Moody unscrewed the lid of the jar with stiff, unnatural movements before placing the spider on the desk. It was instantly enlarged before it started prancing around the room, skipping over desks one after another and getting a shriek out of Ron when it passed, "A vile curse the imperius. As your class mate stated, it gives complete control of the victim to the caster so you can imagine the sort of problems it gave the ministry, it's next to impossible to tell when someone's under the effects given a skilled enough wizard. Like all curses of this nature, it can be fought so long as the wizard or witch has a strong will, even then it can still months to break it."

While the spider got a few laughs from the class Harry didn't even twitch, as did the other students who knew what was coming next.

"Another curse?" The ex auror asked, a slight grimace making its way onto his features.

"The cruciatus curse," Neville answered with a loud voice trying it's best to remain level. He looked pale, even more so than usual and Harry couldn't help to notice his hands clenched tightly. There was some anger there if he didn't know any better.

"Correct Longbottom. The cruciatus curse, was created in the middle ages as a last resort method of interrogation, bear in mind, this is far before the days of veritaserum. The reason, is that it nearly always did the job, getting the information quickly and efficiently but caused the victim a fate worse than death, it can leave the mental mark of insanity."

Moody's eyes are locked onto Neville for a short time before one swivels to Harry, his heated voice diming, "Some here know first-hand, others know of it on a personal level. I will not be demonstrating this curse."

The spider hovered slowly through the air before gently coming to rest beside Moody, "I doubt you all know what the last one will be. The most famous curse of the three that has only one use, to kill. Avada Kedavra."

An intense burst of green light flashed through the room before the spider crumbled into a ball, no pain, no lasting effects, just death.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins alike look shaken up, Harry being no exception. He knew all about the curse, he had made a point to do so, that didn't mean he was prepared to watch it.

"The killing curse requires powerful magic and even stronger intent. You could all get your wands out and say the words, I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed." Moody vanished the corpse both eyes now fixed on Harry, "One thing I've learnt about the killing curse is that it does not fail, but you all know the one exception to that rule."

A few moments of ominous silence before he turned on the spot already heading towards his office door, "I want an essay describing each curse and its effects on my desk by Monday morning. Before one of you brats complain that it's Hogsmeade I don't care. Monday morning or detention." He Barked out and with that his door closed with a slam.

* * *

A dry look on his face, Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and with a somewhat relieved sigh he let out a tired whistle, "Damn that was intense, Mad Eye is one sick bastard."

At least he took the time to call Neville into his office though, no doubt trying to console whatever was wrong with the boy. Harry had never quite seen him so shaken up before, and that was saying something.

"Language Harry."

The unexpected voice made his hairs stand on end before he quickly realised it wasn't one of the Creevey brothers, "Katie? Don't you still have class? I was expecting this place to be empty so I came up here to open some letters, everyone else is away getting food."

Katie just shrugged at his question, "Free periods are a real gem Harry, and I agree, the Hogwarts lunch just doesn't do it for me, not when you can get such a great breakfast. Instead I'm trying to get a homework finished so I don't have to do it over the weekend. What was Moody's class like?" She questioned, "Our class got cancelled but everyone's saying he lives up to the reputation."

No way was he telling her shit. Katie could find out the hard way like he had. "Harmless as a fly that man, a real nice guy too once you get to know him, just mention Quidditch too, he'll rant and rave about it all lesson. Loves it so he does."

Katie just gave him a deadpan stare, "You're lying aren't you?"

"Nope." Always deny everything was one of his many motto's, "Like I said, our new professor is an upstanding pillar of the community, top bloke if a little unkempt is all." He said it with only a trace of a smile adorning his features.

Katie just shook her head, "You're such an annoying little prat."

"I'm a lovable one though," Harry responded with a grunt before plopping down next to her on the couch.

Katie's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "You realise there's plenty of other places to sit instead of squashing up next to me."

Not thinking anything of it Harry just gave her a tired look, "This is the best chair, this is also where I always sit when somebody isn't hogging it all. You're lucky I didn't just do a repeat of last night because I fell face-first right where you're sitting. I thought about doing it anyway."

A faint blush traced Katie's features at Harry's implication and the witch let him know exactly what she thought about it, "Glad to see them beatings I give you are finally getting through then." The sentence had barely been finished when Harry fell to the side and landed with his head in Katie's lap.

The result was Katie's cheeks becoming dangerously pink, not that Harry saw this.

"Harry," Katie all but squeaked, "What are you doing?"

Eyes closed and looking awfully content Harry smiled up at her, "Just getting comfy. I did say you're sitting where I place my head and just because you're here don't think I'm going to change that, or would you like me to go full traditional and turn face down."

Katie spluttered and stammered as she continued blushing, "You don't have the balls."

Harry's smirk became very mischievous, "Really now?" While Katie was a mess his eyes were still closed and his voice a calm, nearly tired tone, "You realise just who I am don't you? Allow me to refresh your memory."

* * *

"Really Ron, term has only just begun and I'd do well to remind you that this year is very important," Hermione quibbled after another of Ron's many complaints. The first week had taken its toll on the red head and with it came his predictably foul mood.

Hermione had been hoping this would be the year the duo grew out of their bad habits, Ron had remained unchanged for the most part, Harry was just a mess, every redeeming trait he gained was tainted with two bad ones.

That thought brought a smile to her face, no matter how much Harry seemed to have changed he was still the same old goofy Harry. His newfound skill had taken a few days to get accustom too but she was happy for him nonetheless. Slightly frustrated, but happy.

Hermione wasn't so sure what Ron thought about the whole thing, uncharacteristically he hadn't voiced his opinion on the matter.

Grabbing another rack of sandwiches to add to his small mountain of food Ron was sulking, "It feels like we've been here for ages, I just hope Fred and George can crack Dumbledore's age line. If they did they promised to enter my name for me."

"They won't be able to," Hermione responded in a sickly sweet manner, "The sooner you forget about the Tournament and focus on your studies the better off you'll be, just look at how far Harry's come so quickly."

Ron looked annoyed but Dean piped up before he could speak, "I knew it was only a matter of time, the last three years he's always just floated along. I guess he's decided to push himself now and look at him go, I reckon Harry would love to be the Hogwarts champion, he would probably do a great job at it too."

"Harry's had his turn," Ron blurted a little too forcefully, "It's time for somebody else to get a chance, besides he hates the idea of it anyway, like I don't even think he's planning to watch the tasks."

At the mention of the Triwizard Tournament Angelina shuffled towards them, "Harry wouldn't stand a chance, trust me. I know you think he's talented and I'm not saying he isn't, but there's too much of a difference between a student doing his NEWTs and one only starting his OWLs. Then being three years younger than the other champions physically as well, he wouldn't have a hope."

The few people that had been playing with the idea found themselves hard pressed to argue with the Gryffindor sixth year, what she had said had just been her honest evaluation and it was probably true. The difference three years of magical education could make wass frightening and everyone knew it.

Ron seemed a little happy at someone agreeing with him, "You wouldn't think of going for it Hermione, you know, if you could. You're good at magic and you keep a level head."

Happy with the compliment Hermione just smiled, "No I don't think I would be cut out for the more physical tasks, it's a dangerous competition Ron, it really is. Besides this is all rubbish talk, we won't be able to enter due to the age line, I couldn't if I wanted too, Harry couldn't and neither could Fred and George. Angelina will go for it though, won't you?"

"Damn right," She grinned, a lot of determination evident in her voice, "I'm not going to lie, I would love to be Hogwarts champion, although I heard Cedric Diggory was keen on going for it, as is the head boy Roger Davis. Those are only some names I heard so I've some tough competition."

"HARRY, YOU TWAT!"

Their conversation was ground to a halt as every head in the great hall turned towards the door, "Was that Katie?" Angelina whispered.

"I REGRET NOTHING KATIE! NOTHING!"

Harry shouted as he sprinted past the grand doors as nothing more than a terrified blur. Katie followed shortly after him, wand withdrawn and looking murderous.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU APART!"

The hall erupted in laughs as distant voices echoed.

"YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT KATIE! I WAS THERE FOR A WHOLE TWENTY SECONDS. I WAS COUNTING!"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

* * *

 **A/N - I hustled this chapter in like four days, not bad but to be honest I could of had it up about three days earlier but there were a few little edits and additions I wanted to add, the whole scene with Creevey was unplanned and last minute but hey, humour.**

 **I've gave a little more information about Harry's plan for ancient runes, that's gonna be fun when it finally becomes time to do it and then you got a little bit of class action. Those were a blast to write cause there's so much going on in a lesson. This was the first chapter of the new arc, so we're going to start it off slow, I want to get a few things covered and explained before we go back to good old fashioned plot development.**

 **Anyways I'm out, I'll try and hustle out the next chapter before Monday, it's also finished but I don't know, I like reading it a few dozen times before I upload them cause I'm weird like that.**

 **As always feel free to drop this guy a line. Some of you guys are pretty entertaining, one of you even sent a message that made my day so I appreciate it :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Controlling Chaos

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter and neither do any of you for that matter. Unless you're J.K.R and for some reason read my Fanfiction, however if that is actually the case I need to see proof. I mean you would really have to do a lot of convincing to get me believing. I'm talking about twitter shout outs, signed books and movies... maybe give me the rights to Harry Potter, whatever floats your boat really.**

 **Quick heads up. Hagrid speech is an absolute bitch to write, you're not going to believe how long I took reading lines from my books and then reading Fanfictions to see how other people wrote it. Did my best too make it like the book so don't knock me too hard.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Controlling Chaos**

* * *

The Owlery was one of the highest points of Hogwarts, located in the west tower it was a large circular stone room with multiple tiers all having glassless windows in them to allow the dwellers to come and go as freely as they pleased. The lack of glass was the reason Harry was covered in a thick layer of clothes, a scarf and a hat for good measure too although he was still feeling the cold.

No matter the time of year there always seemed to a numbing draft flowing in the tower despite the straw covered floor. There were even a few patches of ice Harry could see further up and along some of the owl perches. Thankfully, Hedwig was one of the smarter owls, nestled smartly into a nest right next to a heater.

It was the break of dawn on Saturday morning, the first free weekend of the school year and Harry suspected he could well be one of the only ones awake in the castle.

Laziness was a curse that he suffered from, just like any other teen and it had been a tough battle to get him up here so early, the heavy clatter of rain bouncing off the castle rooftops reverberated around the entire castle and then there was a constant howl of wind that made it all too clear winter was planning an early visit this year.

As he stood shivering Harry was questioning his sanity, turning around and trudging his way back to bed was tempting, especially as he looked out over the castle grounds not being able to see much of anything, there was a thick fog rolling over the black lake and with such heavy rain he could barely make out Hogsmeade.

With all that being said, there was a lot that he wanted to do with his free time; hence his early start to the day.

He was meeting Katie today, their planned trip to Hogsmeade and Harry knew all too well that a little thing like whether wasn't going to stop her, he didn't have the slightest clue how long that was going to take or what it would entail.

Harry had also been meaning to take a trip out to see Hagrid, only so much as managing a wave to his burly friend outside of class time had him feeling a little guilty so that was on the to do list as well; especially since it seemed like something was bothering the big guy when he had seen him last.

Hermione and Ron chalked it up to another one of his many dangerous 'pets' kicking the bucket, but Harry didn't want to leave it to chance.

Unlike the other two Harry felt like he still owed a lot to Hagrid. His large friend had spent the better part of four months contacting any and all people that may have photos of his parents, all so Harry could have a photo album for his first proper Christmas. Harry didn't forget things like that, if something was bothering Hagrid then he would make sure to get it sorted out.

All things considered these two commitments alone could end take up the majority of his day, however there was still another obligation that he wanted done sooner rather than later and that was dealing with his build-up of letters.

Thanks to an influx of work, practising his magic on the side and then a hectic first week Harry hadn't quite got around to replying.

Half an hour of alone time with a quill and parchment and Harry had managed to hash out a letter for Sirius, one for Lupin and another for Tonks too because why not? The girl was a blast and also an auror, maybe she could send him information on some ministry grade spells some time? He would definitely be asking.

Harry borrowed three school birds, attached the letters and sent each one on their way. Purposely saving Hedwig for last the owl gave him an unimpressed eyeballing at using what she considered inferior breeds before herself, "Don't be so jealous," Harry said, ruffling her feathers, "You know I like to send you to Newt because he just loves your snowy plumage."

Hedwig just stuck her bead proudly in the air, a happy sense of supremacy radiating off her as Harry gave the letter one last scan.

 _Dear Newt,_

 _While I appreciate your concerns upon hearing of my eventful world cup, I must express that I am alive and well._

 _Turns out all the revision I've been telling you about came into use a lot sooner than expected. That being said, I know your wife Porpentina, reads those silly articles and tends to be quite the worrier so I will reiterate, I have never felt better._

 _Make sure you tell her that so she doesn't send me another draught of peace potion. I didn't really know what to do with the last one so I gave it to a house elf named Dobby, I am unsure of what the little guy did but I have a feeling he mixed it in Professor McGonagall's traditional cup of morning tea as she was in an awfully good mood this last Wednesday._

 _Now that I think about it, Gryffindor were given quite a few house points that day too._

 _So yeah, I'm back at Hogwarts now and I brought Ace with me too. The little guy's growing up quick, at the start of the week he was close to the size of a chicken and now he's closer to that of a swan. I would hazard a guess that Ace is bigger than Fawkes already and while he's maturing quickly in a physical way, I am beginning to fear he will never grow mentally._

 _It was actually quite funny, only the other day I had him outside flying over the lake when he tried to play with the giant squid despite my warnings. I guess what you said about thunderbirds are true, they are a prideful and brave bird that covet adventure above all else, still, I hope his intellect will come with time._

 _Ace still won't listen to anyone but myself, although he has warmed to Hermione and Ron I fear that the relationship will go no further. The thunderbird enjoys their presence and has become comfortable around them but he still won't let anyone but myself get close and it seems it will stay that way._

 _I have finally found the time to read up on some more of your notes, to learn that thunderbirds can summon storms is truly amazing. As of yet he has failed to show any signs of magical abilities like we suspect he may have, however as he matures I am confident that some will develop. His sparks are no longer small jolts of electricity but closer to small bolts of lightning, thankfully, he is careful with his powers and is never aggressive unless provoked._

 _I will also mention that Ace seems to show a strong sense of protection towards me, I find this strange as he shows little regard for anyone or anything else._

 _Anyway, thank you for the letter of concern and keeping in touch but I must go now as Hedwig is getting rather impatient._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter._

Hedwig held out her leg expectantly as he sealed and attached the letter, enjoying a final massage she gave a soft hot before heading on her way, the strong winds and rain having little to no effect as she sailed into the distance with ease.

Harry watched Hedwig for a short time until she disappeared from view, then he thought it best to get a shower.

Coming up here really didn't do much for the whole hygiene thing and Harry didn't exactly want to smell of owl today.

* * *

Slinking his way into the great hall expecting it to empty Harry was pleasantly surprised that this was not the case, there were a small group of Slytherins doing whatever Slytherins do, that strange blond haired girl from Ravenclaw sitting on her own and apparently the rest of Gryffindor were sleeping in today which only left the Hufflepuffs for company.

Harry couldn't make out who they were from this distance, but about half a dozen were clustered up at the far end of their table close to the Goblet of Fire, maybe he could annoy one them?

"Harry!" The shout of Cedric drew his attention and sure enough the sixth year was standing up from the table before giving a wave, "Don't be sitting on your own, come on over and take a seat."

As good natured as ever Cedric shuffled to the side when Harry squeezed himself into the seat next to him, aware but ignoring the few muddled looks at why a Gryffindor plunked himself down at their table.

Harry was already helping himself to a rack of toast, "Good to see you again Friendo, so how's the NEWT life treating you, as bad as they say?"

"Mental Harry," Cedric grumbled, before leaning in with a whisper, "Especially with these lot following me around all the time - like a pack of hungry dogs Harry - and I'm just their hunk of meat."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Well that can't be good, unless…nope never mind. I can't think of a smart response that doesn't involve talking about your peeper. Speaking of which, I've had it rough too; I walked into my dormitory last night to find Seamus polishing his wand."

There was a moment of confusion across his face before it clicked and Cedric nearly gagged on his pumpkin juice, "You're right Harry, you've got it worse," He all but coughed out.

Helping Cedric out with a few pats on the back Harry said, "It's always the one's you don't expect right? Anyway what's the big plan for your first day off, use it wisely because it'll only be assignments followed by assessments from this point on. You're going to Hogsmeade I take it?"

The older boy looked at him as if he was mad, "Go outside in that weather, not a chance. As for the assignments, well they've already started so I'm struggling for time as it is," Cedric smirked and two grey eyes snatched a glance at the Goblet of Fire, "I can always make time for that though. The other schools are meant to be arriving late this evening so Professor Dumbledore says we're allowed to summit our names."

More interested in his toast Harry took a few moments to respond, "You're wasting no time then, I take it that's why you're down here so early? You're going for it then?"

"Course I am, besides dad would kill me if I didn't, Cassius Warrington from Slytherin came down here at the crack of dawn to put his name in and I was right behind him. I'm not gonna lie Harry, I really want this," Cedric said, a certain amount of determination in his voice, "So what's got you up so early? You're not thinking of going to Hogsmeade?

Harry shrugged uninterested, although he did let his eyes feast on the Goblet of Fire for a short time, "Got it in one. You know Katie, the chaser from Gryffindor's Quidditch team right? She's asked me to go with her so I said why not, at the time I didn't have any other plans."

Turns out Cedric had a mischievous streak in him, "Since when have you two been dating, you didn't tell me about it at the world cup?"

It was Harry's turn to cough on his drink, "We're not dating," He sputtered, "Just hanging out for the day, catching up. She's a fun girl to be around."

Cedric just gave him a knowing smile, "You don't need to explain yourself to me, although a little advice. When a girl asks you to accompany her to Hogsmeade, alone might I add, it's usually not just to hang around, I'm sure you can figure it out little guy."

Harry looked at him in disbelief at the sentence, the one thing truly striking a chord was made clear, "Did you just call me little? You're only three years older than me but if that's the way it's going to be I've got a whole list of one liners all to do with old farts like you."

Cedric held his hands up with a laugh, "Just giving you a heads up, can't have you missing all the signals and making a fool of yourself now can I?"

Harry chuckled, "Oh and you're suddenly the Hogwarts love guru, huh? You've got the luscious locks and the dark eyes Cedric but for we I know your noodle could be a massive bulbous styled disappointment."

At that Cedric could only put his hand to his face and sigh, "You're as colourful with your language as I remember Harry."

Looking at the time Harry realised he was cutting it fine, standing up from the table Harry gave a loud yawn as he stretched, "Yeah, yeah, whatever Goldilocks. I'd bet my vault you know all about pound town and I'm sure your little fan club look at you like a hunk of meat for a reason too so you don't need to play up your pimp life too me," Harry said before adding, "If you see Ron and Hermione tell them where I am, I forgot to mention it."

"Grumpy red head with an addiction for all things Krum, then the cute little girl who knows everything and anything from the world cup. Those two, right?" Cedric questioned.

Harry nodded, "Yep that sounds just about right, and very surprising Cedric. Never thought you would have a thing for girls a couple of years younger, sort of creepy to be honest but I'm not one to judge. Hermione will be well chuffed when she hears about this though."

Harry laughed with a knowing smile when Cedric flipped him the bird. He figured fitting a quick visit to Hagrid's was doable considering the time he had to spare and it would be goo to get that out of the way; just because he was going outside didn't mean he had any intention of getting cold though.

Passing through the castle doors Harry cast a warming charm when he was hit by the frigid air and released a comfortable sigh, it was the little things in life.

* * *

The gale of cold wind and rain was enough the bring a scowl to Harry's features as he left the castle and walked his way towards Hagrid's hut. He really did hate the cold and apparently his warming charm needed work too, 'Nobody can do them quite like Hermione.'

It had held up for a good five minutes of bliss but apparently he needed more practice.

Harry had been busy practising this week, most of it spent of researching runes but he did spend a while working on a few useful spells for everyday life. The scouring charm used to clean objects and the silencing charm which was basically just like hitting a mute button were both picked up pretty quickly. Then he had spent a few hours nailing the Obscuro charm as well, being able to temporary blindfold a victim.

Why Harry had picked this spell out from the large to-do list he didn't quite know why, seemed pretty handy to have though.

They were all simple and pretty useful spells and it was something more on his curriculum. Harry always had been a quality of life type of guy so little things like this would be rarely used but still there if needed.

With his scarf billowing behind him the raven haired teen was relieved when Hagrid's hut finally came into view, finishing the remaining distance in a jog Harry wiped his hair from his eyes and gave the large door a loud rap, "Open up Hagrid," Harry shouted, "And you better have that stove lit because Mr. Johnsen and the juice crew really aren't feeling so hot right now."

The effects cold highland air had on the male anatomy.

Harry stood stationary for a few moments waiting for the great big man to pull back the door and tell him off, he would fail on holding back the booming laugh and then Harry would get pulled in and given a bone breaking hug.

Harry would get given Hagrid's version of the Molly Weasley annual interrogation process, given litre sized cups of tea and force fed rock cakes all in good nature of course, but as Harry waited the deep happy laugh never came. "Any time now Hagrid! It's a good ten-minute walk out here you know!"

It soon became apparent Hagrid wasn't home but what could the grounds keeper possibly be doing outside on a day like that?

Harry walked around the hut and stood on his toes to peer through the window, the lights were still on and there was something cooking in the oven, seemed like Hagrid had left in a rush. "Well that's not good, where the hell are you?"

The words hadn't left his mouth when Harry felt the ground shake ever so slightly making him look around stupidly, "Earthquake?"

No. This was the Britain. Much too proper and sophisticated to be bothered with the likes of natural disasters.

Harry frowned as the ground shook again and tried to follow the source, he soon found himself staring into the forbidden forest and the frown grew deeper. Its ancient trees were rustling in the wind looking as wild and rough as ever before; another quake and Harry had a good idea where Hagrid was.

The two were alike that way, when Harry felt the ground shaking he wanted to investigate which is exactly the same reaction Hagrid would have.

The forest was an intimidating place, known to house many both dark and dangerous creatures; wolfs, acromantulas and trolls were all known as permanent residents, Hagrid had even mentioned that Fluffy was running around somewhere in there too.

Harry reprimanded himself as he fought the desire to investigate, 'No danger, remember. Don't get involved when you don't need too.'

His days spent yearning for adventure were long behind him and besides, Hagrid was the eleven foot Hogwarts gamekeeper, and he had been for years, Harry told himself.

Harry was nearly sure the man had to have at least some giant blood to be the size he was, although he had never mentioned it.

This along with the ability to use magic Hagrid was worth five wizards if the going got tough so Harry had no need to be worrying, he could handle himself.

It was with that mental decision a series of low rumbling vibrations rumbled from the forest, the ground beneath his feet felt alive, his wand withdrew on instinct and eyes widened when a large quake that nearly sent him stumbling to the ground.

Hogsmeade could wait, a potential risk could not and if he didn't check this out Harry would be dreading about it until he saw the big man again. Something was going on here and Harry wanted to know what.

With that thought Harry grit his teeth and with a curse he edged towards the forest.

* * *

Walking through the thick overgrown forest Harry shot a quick look behind him, "This is such a bad idea..." He said to himself but despite every sense telling him to stop and run back to the castle he couldn't just leave. He needed to find Hagrid and what if something happened while he was away?

"Lumos." The tip of Harry's wand lit up as he wandered further into the forest, vibrations along the ground a common occurrence.

Harry had taken it upon himself to avoid this type of thing, yet here he was, trudging through a notoriously dangerous forest in the rain and for the first time alone. This place was creepy enough the last few times but still bearable, he would be lying if he said it wasn't getting to him.

Every shadow and sound drew his attention and the occasional howl didn't help either, if he didn't know any better there was something going on in this forest. Harry had never seen it so alive, so tense and unchecked, there hadn't been anything to make him think this, just the standard trees and black flowers that littered the forest floor, but somehow he just knew there was something more.

Anytime he had ever been in the forest Harry had always been aware of the quiet, guarded danger that it held, in the past he had been no stranger to it. This time it was different though, it was like the forest wasn't trying to hide, unafraid to show the true colours that it hid within and it felt foul.

A sigh escaped him when his head snapped to the sound of another rustle only to find nothing, "I need to relax, get your shit together Harry."

He slapped himself with his free hand trying to settle his nerves when a small unnatural hiss echoed behind him, it was his only warning and Harry dived to the side, a large spider lunging past him only narrowly avoided.

With a target in view, Harry's game face broke forth, a permanent scowl and icy emerald eyes levelling everything with a glare. It was an acromantula, it's inhuman hissing screeching for death when it sized him up.

Easily half the size of a fully grown man and fangs dripping venom it launched itself at Harry at speed far greater than he expected. The wind was slammed from his lungs and he hit the ground hard on his back, the large arachnid down on him already with eight long legs trying to keep him pinned, two pinchers clicking wildly inches from his neck.

Wrestling for his life Harry tried to kick the spider off him multiple times to no avail, each time it was on him within a flash as he was using both his hands to hold its pincers back.

Thinking fast he let go of the thrashing spider and moved his head in the nick of time as large fangs buried themselves in the mossy forest floor instead of his throat.

Harry rolled away, "Depulso!" The creature was sent flying by the powerful blast hitting a tree hard before falling to the ground stunned.

Harry wasn't waiting around for round two and lit up the spider with multiple spells to little effect, his eyes narrowed and he shouted, "Confringo!" The orange fire-like curse burst forth from his wand vaporising everything with a blast and left the spider as nothing but a charred crumpled corpse.

Still on his knees panting, Harry pulled himself to his feet trying to get his breath back, "Acromantula must have some magical resistance, takes a stronger curse so work."

Dusting himself off Harry noticed his jacket was torn to pieces, as was his hat. Immediately attempting to cast a reparo it did little to nothing. The material had been torn and ripped to the point that it was scattered around him, little bits of it getting burned up by his spell.

With that bit of reasoning he threw both pieces of clothing to the ground leaving him in nothing but a black hoodie with ripped tanned trousers.

Just as his nerves were beginning to settle a deep voice set off alarm bells and Harry whipped around only to see a centaur staring down at him, "The condition of your attire is of little importance. It was a mistake coming here, human. This forest is a place unfitting to your kind, more so now than ever before."

Taken back Harry lowered his wand as he recognised the centaur as Bane, "No shit! Did you see the size of it?"

Bane levelled him with a glare, "I see everything foolish boy, you should not have killed it!" He shouted, "It only angers their hive colony even more. When another of their patrolling drones discover the corpse the acromantula will lash out at all those in the forest with rage."

Harry concluded quickly that Hagrid was right, centaurs were nothing but prideful bigots with a fetish for riddles; and the way he labelled him as human, it wasn't like Harry did the same to them.

The best way to deal with them was simplicity.

Harry turned and blasted the spider corpse getting a gasp, then again for good measure turning it too ash before he banished it into the wind leaving nothing but scorched earth. "There, no corpse. No complaints," He stated bluntly, "Next time I'll cut all its limbs off instead so no objections. Now, what do you mean anger the Acromantula colony? There under Hagrid's supervision, they listen to him and have done for decades."

Bane narrowed his eyes and kicked his hoofs at the disrespect, Harry held his wand firmly in front of him, daring the centaur to try something. "The Acromantula," He snarled, "Are no longer in Hagrid's control. During Sun's height another colony moved into the forest, a wilder, greater colony that fought Aragog and his family for dominance. It was fine when the two fought amongst themselves but the foul beast couldn't last forever, it was only the middas before last, the moonlight shone anew with change and the forest has been at war with itself since."

Harry ran a hand through his socked hair and cursed at the news, "Hagrid's going to be pissed." Was his first thought, the big man loved his creatures and would no doubt be distraught for Aragog, they had a lot of history together.

Harry had no love for the once great and late spider. Damn thing had tried to eat him in his second year and that encounter just now did nothing to improve his view on the species.

Fists clenched Harry looked back at the scarred ground around him, "So this new colony of Acromantula, I take it that was one of them, they seem even more aggressive than the last batch?"

Bane nodded, "Correct. They have made this forest their home, unlike Aragog who settled in his corner, killed and ate what he needed this new colony has no scruples. They will attack, pillage and kill whoever or whatever they come across in an effort to expand their territory and power. They are raping this land for all it is worth and cannot be reasoned with, deer, man or unicorn it does not matter. All are considered prey and as such the inhabitants of this forest are becoming more aggressive."

"Great, just fucking great," Harry seethed, so the forbidden forest that was one big health hazard just got amplified up a few notches. "And what about centaurs, they'll attack you?"

Bane looked at him with contempt, "They may try, but even they are smart enough to know that we centaurs are a league far out of their reach, unlike you wizards or the oaf, Hagrid."

Harry nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up, "Yeah sure, whatever you say." Firenze was tolerable but aside from that Harry was quickly gaining a dislike for the centaur race.

Harry's features scrunched and as he wiped his face in a rough and annoyed manner, "And what of Hagrid, where is he, that's why I came into the forest, I thought he had something to do with those quakes so I followed them?"

Bane grimaced, if only ever so slightly, "It would be in your best interest to avoid those quakes as they are cause by the head of this new acromantula family, Mordreth I believe she goes by."

Harry paled, so this entire time he had been tracking a giant acromantula. Just what size was this Mordreth that she could create small quakes like that? Aragog was about the size of a small elephant but this new threat must be something else. "And Hagrid?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I saw your friend some time ago, although we did not speak I believe he was heading towards the acromantulas lair for negotiations, the oaf seems to think he can reason with her despite our warnings."

Fighting his way through a forest to reason with an aggressive war mongering army of acromantula, Harry could buy that.

Harry beat his hands in frustration, "Hagrid you idiot, you better be alright!" With another curse he was already sprinting deeper into the forest. If the vibrations had been the horde of acromantula, then the single large quake he had heard was Mordreth, all he had to do was follow them.

"You're a fool, human!" Bane shouted after him, "Any deeper into the forest and you're in their territory now, its chaos, even dangerous for us centaur. There is no hope for your friend, all you amount to is another wasted life trying to save him."

Already panicked, that damn horse's final parting shot touched a nerve and Harry snapped, "Exactly, centaur! I'm trying!" He turned back, glowing emerald eyes cold as ice, "You centaurs sit on your ass by day and stargaze by night, you're doing nothing because you're afraid of some overgrown spiders; you spend so much time gazing at the stars that you don't realise your grovelling in the dirt. Hagrid is trying to work something out despite losing his friend, he's putting himself in danger for you and you're home and all you do is berate him. You're pathetic."

If Bane responded Harry didn't hear because he was already on his way, powering through the hostile environment well aware of what he was going to meet.

'I need help, I can't do this on my own and I don't have time to run back to the castle, it's too far.' With that thought Harry touched the companion pendant around his neck so that Ace came bursting out.

Doing a few loops enjoying the heavy rain it's happy chirps stopped as the bird examined new surroundings. "No time for play today buddy," Harry explained, Ace's head tilted in confusion ever so slightly, "I'll need you to stay high above me, scout out the area I'm moving into and if you spot Hagrid let me know. We're trying to get him out of here."

Upon hearing that Ace set himself ablaze with lightning, blue sparks crackling off of every feather before taking off high into the sky. If Harry didn't know any better the bird seemed to enjoy the thought of danger, at least that made one of them.

His best game face on Harry headed deeper into the forest the safe presence of the castle now long gone and the peril level rising with every step.

The forest grew even darker despite it being early morning, the canopy above was beginning to completely block out the sunlight and he was struggling to see. Lumos could only do so much and squinting into the darkness ahead Harry quickly thought up a solution.

"Expect Patronum." Upon his incantation a blinding silver stag burst from the end of his wand prancing around him and filling the forest with light before following into step beside him. His stag Patronus was like a beacon in the dark around him, encircling the entire clearing with light.

Initially satisfied, Harry quickly realised casting a Patronus was a mistake.

Just at the edge of his light hidden in the tree's countless gleaming eyes lit up, the light reflected off dozens of acromantula leaving little to the imagination. A shiver ran up Harry's spine as he froze.

Those tricky little bastards had been staying just out of view this entire time, following him but not attacking and now that they were caught in the act it didn't take out a genius to figure out what happened next.

Harry cracked his neck and gripped his wand tightly as the spiders slowly crawled into the light encircling him, Ace hovered next to him protectively cracking of lighting styled warning shots while Harry ran a hand through his hair roughly, "These spiders just don't get it buddy, we would far rather a brawl than getting blindsided again. Look how that turned out for the last one."

At that one of the spiders spat a blob of venom which Harry narrowly sidestepped, melting a small hole in the tree behind him he cracked his knuckles, "Oh spiders, I can really feel a grudge brewing now."

* * *

Deep within the forest Hagrid stood in what was once Aragog's lair, cleared from trees with a large web domed over the hollow's centre. Not much had changed to be honest, only the fact that it now housed a different colony of acromantula.

As a half-giant Hagrid was well aware of his strength. Endurance was the very thing that giants had in abundance, add on his ability at magic and he was a force to be reckoned with.

That being said, Hagrid never was much of a fighter. The dirty spotted handkerchief in his hand probably gave that away.

A red face and runny nosed Hagrid glared forwards. It was clear he had been mourning and with two arms held straight by his side his fists were clenched in a retrained anger, "Yeh've been nothin' but trouble since yeh came here, the fores' is in a mess an yeh've murdered a close friend o mine. I ain't ashamed to a'mit it, but if I had the strength you'd be long gone from this place."

It was croaked out and the horde of spiders surrounding him cackled with glee, their frantic clicking echoing around the hollow.

Acromantula had a taste for flesh, wild and merciless by nature, Aragog was the exception and as such his family were tame compared to a natural colony in the wild.

It was a hierarchal system, the strongest in the colony was the leader and that sole beast had it all too say, it hadn't taken long to figure out the ruler of the colony.

Mordreth dwarfed the rest of her clan by a great deal, at least double the size of what Aragog had been, unnaturally large even for acromantula she was a true giant among her race.

If Hagrid didn't have fury in his eyes the groundskeeper would marvel her; a thirty-foot leg span and fangs that looked closer to tusks, a sickly dark green skin, nearly black, that looked fierce and dangerous.

Even in a blind rage Hagrid wouldn't dare mess with the beast, and so he had come for negotiation although he knew that in itself had been stupid and reckless at best but he had to do something. Hagrid didn't know if he could put on a happy face like he had been the last week.

If anything Mordreth had seemed amused so far, very slowly, eight long legs cracking as they scuffled from place to place in a manner so nightmarish. "It was foolish of you too come here," It clicked, "Like your friend Aragog, I came from a distant land long ago, my colony stayed far away from this wretched forest despite its rich lands because of the ancient creature dwelling within your castle."

Mordreth paused in disgust, "It's foul stench could be smelt from miles around, how Aragog could stick it I'll never know but alas, the creature is dead and a territory I have craved so badly became obtainable."

Hagrid let out would could only be described as a muffled sob, "Yer an evil bit o work you! Jus you wait, I'll come back 'ere an drive you from this forest if it's the last thing I do!"

"Come back?" Mordreth said slowly. "No, I will not allow it. Your relationship with this forests predecessor has clouded your vision. We acromantula are carnivorous, my family crave for fresh meat and I will not deny them it despite your admiring intention. I may of gave you the body of your friend but it is too valuable to my colony, my children can feast on it for days."

As she spoke between clicks the spiders around him edged closer, their hissing growing, "You are a groundskeeper are you not, you should know how nature works. The new replace the old as I did with Aragog, the weak perish, the strong survive and through time every species will grow in power. This is natural selection, friend of Aragog, you made a mistake thinking you could come here demanding what you did and so... you shall die."

Hagrid was shaking as he watched the wall of spiders slowly close around him, their eyes gleaming madly and their pincers clicking in anticipation. One large fist clenched tightly as the other held his umbrella wand, he didn't stand a chance in a fight, not against Mordreth let alone her army of spiders. If he could only hold out for an opening, maybe, just maybe he could escape.

Hagrid lowered his head ever so slightly, the solid wall of black on all sides made it seem unlikely.

If he was going down, he was going down fighting. That was his thought process until a loud, high pitched scream echoed through the hollow. A crumpled and flaming spider crashed through the thick tree line before writhing and hissing briefly before succumbing to its wounds.

Several spiders were knocked aside and thrown onto their backs revealing pale fleshy undersides, this left behind a tense silence as all within the lair looked towards the cause.

"Oh sweet mother of God, run Ace! This was not a good idea, this was not a good idea - I should not have spat on the corpse, pissed them right off and they just keep coming!" A small bird appeared first, flying into the grotto followed by a raven haired teen both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what lay ahead.

Harry stared at the scene blankly. "Shit."

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted, finally starting to panic, "No! What're you doin' here!"

Emerald eyes widened when Harry saw the big man, "Hagrid? I've been looking all over this damn place for you, these spiders have nearly cornered me a few times and I'm pretty sure I saw Fluffy too, or it was just a really big spider. I don't know, I was running at the time."

Mordreth clicked her pincers furiously, "You're brave or extremely stupid to act in this manner before me insolent child! My children will feast on you for your ignorance!"

Quizzical eyes turned at the unfamiliar voice and Harry immediately blanched and backed away, "Hagrid!" He stuttered out, "We're leaving now."

After running aimlessly around the forest for so long the spiders didn't really bother him so much, Mordreth was a different case. This was something straight from Ron's nightmares and he finally understood why the lad had a fear of the things.

Mordreth raised a large leg high into the air and slammed it down towards Hagrid, the groundskeeper wasn't the most agile but he managed to avoid it and as the great leg crashed against the ground, a massive quake vibrated through the grotto sending Harry to the ground.

A spider near him saw this as a moment of weakness and lunged forwards out of its group. Harry didn't have react have to react as Ace swopped in and plucked the large arachnid out of the air in a flash of silver and blue.

Ace was getting venison for dinner tonight.

Harry's eyes darted around the area for an escape and noticed Mordreth slink her way further into the grotto, apparently they weren't worth her time but Harry wasn't complaining.

Hagrid had managed to break through the horde of spiders circling him and seemed to be having little trouble with keeping the smaller spiders at bay, the only problem was that two large fists just seemed to stun the acromantula so if Harry left him too it he would eventually get swarmed, "Aim for their undersides were their weak, we'll hold out here and wait for an opportunity to escape but if the big one gets too close just leg it!"

Hagrid's eyes were ablaze as he ripped through the spiders with renewed vigour, appendages flying in all directions as the one man army mowed through the horde with ease. Harry just smirked, the gentle giant wouldn't harm a fly on the worst of days but he had seen before what Hagrid could do when he got angry.

Uncle Vernon had learnt the hard way and apparently the spiders were too. Hagrid was a civil man, Harry had more badness in his little toe but one thing was certain, you didn't bad talk Albus Dumbledore in front of him, nor did you mess with his 'cute' and 'harmless' pets.

Without looking Harry channelled a lot of power and cast a stunner behind him resulting in the sneaking spider tripping over its own legs and onto its back, kicking for a moment before crinkling it's legs inward and dying.

Harry watched as Hagrid dispatched one of the smaller spiders with an awkward kick before laying waste to some more; he was tiring quickly and they hadn't even started their escape yet.

Standing on a pile of three or four spiders Harry aimed a blasting curse at small group to great effect if the hisses and screams were anything to go by. Holding his wand to his neck Harry boomed across the grotto, "The more we kill the more seem to show up, at this rate we'll bring the whole damn population of the things on us and I can't take these guys forever. I'm running low as it is and I'll be out of energy long before their out of bodies."

One of the larger spiders tried to sneak up on him again but Hagrid saw it coming and flipped the massive thing with a punch followed by a weak banisher with his umbrella wand. The half-giant wasn't great at magic but the little he did know proved useful nonetheless.

With a thanks Harry pressed up against Hagrid back to back as to cover each other's blind spots, Ace hovered over them like a guardian beating his wings slow to be as big and intimidating as possible. "This ain't lookin' good Harry, yeh shouldn't o followed me in here. I'd never forgive me'self if we don' lose these vermin."

Covered in mud and soaked through to the skin Harry smiled weakly, "Good to see your thinking positive but don't worry about it Hagrid, I think I've got an idea. It took a stray Ford Anglia to escape this place last time but I don't think we could fit you in one, that leaves running so you may get ready."

It was a standoff; the beasts knew that if they attacked blindly they could get picked off one by one. On the other hand, they also knew that the trio of human, half-giant and bird were trapped when surrounded by such huge numbers.

Not entirely true. The spider _thought_ they were trapped.

Harry bent down slowly not taking his eyes of the enemy ahead and picked up a small pebble in his empty hand. He had been meaning to attempt this ever since he learnt the required spells and Harry couldn't think of a better time than now.

Choosing the direction of his escape Harry eyed the pebble lying flat in his palm and smirked.

Weather it was the facial expression or the large build-up of magic Harry didn't know, but the spiders hissed frantically and charged forwards however it was all in vain.

The little pebble got wandlessly banished and while it fired through the air he cast a crude wandless enlargement charm with his free hand while his wand transfigured ugly irregular barbs protruding from all angles resulting in a large spiked boulder.

It carved a hole through the wave of Acromantula that Harry and Hagrid wasted no time making use of.

So many spells so quickly left Harry weak at the knees. Even then that was some of the worst bit of wand work he'd done in years, the enlargement charm was irregular and the transfiguration was even worse but you didn't need detail when you were trying to make a giant death ball.

Running through the forest Harry heard Mordreth let out an angry scream behind them, followed by a huge quake that sent him tumbling to the ground. In her ignorance she had left her family to deal with them and now she was regretting it. He didn't fancy waiting around for her to undo that mistake.

Unaffected and thinking along the same lines Hagrid thought little of picking Harry up and swinging the boy onto his shoulders. "Tha' was beau'iful Harry! I don' know wha' yeh're doin' here but yeh picked a hell of a time ta show up. Are yeh alright?"

Positioning himself on Hagrid's shoulder Harry grimaced, "I never want to see Mordreth again, that thing is crazy strong, I fired a blasting charm at it on are way out and it did jack shit and those quakes it can make. I feel like a fly."

Thanking Hagrid, they were quickly distracted by Ace, flying low in front of them and screeching loudly. Well accustomed to the warnings Harry shouted, "There lying in wait ahead of us, just keep running, me and Ace can handle them."

Stealing a glance behind him Harry saw two spiders breaking away from the chasing swarm, jumping from branch to branch above getting ready to pounce.

Before he could raise his wand Ace had already circled around deciding to leave the ambush for Harry. The swan sized bird sunk two large talons into one of the would be assassins, frying it to a crisp and sending a bolt of lightning at the other knocking it from the branch so that it landed awkwardly and hard with a loud splat.

Harry loved that bloody bird.

Turning his attention back to the ambush ahead Harry saw a similar scenario. A few spiders lying in wait in the thick branches above while a few more blocked the path ahead as a distraction but Harry had just the spell to deal with this, simple conjuration takes energy that he doesn't have but Hagrid was here to carry him.

Making Professor Flitwick proud two ropes snaked from his wand and entangled themselves around the spiders hanging up high in the trees, with a flick of his wand they tightened and then Harry whirled it around his head resulting in the two acromantula being flung wildly towards the ground.

That one had been straight from Ace's book as they crashed into the other two with a loud squelch leaving behind a wreck of spiders in their wake, "Beau'iful Harry!" Hagrid boomed with pride, "Didn' know yeh were tha' good with a wand but don' slow down, those brutes won' quite chasin' us till were outta the forest!"

Harry managed to crack a grin but didn't respond, too occupied trying to stay in one piece and ensuring their pesky attackers didn't get a surprise attack on them.

It took close to a half-hour running and enduring random attacks, as they got further away from the lair the wave of spiders chasing them slowly petered out but there was still the occasional one to keep them on their toes.

Breaking out from the treeline Harry dragged himself a good distance away from the forest before allowing himself to collapse against one of Hagrid's overgrown pumpkins.

Ace wasted no time perching beside him and the big man himself soon followed, hands on knees doubled over in exhaustion.

There were only sounds of haggard breaths as Harry found himself looking skywards, large droplets of rain beating off his glasses as dull white clouds didn't look to be letting up anytime soon. "Well I didn't expect that when I woke of this morning... You alright Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked back to the forest before trudging wearily over, collapsing next to him with a loud thud, the dirty spotted handkerchief making a return to wipe his face, "I'm fine, takes more than a bunch o ruddy old bugs ter hurt me, but Harry, what were yeh thinkin' doin summat so dangerous. You shouldn'ta went in there, not fer nobody an defini'ly not fer me!"

Despite being cut and bruised far worse than Harry, the groundskeeper was only worried for him which just made Harry laugh.

Trained of strength and energy and slouched back against the pumpkin Harry just waved him off, "I don't want to hear it Hagrid. If you can tell me right now that you wouldn't of did the same then don't even start."

More silence followed before Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, ruby-red in the face and glaring at his enormous hands, a rare scowl barely visible behind the tangle of his black beard, "Yeh might've bent a few rules, Harry, bu' yeh're all righ' really, aren' you?" Hagrid looked up revealing concerned eyes, "I didn' see meself gettin outta there, an when yeh walked in ta the hollow - I could'a got you…"

Hagrid's voice trailed off but Harry got the gist of it. Harry gave him a weak punch on the arm, "Don't worry about it Hagrid. It all worked out just like it always does, although you better not run in there again, Mordreth will want blood now that we managed to get away."

Hagrid's miserable face didn't improve, "Nobody can know Harry. That overgrown bug's the mos' horrible piece o work I've ever set eyes on, Aragog was a champion and that thing kilt him in cold blood, jus' for his territory. I went in there tryin'na barter for his body, give him a proper burial like he deserves. I knew it was stupid bu' I had ta try."

For Hagrid to call a beast like that anything negative truly showed the hatred he had of it and Harry could only imagine what the colony did with the creatures' corpse. Hagrid's like of an answer backed up the theory.

The duo sat in silence for a short time, in Harry's case he was letting the adrenaline wear off and trying to figure out how he managed to get himself in a situation like that. Hagrid on the other hand was mourning silently for the loss of his friend. The half-giant had known the creature since his third year in Hogwarts close to sixty years ago, Harry held no love for the beast but he stayed silent.

Hagrid had spent the last week coming to terms with the death, yet the finality of it was something always hard coming to terms with.

After some time and with a weary sigh Harry hauled himself to his feet grimacing at the cold he cast another warming charm. Every other inch of him was covered in dirt, soaked to the bone and his clothes were cut to pieces, "Let's get inside Hagrid, we'll catch our deaths sitting in the rain like this." Harry tried to help the big man to his feet but despite his best efforts he was of little help.

Walking for the cabin and trying to lighten the mood Harry started, "Good thing today's a Saturday at least, I have nothing to do so I can finally introduce you to my new friend Ace, I'm sure you'll like him." The words only left his mouth when the realisation hit, his stomach jumped and two hands held either side of his head, "Quick, what time is it Hagrid?"

With slight confusion Hagrid reached into one of his many pockets pulling out a large timepiece, "Jus' five to eleven Harry. Why, summat the matter?

"More than I care to admit Hagrid!" Harry shouted already running for the castle, "Ace, stay with Hagrid and keep him company. I'll call back with you later to pick him up but I really have to split."

Harry had to be at the three broomsticks in five minutes and Katie would dismember him if she thought he stood her up. Harry gulped considered running back into the forest for round two with Mordreth, it looked a hell of a lot more tempting now.

* * *

 **A/N - Took a little longer to get this out than usual. I had most of the chapter complete but I didn't like it so I deleted it all and started again. This in itself is a bitch but writing the same scenes twice get tiring real fast.**

 **Anyways, I spent a day or two going over previous chapters and fixing some things, updated the summary which took far longer than I care to admit and now I'm all set up to get writing the next chapter.**

 **Plenty of action going on here and you get to see a little more of what Harry's capable of, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be coming next chapter plus the introduction of a few very important characters so there's that to look forward too.**

 **I'm also planning to shed more like on Harry's ancient runes and what he plans to do with them shortly, don't know if that'll be next chapter though, I'll see.**

 **Anyways, that's me. I'm going to Google tomorrow so I'm planning to hack into their servers and get myself a great job. Apparently they give you one if you can so yeah - life sorted.**

 **Drop me a line, favourite and follow to inflate my already ruined ego!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Stubborn Karma

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter. If you read the previous author notes carefully enough you'll find a hidden message within each one filled with scathing slander, general offence and borderline abuse all directed to J.K.R around my lack of ownership regarding Harry Potter.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Maybe I've went a little far. You did a great job Joanne but the fact that you have yet to send me the rights cannot be ignored.**

 **Any day now Mrs. Rowling. I am a patient man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Stubborn Karma**

* * *

Sitting alone on a stool in an unusually empty Three Broomsticks Harry lowered a butterbeer in an effort to calm himself. The reason he needed to steady his mind? Apparently waging war on an army of acromantula hadn't been enough to keep his shitty karma at bay today and so another random happening of a depressing and unexpected nature occurred around his person.

Right beside the bar and rubbing both temples Harry realised butterbeer wasn't going to cut it today so he signalled the barman with a whistle, "This isn't doing the trick old man, one Firewhisky please."

The man groaned and have him an unimpressed look, "Todays weather has slashed my profits for the weekend but we don't serve minors here kid, you're from Hogwarts, you know the rules."

Harry's dry look made it clear he wasn't in the mood, "I went out of my way to come here alone and for good reason. One bottle of Firewhisky to clear my head, whatever brand you think a kid should be drinking."

The aged barman still seemed unconvinced and questioned, "A kid like you shouldn't be drinking at all, what's got you so worked up?"

Harry gave him a wry grin despite finding no humour in the matter, "It's only half eleven and I've already booked myself multiple detentions with a professor I despise. The hot girl I was supposed to meet gave me the large red hand mark you see on my check because of said professor and I'm not even going to start on almost getting eaten alive by a horde of overgrown spiders." Harry's eyebrows scrunched even further in annoyance, "Now that I think about it, I suppose I lost a good handful of galleons worth of new clothes too so cough up the drink, smartass."

A slack jaw followed by a sharp nod and two bottles smacked down in front of Harry followed by two glasses, "You do need a drink, kid."

The barman proceeded to pour fill the two glasses to the neck and offered a toast, "My old man always said never drink to past happenings so…to good fortune and a deserving payback."

Harry repeated the line and with a clink he drained his glass in a manner no fourteen-year-old should be able too.

(Flashback)

 _Sprinting his way through the empty corridors Harry kept a frantic pace. He was feeling like an ass more and more as the seconds ticked by and was pretty sure he had broken the record time set from Hagrid's hut to Gryffindor tower._

 _Now redressed in new clothes and smelling a hell of a lot better Harry was on his way in the form of a barely viable blur._

 _It would all be okay; he would have to bust a gut but Harry didn't mind if it meant making it to Hogsmeade only a few minutes late. He could meet up with Katie like planned, get the banter while enjoying the day and everything would work itself out._

 _Out of nowhere something caught him, wrapping around his ankles tightly and Harry crashed to the floor spectacularly skidding along the corridor and coming to a halt._

 _Right then and there Harry Potter remembered just who he was and the luck that came with it so it was no surprise when he found himself looking up at the curved lips of the potions master._

 _"No running in the corridors, Potter," Snape droned, "five points from Gryffindor."_

 _Having already unloosed himself Harry got to his feet giving the man a dirty look, professor or not he didn't have time for Snape's bullshit right now, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? If I'm running shout at me, don't use a spell on a pupil; something you're not even allowed to do."_

 _Snape seemed amused, holding his arms out he made a show of recognising the empty corridor around them, "Ah, what a shame. It appears nobody is here to back up your complaints."_

 _Harry held his tongue, but Snape was just loving this. "If you tripped me to just berate one another then I'll be on my way. Some of us have pastimes better than patrolling corridors in the hopes of preying on children, sir."_

 _Snape just smirked, a dry smug look on his face, "You don't get it, Potter. I think you're just another one of many self-entitled students who feel as if I treat them particularly poorly. It wouldn't matter who you were, I would have tripped you regardless and I suppose that's what a spoiled upbringing breeds you."_

 _Snape was a snake, he lay low in an attempted ambush trying to get under his skin and get a reaction. Harry knew this but with the morning he had he really didn't give a damn right now._

 _Ignoring his best interests Harry finally allowed a glare to rest on his face. "To put it plainly, I think you're a waste of space. You smell like a greasy shit, your about half as useful and I'm beginning to think you've developed a fetish for making my life more awkward than it needs to be. So you can just fuck right off, got it?"_

 _Having expected an outburst but Snape just continued to smirk, a look of sick satisfaction on his face, "There it is, the calm façade you seem to have developed finally broke, the self-entitlement didn't take long to kick in and you're already thinking that I pick on you. The truth is I do - simply because I don't like you - and you hate me for it don't you?"_

 _Harry growled, "I'm not saying I hate you, but I wouldn't think twice about disconnecting your life support if it meant getting a few knuts."_

 _Snape finally seemed satisfied and black beady eyes found green as his face turned to a snarl, "Admittedly, it took quite some time to figure out the difference between you and your father. Do you want to know what it is, Potter?"_

 _Harry was seething, briefly wondering what the punishment for assaulting a professor would be._

 _"The difference-" Snape whispered slowly, "-Is that your father had at least some sort of intellect. He knew when to hold his tongue at the least. If you were any more brainless and idiotic we would have to water you three times a week, Potter, and you're already a hassle as it is."_

 _Moments passed and Harry stayed silent, internally seething but fighting his all in an effort not to show. Snape wouldn't get that that pleasure at least._

 _Harry stood in silence, clenched fists and white knuckles. He knew he had crossed the line bit chanced his luck, "If that will be all, sir, I'll be on my way."_

 _Snape allowed him to turn, making a few slow steps down the corridor before he interrupted "I think not," His constant whisper laced with smugness, "My office, Potter. Now."_

(End Flashback)

From there on it had been plain and simple verbal abuse, Harry had given in to the little devil in his head and earned himself a weeks' worth of detentions for his trouble.

By this point he knew meeting Katie was in vain, just as he got away from Snape's office and left Hogwarts the girl herself was walking back towards the castle, pretty, smiling features so often filled with mischief were quite the opposite.

Katie had given up waiting for him, she said nothing when she saw him, only glaring daggers intending to ignore him and walk on despite Harry's call, that's when he made the mistake of grabbing her arm.

His apology was met with a scoff, his explanation fell on deaf ears and only made her angrier until Katie delivered the punishment for standing her up in the form of a slap to the side of his face. Not the teasing sort like Harry seemed to get in abundance, it was a proper open palmed slap that stung like a bitch and with it Katie stormed away, a slight sway of her hips as a jest of what could have been.

In shameless self-pity Harry filled another glass. "Women are such a headache, if she's mad at me then why sway your hips like that?" He grunted in frustration and gave the barman a warning look, "You know anything about women, because I'm clueless here?"

"What sort of kid your age worries about women over a bottle of Firewhisky?"

A new voice caught his attention and Harry turned to see a fair skinned girl giving him an amused look.

Short and slender Harry guessed she was only a couple years his senior at best, her most distinctive feature was the long, untamed, red hair that framed either side of her face. It wasn't a ginger red either like the Weasley's had, but properly red which she kept mostly covered by a black beanie hat.

She also rather strangely had a small black and white flute attached to her waist. That was a weird thing for a witch to carry, or maybe she was one of those eccentrics that just loved a certain sound of music.

Harry could relate to that, beating the living shit out of Dudley's old drum set made for a great stress reliever back in the day.

All in all, and to make a long description short, the girl was a real peach, a one of a kind and Harry took no shame in taking in the view. If the mannerisms were anything to go by she was a tomboy, but right now he just wasn't in the mood and so Harry pumped a lazy thumb to his chest, "This kid right here," He grumbled before noticing the strange uniform that she wore, "You're not from around here are you? Wait, you're from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons right? Here for the Triwizard Tournament?"

The girl let out a sigh blowing hair out of her eyes, "Durmstrang. I'm about the only one without my head shoved up their ass, everyone else feels the need to make a grand entrance. Their meant to be arriving at some point today and our headmaster is a real bitch when it comes to good appearances," She explained, "I flow powdered my way here earlier."

Harry grimaced at that, although he did chuckle at the colourful use of language. "Big mistake. There's literally jack shit to do here on your own, well I suppose you can go to the shrieking shack but the whole haunted spooking thing it has going for it just doesn't last."

The girl laughed bitterly at that, "Yep, been there already, that place sounded so much better when I read up on it. For being the only magical settlement in Britain I'm sort of disappointed a little, although the sweet shop was pretty great."

"Everyone loves Honeydukes," Harry nodded in agreement before taking a sip of his drink which the girl seemed to be eyeing up.

In turn, the stranger found herself amused when the kid pulled said drink closer in a protective manner, "You're not going to drink two bottles of Firewhisky by yourself, that's enough to comatose a baby dragon. I've been out in the cold all day and your school is meant to be accommodating me, spread the love a little."

Harry's initial reaction was to tell her ever so politely to fuck off, but then he thought better of it. He definitely wouldn't be cut out for a foreign diplomat anytime soon but figured it was better than sitting on his lonesome drinking strong liqueur at a bar before noon. A self-rule had already been set regarding that after all, he wasn't allowed to drink his life away until after his sensational Quidditch career.

Wandlessly summoning a new glass from the other side of the bar, Harry filled it to the top and grumbled, "You're lucky I'm feeling so generous today, I don't even know your name."

Taking a sip of her drink she wasn't surprised in the slightest by the spicy flavour, taking it like a seasoned champ, "I suppose I owe you that much, Riley Denflare at your service; I didn't think wandless magic was taught at Hogwarts?"

Despite her words she sounded unimpressed. Harry looked at her curiously for a few seconds feeling like he'd heard that name before, chalking it up to nothing he shrugged his shoulders, "They don't. More of a side thing I do in my spare time."

Harry quirked an eyebrow when Riley plopped into the seat beside him, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why did you actually travel alone. It's a little strange to be honest."

Riley just scowled, "I told you that already shitbrick. I didn't feel the need to make a grand entrance and I wanted to check out what Hogsmeade was like."

Harry cut in, "Yeah, whatever. I wasn't going to mention it but if you're staying too chat you might as well cough it up."

Riley tried faking ignorance but the slight red hush that came to her checks gave it away.

She kept quiet and Harry just smirked, "You're not going to travel alone when you could be with friends. You wouldn't be allowed to travel on your own anyway, and a lone Durmstrang student definitely wouldn't be wandering around Hogsmeade of all places." Harry saw his little deduction get a reaction, "Are you even from Durmstrang or has binging detective shows every night for a week rubbed off on me?"

Riley was huffing, red checks and eyes narrowed ever so slightly before finally speaking, "Yes I'm from Durmstrang fuckface. Just... well, technically speaking, I'm not supposed to be here because..."

Her voice trailed off and Harry found himself confused, "What do you mean by that? A party of each school's best pupils are chosen to come here for the Tournament, right? You said you're here to participate, so why are you not meant to be here?" The light bulb effect struck when Harry figured it out and despite trying, he couldn't stop a shit-eating grin making its way to his face, "Your headmaster chose not to take you, didn't he?"

The girl gave him a murderous look and Harry laughed when he realised he was right, "It's not funny you little shit. Igor Karkaroff is nothing but a two faced bastard, his day is spent licking Krum's ass and he probably dreams about it at night too."

A string of rather vulgar curses erupted from her mouth and Riley ranted on, "I'm every bit as good as Victor, but then that pedo all but said the reason I wasn't taken was because I might get chosen by the Goblet; it would be a sin too steal the glory from Krum and the school he said."

Harry pulled his chair closer and found himself actually quite interested, "So you came here alone just to fuck him off?"

Riley downed her drink and smacked it down hard with a firm nod making Harry laugh again, "That takes guts, although what makes you think he won't just send you home? Even then you'll be hard pressed to outdo Krum; I assumed he would be coming here when I found out he attended Durmstrang, and they say he's as good a wizard as he is a flyer."

Harry was sceptical at best, but if he'd found out anything so far it was to never underestimate a confident female with a vendetta to do something.

Riley seemed to be a bit of an oddball, she was confident and like himself had no problems using a few of the more colourful words in the English language. On that note Harry decided this Riley girl was actually pretty cool. Maybe he wouldn't finish the rest of the bottle and leave her with the fee.

Still angry Riley just shook her head, "Karkaroff isn't a problem. Now that I'm here he won't make me leave because it wouldn't reflect well on the school, even then he wouldn't have the gall to try it, he knows I can tear him a new one if it comes to it. I might have a problem with his little ass toy though." Riley stopped, briefly confused as to why Harry nearly spit out his drink before continuing, "Krum's a nice enough guy, even if he is a boring fuck, honestly there's more chit-chat from a wall but at least he means well but I can't say for sure I'll get chosen over him, I'm not better but definitely on par at least.

Harry chuckled, bringing her from the rant and the girls anger rounded on him, "What's so funny, scarface."

Harry would have been somewhat apologetic but that slur struck a chord, "None of it, just think it's funny at how confident you are; that's not much of a way to treat a stranger who's sharing you their drink though."

Riley rolled her eyes and poured herself another drink despite Harry's twitching eye, "What? You're too young for this stuff so I'm really doing you a favour. As for the nicknames, it's all jokes, you'll get used to it. I'm not being particularly mean or anything, I'm like this to everyone. You'll get used to it," She summarised with a cheeky grin, "I suppose a skinny little snot nosed brat like you wouldn't understand."

"You're drinking my booze and berating me at the same time," Harry cracked his knuckles, "You like jokes? Okay, I got jokes. It has to be your time of the month every day with hair stained that red, not to mention redheads are highly susceptible to skin cancer, you soulless fuck. And fuck it why stop there, I was saving this for a buddy but your race has over twice the risk of developing Parkinson's so-" Harry gave her a double dose of Britain's favourite hand gesture and took his drink from her grasp.

Riley returned the gesture and... snorted. In a weird way, she actually looked a little happier now, "You've got game for a kid, I suppose I can respect you a little more now."

Shrugging and enjoying his booze a content silence formed before Riley decided to break it. "Who's the strongest witch or wizard in Hogwarts? I've got to scout out the competition you know."

Harry scratched his head in thought, "That's a good question actually, I don't really know."

Riley gave him a strange, nearly disbelieving look, "What? Don't you hold competitions against one another. At Durmstrang we believe competition and rivalry brings out the best in us, we hold small house tournaments all the time to show off and test our skills. You don't do that?"

Harry shrugged weakly, "It would be a disaster at Hogwarts. It would just be between Gryffindor and Slytherin because they would give it their all, each tournament resulting in a violent chaos because one can't stand the other winning. The Ravenclaws are too smart, they would win it if they tried but wouldn't bother, instead focusing on things that matter like exams, or finishing a good book. Then the Hufflepuffs... I don't even know, they would be too busy sleeping and hugging kittens, the important things in life."

Riley just deadpanned, "Hogwarts sure does sound strange."

Wide eyed Harry just dumbly nodded, "About ninety percent of the school thought I was a dark lord in my second year. At the time I was shitting myself but looking back it was pretty great to be honest."

Upon hearing that, Riley just filled up his drink.

As they continued speaking Harry noticed the strange girl starting to get livelier, coming out of her shell as the minutes ticked by. Albeit, the vulgarity stayed, especially when talking about Durmstrang and other people in general and Harry quickly figured out the girl didn't have many friends, if any, he would hazard a guess so he just kept talking.

His busy schedule had very quickly wiped itself free so it's not like there was anything better to do today, and it would suck to hang around Hogsmeade by oneself so why not?

Hermione said he was mean spirited but here he was, Mr. Nice spending his free time with lonely foreigners. All he had to do was start feeding the homeless and brainbox wouldn't have shit on him.

Riley seemed more interested in the Tournament and Hogwarts than himself but she did take a good laugh when he explained why a fourteen-year-old was drinking alone.

Harry listened to her bitch about anything and everything. Riley seemed to have a built in hatred for the 'paedophile with the porno moustache' - Durmstrang headmaster Igor Karkaroff - although he didn't question it. She complained about the weather expecting it to be better than were they came from, then the shitty British food and even his preferred brand of Firewhisky which was rich since she seemed happy to drink it on him.

Harry eventually decided to voice something that had been bugging him for a while now when the girl yet again mentioned the Triwizard Tournament. "I don't get what the big deal is. You're pissing off a lot of people just to take part in this Tournament, why does everyone seem so happy to jump on the bandwagon of danger and death? I enjoy life, thanks."

Riley looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted antennae, "Seriously? Well it's every kid's dream isn't it? More money than you know what to do with, the glory that comes with it, you would be considered one of the best wizards of your generation, worldwide recognition too."

Harry sarcastically hummed, "Ehh, you're forgetting the whole death thing."

She just gave him a dirty look, "Don't be such a pussy, if you can't get off to the money and glory then think of the fame!" Riley just couldn't understand how it didn't appeal to him, "The Triwizard Tournament will be followed by every wizarding community in the world, it's a show of the very best Europe's top schools have to offer, every champion will be a household name and the winner will be treated like a living legend. What's not to love about that?"

Harry grunted in acknowledgment, "Yeah, sure. When you're balls deep in whatever hellish task they have planned maybe you'll understand."

Riley just stuck out her tongue and the two sat in silence for a few moments savouring their drinks.

Harry was surprised when it was Riley that broke the silence again, usually he had to be the one to keep the conversation flowing. "So try and justify to me, why a little brat like you walks through weather like this just to drink his sorrows away. If you really liked this Katie girl then you would have been ten minutes early, not an hour late. Hell, you're lucky to get away with a slap. I'd have used a few of my nastier curses for sure."

"Don't you lot study some pretty sick shit," Harry grimaced, "Dark magic is second nature to Durmstrang students."

Riley raised a finger to her lips in a joking manner and shushed him, "Durmstrangs worst kept secret; and there's really no such thing as dark magic but that's another debate entirely."

Harry gave her a questioning look but she waved him off. "So what excuse did you go for, damn I wish I could have seen that, she really left a mark didn't she?"

Harry grimaced rubbing a hand through his hair, "You're really not letting me away with this?" He received a gleeful nod and said blankly, "Long story short, I told her I got cock blocked by a giant ass acromantula named Mordreth and an overgrown bat."

Riley nearly spat out her drink, "Well at least you were imaginative, try something a little more realistic and you'll be flying." Her expression turned thoughtful and she joked, "Maybe it was Mordreth, it sounds kind of feminine. For all you know she could have believed the spider and bat bit but not the fact it was a cock block?"

Harry looked at her incredulously, "Everyone's a critic. If you really want to know, I couldn't think of a term to describe getting cock blocked by two freaks with lady parts."

That was assuming Snape had lady parts. If he didn't Harry would be correcting that at some point down the line.

Riley took a long sip of her drink and thought hard, "Got it." She gave a toothy grin, "Clitoris prohibitus. Not great but it works."

Harry's palm slowly but surely met his face, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Seeing that Riley was about to answer him he put a hand over her mouth and shook his head, "Nope, no more, that sounded like a really freaky spell and I'm not sticking around to find out."

Getting out of his seat Harry stretched out with a groan, he had been here for quite some time now so he didn't feel too bad about deciding to leave, "Well Riley, talking to you was alright I guess. A little vulgar, but weirdly I kind of like that so take it easy. I'll be seeing you around I'd say."

Harry made a point to pull his bottle Firewhisky from her hands and made for the door, it was only a very forced, loud and awkward cough that got him to look back.

"You can't just leave me," Riley hissed, scowling at him, "I'm here all on my own, what am I meant to do the rest of the day?"

Harry shrugged not really caring, "I don't know, find someone else to scrounge off and drink there whisky would be my guess." Harry could of swore her eyes flashed red which only got a chuckle, "Kidding. Please don't kill me. You can come to Hogwarts if you like, but I'm not spending all day here."

Riley didn't look fussed on that idea either, if he didn't know any better she seemed nervous, "What's so important that you need to go back to Hogwarts?"

Harry grinned in thought, "I'll go back and bother people for a while which is always fun, or maybe I'll try and find Seamus and give him the rest of this Firewhisky. He'll drink it all in minutes' despite being a massive lightweight and I get a real kick out of watching the drunk and disorderly. It's actually turning into a hobby at this point, it's so funny."

The foreign student just furrowed her eyes in confusion, "Why would he do that?"

"Irish." Harry stated simply.

"Ah, I see." That explained everything.

Harry opened the door and grimaced when he was hit by the frigid wind, "Well, are you coming or not? I'm standing here freezing my dick off so get your ass into gear."

Unsure and looking uncomfortably it took a little bit teasing. Harry didn't hold back and the end result was Riley cursing him, "Fuck you Scarface. Fine, I'll come but you better not leave me on my own. I don't mix well with people."

Harry's response was to just flick her forehead, "No promises."

* * *

Turns out bringing Riley with him was a great idea for one very simple reason, she could cast a kickass warming charm. Every bit as good as Hermione's and damn did it feel nice.

Eyes closed happily, Harry shivered in satisfaction as he entered back through the large castle doors.

"You're seriously freaking me out, stop getting off to my magic."

Harry shook himself back to reality and ruffled his wet hair making sure it was messy, "I see you're finally done admiring our castle, pretty cool right? You haven't seen anything yet though."

For the large part of the walk Riley had been unusually hush, a slacked jaw and gawking eyes marvelled at the scenery around them. She fired question after question at him about everything she saw only shutting up when the castle itself came into view.

Harry had stayed quiet letting her enjoy it just like Hagrid had done for him too and the girl had been in a silent awe since.

Tucking his Firewhisky under his coat Harry headed for the great hall with Riley following into step and it didn't take long for the first complaint to voice itself, "This place is so big, like a maze. How do you find your way around it?"

"You don't," Harry said bluntly, "It's touch and go until you manage to get it mapped out in your head, after four years I still get lost sometimes."

"That's really unproductive," Despite her words Riley's chocolate eyes were dancing, "But really, really cool."

Harry knew for a fact the girl would be exploring the castle at the first chance, as would many of the foreign students.

Growing closer to the great hall they starting passing more people and Harry took some joy at the girl starting to shift uncomfortably, "You know for being such a hard ass you're really letting yourself down here."

Riley didn't even make time to curse him out before giving a response, "I don't mind the attention scarface, but like I said, I don't do well in new places, especially with people I don't know." As she spoke a group of third years snatched glances at Harry and she whispered, "For the love of God, why the fuck does everyone keep staring at you."

Harry paled ever so slightly. The way she was calling him scarface and then didn't ask for his name, he just sort of assumed she knew who he was and had been considerate enough to not bother mentioning it.

Harry quickly realised how stupid that had been. He'd known the girl for about three hours' maximum at this point, in his mind it was now fact that the words Riley and considerate just didn't go together.

Deciding the best response was ignorance is innocence Harry just shrugged, "Beats me, although expect it to get worse, I'm really hungry which is why we're heading to the great hall to get lunch. It's always packed with people this time of day."

Quickly becoming tradition Riley cursed him again just as they rounded the corner into the hall. Like always heads turned, having no trouble ignoring them Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table not the slightest bit surprised when he spotted an oblivious Ron stuffing his face.

Harry squeezed in next to him getting his attention and chuckled when Ron's wandering eyes slowly widened when he spotted Riley, "Squish over buddy, make room for the guest."

Open mouthed and a deep crimson it took a few moments to register before he followed orders, then his ginger friend wasted no time hissing in his ear, "Way to tackle the forbidden fruit Harry, who is she? You have to tell me how you managed to pull that off?"

It took a few moments to realise what he meat and Harry just gave a little wink.

Looking around Harry could see he was getting quite a few curious looks, then his heart skipped a beat when he spotted a murderous glare.

Just wouldn't you know Katie would be here.

Harry could only imagine how it looked. Having stood her up he disappears to Hogsmeade for a few hours before strutting happily into the great hall with an exotic red headed bombshell right beside him, and all done with a smile on his face.

This really wasn't good. As far as Katie was concerned Harry was supposed to be fuming, not happy. He was meant to want her back, not have her replaced by the end of the day.

As everyone went back to their food Katie didn't, something which Riley noticed too. She did nothing to help things when the foreign student leaned in to whisper in his ear, "What's that bitches problem?"

Harry took a while before whispering back, "That would be the girl I accidently stood up."

Yep, karma was really having it's way him today but this was too far; this was being bent over against his will levels of abuse, this was doing the deed in a violent and gruesome fashion.

His head dropped and emerald eyes glued themselves to his plate, Harry then proceeded to lift portions that would put even Hagrid to shame and he was intending to eat it all.

Secretly he was a comfort eater, and Harry would be sharing no whisky with Seamus tonight either, the way this day was going he would be needing it all.

* * *

Eating amounts that would make Vernon Dursley puke - also the man named the human walrus - Harry and his evolved stomach proudly left the great hall when lunch time had ended. Riley had decided to follow him and then he was stuck being tour guide for the foreign student.

It had been a bit of a pain walking her around the school but he didn't have anything better to do, then the Durmstrang ship with all their students finally arrived and that had been that.

In Harry's humble opinion Riley was like a bear, and if that was truly the case then that made him the stick because he seemed to be the only one stupid enough to poke it.

Plainly put, Harry enjoyed nothing more than being an asshole and the vulgar girl had been pretty easy to wind up so in that regard the day had gone quick enough, that being said, it had also been a waste which is why Harry had his hands in his pockets, trudging his way through the castle alone with the intention to retrieve Ace from Hagrid.

Karma couldn't fuck with him if he was on his own, at least that was the plan anyway.

Harry was broken from his musings when the sound of laughter invaded his peace and as he rounded the corner into an empty corridor his eyes narrowed at the source.

Neville Longbottom was lying against a wall having been hit with a jelly legs charm while Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson took turns casting miner charms and hexes, some particularly nasty ones if the large boil growing out of his head was anything to go by.

Parkinson pointed her wand in a threatening manner, "Tell us, Longbottom. Who was it that hexed Draco? We know it was a Gryffindor so tell us or I'll put you into the hospital wing until Halloween."

Harry immediately had his wand out, "Oh no you don't. Expelliarmus!" The girl and her wand were sent flying, landing hard on the stone floor. Meanwhile Crabbe and Goyle looked panicked at the possibility of being caught, but when they saw who it was and not a teacher they wasted no time throwing spells.

Now one of the beached whales were no trouble at all, but when dumb and dumber seemed to sync up and fling spells at him in unison Harry was put on the defensive.

He sidestepped a jelly-legs jinx and raised a wandless ethereal shield to block a nasty stinger, "What the hell makes you think I can't just beat the shit out of both of you right now? You can gang up on me and I'll shove my wand where the sun doesn't shine, but bullying Neville is a new low. Fuck disciplinary measures, I need to express some rage."

Harry's wand twirled around his hand at blistering speed all the while muttering incantations as bursts of magic flew fast and straight.

When the Slytherin duo raised a shield Harry didn't try anything fancy or elegant to counter it, he just kept the bombardment flowing until a large crack split down it's middle before shattering into a thousand pieces. Two well placed knee-reversal hexes Crabbe and Goyle were lying awkwardly on the floor, breathing hard at the overuse of magic trying to defend themselves.

"Never hold a shield charm, lads. Drains your magic right up." It was basically as good as incapacitating them and Harry figured he would just leave them there while he on the other hand hadn't broken a sweat.

"Harry, behind you!"

Neville's warning came a second late when a wandless Pansy Parkinson resorted to sneaking up on his blindside, out of all the unguarded areas on his body, the back of his knee, his neck or his face she pushed him around a planted a knee straight to his groin.

Harry grunted in pain feeling the urge to puke, "Why you little!" He hadn't liked that at all which was evidenced by the immediate reaction to forgo a wand and return the kick right back to the same area.

Both broke off holding themselves below the belt, doubled over in pain, "What the hell, Potter! You don't hit a lady there, what in merlin's beard is wrong with you?"

Harry backed away inhaling sharply and let out a pained groan, "This is so confusing! Is it sexist if I hit you? Is it more sexist if I don't? Fuck it, it was reflex and you punched me in my junk. If equivalent exchange is anything to go by I should be marching straight to the dungeons to blow up your shitty house right now."

Pansy just growled at him and ran for her wand, diving for it she shouted the name of her spell in triumph, "Try this Potter! Serpensortia!" A burst of white light dazzled throughout the hall and a large black snake exploded from the tip of her wand, landing heavily onto the floor it was far bigger than the one Malfoy had produced in his second year.

Unfazed Harry just snorted and shook his head, "Yeah because that's real smart. Use a snake summoning spell on the only guy in school that can speak parseltongue."

Pansy grit her teeth when Harry started hissing and the large snake slowly slithered around him serving a new master, raised high bearing fangs and poised to strike.

Pansy looked terrified and a smirking Harry just crossed his arms, "So who's kitty litter did Neville shit in to warrant the wrath of two peas and a shlong? By the way, hamplanet one and two are the peas and you're the shlong."

The snake hissed as it snaked closer and when Pansy backed into a wall she truly started to panick, "It was Malfoy! He was sure you hexed him the other day but we had no way to prove it, we were trying to get Neville to own up to it, we would bring him to a professor and you would get detention."

Harry blinked in confusion before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he had forgotten about hexing Malfoy.

"Well that sucks for you. I've already got detention for a different reason altogether so it's all in vain." Then Harry's eyes narrowed and Pansy was levelled with a dead serious glare that sent a visible shiver up her spine, "As for your bleached buddy, here's what I'm gonna do. I'll work my way through his little crew one at a time getting my fix until he pushes a button that I don't quite like, then it's his turn. Weather he likes it or not we're going for a leisurely walk straight through the Forbidden Forest to appreciate the local fauna where he will tragically perish, do you understand? He will be eaten by a spider and all we'll have left of him to bury is a chuck of his thigh, at which point I'm making a point to shit on his grave. Morale of the story; don't bully Neville, got it?"

If Pansy responded Harry didn't take the time to listen, instead pushing himself off the wall and crouching down beside his friend, a small frown on his face as he examined the damage done, "You okay buddy? They seem to have roughed you up pretty bad."

Neville looked up at him with bloodshot red eyes, it wasn't from pain, more so embarrassment. "Don't worry about me Harry, I'm fine," His voice was solemn and tired, as if he was fed up more than anything.

Shocked Harry didn't know what to say, what could you say? Thankfully Neville took the matter out of his hands, those puffy eyes peering over at his attackers, "Don't you think that was a little harsh, even if they deserved it?"

Harry didn't respond immediately, instead running his wand over Neville casting the counters to any damage that had been done and only then, once he was happy that they were properly fixed, did he look up, giving a soft smile, "You're too nice Neville. Malfoy's just an irrelevant prat at this point, once he and his goons realise that people don't care about how rich they are, or the surnames they have then maybe I'll be a little more accepting."

Despite trying to cheer him up the long faced boy just dropped his head again, fists clenching weakly, "They cornered me and started shouting, I told them I didn't know and then they didn't believe me. I had nothing to do with it and for no reason they..." His voice trailed off and he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, "Why's it always me Harry?"

Still crouching Harry stalled, he didn't quite know how to respond to that, Hermione was always better at this sort of thing.

Looking quite pale Neville continued, "They wouldn't try this on anyone else. Hermione's a gift, she has brains and strength. Ron's brave and quick thinking, everyone seems to have something going for them that I don't. They wouldn't even think of cornering you like this and I'm not a complete idiot either Harry, they picked me because they knew I was the easiest target."

Standing to full height Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you have going for you? I think the better question is what you don't have going for you? You're young, you're healthy and I dare say you're the best damn Herbologist Hogwarts has seen since Phyllida Spore herself."

Neville's head snapped and when Harry expected solace he only found anger, "What does it all amount to Harry? The majority of people walk all over me, even gran at times. What good is knowing about plants when I can't even protect myself?"

Harry was stunned at the outburst; he didn't think Neville was capable of such anger. Between this and the little incident with Moddy there was something clearly going on and internally Harry kicked himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Come on, no use sitting around here." Holding out a hand and with a grunt Harry pulled him to his feet despite the protests.

So it seemed the soft approach and pat on the back wasn't cutting it, this meant a heavier hand was required. Harry could work with this and so he hardened his gaze if only slightly, "Like I said, you're too much of a nice guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neville shot back, a slight edge in his voice, "I don't see Malfoy and his goons walking all over you, I don't see anyone for that matter."

"Ask the majority of people outside Gryffindor and I'm considered an arrogant little prat, to be honest I probably do come across like that, so I'm not exactly considered nice am I," Harry said looking none to bothered by it. "You can't please everyone Neville, I just spent lunch getting death glares from Katie and her two friends. All three are my Quidditch teammates that I've known since first year and by tomorrow there'll no doubt be 'Potter the Dick' stories spreading like wildfire."

Neville gave him a long hard look, "Well what are you going to do about it, you always have a solution to everything?"

Harry just grinned with a shrug, "Nothing I can do. Today's been as fun as a sandpaper dildo and to be frank I wish it was over, I'm going to go down to the kitchens, have a chat with a little house elf named Dobby and introduce him too Firewhisky which is sure to cheer me. Right after I fetch Ace that is."

Neville knew all too well that not everyone was the boy's biggest fan, in reality Harry had an entire house against him and he often wondered how he stuck all the negative and snide remarks.

Then came the boy's tasteless positivity about everything and soon Neville found himself smiling weakly, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me, right then Harry?

"Nah, that's bullshit," Harry said bluntly, "Whoever believes that didn't get enough abuse. Words hurt, I'm not so much of a hardass to deny that either but it's your wounds the shape you, define who you become and if you're strong enough you'll get over it. When you do you'll be stronger and better off for it. So what's it gonna be Neville, sink or swim?

A bright true smile eventually formed and Harry gave him a good natured punch to the shoulder, "Exactly what I expected. Put your all into everything you like, never forget who's good to you and stay positive Neville, don't let people like that get to you and just to be sure I'll teach you a nasty jinx or two encase a little payback's needed."

Before he knew it Harry found himself in a hug, one that he awkwardly returned with a few weird claps to the back. This was uncomfortable.

After a few moments when Neville wasn't letting up Harry slowly prised him away, "Okay...Getting a little iffy here buddy, I've nothing against it but I don't swing that way."

Neville took a step back, red faced but looking significantly happier, "Sorry Harry, but you really mean it? You'll show me a how to defend myself?"

"Of course, think nothing of it," Harry chuckled at the pleased reaction, "Now come help me get Ace because it's dark now, I don't much fancy another walk near the forest on my own, not at this time of night anyway."

Neville just stared at him in disbelief, "So Harry Potter's afraid of the dark?" His voice high and surprised, "I never would have guessed, not even I'm that bad."

Harry just shushed him, "Not so loud Nev, it's sort of embarrassing."

The boy's eyes just glazed over and the shocked face was slowly replaced by one confidence, then assurance "Don't sweat it Harry, I would never tell, consider your secret safe with me."

Already on his way Harry just gave a thumbs up over his shoulder, "Can always count on you buddy."

Of course Neville didn't need to know that Harry hadn't had a fear of dark for years now. Spending countless nights in a lightless, spider invested closest seared both fears right out of him, he figured you could only scream for so long before deciding to just not give a fuck, at least that's how it worked for him anyway.

Readily falling into step Neville stopped rather abruptly, "Ehh, Harry, what about them?"

Scratching his head Harry looked back to find the attackers huddled against the wall, all three sickly pale and panicked as an angry hissing snake penned them in like sheep, "Oh shit, I sort of forgot about them."

Waving him off Harry was already walking away, "They'll be fine, that snake's only slightly poisonous."

* * *

An ice cold pitter patter of rain had planted itself firmly over the castle and its grounds for the night, freezing the duo and paling their skin where it made contact. The long winding path down to Hagrid's was completely exposed to the elements and couldn't take such a downfall in so short a time, the result was a muddy and messy trip, more than once having to wander off-road to avoid large, deep puddles; the chaotic wind didn't help matters either so Harry was more than thankful to be back in the castle.

Trying to see past the crowd, Neville stood further forward, on his toes tying his best to get a glance as the students from Beauxbatons finally arrived walked into the great hall in a fantastic display of magic.

Harry was joined only by Hermione and happily warmed himself while all of Hogwarts seemed to be fighting for a glance at the new students, he on the other hand was more than happy to sit at the back enjoying a clear and unobstructed view of their retreating and firm little tushies swaying side to side. In his opinion they were fantastic tushies, some of them were borderline hypnotic.

Watching him and following his eye line, Hermione blushed before looking at him in disgust, "Just when I thought you were making progress Harry, you're such a pervert."

Harry blinked, shaking himself from his trance, "I'm no pervert, just a boy beginning to enter adulthood, I just happen to hold a very high appreciation of the female form."

She just gawked at him, "There isn't a difference there Harry!"

His reaction was to give a wide grin, "Oh but there is. If I'm a pervert I'll be like Ron, going out of my way to see these sort of things, or read those dirty magazines he hides under his bed. I, on the other hand, do not lower myself to this degree. However, if an obvious opportunity such as this arises I have absolutely no qualms taking full advantage of it."

The bushy haired girl hit him across the head with the ever-present book in her hand, "You're a pervert Harry Potter, the sooner you accept it the sooner you can overcome it. Now what's this I hear of you standing up Katie?"

Hermione looked very disapproving about both topics which made him gulp, "Firstly, who says I want to overcome it?" Then his expression hardened, if only a little, "As for Katie, I'll tell you all about that later, it's just one big shit-show you'll struggle to believe and to be honest I don't want to talk about it, not with so many listening ears anyway."

Hermione seemed to accept the answer and Neville shouted Harry's name drawing his attention.

A goofy smile in place the boy looked dazed to say the least, "Look at her Harry, isn't she amazing? She has to be part Veela."

If the mutters are anything to go by the rest of the hall seemed to think the same, however Harry was struggling to find who Neville was referring too, then his eyes landed on an older woman that made Hagrid look like a mouse and his head snapped back to the lad, "What the fuck Neville! There's liking large and in charge but that's a little much to content with, don't you think?"

Hermione sighed at his phrasing, having long since given up on reverting him to his old ways, and although in a foul mood she looked somewhat happier with him at least, "No not her, that's Olympe Maxime the Beauxbatons headmistress. He's talking about the blonde standing next to her and the one that every eye but yours seems to be glued too," Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes.

If Harry didn't know better she seemed quite vexed about the whole thing, now that he thought about it Hermione hadn't thought too highly of the Veela at the world cup either.

Hermione clicked her tongue giving him a look over, "I'm not surprised Harry, you appeared to be the only male capable of resisting the Veela's allure during the world cup. It seems you didn't even recognise this one."

Searching eyes finally saw what all the fuss was about and Harry quickly deduced that it was well deserved, "Holy shit! I think that's the best looking girl I've ever seen."

Hermione shot him a glare that Harry didn't notice, too busy cursing himself for being the only guy lacking the ability to latch their eyes onto that girl for the maximum time possible. Every second was well worth it, that being said, the remainder of his Firewhisky wouldn't drink itself.

Deciding that he would get more enjoyment from one rather than the other Harry said his goodbyes and whistled a jaunty tune as he slipped away from the large crowd, all the while blissfully unaware of two ocean blue eyes stareing into his back with shocked bewilderment.

It was a natural response for someone used to having every eye on them, a boy didn't just ignore her, not ever, and definitely not when she had her Veela magic in full swing.

Her pride somewhat wounded the girl's smile never faltered as she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and looked forward again. Nobody just ignored her, men didn't, boys didn't, and anything and everything between at least took a healthy notice. She didn't know why, but this had gained her interest, and if the problem persisted she would have to investigate.

She was almost looking forward to seeing this nameless anomaly again, seeing another set of glazed over eyes lacking the boldness to not notice her twice, that would happen just as it always did, it was principle for a veela, like the sun rose and the birds sang a man would look at a veela like a trophy and nothing more. Looking around her to once again see nothing but the looks of desire and jealousy, they all made her stomach churn.

This is what is was to be veela. Unnatural, heartless feelings governed and mocked by the effects of her cursed magic. Emotions were its plaything, always twisted and bent, never pure and true like they were supposed to be, like they were for everyone else.

She shook her head free, the refined and elegant smile plastered thickly on her face her façade never cracked. With that she banished all thoughts of the anomaly.

It was a one off and she had been stupid to even spare it a thought, yet she just couldn't get this foreign feeling to leave her.

Meanwhile, the boy at question was having an internal debate on how to get his jollies for the night, he was sure to think up a good prank or two when drinking with Dobby.

Harry and the little elf would be quite the team.

* * *

 **A/N - Stayed up to 1:30 writing this because I can. I'll regret it because I have class in the morning but fuck it, for all you know secretly I'm a masochist and this is how I get my fix. Anyway, I suppose this was mostly filler for my standards but I like to have important characters well introduced. You'll see what I mean by that pretty soon because when this Tournament picks up it'll be a shit-storm and I'll have so much to contend with at once.**

 **Writing out characters and getting them fleshed out sooner rather than later is good it the long run... I think anyway.**

 **Riley is an OC, there might be a few more but nothing's for certain yet. I already love her character so you should too because I know a lot about her that you don't :) Anyways, she'll get fleshed out in time, it'll take a while for her to open up though cause she's a stubborn little brute.**

 **Fleur was touched on briefly at the end, she'll get more time next chapter too because Fleur is great. Veela abilities are getting buffed up, as is Harry's competition in general. I really like Fleur as a character, like I really, really like her so I have big plans regarding the character.**

 **I'll probably withhold this chap until I get the next two wrote because they all link up, expect the next one within 24 hours, it's not very long and it's a little different but it needs to happen.**

 **Right, my traditional end of chapter explanation is now addressed; don't treat me like some benevolent God, if you've got questions message me or if you're cool put them in a review and I'm more than happy to answer. Give me a favourite, give me a follow if you think it's worth it, tell me what you liked, politely tell me what you didn't and with that I'll take my leave.**

 **P.S - Manchester United need to get their ass in gear or we won't get top four.**

 **P.S.S - Bed is for champions and I am a champion.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Murphy's Law

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do have a rather strange immunity to that onion acid which hurts your eyes. Don't bother asking, long story but basically I'm willing to bet I'd take pepper spray like a champ.**

 **Bear that fact in mind when I come for the rights Joanne, I'm basically a super human and that right there is my claim to fame. Big things are being planned so be ready Mrs. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Murphy's Law**

* * *

It was the early hours of morning and Harry lay spread eagled on a bed in the infirmary, a stern faced Madam Pomfrey traced a glowing red wand over his forehead frequently voicing her disapproval in the form of tutting. "Care to explain why a fourteen-year-old is in need of a hangover cure, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's response was an undignified groan, his head weakly rising to look at her before dropping back against the mattress with a thud, "Darling Poppy... there are just some things you are better off not knowing about me."

The nurse quirked her eyebrows looking faintly entertained, "When I arrived here this morning you were blacked out on the floor with two empty bottles of Firewhisky lying beside you, how did you even get them?"

Holding his head Harry shrugged, "That would be one of those things, mam. All I'm saying is that for a house elf, Dobby can really hold his liquor. I'm pretty sure he apparated away to get more at some point during the night, I actually think he's sort of addicted to the stuff now."

Arranging another tray of potions Poppy was shaking her head, "You two wouldn't have anything to do with the elf anti-slavery propaganda painted all over the second floor?"

At that Harry shot up abruptly, "Hey, I wouldn't vandalise anything in Hogwarts!" He wouldn't put it past a drunk Dobby though.

Madam Pomfrey looked a little uneasy, "Whatever you say. Try this then? You happen to know anything about the reports on my desk that an unknown student swam into the black lake last night trying to hug the giant squid?"

Harry gingerly rose to his feet and scoffed, trying to ignore the fact that his clothes were slightly damp, "I can't remember doing it which means it didn't happen," He gave a wide smile and pondered, "Was there, by any chance, reports of someone trying to scale the astronomy tower?"

"No." Poppy said looking very suspicious, "But there is a large flag attached to it which read the words 'Snivellus's secret sex den. First years beware.' Are you absolutely positive this wasn't you?"

"Revenge is sweet."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Grinning to himself Harry figured he must of had a real hair up his ass last night, and where did he even get that flag? Better yet, how did he manage to climb the tallest tower in Hogwarts, especially with last nights whether?

Chalking it up to the forbidden magic that was alcohol Harry snapped out of thought when a sigh came from the older witch motioning for him to sign out from the ward, "It's a Sunday and I don't want to be looking after a student who doesn't need it, drink this potion and you'll be as right as rain in a few minutes, then get yourself down to the Great Hall for a good breakfast."

Harry liked the sound of that so he did what he was told and went to leave the infirmary without a word.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see a sickly sweet smile on Poppy's face. "If you ever try to escape from my care like you did at the end of last year, I will be binding every limb you have to the bed from now on. Do you understand?"

Harry had to stop himself from shivering, and what little colour he had left, vanished as he slowly nodded.

There was something about that women that just freaked him right out.

* * *

The form of breath-taking beauty gazed blankly back at itself in front of a large oval mirror. Long silvery-blonde hair was the most noticeable of her angelic traits, it practically shimmered, radiating a sense of grace that seemed nearly inhuman. Deep azure eyes, high, refined cheekbones and lush full lips only enhanced this mysterious aura, one she pulled off without effort or even want of its effects.

Her name was Fleur Delacour, and in every sense of the word, she was perfect.

Fleur was, and had been, Beauxbatons pride and joy ever since her fourth year. After all she was no ordinary witch.

Veela heritage aside, she was revered as the best her school had produced since Olympe Maxime, even some of her more admiring fans back in France drew comparisons between herself and the late, great Nicolas Flamel. Although she had quickly stomped those juxtapositions out with a bright smile and a polite request for it to cease.

As mother had said, that degree of recognition and praise just wouldn't do, it would only go to one's head.

Despite the jealous whisperings of those around her, Fleur was not the pompous princess they made her out to be. She was strong, she was intellectual and her magic was far greater than any of theirs, but she supposed mocking and berating her helped them feel as if they were in touching distance. The truth was that they weren't.

Fleur was leaps and bounds ahead of them, too far ahead to be caught and she wasn't slowing down either. Regarded as a prodigy since childhood, so far she had lived up to expectations.

Passing herself with a smile to all those around her, truth be told she only had one real friend outside her family. Without her she could only dread at what might have become.

Thinking about the darker times too much left behind a cold sweat, it still managed to unnerve her all these years later.

Fleur was younger and softer then, yet to develop the thick skin that she so prided herself on in more recent times. Despite the strong façade she had been hurting, more than once being reduced to tears by those she considered friends, but that's what it was to be a veela.

You were looked upon like a trophy by the vast majority, and to the rest you were but a pest that only dimmed the light of those around you. It had resulted in a silent and jealous hate, one she had now grown used too.

In the past she had viewed her veela heritage as a curse, and although she matured on the matter, in some, more private ways, she still considered it as such but it wasn't something she would dwell on.

A girl by the name of Elise had managed to sedate foolish thoughts and prevent stupid mistakes, entering her life when Fleur was convinced it was but a dark tunnel with no light at the end.

Fleur still kicked herself for those selfish and dark temptations, but nevertheless they had been real and had become part of what she was.

Like everyone, Fleur had her problems but she had come to terms with them and nowadays considered herself lucky when it came to the hand she was dealt.

Her family was working class, two proud and protective parents pushed their genius daughter hard but only out of good interest, they were heavy-handed, strict and quite overbearing but they were her parents and she loved them just like they loved her.

Then there was Gabrielle, her younger sister, just thinking about the little minx brought a warm smile to her face.

Gabby was still only eight, she was jolly, she was playful and curious about anything and everything just like a little girl should be and without a care in the world just like Fleur had once been too.

Fleur often thought back to those sunny, simple days having long since decided that it was the happiest she had - she would - ever be. A clear cut, negative and depressing thought, but she was a realist and this is what she believed.

Things were easier then, she was the cute and bubbly girl loved by her peers and surrounded in friends, that all changed when she came of age, her veela genes slowly but surely etching themselves deeper into her being and fighting to become more apparent and when they manifested she had never been the same since.

Gabby would go through the change too, but when she did Fleur would ensure her baby sister would not be alone. Gabriele would not be the scared and lonely girl she was, wanting and waiting for a way out.

Regardless, for now they had to be apart.

As close as their friendship was, Fleur had self admittedly chosen the selfish option. In all honesty she would rather be back in France, not this cold and wet country, but when an opportunity like the Triwizard Tournament presented itself backing down was the last thing in her nature.

The others would use this as a chance to topple her from the pedestal so to speak, she would take some satisfaction from reminding them just where they stood but this wasn't the attraction for her.

Naturally, the money was appealing, the glory desirable and she wasn't above disclosing her love for publicity; all of it was naught compared to what Fleur really wanted; this was self-actualization.

Even Elise hadn't understood. Some victims of torment had an insecure personality and despite her mask of primal confidence it was just that, a mask.

The blonde had long gotten over her lack of conviction, she was assertive and strong now with a belief like no other... in reality she had been badly wounded all those years ago and wounds could only heal, they nearly always left behind scars.

So yes, she was indeed the striking blonde with confidence and self-belief straight from your everyday fairy tale, the only difference was that this blonde was very much human and therefore vulnerable, despite what the mass assumed.

It took a loud knock on the door to snap her from her musings, groggily with little enthusiasm Fleur opened it finding herself looking at a familiar face, "Aren't you up early this morning-" She leaned closer getting a good look into Elise's bright brown eyes, "And I see you're in a good mood today too, what's the occasion?"

"Well good morning to you too." The cheerful girl pushed past Fleur without waiting for an invite, twirling around the room happily before falling onto a messy bed, "Why would I not be happy? There's no more travel sickness from the carriage, and besides, we're at Hogwarts now. I'm ready to get plump on fatty British foods, drink tea at any time of the day and find me a tall, handsome local to toy with."

Maybe she was the only one, but in her opinion Hogwarts was just a grey and dreary castle so Fleur just sighed when she took another look into her friends' eyes, this time seeing overflowing enthusiasm which she definitely didn't share, "You really are in a good mood, suspiciously good if you ask me."

Elise grunted and stuck out her tongue, "Didn't ask you ,and by the looks of things you're the only one not amazed by this place, can't you feel the magic and mystery pulsing off it, Beauxbatons doesn't even compare. Although I really wish you would stop using your 'veela voodoo magic' on me."

Fleur shut her door and rolled her eyes, a fond small smile on her face nevertheless, "For the last time Elise, it's not voodoo magic and I wouldn't let Madam Maxie hear you say those sorts of things either. As far as she's concerned you're nothing but the cultured and courtly, sweet little daughter of Lord and Lady Beaumont. Imagine if she told your parents?"

Fleur smirked at Elise's extreme reaction and she didn't need her 'veela voodoo magic' when the girls face displayed the look of horror perfectly.

As for the voodoo magic, Fleur preferred the term ability. It was one of many that came with being part veela, she could look into someone's eyes and read their emotions to an extent that it often got compared to legilimency, but this was far from the case.

Legilimency was an extremely skilled branch of magic that dealt with the mind, her ability dealt with the soul which is why it was called soul sight.

Like legilimency she could peer into someone's eyes and extract information, in her case the information obtained was entirely emotional but that didn't mean it was useless.

With enough time and study, a veela could become the key to every person, she could know their reactions better than they did themselves and she could unlock them at any time with just a simple glance whether they liked it or not.

Every paranoid fault was within her reach, every simple white lie to the darkest of secrets was detectable, and Fleur was no slouch at the art either.

Where legilimency invaded the mind, soul sight invaded the eyes and as the saying went, those two bright orbs were windows to the soul itself. If using the ability told her anything, it was that the soul told all and the soul didn't lie.

"Yes, yes, I get it." Elise finally said in her ever so proper tone. Sitting up and finally taking in Fleur's form she quirked an eyebrow, "Wait, why are you still in your pyjamas, we have a breakfast to get and a castle to explore? Your meant to be the productive one out of the two of us, the wake at the crack of dawn for a jog type while the rest of us stay in bed. You're starting to lose your touch, Fleur."

Elise teasing just got an unimpressed eyeballing, "I'm in my pyjamas because it's the morning, a girl needs her rest every now and then," Fleur stated turning to the mirror again, "And I think I'll pass, some lighter sandwiches left from our travels will do me just fine and we have plenty of time to explore, no need to rush it."

Fleur had no desire to explore the castle or get wet on the walk there, "Besides, it's still the weekend, the castle will be crammed with all of its students enjoying their time off, then everyone from Durmstrang and ourselves will want to do the same." She didn't fancy large staring crowds everywhere she went right now, much preferring a blissfully empty carriage that she could claim as her own for the day.

She could read a good book in peace, run a hot bath and maybe fit in some charms practise.

Apparently Elsie had other ideas, "Nope, not happening. I'm not waiting any longer to tour the world famous Hogwarts and I'm not going to look like a loner doing it either. And might I add-" A triumphant smirk slowly formed, "-You still owe me for those quidditch world cup tickets."

Fleur puffed her checks out indignantly, "You practically forced me to go, I don't even like quidditch, it's a brainless sport and if you don't remember that night ended in disaster. We were lucky to escape so unscathed."

"True, but still. I'll consider this a suitable payment." Elise giggled at Fleur's incredulous reaction before waving her into gear, "Now hurry, get dressed. Who knows what we're missing out on!"

Fleur relented all the while raising a tired palm over her face. At this point Elise was like a sister, and like a sister she could be tough work, "Fine, I'll go with you. But if anyone tries something we're leaving. I came here to win a trophy, not be ogled at like one."

* * *

The duo slipped out from the carriage and made the walk up to the castle in a relative silence, Elise was busy marvelling at the grand structure for the second time round while Fleur was more perplexed at how her clothes already felt muggy. If it was raining it wasn't visible which meant there was just that much water in the air.

Fleur could already feel it, this was going to be a long year and it would definitely drag, even more so if she didn't become the Beauxbatons champion. That was a silly thought, nobody in Beauxbatons came close to rivalling her and the other two schools would be hard pressed to produce champions who were actually a challenge.

This was her year and her tournament.

Two blue eyes latched themselves onto a bright red flag impossible to ignore, it protruded from the tallest tower of the castle obnoxiously, drawing her attention whether she liked it or not and upon inspection her faith was only endorsed, 'If that's all Hogwarts has to offer then I'll definitely win.'

Elise leaned forward ever so slightly, squinting eyes struggling to make out the writing from such a distance before finally descending into giggles, "Snivellus's secret sex den. First years beware," Her eyes were practically dancing as she held a hand to her mouth, "Oh my gosh, that's brilliant."

Fleur didn't share her friend's passion for crude practical jokes, that being said, the elegant façade cracked ever so slightly in the form of a small smirk. Then she huffed, "Whatever idiot did that, honestly, some people just have no sense." To do so in such a day too, it showed no regard for the Hogwarts staff trying to give off their best appearances in front of the other schools.

Quirked eyebrows, Elsie just gave her a once over while still fighting back the urge to laugh, "Geez, someone's grouchy today. What gives?"

'I lost sleep due to a strange boy ignoring me, finding more pleasure walking and whistling than giving me his attention.' Fleur grimaced. It sounded even worse than she thought it would.

The blonde readily admitted how stupid she was being, but to a veela this was a massive deal. No man could ignore the charms of a veela, and if you were the rare type that had some sort of resistance you didn't ignore Fleur. Not ever.

"Nothing." Was the more dignified response.

It was a one off, and like everything this would pass. Mother had warned her about such things, it was something that some of their kind went through, the desire to see a solely natural and pure emotion when looked upon. Fleur knew better of course, such a thing was impossible for them but as mother had said, the mind can play tricks; nasty, evil ones when it wants something it knows as impossible.

Lesser veela were driven mad, the rest coped by marrying a person of their choice, whoever they fancied if truth be told, all it took was a strong dose of their allure and they could have who they wanted.

When she was young, mother had said she had found her special someone in her father, but as she grew older and matured Fleur had soon realised that it had been a lie, veela didn't find their special someone, for them it didn't work like that.

She loved her father, but the way he looked at his wife with desire and not love after all these years hurt both of them far more than they let on.

With all their benefits, veela had one big flaw. Emotions regarding them were unnatural, there were exceptions like Elise who had enough will and resistance to know how to fight them but they were still affected.

For her mother it was a reminder at how artificial her marriage really was, for Fleur it was a reminder of what hers would eventually be. That's if she chose to go through with such a thing.

She had long decided she wouldn't, preferring nothing at all than something fake.

Gabrielle had yet to figure out the lies that mother fed, the same fairy tale story that Fleur had once gladly ate up too.

She didn't have the heart to stop them, she couldn't bear to rip a shred of innocence from one so young and pure, although the longer it went on the harder the hit would finally be.

Fleur's negative thoughts were again put on the back-burner as the duos quick strides found themselves in the great hall, shuffling in beside Elise and the other students at a table coated with blue and bronze the pair stuck to themselves, speaking in their local tongue.

It was still early on a Sunday morning and apparently the majority of the school used their weekend to sleep in, a few of the local students were scattered around the tables here and there but the majority of the halls populace were foreign. Just like she predicted, every student had the same plan as Elise, all reacting in a similar fashion to how Gabrielle would on Christmas day.

Fleur took a small chuckle at the Durmstrang students, stupefied faces not being able to hide their surprise at solid gold goblets and platters, if it wasn't that, both sets of students seemed entranced by the enchanted ceiling. Currently mirroring the stormy whether outside, she had to admit it looked quite impressive.

Out of everything, Fleur found her interest taken by the flaming artefact sitting proudly at the end of the hall, that was until her little headache sauntered into the hall, accidently signalling his arrival with a yawn.

Jet black hair sat in a wild, chaotic fashion but still somehow managed to look well kept, however the bespectacled boy managed that she didn't know. Her eyes followed the groggy looking teen until he plunked himself down and out of sight at the far side of the hall. That's when Elise choose to interrupt her with a 'hmm', "A little young, don't you think?"

"Oh shut it you," Was the elegant response, "You know my stance on that matter. I'm trying to find something that isn't ladled in grease, it's all these British eat and how their all not fat bests me."

"Sure thing," Elise teased, "I know you better than even you do, and I don't need your weird 'voodoo magic' to tell there's something going on here."

Narrowed blue eyes flickered with annoyance and Elise just held her hands up, "Okay, I get it. So you're not interested in him like that, of course you're not, you never are with anybody so nothing new there, I should know better right? But whatever you say, that kid seems to be annoying you by the looks of it. What did he do?"

When Fleur stayed silent Elise just puffed out her checks impatiently, "Great. You're in one of these moods."

The Beauxbatons students at their table had already laid claim to all of the typical foods they were used too, and never one to miss an opportunity Elise rose out of her seat, squinted eyes searching the room. "Well would you look at that, it must be fate," She said happily, looking down at Fleur with a smirk, "They have your favourite breakfast dish and guess who it's sitting next too, go over there and get it little miss sunshine, maybe some confrontation will brighten you up."

Fleur gave her a bitter look, "Just try and justify why I should do that? I told you, I'm not even that hungry anyway. I'll wait until we get back to the carriage."

Elise frowned at the stubbornness and impatiently pulled Fleur to her feet, "This is non-negotiable, now go and get the goods."

Finding herself standing and already turning a few heads Fleur narrowed her eyes mouthing out a few rather choice words in French. Elise just smiled. The girl always did things like this and now she had to deal with something she didn't want too.

Oh well, guess it was time to get it out of the way. At least this way she could get the disappointment over with and finally banish the pesky little gremlin from her thoughts.

A little more timid than usual, Fleur headed towards the table of red and gold and couldn't help but hear a dark skinned boy complaining to those around him. "You lot always come down here every morning bragging about these great dreams you have. It must be just a black guy thing and Lee agrees too, all I seem to have is creepy ass nightmares! There's clowns, dementors and anything and everything in between and I'm sick of it!"

Fleur listened with a blank face as the boy got a round of laughs, then her curiosity peaked when her little anomaly responded. "Don't be so surprised buddy. The last of you who declared his dream got shot so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Upon hearing that Fleur's expression soured, 'See, he's no different,' She told herself, 'Just a typical teenage boy. Immature, rude and braindead.'

The blonde now walked with a spring in her step, normality had returned and so confidence renewed, her heels clicking and the chuckles of the table started to die as heads turned to face her.

As usual, she effortlessly attracted attention.

As usual, all but the anomaly turned their head. 'That little brat, he doesn't even notice me and I'm right beside him.'

She didn't know why it annoyed her, Fleur had encountered a few like this and as rare as they were, they quickly crumbled.

A small mischievous smirk in place, Fleur ever so subtly directed a small dosage of her allure before coughing loudly, "Excuse me, but would you please pass the pain au chocolat?" An angelic, polite voice asked, "It seems we have run out at our table."

To her shock the anomaly didn't turn around, something she wasn't used to at all.

Was he ignoring her?

At the thought her magic flared, it was only ever so slightly and in a way that no one would notice, she had never been so thankful for the control she had over her special magic. Veela magic was silky yet ferocious by nature but she had long since ruled it with an iron fist and was able to beat it into submission when necessary.

All things considered, she shouldn't have been surprised when the anomaly reacted, he seemed to have a knack for unknowingly annoying her; his head marginally tilting from his plate in slight confusion.

Of course _he_ would pick up on her outburst!

"Damn no need to flare the goodies, I'll get you you're... whatever it is you call it now. Just let a guy finish what he's chewing," He quipped, turning slightly and levelling her with a glimpse of a single quizzical eye.

It made her tense and Fleur was drawn to it; she had been too far before to get a good look but his eyes were seriously green. Almost sickeningly so - they were practically glowing their unique shade, one which reminded her of ice, perfect, ancient ice and her first thought was that someone should name a colour after him.

Fleur had never seen such a shade of green, and it sent a chill up her spine when he fully turned to face her.

Shaped sharply but still holding and air of bluntness, radiating a sense of mischief on the surface it was what he expressed in an abundance but she could tell there was something more hidden deep within - no not hidden, frozen. It was dark and swirled like a storm, raging freely with fury, dilated like a wild animal bound to a cage and when his eyes lazily rose to meet hers it was like she had been hit with a cold paralysis.

The anomalies eyes rolled, snapping Fleur from the trance - those emerald darts giving her an amused yet slightly concerned look as he held her requested dish out in front of her expectantly. "You okay? I think you might have spaced out there for a second? Here, I snagged you you're dish before Ron could get to it, and just a little friendly advice; all those empty platters will refill themselves until you can eat no more, sometimes it just takes a while for the elves to prepare the food, especially when their accommodating such large numbers."

With that he gave a wicked grin and turned back to his breakfast, apparently deeming it to be the more important matter and so she found herself staring stupidly at his back for a second time, her requested food hanging dangerously limp in hand.

It was an unnoticeable lapse in appearance and was regained expertly as Fleur mannerly gave her thanks and walked away. Her face held its calm mask firmly and like always, all sets of eyes followed her during the walk back.

All sets of eyes but one.

Lips curving upwards in a small smile you just couldn't imagine she was silently fuming.

* * *

 **A/N - Different chapter like I said it would be, also why it's shorter and I can get it out quicker. I'll add these different POV chaps in every now and then because while Harry is the main character, seeing everything happen through his eyes isn't always possible and it just so happened that Fleur was the first.**

 **Next chapter will be faster paced, going to finally explain Harry's training and then it's time to get this bad boy rolling. Hope your as excited as I am because I've got a pretty cool first task planned which I hope to be hitting sooner rather than later.**

 **Anyways, that's enough cock teasing.**

 **This chapter Fleur's been given her character base, quite a bit different than cannon, as is the strength of veela magic. This, mixed with Riley and Krum; Harry's not looking so hot anymore, is he?**

 **As promised I pumped this chapter out within 24 hours because I didn't spend about 70% of the writing process trying to think of shitty puns and one liners. Even if it was only 5000 words I still expect extra brownie points for effort. Bear in mind I've spent my Sunday morning hiking up a mountain, then the majority of my evening chilling with friends doing stupid shit so I wrote this in record time - just give me those brownie points dammit!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, you probably didn't. I can already feel the flamers waiting to strike because the normality of my story has been broken. Trust me, think positive, think forward. It benefits the story in the long term.**

 **Now I'm gonna go watch shitty TV shows because there never seems to be anything on nowadays. At this point I'm having nightmares of Bradly Walsh screaming that my chase has ended which is never good.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 - No Magic Needed

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter. If I did so many more people would have died so you should be thankful, I'm talking about some serious heart breaking shit. Hagrid? Motor bike accident - Splat!**

 **Ron?** **Death via hippogriff... because, just because! Why stop there, everyone has to go!**

 **Sorry. I've been binging Game of Thrones again.**

 **Maybe you aren't so bad after all Joanne, if GRRM wrote Harry Potter I'm pretty sure he would have ruined our lives because let's face it, we're all so enamoured with the wizarding world that if too many people died we would just break.**

 **I can't be the only one, we're all here because the books weren't enough to get our fix, which is why your reading this right now. I'm even worse, I'm writing it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - No Magic Needed**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students arrived, two weeks which seemed to fly by for Harry with a simple reoccurring problem having presented itself, there just wasn't enough time in the day.

His classes and homework ate up the majority, even if he was acing both nowadays classes lasted for their slotted periods no matter how ahead of the curve he got and then you could only write a twenty-inch essay so fast, it took up his time no matter what he did.

Then there were his own personal studies, in Harry's eyes, the top priority in his hectic life.

Now Harry wasn't one to get stressed, nor was he one to panic about... well anything really. He was a pretty chill guy all in all. A showdown with Quirrelmort, then a run in with Slytherins basilisk, followed by a Dementor fuck fest with his Azkaban escapee godfather made most things going on in life right now seem pretty unimportant to be honest.

Who would have thought, right?

The problem right there was that when something did freak him out, when something managed to wriggle its way under his skin, somehow snatch clearance to take a swipe at his steeled nerves those hardened veterans wailed with a fearful vengeance.

It strangely reminded him of the crazy ex-army officer that lived down the road from the Dursleys. Nice old man, had a good way with him and was a right belter when it came to telling tall stories but that was beside the point.

The point was that when sweet old Mr. Ainsworth heard an out of date model Boeing 747 flying low into London, it struck a nerve, something in that old fart clicked and without warning Mr. Ainsworth became a new man.

That particular model had long since shifted out of circulation and was rarely used due to the noise pollution it gave off. When that screech was heard he was no longer the seventy-year-old man reading a newspaper and looking forward to the three o'clock showing of antiques roadshow. He was back in his twenties, a trained fighter piolet from his war days, revved to the bullocks and high on nose candy, ready to end lives two thousand feet in the air and never feeling better than firing the machine gun mounted to the front of his spitfire.

Simply put, Mr. Ainsworth wasn't safe around children during these times.

Not to the same degree, but Harry figured he was going through something similar the last few weeks.

Simply put, the case was nightmares. It had happened three times now, each terror stranger than the last but always ending with the same thing, staring back helplessly into frozen, blood red sclera belonging to a cruel and pale face.

Who the face belonged too? Some part of Harry knew, the rest of him wished he didn't. The face knew this, and it smiled, an unnatural toe curling smile that sent a sickness to all it turned towards.

At this point Harry would awaken, his scar searing and often drenched in a cold sweat. Always trying, always failing to steal back some sleep he soon learnt it was impossible so the midnight routine was to grab his invisibility cloak and find an empty classroom where he could lose himself in thought.

You see, like dear old Mr. Ainsworth, Harry reacted poorly when his nerves were driven into a frenzy against their will.

Nerves were good, they were the instinct that everyone had, telling you when to fight and when the shit-show escalated you were told to jump ship and bail all because of nerves, this was their self-preserving nature.

Unlike Mr. Ainsworth, Harry didn't run for his old rifle hidden in the closet, he didn't panic and he definitely wasn't scared like he would have been in the past. Harry became restless, the only way to quell his unsettled mind was to distract it and the only thing that held his interest was study.

The regularity of his flaring scar had his nerves on edge, the nightmares had pushed them over that edge.

They didn't know how to deal with mental problems. Give Harry a Basilisk and go wild kid, put that sucker down and he would. Or a relatively new scenario, women? Every time that Katie girl popped up was always a nail biter, the kid didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or kiss him and he knew all too well that she was pretty damn good at both.

Although when Harry tried talking to her recently she ignored him, can't say he blamed her either because it had been a real dick move, and accidental one, but a dick move nonetheless.

Harry didn't ponder on these things, he acted; worrying wasn't in his DNA nor was he afraid despite what his actions may suggest. The more appropriate description for his emotion was anger. Anger at himself for letting something like this happen, for not being able to stop it from happening and he considered that a weakness.

Sleep tonight could mean confronting another terror and he looked forward to it, he would until he managed to punch a hole in that messed up face and put a stop to this problem.

When an instinctive, immediate solution didn't present itself the Harry of old would put it aside, ignore it and move on but he was a changed man, he had a new response for problems; Harry did what he always did now and that was bury himself in magic.

Harry had developed an addiction to studying over the summer and he could safely say it was worse now more than ever. Outside class time every spare moment was spent locked away in his own corner of the castle.

Hogwarts was littered with more rooms and private courts than its pupils would ever need. Knowing this, Harry took no hassle finding one and utilizing it for his required purposes. Aside from absentmindedly walking in on a class or two and catching two older students slapping squids the free rooms provided a peaceful solitude and had been a real gem so far, especially now that the school populace seemed to have settled into routine.

With all his progress though, his unsociable hours had been just that, unsociable. Harry hadn't been in the great hall since his unlucky weekend, preferring to grab a quick lunch from the kitchens on the go, on that note he hadn't seen any of the foreign students since then either, not that he was trying to avoid them or anything.

Harry was simply busy, more important things to do than make new friends or sit around playing games and talking about the tournament, the only things his schoolmates seemed to enjoy recently. Aside from Hermione that is, she was like him in that regard but preferred spending recreational time enchanting SPEW badges, in his opinion that was so much worse.

That being said, Ron's mean streak had been kicking in recently. Fred and George seemed to have lost interest in cracking Dumbledore's age line which had him in a foul mood all week.

Apparently they would enter his name for the tournament he would become champion and Ronald Weasley would have all he ever wanted in life; a grand plan indeed. The only fault, and quite a large one, was that Fred and George would never enter his name even if they broke the age line.

They were just two little devils likes that.

Ron was an idiot for believing them but he was Harry's little idiot and that was about the height of it.

Although the lad had been huffing, a lot of it directed at him for whatever, he figured it was that time of the month for the redhead so Harry hadn't thought on it too much.

Like he said, more important matters at hand.

Having plunked himself down in the middle of an empty classroom some time ago, Harry had yet again lost track of the time.

Sitting in a lotus position, eyes shut and his back straight Harry was internally wrestling his magic, trying to control it was impossible having long since determined that he would never have the unbridled control that famed wizards so often stressed about.

No matter what he tried it just didn't work. Harry had plateaued and it was head wrecking.

Scholars in the art like Dumbledore were said to have such will over their magic that the possibilities were limitless, their spells were stronger, their enchantments greater. The general trend, Harry found, was that the better control a wizard or witch had, the more things they were capable of.

For arguably the greatest wizard of his time, what he envisioned with his magic became reality and that was a scary thought. He could cast powerful spells without even using a wand, then he was said to be able to take it a step further, such was the authority over his mystic force.

Whatever was next after wandless magic he didn't have a clue.

Harry could spend all day memorising wand movements and rehearsing incantations in an effort to master the most appealing spells, didn't mean he could jump the gun and tackle something he wasn't ready for.

God knows he'd tried too at least. It took four hours of failure attempting area effecting gravitation manipulation charms until that realisation broke through his stubborn skull.

There were no shortcuts when climbing the ladder so to speak. The top tier spells required skill that he just didn't have yet and something had to change, control techniques were no longer working, his progress with wandless magic for the most part had stalled and if anything was apparent it was that he had hit a wall. His first counter, as always, was to smash said wall. His solution to life that got him through thick and thin and nearly always worked... didn't, so Harry had taken the opposite approach; meditating.

Now he wasn't the yoga type, believing in inner peace or chakras and all that bullshit just wasn't his thing but meditating appeared to calm his mind and block out everything around him. His attention was focused solely inwards, he would lock onto his magic and spend hours on end feeling it out, monitoring its flow through his body like a river.

The evaluation that he would never have complete control over his magic was done so quite simply. Any books he had read, any teachers he had asked, they all stated that your magic should feel like a warm stream of hot honey, thin and sweet, flowing freely through your body in a slow and content fashion.

Harry's was the opposite, it felt jagged and cold, overflowing and fighting any law set upon it. An untamed power, wild and fierce and quickly apparent he wasn't going to be making any more progress if things stayed the way they were.

The harder he pushed, the harder it pushed back, turns out Harry's magic was as stubborn as he was and then a new angle presented itself, one of his own that definitely wouldn't make it into any books he would be reading.

Why fight his gift, why control it and therefore constrain it when Harry could just guide his magic instead? Definitely not recommended, discouraged in fact, but in every textbook magic was described as a small stream, slowly growing with the abilities of the wizard or witch the only difference was that Harry was just refusing to build the dam to siphon off what he wanted.

Magic was unstable, it acted on its own erratic accord, did its own thing and did it well so why control that power when he could be its conductor?

If that wasn't Harry James Potter in a nutshell, then what was? If it was ever going to work for someone, that someone would be him.

A deep focused breath rang through the empty room as Harry continued mentoring his inner power, every second that passed their bond strengthening like a bridge being formed between them.

When Harry's eyes finally opened he withdrew his wand and muttered a blasting curse, a small smile slowly making its way to his face at the result.

His world became illuminated when bright red flames occasionally flickering a fierce blue erupted from his wand. The inferno grew wider as it travelled, far greater than anything he had ever produced before Harry could barely believe he was the source of such power.

Pleased and with the blaze beginning to sear him where he stood he flicked his wrist and it instantly died, leaving behind flickering embers still clinging to life in the shape of his spell and a long fiery line that licked the charred stone floor in its wake.

"That is so bloody cool..." Harry's amazed mutter summed up the spell pretty well.

Half an hour of spamming all the spells in his arsenal left a magically drained, but very content Harry.

Everything seemed to have kicked up a notch or two, his summoning quicker, his banishing more violent when he willed it to be and Harry was pretty sure his stunner was twice what it had been before. They were all good estimates to test his power but the real goal here was control, transfiguring one of his books into a gerbil and back again was nearly easy and made his breakthrough all too clear.

Damn did that feel good, who would have thought he had been doing it wrong for all these years? Being able to let his magic roam free wouldn't work for the majority, hell, from what he'd read up, it wasn't supposed to work full stop but everyone was different and this suited him right down to the ground.

* * *

After amusing himself with his new prowess Harry went straight back to meditating, he found it oddly relaxing focusing on his magic and losing track of time, then being in his own little corner of the castle without having to worry about the happenings around him was the cherry on the cake.

How ironic when Harry suddenly had to reach out and grab a hand from touching his face, "Please, don't do that," He said seriously before cracking open an eye only to see intense red hair and a disgruntled face, "Hey it's you again, long time no see Riley, what brings you to my humble abode?" He asked with a grin.

Not feeling the need to let go Riley had to rip herself free from his grasp, "Didn't come here to find you, Scarface," She shot back although looked pleased at her find nonetheless, "I was exploring the castle when I saw about twenty first years piled outside a door, said they kept hearing loud explosions coming from inside but even after a rant the little runts were too afraid to go in. Seemed too cool an opportunity to pass up and what do you know, here I am with the elusive little fucklet himself."

Harry just shook his finger at her chidingly, "Now, now, don't be scaring are ickle little firsties, they love me you know? And what do you mean elusive? I've been going to class, studying and keeping my head down, I've been every teachers wet dream."

"I mean, I'm pretty sure the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are beginning to question your existence," Riley started sounding a little bit amused, "I've even caught a few of them trying to look for you, then they somehow found out you were sorted into Gryffindor so they tried asking people in your house about where the local celebrity spends his free time. Nobody seemed to know."

Picking up on a little trace of frustration towards the end Harry figured he wasn't being told the full story and so a large shit-eating grin appeared on his face, "Aww, did cupcake miss her new frien-"

Riley cut him off sharply by a jabbing him in the chest, "Do not fucking finish that sentence because I fucking didn't, and I swear to god if you call me cupcake ever again I'll punch you in the dick with a cactus!"

Harry visibly shivered, "There's a special place in hell for people like you, never punch a guy in the doddles?"

"Yeah, that place is the throne so don't try me scarface," Riley warned, "I've been to jail and I'm not afraid to go back."

Harry eye twitched, wherever she was from must of worked different because wizard jail in Britain was Azkaban and he was pretty sure nobody ever wanted to go to Azkaban... why was he even thinking about this, he didn't want to hear the details to that story at all.

"Well shit, all I'm saying is that it's good to be missed, I've been basically living down here now that I think about it." Riley gave him a look that made it clear she knew all about his recent lifestyle.

"That was pretty mean though Riley," He mused, "You could have just told them you had already met me and cleared the whole thing right up."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say too as Riley's glare renewed in full force, "That reminds me, thanks for telling me I drank whisky and toured Hogwarts with Harry, motherfucking, Potter! You not think to mention something like that?"

Harry ran a hand over his head faking ignorance and chuckled, "My bad, it's really not that big of a deal. So how does Harry Potter stack up with the stories though, all you thought I'd be and more I take it?"

Riley just scrunched up her nose, "Bit of a disappointment to be honest, thought you'd be taller."

Harry sighed, "I walked right into that one didn't I?"

"Yep," She chirped back with a smile, "I think you're an arrogant little snot too, just so you know."

"Noted. What did I do to deserve this again?"

"Your Harry, motherfucking, Potter," Was the immediate and overemphasized response.

Harry just snorted, "Sort of figured you would have worked it out, you noticed the scar and then the stares but never asked for a name. You're really not a peoples' person are you?"

"It's not funny," Riley snapped, "I don't get on with the ones in my school, they don't get on with me. Besides, everyone else in this place is just straight weird and it's exactly the same as Durmstrang too, everybody's formed into their own little groups and when you try to talk to them you'd swear you suddenly contracted dragon pox. Pretentious little gits."

Harry looked up at her somewhat apologetically, "Sorry about that, I'm just getting images of you nervously walking over to people the way you do and introducing yourself in the nicest way possible, if my experience was anything to go by it involves a lot of insults and swearing."

Riley just nodded much to Harry's horror, "You're not far off actually, I don't hide behind pretty, sugar-coated words like the rest of you, I pull no punches. I did try talking to another girl who was sitting on her own though, Luna if I remember right but she's definitely not the full sickle."

Harry's thoughts kicked into gear trying to think of anyone he knew called Luna who also happened to be a bit of a whack job, then he grimaced, "Oh you don't mean Bam-Bam girl?" Seeing the questioning looks Harry explained, "She's always trying to hit invisible imaginary creatures out of the air and gets quite violent about the whole thing too sometimes, hence the name Bam-Bam."

Now that he thought about it he really did have a way with nicknames.

Riley just shrugged her shoulder not seeming overly surprised, "I can buy that. She spent the better part of my lunch break explaining how some muggle named Willy Wonka was the true villain behind the Dementor attacks at Hogwarts last year, apparently the guy owns some sort of chocolate factory and it was all an attempt to increase his sales."

Harry's reaction was similar to that of a braindead ghoul, hundreds of unanswered question ricocheting through his mind. How did she even think of something like that, and she wasn't a muggle-born, how did she know who Willy Wonka was? Most importantly; would this breaking headline news be in the Quibbler? He sure as hell wanted to read about it.

"Harry!" The lifeless expression came back to life when Riley shouted in his ear, "I asked you a question. What's with all the mess here, and are those exploding runes?

Harry scratched his check sheepishly, "I sort of got carried away when running through a few spells, ended up turning the room into a bit of a shambles." Looking around the room enjoying his handiwork Harry realised that was a rather large understatement.

The classroom walls were littered with random cracks and scars, the floor looked like it had been bombed as crevices and upturned rubble were scattered irregularly. Little bits of debris had been enlarged and transfigured to resemble an array of different shapes and sizes. There were boulders bigger than him propped up against the corner and long tubes of stone protruding out of the ceiling, needless to say, he'd have a hard time explaining himself if any teachers walked in.

'Thank God for reparo,' Harry thought with a smile.

Never one to worry about the Hogwarts rulebook Harry's interest shifted, pulling the large paper stack of runes closer and flicking them through his hands proudly, "To answer your second question, yep. Fifty-seven exploding runes primed and ready to go, there so cool. I feel so dangerous just holding them?"

Riley edged away peeling wide eyes from the stack of runes to see a very smug Harry, "You bought all those and brought them to a school full of children, what the fuck is wrong with you! What do you plan to do with fifty-seven exploding runes?"

Harry was simply beaming at the possibilities, "Whatever the hell I want, I've got fifty-seven exploding runes." Ignoring the incredulous look he defended, "And I didn't buy them either, they were just part of my ancient runes practise, I even laced each one with a signature rune so they only to respond to my magic...you know, safety first and all that bullshit."

At that the red head let out a whistle, "You're a troublesome little shit aren't you, but attempting to make runes at your age is actually pretty impressive. We don't even do that at Durmstrang because it's just too dangerous, too much can go wrong too easily and if you're calligraphy is the slightest bit off those things will just blow up, or that's what I'm told at least."

A little bit of passion showed itself when Harry rose to his feet and inspected his seals, scrutinising eyes searching for imperfections as he spoke, "I've known the theory on how to make them for a while now but the calligraphy is exactly what's held me up. I've been trying to perfect my handwriting since the end of July so I can make the perfect strokes needed, it helps that I've got a steady hand but still, as you said the smallest little slipup and they'll fuck your day right up."

Riley just barked out a laugh at his nonchalant manner, "Don't slip up then?" Although slightly on edge curiosity got the better of her, "How much damage does one of them do?"

Harry lowered his stack of runes and met Riley's interested gaze with one of his own, "Good question, I don't really because I haven't tried them yet." At that Harry summoned a quill and parchment to his side, "Let's find out."

Riley wasted no time covering the length of the room and getting as far away as possible rising a laugh from Harry, "Don't be such a wuss, get over here so you can get an understanding of how this actually works, too many people see ancient runes as a pretty bland branch of magic just because they can't get their head around it. Trust me, it's really amazing."

Rooted to the spot Riley defiantly shook her head, "No way. You may be in a rush to die but I've a long and healthy life to live, preferably with all my limbs intact too. Besides the start of tournament feast is starting in half an hour, I can't exactly miss my name being called can I?"

"Wait, that's today?" Harry spoke aloud looking somewhat confused, "I could have sworn that wasn't until Friday."

For lack of a better word, the foreign student looked stunned, "It is Friday you shart, and you haven't been in the great hall for two weeks so you've no excuse to miss something this big. I get that you're a freak and aren't interested and all but aren't you even the slightest bit curious on who'll be representing your school?"

When she put it like that maybe he should resume a little normality and drop in to see who's most likely to get maimed this year. If it was someone like Cedric then all the best, good luck buddy because even you'll need it.

It better not be someone like that uppity Rodger Davis, the posh head boy wasn't the most popular figure and Harry would definitely be joining the masses to clap politely yet give a cold disproving glare; it's not like he could do much else with a school and all its teachers present.

Deciding on the spot that good food and a little banter wouldn't go a miss Harry responded, "Maybe I will take a walk down then, not until I get too show off first though now get over here so you can lose a few limbs."

Complying, albeit with a few muttered curses the red head gingerly walked back, "This better not blow up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Harry mumbled not sounding the least bit worried as he again took a seat and dipped his quill in ink. Ignoring the glare, he continued, "First off is the parchment, it may look like your everyday shit but it's far from it. This stuff is refined, refined again and then purified compared to the standard stuff and it costs a pretty penny too."

"Why go to all the trouble," Riley cut in, "You're literally making it into an explosive?"

Repositioning his square of parchment in an obsessive manner Harry responded when he finally had it how he wanted, "First thing you have to understand about runes is that it's a science, and I'm not just saying that. It demands bloody perfection and if you don't give it then it'll come back to bite you in the ass."

Leaning over Harry's shoulder Riley watched him making slow and well-practised strokes, he took his time but showed his brush skills stopping every so often to ensure his movements were exactly how he wanted them, "I'd say that's a lot harder than it looks?"

"It's not actually too bad to be honest," Harry slowly responded without taking his eyes from the parchment, "Now that I've got hang of it it's pretty simple, re-teaching yourself how to write after doing it a certain way for pretty much the majority of my life was complete bitch though."

Riley raised an eyebrow at that statement, "I bet it was. This is a hell of a lot more complicated than I thought it would be, I know people don't have anything good to say about the theory side of it, being pretty boring and all but I can already tell it's a lot more than just drawing on paper at the same time."

Harry smirked and rubbed his nose as he tapped the rune another few times with his wand, "Oh you don't know the half of it, so I'll tell you. There's three basic principles of runes, understanding, constructing and commanding. All of them essential in controlling the rune in any way you choose, that doesn't mean it's an all-powerful art though. Understanding is all to do with the materials that your using, knowing their material makeup and properties, the simplest and most common use of this is the refined parchment that you see. The problems start when you try to do more complicated runes that need a stronger arbiter."

Nodding along as he talked the first hiccup drew a reaction, "The fuck is an arbiter?"

Harry was expecting a reaction like that sooner or later, "It means, to have influence over something or someone and it's the term given to the material a rune is being drawn on, the stronger the arbiter and the better connection, then you'll have a rune of high quality and therefore power. In this case I'm using two arbiters, the ink and then the parchment."

Harry paused briefly, trying to think of the best explanation he could, "Say I wanted to make a glove that could resist and deflect minor spells and hexes, well I can't exactly make it out of parchment can I? Alright then, so we'll use leather as our arbiter but then we have the problem in that leather isn't refined and pure like parchment. You see where I'm going with this?"

Looking confused Riley just nodded slowly, tongue poking out in deep thought as she talked, "I think so. You need to have two materials that link up with one another right, anything works with parchment but what the hell syncs up with leather?"

Harry smiled as he grabbed his wand channelling more magic into very specific points of the rune, she was getting this quicker than he did, "Exactly my point. When you get to the harder stuff you need to be even more precise, your arbiters need to be aligned together perfectly and the same elements have to be used or... boom. They won't sync, they'll react, and all the magic you pump into the rune will come right back at you tenfold. Refined parchment will work with just about anything, besides that though very few materials can link up together."

Riley frowned and gave Harry a once over. Was this really the same idiot kid she was talking to or what was going on here? Like a switch he seemed to have turned from the uncaring and instinctual asshole that she was accustomed with to an all business prodigy, he knew the ins and outs to arguably the most intricate branch of magic there was and he seemed really into it too.

That was impressive, even to her. "You're an idiot but I'll give it to you, you're a little genius when it comes to this shit aren't you? Runes are so complicated; no wonder nobody bothers with it."

"Oh you've seen nothing yet," Harry returned with a sly smile, "I'm never letting you forgot about that just so you know, I didn't think you gave compliments?"

She just cursed him before taking a seat too, "Hurry up and keep explaining, this is actually pretty interesting."

'Damn I'd be a great teacher.' Harry thought as two chocolate eyes watched him work closely, Riley's inquisitiveness had won out her sense of danger it seemed.

"The ability to understand something is far deeper than knowledge and too understand runes you _have_ to understand magic as a whole," Harry stated turning to face her, "Think about it, what exactly is magic?" Harry asked rhetorically, "It's a physical yet mental force, it can affect our surroundings, can cause great material things and do all these amazing real life feats yet we will it to do so mentally. That's just it isn't it? All these impossibilities yet it happens, and most importantly it's all natural too. Where ancient runes differ from other styles of magic is that it's the only branch that breaks this law and plays with the unnatural, it doesn't abide by natures set laws and that's why it can be so powerful."

Harry stopped his explanation and held up the parchment, narrowed eyes tearing his design away piece by piece in a full inspection. Taking a short while he made small little brushes here and there until everything was exactly how he wanted and with one final inspection he again raised his wand. "Once you have an understanding of what your making this leads us straight into construction, now that we've drawn our rune we need to bind it, as it stands that's just the symbol for explosion. Now we need to tether our arbiters together to work in conjunction with magic which is also the most difficult part of the process. With enough practise everyone can draw the symbols, but this is where a certain amount of skill comes into play."

A wry look came over the Durmstrang student, "Let me guess, if you fuck it up - boom?"

"Pretty much," Harry shrugged continuing to trace his wand over the rune in seemingly erratic movements, however Riley could tell there was method to the madness. "The more you fuck with magical laws the harder it is to create a rune, and the stronger the arbiters you need to house it. Left to itself and without guidance magic is a destructive and wild energy, which is exactly why I'm making explosive runes. I don't have to modify or change magical laws, I'm not trying to create and I'm not trying to force it into doing something it doesn't want too, even though I could if I was skilled enough. I understand how magic reacts, I've constructed a rune to house it and now I'm commanding the force to do exactly what it wants too, react."

Harry was taking his time making the rune, at this point Riley seemed to be mesmerised by his intricate and précises movements, every brush stroke having significant meaning every, tap of his wand bordering on the fine line between perfection and detonation.

The simple truth was that this was beginner stuff but it looked hard because it was hard, the easiest rune was still extremely difficult and that was runemaking in a nutshell.

A demanding, disadvantageous and painstakingly slow learning curve; that's why so many witches and wizards didn't bother with it. Too those that have an aptitude in the art they could understand it, the rare combination of interest and aptitude and maybe you could delve deeper into the laws and make a few intricate runes; but like every branch of magic, to unlock the full potential you had to be its master and that's just what Harry was planning.

Harry was planning a lot.

Ancient runes were misunderstood, disregarded as a type of magic and a forgotten art that he just seemed to have a knack for. It would be his ace in the hole, it would give him something that others didn't. When living Flamel had his immortality, Dumbledore had unparalleled skill and Voldemort had power, unimaginably, limitless power.

For now, Harry was attempting to climb his way onto that very specific pedestal with an ability to make bombs, silly and not even comparable to the others but that was for now, ancient runes could become so much more than that.

As far as he knew it had never been tried, probably never even considered now that he thought about it. Harry reckoned very few had ever had the skill to do it, he was sure nobody had the stupidity too but apparently he had both.

Harry knew damn well it was reckless but he fully intended to go through with it, first though he needed more knowledge, to do more research and just keep practising.

The boy had to physically shake his head to free himself from his line of thinking, 'Important not to get too far ahead, for now simple single runes on parchment, overlapping and syncing different runes for multiuse, seals and law manipulation. Then and only then can I get distracted by _that.'_

There was just too much to do first, although that didn't mean he couldn't make a start on what he did know. Very little was the answer, but it would quell his urges at least.

Focusing on the task at hand and with a final few flicks of his wand Harry watched in pleasure as his seal glowed bright and started to crackle like a fire.

Apparently that was enough to snap Riley out of her daze, "Please don't tell me that bastard is going to blow?"

Harry just laughed at how highly strung she was, "A little trust goes a long way Riley, this is what it's supposed to do. Do you not see the ink conjoining and forming the finished symbol, the noise and light it gives off is the magic being trapped in the rune?"

All she had in a manner of response was a slow nod, then she gave him a brilliant simper, "This is fun and all, but-"

"When do we get to blow it up?" Harry cut across her getting a shameless nod in response.

Harry just gave her an unimpressed look; didn't she see the fun was in the making of the rune. First Hermione, now her. They just didn't understand. "Fine, we'll blow it up right now. I've constructed the rune, tethered the arbiters with my magic and primed it with a command that responds to my magic. I'd stand back if I were you, and if you can set up a few wards around the room too, I've got a pretty good guess at how much damage this will do but you can't be sure."

Doing as she was told Riley fired back, albeit with an excited smile, "What do you mean _if_? Scarface, you can draw all the fancy little pictures you want and I'll admit, they look pretty impressive but I'm a way better witch than you'll ever be."

That nickname always irked him and Harry just gave her a look, "I'd like to think so, I'm a wizard you uncultured fuck!"

Ah, there was the Harry she knew, it only took about a minute before brilliance was violently shoved aside for the standard arsewipe to resurface.

A short session of verbally tearing into one another like the two meatheads they were and Harry decided it was time to get this show on the road. He made a mental note to ask what sort of wards Riley had put up because they looked complicated and powerful, a short inspection and he was left impressed, he didn't have a clue how to remove them which meant they were well worth learning.

Standing back a respectable distance Harry cast a levitation charm on his seal and guided it carefully onto the far wall of the room, "You ready?"

Harry whipped his wand before Riley got a chance to respond, "Initium." His mutter of the activation spell was instantly followed by a blinding flash, a fiery ball of yellow flame, billowing outwards and filling the room disintegrating every piece of stray rubble and debris until it crashed with a bang against Riley's wards. The great flaming gush of instant destruction left as quick as it came leaving behind a cloud of smoke and dust.

A large grin on his face, Harry was quite glad Riley had insisted on strong wards. It was then that a clump of dislodged, burnt-black stone dropped from the ceiling only to lamely crumble into a soft ash upon impact. Oh yeah, that had definitely been a good call.

"Fancy little pictures my ass."

* * *

"You know, I was actually kind of impressed by your little show but you've gone let yourself down, and in such a short time too."

Harry raised a single finger in dispute, "Hey it's not uncommon for people to get lost in Hogwarts, those moving staircases are a right bitch to learn and besides we're here now."

What he should be doing is flying through the Hogwarts corridors on a broom. He nodded his head when he thought about it, what better way to get about a magical castle than flying. Gravities tyranny would come to an end, it would be a hell of a lot quicker, not to mention waiting on those temperamental staircases wouldn't be such a problem.

The only downside was that flying in the corridors was a very strict rule, but when had that ever stopped him before?

Riley gave him a look and scoffed, "You're an idiot, we're aiming for the great hall and we ended up at the other side of the castle, I've been here a couple weeks and I know this place better than you already. Admit it, you were lost."

Like hell he would, "You know what Cupcake, I don't like your attitude."

Having just arrived into the great hall Harry quickly darted off towards Gryffindor table before Riley could curse or maim him, probably both with the look he was getting right now.

So entranced by the fact that food had already been served Harry failed to notice a set of azure eyes following him closely, a mixture of something between surprise and distaste at his unexpected appearance.

Acting without a care in the world Harry plunked himself between Fred and George at the end of the table and apparently just in the nick of time too as Dumbledore silenced the room with a soft and effortless cough.

The headmasters ever present grace and politeness was enough to make him smile, he was in a particularly good mood now and aside from the scar related problems he had nothing to worry about. Nothing!

Wasn't that bloody brilliant! A healthy amount of study was the height of his problems and that was by choice.

This promised to be a great year and it was all fun from here. Eleven o'clock lie ins fun, amassing an army of first year's fun, and maybe the odd mischievous prank or two just to keep things interesting. Did this promise to be a good year or what?

Having zoned out from the headmasters' speech a small burst of magic radiating off Dumbledore. It was enough to reel him back in and with it the infamous floating candles died like they had been hit with a cold shower.

The great hall filled with a staunch gloom and every drop of happiness and cheer replaced itself with a tense silence that hushed the excited whispers around him. Only the flickering blue Goblet of Fire remained unaffected, its crackling bright flames were nearly painful on the eyes and gave off the only light at the opposite end of the hall.

Every eye was drawn to it before two twinkling blue orbs hiding behind half-moon spectacles slowly morphed into a form Harry had never seen before, bright blue stood out in the half-lit hall with a faint glow, a fashion eerily similar to the red sclera in his dreams.

The gaze bore itself into hundreds with the utmost seriousness, managing to send a shiver into every student and teacher alike it looked so foreign on the aged face. Whether Harry was interested in the competition or not, the Headmaster had his attention now.

"To those that stand, you stand alone." He started with a hushed tone heard by all.

A short pause, every eye following the headmasters slow walk towards ardent, blue flames, "I say this to the soon to be champions, to you strong, and bold, and brilliant young minds these words are directly to you; the Triwizard Tournament trials its competitors without mercy, it will sap you of your strength, it will push you beyond your limits and it will try time and time again without fail to shatter you mentally."

Bright blue eyes levelled every one of them with one long, hard look, as if memorising the faces before him. "I tell you this not to scare you but as a word of warning. You have started walking a solitary path, it is a perilous one, it is ruthless and it is heartless; plainly put, you will be faced with challenges and danger far greater than anything you've ever faced before, greater than anything you may ever face so I reiterate... to those that stand, to those that bear this burden, you do so alone. This you must understand."

Fred grabbed Harry's shoulder and hissed into his ear, "If I didn't know any better Dumbledore seems pretty tense, the old man really knows how to hype something up all the same, doesn't he?"

Harry just dumbly nodded, although tense wasn't the right word. Dumbledore was giving this tournament a healthy deal of respect, if that was the case then it deserved it because Harry had a feeling there was a daunting amount of truth in his words.

The flames inside the Goblet suddenly coated the room in a fantastic tinge of scarlet as sparks began to fly. A tongue of flame burst through the blaze shooting high into the air and a charred piece of parchment flutters towards the outstretched hand of Dumbledore who plucked it from the air, "The champion for Durmstrang is...Victor Krum."

All tension breaks and the hall erupted in a storm of applause. Krum's getting the clapping and hugging treatment from those around him but Riley can't be missed with that red hair of hers. Harry doesn't have to be a skilled lip reader to tell just what sort of vulgarities are spewing out of that mouth right now. Nevertheless, she gives Krum a clap or two out of good will while he's already plotting ways to wind her up.

Krum's apparently a born winner and takes the news like a champ, not even cracking a smile as he slouches his way towards Dumbledore.

The clapping and chatting died down once again, the tense overbearing silence returned only to be broken when they announce the blonde bombshell as the Beauxbatons champion.

For a guy that really appreciates the female form Harry just can't remember her name for the life of him despite it just being called and those around him are too busy clapping and ogling to give him an answer.

Really not caring all that much he joins in on the fun, giving her a round of applause as the princess paints on her brightest smile and accepts the well-wishes from teary eyed classmates. Something about the whole scene just looks so artificial, not that anybody really notices but nearly all her 'friends' look pretty jealous right now.

As much fun as it is watching her Harry got easily distracted by the gawking idiots. His gaze soon turned to counting how many he could see, nearly reaching triple figures before she disappeared into the same room Krum had and getting a right kick out of it at the same time. Although to be fair, Harry did count Ron for ten as he had an especially physical reaction.

Harry was lost in an amused but kind of disgusted train of thought until the announcement of Cedric rang out though the hall. The silence so stiff you could taste it, the excitement in the air shattered and the hall erupted like never before as Harry joined in.

"Pretty boy got it!" George shouted above the chaos.

"Angelina's not gonna be happy about that." Fred responded looking none too worried.

Sure enough the girl looked like she'd been hit by a bludger from point blank range, as did the other wannabe champions littered around the hall. Harry took an odd satisfaction from that, ever since the whole Katie incident Gryffindors golden girls had been giving him the cold shoulder so to speak.

Now was the time to think depressing thoughts though. The Hufflepuff table was busy going berserk as Cedric followed the same route the other champions did, grinning broadly as he went and doing his best to ignore the congratulating shouts and screams of those around him. A lot of them just happened to be female and Cedric gave a small wink to Harry as he past which was enough to raise a laugh.

He knew it! Mr. Nice guy my ass, there was a certain amount of swagger hidden in there, too bad Harry would be using that as an excuse to beat the tripe out of him.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily, as the last of the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. Although they stand alone I'm sure I can count upon all of you to help them every step of the way, every ounce of support you can muster will be necessary to drive them forward. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Dumbledore suddenly stopped his merry ramblings as the Goblet of Fire came to life for the fourth time. Hushed confusion and he automatically snatched the slip of paper out of the air, simply staring at it, his face becoming expressionless.

A long drawn out pause as the aged wizard looked to have been frozen in place, and right then and there an overbearing dread begins to well up inside him. It's irrational Harry told himself all the while his stomach locked tight; it has no reasoning too, but somehow he already knows how this situation pans out.

The feeling that he's a caged animal heading for the slaughter house plays in his mind, the only difference is that the animal doesn't know where it's going and Harry does.

There's no magic needed to tell just where those piercing blue eyes are going to stop, and so Harry can only watch as they strip away the crowd and settle on his blank, unresponsive features.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

 **A/N - Oh shit! Harry's a Hogwarts Champion! Fucking plot twist am I right...**

 **The nightmare/scar pains are my take on what Harry's nightmares are in canon. If I remember right, we get a brief summary but never a full description of what he actually dreams about until the events of the fifth book which is an entirely different thing.**

 **This is my take on what might have been only changed to suit my Harry and plot. Cannon Harry doesn't do much, tells Ron and Hermione, considers telling Dumbledore, I'm pretty sure he writes to Sirius about it too. (Don't quote me on that) But basically it's summed up as something negative, Harry knows it can't mean anything good and that's really it.**

 **My Harry's effected a little differently, he uses it as a reminder of the big bad boogie man to keep him focused. When he starts to relax, slow down and get comfortable this is motivation to knock him back into top gear, keep the shoulder to the plough so to speak.**

 **You were due a training/progression scene for a good while now so you got it. I tried my best to make it as interesting as possible before moving onto my whole plan with ancient runes. Harry's going to make a start on whatever his plan is shortly, it's sort of like a project and I'm sure a few of you already have an idea where I'm going with it from what I've hinted in this chapter and previous ones too.**

 **This is like his long term project, at the minute he can make a very small start to it but slowly and surely as he gets better at rune-making he'll improve and add to his little project and in the process gain some very cool attributes and abilities.**

 **Okay, now I've got the ball rolling that's all I've got for now. Next chapter will be the clusterfuck that follows, and some more. I've got a hell of a first task planned but It might take a while to get out depending if I write the following chapters before I go back to edit so don't get too restless.**

 **Anyways, the usual jumbo. Favourite, follow, if your one of the cool kids review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: One Bad Little Boy

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter, although my heart tells me I should. Bear in mind I know for a fact I'd have the whole universe muddled up and properly screwed in about a month or so but still, it's the good intentions that count, right?**

 **Little bit of warning, this chapter was nearly 16K words (God I miss the sun) so I cut it in two and I'll have it hot and fresh for your reading pleasure by this time tomorrow. I could post it now but, you know, effort. You're welcome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - One Bad Little Boy**

* * *

That wasn't supposed to happen. His name had just shot out of The Goblet of Fire in a little poof of flame and in such a mocking fashion too.

Harry remained unmoving, especially aware that every head in the great hall was turned towards him and the call for his name was met with silence, all the while he just stared at Dumbledore long enough to make it weird.

There was a look on his face that didn't appear all too different from his usual, nearly lazed, resting expression. Although those to him could tell he was the slightest shade paler.

This wasn't really happening, was it?

There was no applause and no cheer, only the quiet buzzing of angry bees invading his head managing to suffocate all line of rational thought. Those around him shot puzzled looks. Ron and Hermione looked to be in more shock than him but he doesn't notice, too busy trying to figure out how he missed all the warning signs.

There were always a few little things tipping him off and had him on edge before shit hit the fan like this, apparently that wasn't the case anymore.

You see, Harry had long since decided that his eventful life had been one big learning process, at least so far anyway. Once he latched onto the general trend of how things would tend to go south regarding his person, it was really just a series of train-wrecks, one after the other, brief, commercial like breaks of normality before being plunged straight back in at the deep end.

He had long grown used to it, but this? This was taking the piss... no, this was bullshit!

Now he was no saint - far from it to be brutally honest - but whatever he had done to warrant this shit show crossed that invisible threshold on just what Harry could shrug off. Although not showing it, Harry was fit to be tied. Politely put, someone was rear ending him right now and all he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

With that thought an entranced Harry could do nothing else but make his way forward. Perplexed stares slowly become disgruntled, murmurs changed to grumbles while his one track mind already searched for some measure of revenge. The small scowl on his face displayed this perfectly and the flaming cup was already getting a venomous glare but it just wasn't enough, he was half tempted to test out the fifty-seven bombs on the Goblet for the fate that object thrust on him.

Lucid features hid his true emotions well, although those that got a good enough look felt the ice in his eyes, Harry was livid, a restless anger bubbling to the surface and threatening to overflow as the staff table drew nearer. "Well... through the door, Harry."

Harry barely registered Dumbledore's voice.

He didn't care that his headmaster wasn't smiling, he didn't care about the disapproving stares coming from the staff table as he passed. Yet again, he was the pawn and like a man possessed he just followed the path laid out for him as he always seemed to end up doing.

Large downward steps led to a dimly lit room lined with paintings of witches and wizards, he ignored their whispers and focused on the handsome fire opposite him. Krum, Cedric and - whatever her name was – had grouped around it, their looming silhouettes towering over him. It was nearly intimidating, nearly being the key word.

It the state he was in right now, he didn't care much about anything.

Walking forward Harry's two hands ran roughly through his hair and down his face, his muttered curses getting the attention of the Beauxbatons champion first who whipped back her silvery-blonde hair in surprise. Her ever-present smile faded instantly when she saw who it was. "What is it, do they want us back in the Hall?"

For the most part he ignored her, a slow shake of his head being the only response before slipping past her to find his own corner of the room in a manner that made it all too clear he didn't want to be troubled.

Someone fooled the Goblet into picking a fourth champion and just look whose name pooped out. Harry had the only documented layout for Hogwarts in the form of a magical map for this crap and maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't spent two weeks hauled up in a classroom he could have avoided this. It was certainly no coincidence, that much was certain which meant somebody had it out for him.

That, or karma was going in for round two, which actually sounded a hell of a lot more appealing that taking part in a death tournament viewed by the majority of the magical world.

* * *

Leaning against the wall Harry slid slowly to a seat, glazed over eyes, his vague response and lucid features. These actions, or lack of, drew questioning responses from the three champions, especially Cedric who had never seen Harry as anything but his happy go lucky self.

Before anything could be said the sound of scurrying feet drew everyone's attention and the door opened revealing Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch and a confused looking Ludo Bagman, the one Harry recognised as the commentator from the world cup. Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a disproving Professor McGonagall and Snape joined them striding briskly into the room already in a heated debate allowing the buzzing of hundreds to briefly infiltrate their silence before the door was magically closed with a snap.

"What's going on here?" Cedric asked looking at the overshadowed form of a sitting Harry to Dumbledore and back again. Then a confounded look slowly made his way onto his features as he put two and two together answering the question himself. "This can't be right, there has to be a mistake?"

"I think we all would like to know the answer to that question," Madam Maxime responded drawing herself up to full height and apparently ignoring the last part as she all but eyeballed Harry. "As it stands Hogwarts has two champions, this cannot be allowed, even if one of them is but a little boy."

Karkaroff cleared his throat and adopted a steely smile, "I must have misread the rules, I don't remember the host school getting two champions, or is this just another injustice that this tournament is so well known for?"

A short nasty laugh filled the room and the group continued to bicker, each insulting implication and snide remark getting worse than the last in a way unbefitting of their positions. The argument was heating up; Harry was more interested in the floor.

"Enough of this!" McGonagall said, her stern tone immediately getting the silence it demanded, "Squabbling amongst ourselves will not solve the matter at hand."

"It is too late to fix!" Karkaroff immediately replied with renewed courage, his masked smile dropping to a scowl. Apparently what little amusement he had previously taken from the situation had long since faded. "My suspicions of dubious play are warranted, or either the Age Line has failed." With that he crossed his arms as if daring Dumbledore to suggest otherwise, "You're losing your touch Dumbledore, you must have made an error."

"Your blame lies on the wrong person, Karkaroff," Snape softly interrupted, black eyes glinting malevolently as they slowly panned their way over to the lone figure sitting in the corner, his lip curling on instinct.

The majority's eyes made their way to the centre point and having remained silent until this point Dumbledore interjected before anything could be said, "Thank you, Severus." The tone behind his words sounding quite the opposite. "It is possible of course, that I did indeed make a mistake with the creation of my Age Line." Dumbledore politely responded to the previous jest, "I must admit it has been quite some time since I've had to draw one."

"But Dumbledore, you know very well you wouldn't make a mistake." Professor McGonagall was having none of it before she shot a very angry look at Snape, "Really, this is nonsense! Harry couldn't have crossed the line himself, he is my student as the head of Gryffindor and I would trust him not to do so even if that was somehow in his ability; which it is not, might I add!" Now sending Snape a glare.

"It matters not," Came the calm and curt voice of Mr. Crouch. His withered and sullen appearance half hidden in the shadows of the room he stepped into the firelight and his air of impatience reminding those arguing just who was in charge of the tournament. "The rules are the rules and we must follow them, they clearly state the those whose name come from the Goblet are magically bound to compete. A boy or not, the contract stands."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed and failed to mask the worry in her voice, "Barty, he is but a child! A talented student, the boy who lived, or whatever title it is you're labelling him these days. He is still just a child!"

She had stressed her point and a certain amount of intensity escaped. The Potter's had been getting it rough for too long and she refused to stand by and let another be snatched away from what they rightly deserved. For her this was personal.

It felt just like yesterday that James Potter walked through those entrance hall doors. Proud, arrogant and boastful, the boy wasted little time making an impression and she saw straight through him just like she always did. Another pure blood, no doubt headed for Slytherin she had assumed, but it never was just that simple with James.

No, it was never black and white with the troublesome boy.

She had spent the majority of his first year trying to get him to work, his laziness was unparalleled in a way she had never seen before, the only possible comparison was that of his best friend, Sirius Black. Obnoxiously showing off, singlehandedly winning Quidditch games, and hexing students for fun. The trend continued and he spent the majority of those first few years in detentions, not that it bothered him of course.

Rebuke and reprimand him as much she could, he would only stick his tongue out or laugh like the little scoundrel he was. Oh, but tackle one of his friends and the brat made way for the devil, that's when the curse words flew.

Completely aware of his talent James infuriated her to no end. Never working, turning up late to class, sometimes not even bothering to at all, yet every year, on repeat, exam time came and went and like always he passed with flying colours.

Despite his rebellious actions the majority of the staff showed a great deal of warmth towards the boy and it puzzled her. Why did the staff stable look fondly at him when he strutted into the Grand Hall for his breakfast? Why would they give him little extensions on his homework when he asked?

It took her a long time to figure it out, his sixth year to be exact. James had begun to mature and some of his more apparent flaws started to leave him, boastful arrogance replaced itself with a silent confidence, he went on to be head boy despite not being a prefect and through it all he remained a jolly good Quidditch player. As the head of Gryffindor house she could always respect that.

Simply put, she had failed to see what others had. Past the dirt and the cracks there was a kind young man hidden away somewhere, even if he did do things in his own way.

Arrive to class ten minutes late, only to stay behind when the others had left just so he could get a chat with his favourite teacher. Befriending Remus when no one else would, then passing of his condition as nothing but a 'furry little problem.' Just thinking about it nearly brought a smile to her face.

Then there the war started and so he joined the Order, his soon to be wife followed him, as did his gang of close friends and the rest was history. Without a wand James had been prepared to stand face to face against the most dangerous dark wizard of all time. His friends had come first, it had always been that way and so his family was no different. He would have thought nothing of his brave act, it was a death sentence but if it meant a sliver of hope for his wife or child, so be it. And so it was.

At the age of twenty-one James and Lily Potter had died to protect their son. Harry was immediately carted off to his only relatives for his protection and that was that. With a flash, a green flash, everything changed. The war they were losing had come to an abrupt end, the price for their victory being nearly everything the Potter family held dear.

The only remnant of James's inner circle was Remus, he attended the funeral alone and without company. Harry was sleeping sound on a doorstep somewhere in Little Whinging, Sirius was in Azkaban and the rest were dead.

She would never forget the lifeless glassy eyes that had sunken in on themselves. Physically, Remus was fine. Mentally, he was broken. Attending the funerals of everyone one held dear would tend to do that to a man, especially with the life Remus had lived. These were his true friends, the first to accept him and in a blink of an eye they were cruelly ripped away.

Truth be told, at the time she had thought he would be better off dead, maybe it would have been better off that way.

History would not be repeating itself. If that was good enough reason for her then it should be good enough for everyone else.

"This is ridiculous. Preparations were made, steps taken by the ministry to ensure the safety of this tournament, yet here we are. A pupil being forced into something so dangerous, those that entered their names knew what they were getting into, knew the odds stacked against them, but this just isn't fair."

The Beauxbatons headmistress scoffed, "Life isn't fair, Minerva. You may believe him but I for one do not, who's to say he didn't get an older student to put it in for him."

Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath, McGonagall looked livid and was about to respond but Harry beat her too it.

"Don't even start." A steady voice warned, Harry had felt all eyes on him and finally showed some life, his head rising to reveal cutting emerald eyes and what could only be described as a fed up look on his face, "I'll go a round of Veritaserum to prove I didn't enter my name, I didn't get anyone to do it either so before you start labelling, ask yourselves why the hell would I want in on this?"

The statement garnered a range of reactions. Krum furrowed his eyebrows, Cedric simply looked away and Tinkerbell seemed nearly as displeased as he was at the turn of events, although when they locked eyes, hers widened, if only for a second.

Karkaroff made a noise of impatient disbelief, sending him a glare which he then turned towards Bagman and Crouch, "He is lying, regardless I'm in half a mind to leave now. I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards, months of negotiations and compromises all thrown out the window because of one attention seeking boy!" He again turned on Harry with an ugly look plastered to his face, "The child's finally realised what he's gotten into, just look at him, he's in shock!"

Shock? Definitely not.

A small part of Harry, the part that was his former self wanted to scream and shout just like the child he was, because that's it, he was a child, neither willing nor ready to partake in this tournament. That being said, shock was far from the appropriate word to describe him right now. Having carefully tiptoed around him, only Dumbledore seemed to realise this.

* * *

"Shock?" Harry questioned, letting out a short laugh that stopped the second it started. Then his features stilled and his eyes narrowed. "You are impossible to underestimate. I'm sitting here hushed up trying to figure out what the hell is going on and you're going to berate me for it? You know what, fuck you!" He always had a talent for killing the conversation and still sitting, Harry finished with a double dose of Britain's favourite hand gesture.

Then the room erupted.

Yeah that's right, he was Harry James Potter. The last of his name and as such their representative, he was the envoy of all honest talking people and had a well-known hatred for beating around the bush. Every silent threat and innuendo was thrown out the window, all notion of political talk was gone as Harry's little snippet of straight talk seemed to open up the dam that everyone else held back.

Aside from the champions nearly everyone seemed to find a verbal spar partner, McGonagall was fit for both Karkaroff and Maxim but it was Dumbledore that caught his attention.

As calm as ever Dumbledore's steady gaze locked onto Harry's, for the briefest of seconds his mind went numb staring at memorising blue eyes and then he was hit with a shot of pain that brought him straight back to reality.

'What the hell?' It felt like he'd been battered around the head with Mrs Weasley's frying pan, although he couldn't help but feel as if Dumbledore looked slightly happier now, his familiar twinkle returning.

Harry didn't have time to think on the matter before Dumbledore again kicked into gear, a blast of his magic effortlessly silenced the chaos Harry created. "I think that will be enough, you all seem a lot calmer now and I believe I have you to thank for that Harry, although I would ask you to refrain from such particular language in the future," The headmaster gave a small, amused nod in his direction not looking overly surprised. "Let it be known that a tad of venting never did anyone harm, but I believe the direction of this tournament is the most important matter at hand. Harry does not strike me as the type to have entered himself," Dumbledore stated in a way that made it seem fact, "Additionally, due to a recent assault from which Harry had to be hospitalised, the incident at the Quidditch world cup, I find it very hard to believe he would do so."

It was Madame Maxime that spoke up, a small amount of bother in her voice, "But Dumbledore, it appears your agreeing that both Cedric and the child should compete?" She then sent Harry a glance from the corner of her eye, "You do realise that he won't stand a chance, this tournament will chew him up and spit him out. Even with the safety precautions, our tournament is designed to challenge fully fledged witches and wizards not a-"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you, or anyone for that matter have an alternative I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore waited but the Headmistress didn't speak, nor did anyone for that matter, "As Mr. Crouch said, both Cedric and Harry are now bound by a magical contract. They have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, is what they must do."

Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid but neither compared to Professor McGonagall. A clear amount of worry was on her face as she sent a glare in every direction. Bagman, however, looked quite the opposite, he was positively beaming at the prospect of another champion.

"Well, shall we crack on then? Ludo said, rubbing his hands together as barely contained excitement took over.

"The Champions must wait for now," Dumbledore spoke up again with authority, "With Harry's partition agreed upon, first and foremost our task is to govern over the competition, how we do so is entirely up to debate. The Triwizard Tournament has never faced such an encounter as the one currently presented, it is up to us and the organisers to decide where we take it."

The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang party immediately want another champion to even the odds, party might not be the best word for it though as Krum's permanent glare seems to intensify if possible. Harry still can't remember the name of the Beauxbatons champion but she doesn't look fussed on the idea either. Both remain quiet though, like him they decided to let the adults continue to talk it out and it takes some time before they come to a decision. The Goblet has already been tricked once, a powerful confundus charm if his eavesdropping is anything to go by and to make it fair they plan to replicate the original problem.

You know what they say, two wrongs make a right… right? Harry could already tell this Tournament would be ending horribly.

Turns out they can hoodwink the Goblet to spurt out two more names to make it fair, bloody well convenient in his opinion. So they can charm the dammed artefact to dash out more death sentences like candy but they can't break them? Everyone had the right to be stupid, at this point the privilege was being abused, but hey, what was the likelihood that it would actually mean two more deaths? It wasn't like they'd be going up against dragons or anything.

Continuing his inner raving Harry barely noticed Cedric let out a short chuckle before plonking down beside him. A short silence followed as the older Hufflepuff seemed to be looking for the right words, apparently he wasn't able to find them and let a tired hand run down his face, "You really are just a magnet for trouble, aren't you?"

"More or less," Harry agreed, sounding a little less upbeat than his counterpart.

Cedric just scrunched his brow giving him a look over, "You didn't do it did you? Put your name in the Goblet I mean?"

"Hell no." Harry replied immediately, "I'm sure there's something, but off the top of my head I can't think of one good thing to come out of this clusterfuck. That's what I've been doing, you know, stay positive, every cloud has a silver lining and all that crap."

"Thought as much," Cedric grunted with a frown, "You seemed pretty spaced out when you came in, but if looks could kill you'd have been long gone. I don't think you noticed but the Beauxbatons champion wasn't a bit happy at you ignoring her."

Harry did notice, he just didn't think it was _that_ bad? Not overly so anyway.

The amused twinkle in Cedric's eyes suggested otherwise. "What were you thinking about?" He questioned.

Harry grimaced, "What do you think? I'm trying to figure out who entered my name, then I want to know why." The first thought that fired through his mind was a prank, then he immediately beat his brain into gear to think smarter. Those who could crack Dumbledore's Age Line wouldn't do it, even Fred and George who could do damn near anything they put their mind too knew not to cross that boundary.

Whoever it was didn't add his name with good intentions anyway, and this was certainly no treat. In Harry's mind that was a fact and simply put, they weren't doing this to give him a chance at some cash or make him Britain's poster boy, this had far darker intentions and he knew it.

"So," said Cedric with a slight smile, "We're playing against each other again and there's no backing out either, you have to go for this thing. Think you've got what it takes?"

Harry quirked his eyebrows, "To hell with that, too much effort."

Cedric read him like a book and snorted, "Don't be a prat, you've too much pride to let the wizarding world see Harry Potter ranking in sixth, that's if you make it through the tournament without kicking the bucket first."

A smile graced Harry's features despite trying to hold it back. Yeah he had pride alright, in his surname, not himself. "Okay, sixth year or not, you need to stop talking before it comes back to bite you in the ass."

The older boy just grinned at the back and forth banter, no matter the situation it always seemed to happen between the two of them, "Yeah, good luck with that. Remember who won the last time we faced off?"

Harry scoffed, "Eh, Dementors. Ring a bell?"

"Course they do."

Harry nodded and his eyes closed, "I bet, tell me, how many quickies did you have to dish out to win over a Dementor for a day?" Seeing Cedric's reaction Harry shock his head, "No wait, your right. You look more the summiting type, spread your checks, bite the pillow and just get it over with, put real meaning behind the term take one for the team. It's okay mate, I can respect a team player."

"Never change Harry." The older boy just rolled his eyes, his grin dropping and a seriousness returning, "Still... you know this isn't going to go over well with most of the school?"

"Thought as much," Harry responded with a shrug trying not to sound all that bothered. "I'm used to being a pariah so it's nothing new, can't say I'm looking forward to it at the same time and I can't imagine Angelina will be jumping for joy either."

"I heard there was a wedge there, the whole Katie fiasco I take it?"

"Yep." Harry grunted, "How exactly did you know about that?"

"It's Hogwarts Harry," Cedric stated simply with a smirk, "Everybody knows everyone's business and nothing stays a secret forever, it's the nature of the beast. You might want to watch yourself from now on though. Starting tomorrow it's open season for the media and as a champion you'll have many eyes on you, they'll be searching hard for their next scoop so don't think they'll be taking morals into account."

'Great. So I've got to stay on my toes regarding that too.' Leaning back and watching the shadowed ceiling occasionally flicker to life by the light of the fire Harry eventually released a sigh, already it had given him a headache, needless to say he was sceptical the tournament would run smoothly. "This is at least a six on the shit scale, and I'm still trying for something positive by the way; still getting nothing."

Cedric blanched, "If this is a six what's a ten? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know." Then he smirked, "Don't be so glum, look at it this way, you get to be beaten by me again?"

"Bite me." Was the immediate response.

Cedric silenced a laugh so as to avoid attention before whispering, "Remind me, why doesn't the glory and fame interest you again?"

Harry deadpanned, "Don't mean to sound ignorant here but you ever heard of the-boy-who-lived? You probably don't know him, appears on the front of the Daily Prophet every now and then, successfully fisted the strongest dark wizard of all time, no big deal."

"Noted." Cedric nodded slowly, "You made a fair point but still managed to come off as an egotistical little prick, as you do. Try dropping the sarcasm next time though, doesn't suit you as much as it used too."

Harry snorted, "Can't see that happening anytime soon, it's a flaw I'll admit but at this point it's wedeled its way into me, like a bad stain, it's looking pretty irreversible if I'm going to be honest."

Still thinking the light bulb effect struck, "Got it, and this will definitely interest you. We can miss as much class as we want for personal training and preparation, that means no homework and no exams come June...considering we make it to June that is." A glint twinkled in Harry's eye and Cedric quickly added, "We've got many different tasks and challenges to prepare for, that being said, they did make it clear that the luxury shouldn't be abused."

"Shouldn't is such a great word Cedric," Harry started with a smile, then his critical side took over. He really didn't have a clue what happened next. Unintentionally secluding himself these last two weeks' typical conversations were hard to come by, then he had generally avoided any and all talk about the upcoming 'death tournament.' Now that he was part of it Harry figured that should probably change sooner rather than later because right now he knew next to nothing.

'Damn this went straight back to sucking quick.' Harry would be the first to acknowledge when he was in over his head, not to others of course but that was beside the point. "Guess I have a lot of research to be doing between now and the first task, speaking of which, what is it we have to do?" Then he quirked an eyebrow, "On that note, how many tasks even is there?"

Cedric had a reputation for being pretty emotionless, aside from himself there weren't many people that could break that stony face, but never had Harry seen him gape in such a way. "You're unbelievable. You get that this is being pushed and publicized more than even the world cup was, you're in it and telling me you don't know a single thing about it?" Harry gingerly smiled and Cedric puffed his checks, "Long explanation short, the number of tasks is kept secret and it always differs every tournament so don't try looking up the history books. As for what happens next, I'm as clueless as you; as Dumbledore said earlier, the whole six champions thing is uncharted territory. The Tournament could be thrown on its head for all we know. What I do know however, is that some tasks will be known to the contestants, some will be remain a mystery up until the last moment, and there was talk that there might even be a surprise here and there so we'll have to stay alert."

"Well... shit." No more four in the morning benders.

"You said it." Cedric muttered without much thought, the enormity of what lay ahead slowly starting to sink in for the Hogwarts duo.

From now on there was no such thing as letting up or taking the foot off the gas, the worst case scenario was failure, and that didn't mean a poor performance or a worldwide humiliation. Failure meant death, both Harry and Cedric were aware of this.

Technically speaking, this was the safest Triwizard Tournament ever held. Precautions would be in place and major safety measures had been taken to ensure the welfare of the champions, that in itself was comforting.

The Ministry had made a point of breaking the tradition of the event, their largest statement, their decision to increase the entry age to seventeen had been met with both praise and scorn. Praise because the Ministry were prepared to do what it takes, scorn because they shattered a seven century old tradition. Ultimately it had the desired effect, it was a statement that made noise and the sound being spread was that this time, things would be different. The Ministry wanted to make it clear that they were under control, they were the ones that held the power here and nobody else. Any of the bad reputation associated with the event should be forgotten and all the watchers had to do was focus on the very best and brightest that Europe had to offer and let them shine. That was the goal anyway.

What wasn't comforting, was that Harry accidently left this statement of intent in ruin. The Ministry of Magic had already been embarrassed before the Tournament even kicked into gear and he could only hope it didn't become a trend.

"I think that's all, right Barty, Albus?" The loud voice of Ludo Bagman cut through the chamber declaring that the talks were over and caused both Harry and Cedric to look up. "Well one things for certain, this Tournament's going to be on a hell of a show."

"Indeed it is." Dumbledore absentmindedly agreed, already having one eye looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern, "You seem worn out Barty, are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight?"

"No Dumbledore, afraid not. Too much to be done back at the Ministry," muttered Mr. Crouch in his usual flat voice, "It's quite busy at the moment, now it'll be very busy with the happenings of this evening. I've also left young Weatherby in charge, an enthusiastic boy, a little too much if truth be told..."

Harry managed to sniffle a snort. It seemed Percy hadn't made the impressions he boasted about.

Ludo was positively beaming, "Come on Barty, it'll be like old times. I'm staying and it's all happening at Hogwarts now, much more exciting than growing old in that office of yours."

Bagman warmly rested a hand on his shoulder to which Mr. Crouch immediately shrugged off showing a touch of impatience, "I think not, Ludovic."

With a brief session of farewells and pleasantries the organisers and professors began to filter out of the room. Harry was rather thankful that he didn't hear another chorus of disgruntled buzzing this time indicating that the Hall had now emptied.

"I wish you a goodnight Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime. A nightcap maybe? Or perhaps refreshments, I find myself drinking often during stressful times." If Dumbledore was stressed, he didn't look it in the slightest which was quite the opposite of the other head of schools. Karkaroff just grunted with a shake of his head before walking out and French Godzilla looked ready to make use of her namesake, letting out a huff that reminded Harry of an exotic animals mating call she had already crossed the room in a few strides before signalling her champion in French.

The Princess had been quiet up until this point, standing next to the fireplace with crossed arms and leaning against the wall. She hadn't uttered a word to neither Krum or themselves since his unexpected entrance. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks but he could have sworn she was stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Harry immediately dismissed it, either he was speaking to Cedric or he had been that lost in thought most of the time here. It was a silly notion but right then and there the Beauxbatons champion kicked off the wall and made to follow her headmistress. Harry got a side view of level azure eyes staring dead ahead, nearly unnaturally so and she seemed to be making a point of it, then they faltered and she stole another glance. Then she glared.

'So I wasn't seeing things...she must really have it out for me?' Was that strange or what?

"Geez, what'd you do to her?" Cedric muttered.

"Beats me." Harry said slowly with a shrug, not sounding the slightest bit concerned. That little bit of information would be going in one ear and straight out the other. "I'm good at making enemies I guess. Apparently I piss off a lot of people without meaning too but I'm a nice guy I swear."

"That's exactly what an asshole would say." Cedric just blinked when he turned to see Harry smiling with a thumbs up but Krum's exit quickly stole his attention, always scowling the bulky wizard gave a stiff nod in their direction as he passed and exited the room in silence.

"Seems like a friendly chap, damn shame we're up against one another because I really wanted his autograph," Harry muttered, sarcasm evident. He did sort of want his autograph though.

"Still on the table for me," Cedric replied, "He was definitely glaring at you, besides, for a guy that's got it so good you would think he'd be a little happier?"

"Nah, he means well - I think anyway... He did spend his time just scowling at the wall though. I don't know, maybe we'll get lucky and he's mentally challenged or something?" Riley mightn't have been far wrong with her original description, that being said an opportunity had presented itself and Harry wasn't the type back out. "You sound awfully sure he was glaring at _me_ though; you give him a quickie too?"

Silent scuffles followed by a clatter grabbed the attention of the only presence left in the room, "Ah yes, Harry, Cedric. I nearly forgot you two were here, I must suggest the two of you go to bed and res-" Dumbledore's words died in his mouth. It was a rare moment when the aged warlock conveyed a look of surprise.

Sprawled on the ground with random limbs sticking out in every angle, a grinning Cedric had Harry firmly in a headlock. "You had it coming, cheeky little brat!"

Apparently it had been enough to stop the worldly wizard in his tracks at the scene he turned around to see. Dumbledore didn't know what was more surprising, seeing Hogwarts finest wrestling like children - technically one was - or the fact that the other, the charming and genius Hufflepuff, the politely formal, silent and cool Cedric Diggory was partaking in such an act.

A growl from Harry followed by a gasp and Cedric immediately let go grasping his arm, "What the hell Harry, you bit me!"

"Yeah whatever Tootie-fruitie, I'm sure you're well used to getting bites."

An uncharacteristically dishevelled Cedric rubbed the mark on his arm while Harry wiped his mouth in slight disgust, these were Hogwarts champions and before they could tarnish themselves further Dumbledore made his presence known with a cough, "Good to see that the two of you are getting on but there will be plenty of time for duelling during the Tournament."

'Well shit.' It wasn't exactly Dumbledore's most subtle of riddles.

Despite the amused tone in his voice the duo shot to their feet, Harry unable to hide his grin while Cedric looked anywhere but at his headmaster. "Get some rest, no doubt Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, if I do say so myself it would be a shame to deprive them of such an excellent excuse for the mess and noise complaints I will no doubt be receiving tomorrow morning."

Cedric muttered a thanks and a half assed apology while Harry continued grinning as they left. Sure enough the Great Hall was deserted, the candles having burnt low and the tables already set for the following morning. "Six years of perfection only to be ruined in a moment of madness. What do you say to that Ceddy boy?"

Shivering at Harry's words Cedric replied, "I say I'm looking forward to beating you into the dust when we finally get to duel."

Harry scoffed, "Don't get cocky now, if we were to tango now... well, yeah, I can't see that ending well. Give me until Halloween though and you're done. Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

"Your mistake, I'm not aiming for a participation meddle, I'm winning," Cedric said like it was fact.

Cedric had a sense of fair play, he was modest and he was anything but prideful. Cedric was also strong and silent, his actions did the talking for him, when they didn't there was a reasoning for it. Harry could tell he was pumping himself up, already focusing in on his target to make it so; that was his competition, that's what he was up against and who's to say the other four champions weren't every bit as good, if not better.

With that thought Harry veered to the corridor on his left instead of heading up the marble steps, in turn drawing a look of confusion. "Your common room's up that way is it not, and I'd say it's around midnight already, aren't you going to celebrate?"

"To be force-fed Butterbeer and answer questions on how I tricked my way into this, rather not thanks." Harry said with little enthusiasm.

Just the thought made his eyes narrow ever so slightly. No he didn't want to do that at all, an hour or so locked away in a classroom with his privacy wards set up would sort that headache out before it had a chance to strike. It could wait until morning, where he would no doubt have to face the rest of the school too.

Letting out a yawn Cedric turned back to face him as he walked away, "It's past curfew but I don't suppose you care? Just make sure you get enough sleep to make it too the wand weighing tomorrow… and good luck Harry."

Already walking away Harry gave a lazy salute and a smile, "Yeah you're right, never been much of a fan of the whole 'rules' thing, and I appreciate it Cedric. All the best to you too."

'By the looks of thing's we'll be needing all the luck we can get.'

* * *

 **A/N - Two pretty wordy chapters in a row but sometimes you just need a little cold hard information.**

 **Originally this was going to be one big chapter but I split it up because it got too long. All is well though; you can expect the next chapter by this time tomorrow. It was kinda tough to write that scene if I'm being honest, a crazy amount going on especially because I didn't want to ignore important characters and their reactions. I gotta admit, had a blast writing it though.**

 **Took a lot of time before I was happy, not to mention I've been going back and updating a few previous chapters. It was a gagging process. I've been writing this shit for not even two months now and while I'm well chuffed with my past chapters there are so many errors scattered around it's crazy.**

 **This is a one man show so it's too be expected I guess, but still, I'll be trying to go back and fix up a few chapters here and there.**

 **Hi! That's me greeting my future self when I enivitably go back to fix this too.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, favourite, follow and drop your boy a line.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Only Human

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter. What I do own is a healthy body and mind and I implore you all to do the same. You see that shit? Implore. I just wrote that as a part of everyday speech, that ladies and gentlemen, is why you never spend two hours plus writing Dumbledore.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Only Human**

* * *

A lone figure was on his hands and knees dripping with sweat, the light of the moon bathed his shimmering form as nothing but shallow breaths pierced an uneasy silence.

There always was a certain amount of beauty about the Forbidden Forest, especially so at night time. Leaves of all colours littered the forest floor with soft tufts of moss and clusters of black flowers sprouting up at random in a perfect display of nature, this was the way it was meant to be, intact and unscathed and with nothing but the elements to alter it. It had probably been years since anyone set foot here, Hagrid had never bothered to control the deeper parts of the forest and rightly so, it was untameable, and he wouldn't be starting anytime soon. The new tenants made sure of that.

With the weather the way it had been this past while, a rare, mild wind washing over his rippling form was welcome, whipping the hair around his face but still managing to be pleasant.

A near semi darkness enveloped the deeper parts of the forest leaving the edges of the clearing in nothing but an endless gloom; the canopy being so thick it was like that all the time, hence why he had positioned himself in the middle of the clearing. The further from the dark, the further from the danger.

Despite this, streaks of moonlight swept over the site making it look serene… that's if you could look past the few mangled spider corpses and the thick scent of blood.

Without warning Harry bent double with a lurch, unable to stop white knuckled hands gripping each knee in a manner that could only be described as an attempt to crush them. Fatigue really was one of the greater evils in life.

Harry was so tired he didn't feel the self-inflicted pain, instead focusing on the small droplet of sweat hanging off the tip of his nose until he was done emptying the contents of his stomach.

Let it be known that nothing worth having comes easy, this however, had little to do with his workaholic approach to magic.

His eyes shut tight and he lurched forward again.

Oh, he had a very good reason for wanting to be locked in an on and off death match with all the forest could throw at him, and right now, with everything that had happened in the last six or so hours, pummelling lifeless dummies just wasn't gonna cut it. No, he needed some hostility, something that could get the blood pumping and the Forbidden Forest was the first thing that came to mind.

Harry needed anger management. Starting a one-man war with an innumerable army of man-eating spiders was his solution.

Upon entering, and feeling dangerously irrational, Harry made the smart decision to fuck with every species of wild animal he could find, spiders, wolves and even a bear went for him but he didn't care. Whatever wanted to tango he was game. Aside from Mordreth's nest that is. He made a point to stay well clear of there, because fuck that!

So here he was, running around the Forest of death at four o'clock in the morning and generally being an ass to anything and everything. Turns out the spiders didn't take to kindly to his idea of turning this cursed forest into his new stomping grounds, it was for a somewhat excusable reason though: the aim of eliminating a serious amount of built up rage.

In turn, he also happened to be quenching his ever-present and intrinsic desire to just let lose.

Right now Harry was in control. Barely, but in control nonetheless. He nearly always had a solid check on his emotions, this could have been bottled up and stored away just like many other things, so could his little outburst at Karkaroff earlier too but both of them happened for a very simple reason.

He wanted them too, and right now his desires called for a type of stress relief that no amount of meditation could remedy.

 _(Flashback - A few Hours Prior)_

 _"Well, well, well, out of bed again and on such a night too," Piped the Fat Lady, looking at him with her usual scorn as she always did nowadays. Harry's late night adventures had become a habit; not only did she hate rule-breakers but she didn't enjoy getting woken up at every unreasonable hour on the clock._

 _Whoops._

 _Harry wanted nothing more than to just find Ron and Hermione now and brainstorm just like they always did when something totally messed up happened. Having worn himself out in a classroom he had already transitioned back to thinking mode so little bit of their sanity wouldn't go a miss right now. Odds are they had gone to bed though so it would have to wait until morning._

 _Walking up to the Fat Lady and doing his best to ignore the whispers from the portraits as he passed Harry stood patiently, hands in pockets and a quizzical expression, "Don't give me that look, you know by now guilt tripping doesn't work so save the lectures and open up." She looked at him expectantly which garnered an eye roll, "Balderdash. Now get to it Susan."_

 _"Passwords changed!" The Fat Lady responded instantly, nearly giddy at catching him out and an air of supremacy in her voice. "Violet's just told me everything, I finally know why you've been sneaking out, you are the school champion are you not? Your name shot from the Goblet all by itself now did it?"_

 _He always wondered why Sirius had gone to the bother of slashing her portrait, now he knew. As his godfather had explained via letter, she was a right bitch. Simply put, that was all there was too it. Harry agreed with his verdict. Apparently he and James had faced this same problem many times over and Sirius was simply getting a harmless little bit of payback for all those years._

 _"Yeah, that's a load of crap so I'll tell you what Susan. You see what I did there, I called you Susan, you know, your name. Not the crappy ass slur that some dipshit first year invented a few decades back," Harry finally responded. "Now, let's save ourselves some time before I figure out how to dump you in the black Lake."_

 _A gasp and a glare before holding her head high but she then swung forwards on her hinges nonetheless. Yep, he was really getting good at this whole persuasion thing._

 _Harry muttered a thanks before a blast of noise hit him, enough to make his ears pop and nearly knock him backwards, "What the shit? It's nearly one, why are you lot still up?"_

 _Harry's off the head response went completely ignored, next thing he knew he was being wrenched into the den by about a dozen pair of hands and facing what felt like the majority of Gryffindor house, all of whom were screaming, applauding and whistling. "I thought you all would be in bed by now?" He shouted over the chaos._

 _Harry had sort of hoped they would be._

 _"You should have told us you entered!" Fred bellowed in his ear looking half annoyed, half deeply impressed._

 _"I didn't." Harry replied shortly. Heard but ignored, fat lot of good that did._

 _"It doesn't matter, o brother of mine, six champions will work way better than three! Think of the merchandise money we'll make!" Roared back George with a nearly dazed look in his eye._

 _What the hell was that all about? No doubt he'd be finding out soon._

 _With half lidded eyes Harry waded his way through the crowd with little success. Nobody wanted to hear that one of Gryffindor's very own hadn't actually beaten Dumbledore's Age Line, they didn't want to hear how he wasn't hungry, despite the constant denial of Butterbeer, crisps and peanuts being forced into his hands._

 _What they wanted - what they had stayed up for - was the latest tale straight from the horse's mouth. It was like they had forgotten what this tournament was, what it meant for him. With all their day dreaming and talk they had forgotten just what it meant to be entered in the Triwizard Tournament and the danger he now faced. Thinking about it made him skittish, it put him on edge but nobody would ever notice. It didn't affect them that way, at least for now. All they had to do was watch, hand over the reins to another and him cheer on. Maybe when the first task drew closer it would be different, maybe they'd understand his situation then._

 _As of now? Not a chance. The caffeine and sugar fuelled mob of teens only had one thing on their mind, whilst Harry's was quite the opposite._

 _"Trust you Potter, congrats!"_

 _"You'll be able to pay Diggory back for the last Quidditch match, give him one from all of us Harry!"_

 _Lee had unearthed a Gryffindor banner from somewhere and before Harry could get him stopped it was already draped around him like a clock. "Diggory? To hell with that. What we wanna see is how Harry compares to Krum!"_

 _The sound of a hundred stamping feet no doubt reverberated throughout the castle. The cheers and whistling coming from Gryffindor tower practically boomed in a manner unlike anything Harry had ever experienced before, no Quidditch match could compare to the excitement buzzing through the air as dozens fought to give his back a clap or his hair a ruffle._

 _For all their extreme support, Harry knew the rest of the school would be countering it tenfold. Like everything, dealing with that could wait until morning._

 _Standing as the epicentre of a Gryffindor house party Harry did what anyone would do after undergoing the last few hours - well, maybe not everyone._

 _Harry let out a yawn as sleep called him. The path to his dormitory looked awfully far away, not to mention blocked as it quite often was. People using the staircase as seating seemed to be becoming a trend; he'd have to get Fred and George to prank that spot shortly._

 _Shrugging to himself at not being able to think of anything better Harry just slinked his way over to the nearest empty couch before face planting onto it, he then shamelessly wrapped the banner around him, pulling it over his head and quickly proceeded to fall victim to the comfort of sleep despite the racket around him._

 _Fred went wide eyed and gave the hunched up ball that was Harry a few tentative thumps, "Harry?"_

 _No response._

 _Well that was one way to put an abrupt end to a party, his soft snores only rubbing salt in the wound._

 _Some time passed until a cold feeling trickled over his face, it was annoying more than anything and he tried to ignore it but the feeling persisted until it was enough to knock him from his snug enjoyment. Cursing to himself Harry dragged a hand to his face before recoiling slightly disgusted, why was he sweating?_

 _Harry cracked his eyes open to see that an incredibly messy common room had now emptied and he paled, he nearly felt sorry for the little good doers, 'Guess the house elves haven't got around to cleaning this yet...they have their work cut out for them.'_

 _At that the staircase creaked and Harry's groggy eyes snapped to the source of the noise. Too his relief it was Ron, dressed in his maroon paisley pyjamas and looking at him from the spiral staircase; he was grinning, not the usual jolly smile, it nearly looked odd, a strained sort of grin._

 _"Ah, you're awake. Sorry. I heard noises down here but when I looked it was just you."_

 _'Great. Guess I must of been having another nightmare,' Harry thought as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at Ron with a dull face, "It's fine, hibernating to this time next week would have been nice but it's better off this got cut to a nap."_

 _Getting to his feet and stretching Harry took his makeshift cloak off and swung it over his shoulder, he figured their dorm could do with a little colour. Apparently Ron disagreed, "You're not actually keeping that? A little self-righteous don't you think?"_

 _The last bit came out as a mutter but Harry heard it, not reacting he just gave Ron a one over before explaining, "It's just a banner, it'll do look good up over the doorway if anything."_

 _Another moment of silence, "Yeah, I suppose." It's not like it was awkward, but Harry could tell Ron was bursting to say something right now and he had a good feeling what it was about. "So... congratulations I guess."_

 _"What d'you mean, congratulations?" Said Harry, staring at his best friend with confusion until the dots connected._

 _"The Triwizard Tournament," Ron repeated calmly, his odd grin only growing. "You entered your name and you got chosen… so congratulations."_

 _"You don't seriously think that?" Harry looked at him in disbelief, "Ron you know for a fact I wanted nothing to do with it, I didn't enter my name."_

 _"You don't have to lie Harry, it's just I thought you would have told me, that way I could have entered too," Ron snapped a little too harshly before looking at his feet, "Fred and George said it was definitely possible, but well, since they decided to focus on their store I'd given up on entering."_

 _"Their store?" Harry said on impulse before he could stop himself, then he shook his head determined to make Ron see sense._

 _"Listen," Harry started, still somewhat stunned that he was having to explain this to Ron of all people, his first friend was the one person he was certain would support him, "I don't know what you want me to say to prove it, but I didn't put my name in the Goblet, I'm sure someone else must have done it."_

 _Ron raised his eyebrows, anything Harry argued having gone in one ear and straight out the other as he focused in on what he wanted to hear. "You don't know about their store?" He questioned as if just figuring something out. "They seem to think there's money to be made from the tournament so they want to run a stall here at Hogwarts. They're really into it too so they've been ranting about it all week to McGonagall trying to get permission. She got that fed up shutting them down and giving the same lecture she just put them in detention until Christmas, but Fred and George weren't put off. A howler from mum usually sorts everything out but they didn't back down, they went to Dumbledore about it, turns out he thought it was a great idea..."_

 _Ron's voice had again trailed off towards the end not sounding all too happy about it._

 _Ron seemed to be lost in thought, then his eyes narrowed and for the first time he spoke coldly, "I suppose you wouldn't know all that, you've been hidden away in some part of the castle doing who knows what. Guess I finally have my answer."_

 _"You can't be serious?" Harry's half smile quickly dropped. He was. "You know damn well what I was doing: practising. Training myself to be better, Hermione joined me for an hour or two to see how I was getting on, you were more than welcome to do so as well, you know that."_

 _Ron just scowled, no raised eyebrows feigning shock, no odd smile trying to play it off, he was now openly glaring at him. "Again with the lies, Harry! You said you weren't going to enter, but your name came out, didn't it? I don't care, I just don't see why you won't admit it. You didn't get in trouble for it, Violet, that friend of the Fat Lady's told us about everything. If you don't want anyone else to know, fine, but you can at least be frank with me, you don't have to lie."_

 _"I didn't put my name in the Goblet!" Harry stressed, signs of anger beginning to show. Why couldn't he understand that?_

 _"Yeah, okay," said Ron in a tone so sceptical. Harry was getting a look normally reserved for the likes of Malfoy or Hagrid's newly hatched Blast-Ended Skrewts. "You've been disappearing off on your own ever since we got back, something you never did before and look what's happened. Your in the Triwizard tournament and all that comes with it. A thousand galleons prise money, that'd be nice, not that you need it anyway," He said scathingly, "I'm not stupid Harry."_

 _"Course not. You're just laying into someone you've been through thick and thin with," Harry snapped. "So yeah buddy, you're not stupid but you're doing damn good impression of it."_

 _Ron was easily riled and adopted a red face, "Touchy Harry. You'll want to be getting to bed because you'll have an early start, interviews, photoshoots and all that. Nothing you're not used too."_

 _Harry didn't react, emerald eyes slowly narrowing as he searched the cold face in front of him for any hint of support._

 _Nothing._

 _Ron just looked at him in a manner that could only be described as hostile. In every sense of the word this was his brother, his first true friend and someone he'd go to hell and back for, nothing would stop him, nothing would get in the way. His feelings weren't returned._

 _Jealousy was always Ron's weak point but to let something like this come between them? Harry shook his head giving Ron the brunt of his disbelief and slowly turned away, "Don't act a prat Ron, grow up. You don't think I entered the tournament at all so act you age."_

 _Ron seemed to sputter for a moment, his face reddened further. "You think I'm jealous?"_

 _Harry shrugged, heading for the portrait before he said something he regretted. "Didn't say that, I think you wanted this but I got it, and now you're taking the blame out on the wrong person."_

 _"You've got some impression of yourself if that's what you think," Ron shot back immediately and that was all Harry needed to hear. The reaction told him he had hit the nail on the head and having already said his peace he made to leave._

 _Ron didn't take kindly to this. Controlled by anger he pushed his luck, "No witty response this time, eh? Don't tell me you've lost your touch; I'm waiting for it Harry."_

 _He ignored the taunt and walked on. Ron dug for something deeper, "Maybe you've finally figured out what you've gotten into, or are you just off to prepare for your interviews in peace?"_

 _That stopped Harry dead in his tracks. "Do you wish you had a scar on your forehead too, is that it? That's what this is all about?" He said slowly before turning back to face him, "It was one of the first things you ever said to me. Bill was Head Boy and now a curse breaker, then there was Charlie, a larger than life character, loved by all and the Quidditch Captain to top it off. Percy's the definition of successful, he was Head Boy as well, climbing to a position like his and to do it so quickly takes talent which everyone has to recognise. That leaves the twins, they mess around, they cause trouble and sure, they might live in detention yet they still get good marks, their funny, their loved and whatever the hell they end up doing you can be damn sure they'll be the best at it. Then there's you."_

 _Harry's arms crossed his chest as he took in his best friend's glare, he stopped himself from finishing that sentence, Ron knew where it was going._

 _Harry half expected the redhead to hit him, instead he just stood there in his too small pyjamas at the base of the stairs, red faced and furious and shaking. Truth be told, Harry mirrored him, the only difference is that he didn't show it._

 _(End Flashback)_

With everything that had happened sleep was the last thing on his mind, he lay in his four poster bed staring between his red velvet curtains and ceiling, and very aware that Ron was doing the same. This in turn made him to think, with nothing positive to think about Harry's frustration only grew.

Why did Ron not understand? This was the one person that was supposed to believe him without question, the fact that he didn't made him feel miserable in a nearly sick sort of way. One thing's for certain, he wouldn't be the one running after him, it wasn't up to him to make his best friend grow up.

Could he be even called that anymore?

Thoughts like this continued to plague Harry until he hit breaking point, a disgruntled sigh followed by a muttered curse before he gave in to what was quickly becoming his worst habit. His wand was stuffed into his pocket, the marauders map in the other before he completed his standard set by grabbing his invisibility clock on the way out.

It had taken five minutes of repairing and tearing apart lifeless dummies before he realised it wasn't helping and so here he was; the sun just beginning to rise after Harry had spent the majority of his night playing 'Harry versus dark, demonic, creature infested forest.'

It had a ring to it in his opinion and he'd fight anyone that disagreed, maybe some other time though. Time flies when you're cutting through Acromantula by the dozen and he'd went a tad overboard, right now he was beat and having long since emptied the contents of his stomach Harry's pulsating body resorted to dry heaving. Seems he had pushed himself well past his limits both physically and magically. 'I think it's time I get out of here.'

If he could hold it down, a Saturday morning fry sounds good right about now.

At that the familiar clicking of pincers sounded and acting like a shot of adrenaline they snapped him back to reality. Harry was nearly happy to see those damn spiders who were always trying to catch him off guard, it provided the distraction he so dearly craved. They never did manage to get the jump on him though, it hadn't worked yet, not when he was waiting for them like this anyway.

Without looking up, Harry got off his knees, shook his head and tutted, he didn't like showing the spiders weakness, that way they might think they were winning. "Took your time making an appearance this time, I took your scouts down well over half-an-hour ago."

As always his jests garnered angry inaudible hissing. They were now doubt calling for his death and it was music to his ears.

Harry slowly straightened to full height, one hand reaching for his wand while he spat and wiped his mouth clean with the other, "Common then, let's get this over with," He muttered as he turned to see a horde of Acromantula and his eyes widening ever so slightly, "Well shit. That's why you took so long..."

Two hands lazily clasped behind his head as Harry stretched and took the time to survey the legion in front of him. As usual, they ranged in shapes sizes. As usual, every fang was close to the size of his forearm. As usual, they all wanted him dead.

He had to be careful, the smaller ones were faster but less resilient, the larger, whilst slower, had a hell of a lot more power behind them, not to mention they sometimes took multiple spells to deal with. Each one was at the ready, their fangs already dripping with venom and thoughts of his body tightly pinched in-between.

This was quickly shown as two bullets of poison were shot at speed, forcing him to sidestep one and remove a hand from his head to shield charm the other. "Goddamn it, can't you see I'm stretching you ignorant bastards! ...Guess they finally realised I'm no pushover, their starting to fight in conjunction and their teamwork is better." Harry muttered aloud.

Should he be documenting this for Newt? Hagrid had mentioned that Acromantula evolved incredibly quick to combat any problems they faced, apparently after a night of enduring his explosive hit and run warfare they finally considered him a problem.

Another sign of their improvement is how they made sure to circle him, they knew he couldn't keep an eye on all of them at once which meant he had blind spots, where he was blind he was weak and that's how they fought.

His game face firmly on by this point, Harry wielded his wand while his left hand was loosely open and supple, ready to cast a backup spell for more power or quickly intervene to save his ass, it had been done more than once already.

The part of the circle where he wasn't looking would creep forward in an attempt to slowly close the distance and trap their prey, their formation was backed up by row of spiders followed by another wave that lay in waiting encase he broke through their ranks. They were learning, he was making them evolve just by fighting them... in his opinion, that was a scary kind of crazy.

A loud hiss and the rustle of crunching leaves underfoot signalled an impatient spider trying to blindside him and Harry inwardly smiled, 'Bingo.' He had many senses, vision was only one of them.

The spiders may be evolving but he was too, and at the minute, he was learning quicker. Diving to the side the large eight legged monster sailed right over him and flew forwards a few feet having missed its target. It then crumpled in on itself before splitting in two. God he loved Diffindo.

Harry ran through the gap created and made a run for it, there wasn't much left in the tank but he could make do. Shouting a banisher Harry put his free hand halfway down his forearm and duel cast the spell for extra power, a neat little trick he'd picked up and it worked miracles when the going got tough.

The invisible force that roared from his wand blasted forward indiscriminately leaving everything in ruin. Pulling up grass from the ground leaving only dirt in its wake, bark tore from the nearest trees and the multi-coloured leaves once littering the forest floor now sailed high in the sky, each one taking their time to flutter back to earth in a spectacle of beauty.

That's what it would be like if anyone was watching anyway, because he sure as hell wasn't sticking around.

In Harry's opinion those eight-legged fucks didn't know what the word beauty meant, and those that survived his 'little' get out of jail free' were too caught up chasing after him.

Still running Harry held his hand by his side and grimaced in pain, "Why does it always end like this, I'm the one always running because no matter how many I cut through there's double the amount waiting." Bloodthirsty for all things living, not to mention persistent, and they just happened to get off to the thought of his rotting corpse. That's if they didn't eat him, which they probably would.

Chancing a look back, Harry saw the armada was catching him, particularly a pack of smaller spiders who were sticking to the trees, jumping from branch to branch in the hopes of pouncing on him and frantically crawling around thick tree trunks in a way that gave him shivers. "Gonna need some backup," Harry decided with a grunt. Immediately channelling magic to the medallion around his neck caused Ace to sprout forward in a flash of light, "Get ready for round thirteen, same as always and don't leave it so late this time."

A buzzed up chirp distorted behind growing voltage, his companion needed no persuasion as Ace hated these things as much as he did. Harry reached into his pocket and threw an explosive rune skywards which Ace immediately plucked out of the air, in a flash of blue he was in the centre of the approaching pack with the rune glowing dangerously in his talons. "Initium!" Harry shouted, and the fiery explosion pushed him forwards even from his distance and wiping everything from sight.

Oh he just knew those fifty-seven explosive runes would come in handy, that bought him enough time to put a lot of distance between himself and the enemy.

Another flash of blue and Ace materialised in front of him in a flash and Harry grumped, "You just love doing that, don't you? Stop leaving it so late or Hedwig's getting your rubber mouse."

Ace pecked Harry on the check before returning back to the necklace around his neck. As Hermione had commented, the little guy acted quite like his master.

As Harry put it, he was an overzealous little prick.

* * *

Proudly muggle-born and a defender of all things normal, Colin Creevey had taken to walking along the castle grounds as of late. He often found himself wondering why the other students didn't take advantage of the jaw dropping sights Hogwarts had to offer; sometimes he found it was important to take a step back from it all and put things in perspective. This magical world was real, he had seen things and could now even do feats he would never think up in his wildest dreams, Colin ensured he would never take it for granted and so he would never become a part of the majority that way.

This was why he always tried to squeeze in a Saturday morning walk, he had thought of inviting Dennis or some of his friends, even pondered the idea of mentioning it to Harry but he had decided against it. At the thought he chuckled to himself, a little time away from it all was nice in this insane world.

A deep breath of fresh highland air filled his lungs, chilling his core and sparking his drowsy body to life as it shivered in delight, this place really was beautiful - no. It was magical.

Everything from the large open spaces of grass coated thick with dew, to the black lake acting like a second sun as light bounced off its still surface in a perfect reflection. He supposed Hogwarts students took the grounds for granted too, or maybe it was just a wizard thing. He immediately shook his head at that, he'd already seen about a dozen early birds from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons doing the exact same thing as him and he knew the look on their faces all too well. It reminded of his own, that of his brother's too, and it was Hogwarts living up and providing far more than their wildest dreams could ever imagine.

Whether they be a muggle or a pureblood, a part of Gryffindor or Slytherin or another school all together, the enchanted Hogwarts bewitched them all in a way that they could only marvel her.

Finding a good spot Colin took off his schoolbag and pulled out a large blanket to avoid the wet and dirt, he then took a seat, sat contently for some time before putting his camera to work. It had become a well versed routine, simple and relaxing and something he looked forward too but a rustle from the forest interrupted him.

Scrunched eyes and a furrowed brow. Who dared ruin his moment? This was peaceful, this was calming... this was everything the interior of Hogwarts wasn't but he supposed that was part of the attraction.

Seeing nothing he shrugged before turning away. He would wait until the sun rose a little more and he'd get the perfect photo, he could practically taste another week of victory. Colin - three, Dennis - zero; the Creevey brother photography championship would be his yet again.

Colin waited patiently as Autumns glowing red sun slowly rose, rustles of leaves and strange sounds kept coming from the direction of the forest but that was the least of his worries. This was the perfect morning, he could take the perfect photo so he raised the camera eagerly, barely contained excitement made it hard to hold the device steady, but he took a deep breath and positioned it carefully; this was freezing time to capture perfection.

This was also the time when an unknown voice tore through the tranquillity.

"Fuck!" Was his only warning as a human sized blur flew towards him planting itself firmly into the grass bank beside him.

Colin froze in place as his neck slowly cracked down to take in the evil that disrupted him. Then he screamed, "Who the heck do you think you are? Gosh darn it, this was perfect and you-" His voice trailed off as the stranger slowly pulled himself up and Colin went wide-eyed, "Harry?"

"Hey Colin," Harry responded with a pained smile, all the while seriously mulling over the idea of running for another round with the man-eating spiders. 'Of all the fucking people to land beside? A foreign chick? Maybe someone sort of normal? But Colin-fucking-Creevey with his camera and his fetish? Goddammit!'

This was one of those days that he would have a real hair up his ass, he could feel it.

Colin edged a little closer with an unnaturally wide smile and stars in his eyes. Harry-heckin-Potter, with his wand and his war torn clothes had just crash landed right beside him like a meteorite. This was something straight from a Creevey brother dream and it sent a shiver down his spine but Harry's loud groan of pain managed to kick him into gear, "Are you alright, Harry? You don't look so great."

Pulling himself over to Colin's blanket Harry took a 'fair' portion for himself before slumping back and panting hard, "Don't worry about it champ... I'm good," Harry grunted between breathes, "Little tired is all." Turning to face him Harry waited to get back his breath before explaining, "I was in the Forbidden Forest and things got sticky pretty quick; note to self, never use five or more explosive runes in conjunction."

Colin slowly lifted his camera ever so slightly in a subtle attempt to snag a photo. "Don't even think about it."

The boy's head dropped like a stone and Colin let out a sigh, "Okay I get it, you don't like photos. Why were you in the Forbidden Forest though, isn't that against the rules?"

Harry took a moment to respond, "Late night walk?" He chanced but Colin looked sceptical. "Yeah, didn't think I'd get away with that. Let's just say I was playing with some of the local wildlife, doing our big, hairy friend a favour by culling some of the less desirable creatures in the forest, that's why I'm so beat up, and why I'll have to order more clothes too," Harry finished glumly. "If it's not the pincers then it catches and tears on whatever kind of shrubbery is in there."

A trembling lip and brown eyebrows that threatened to hide themselves in his hairline. Colin looked at him in a whole new light, in Harry's opinion it was nothing positive. "That's amazing!" He shouted, his squeaky voice far from pleasant, "That's so cool Harry, and you do it at night? You're such a boss, I bet that takes some serious skill."

Harry turned to face him and with a pale face he just dumbly nodded. "You're not sleeping in like the rest of the castle, what gives?"

His question had been asked not out of any particular interest but to move the conversation away from himself and maybe even humour the boy a little, be nice every now and again, you know. Harry immediately regretted it as Colin seized the rare opportunity with both hands. Literally.

"Look Harry," Was the only signal he got before his head was forcefully tilled sideways to look at photos. "Me and my brother Dennis are holding the annual Creevey brother championship, and since we're both at Hogwarts this year we're using it for the shots. You can get in if you want, you're not a Creevey but I'm sure Dennis won't mind. I've even got a spare camera somewhere in my trunk, although it can be a darn pain, every third snap it'll give you a right nasty shock which you'll want to get fixed. My best guess is you'll need a new-"

'Fuck this.' Harry's head slumped back, his eyes involuntarily closing and Colin kept rambling. Creevey brothers destined showdown to the Triwizard tournament to a handful of questions which Colin proceeded to answer himself and then Harry managed to zone him out. The little bugger was challenging task indeed but one he was well versed with, as Mrs Weasley would say, he was a tough cookie.

"-Are you even listening Boss?"

"Boss?" Harry questioned, sitting up and staring down at Colin who just nodded. Well he supposed it was better than some of the other things he'd been called. Truth was he hadn't been listening, in fact it took a lot of effort to drown the kid out but in his lucid state of awareness Harry had picked up enough key phrases for a troll-like response, "Oh yeah. Eh, you. Dennis. Gonna kick his ass. Woot."

Colin looked content and so Harry pushed himself to his feet, took a deep breath to steady himself and cracked his neck, he needed to get going if he wanted breakfast and a shower before the weighing ceremony.

"Wow!" Colin said in amazement having noticed his impressive medallion hanging out and glinting in the sunlight, "What is that thing? It looks so cool; like something you'd see in those PC fantasy games."

Harry couldn't help but smirk. That's right, Colin was a muggle-born; although he was half and half Harry considered himself one too, blood purity said he wasn't but how he was raised stated otherwise. "Glad you like it. I got it as a gift this summer from a guy you probably know, one Newt Scamander?"

"Your best friends with Newt Scamander?"

"I didn't say-" Harry's head slumped in defeat when Colin took the opportunity to snap a picture. The boy clearly wasn't listening and explaining was more hassle than it was worth. "Sure. We'll go with that."

* * *

Fixing his clothes up to the point that they were somewhat presentable, Harry humoured Colin during the walk back to the castle. By now the masses would be awake so he used the excuse of needing a shower before breakfast and so this left him on his lonesome, walking towards Gryffindor tower with the last of the mornings students trickling their way towards the Great Hall.

When he passed there seemed to be quite a commotion going on, something must be happening but right now an empty common room was far more appealing. Probably announcing the other two champions if he had to guess but he'd be finding out who he was competing against soon enough.

Deciding to see what the majority now thought of him, Harry didn't bother with his cloak. With a blank face and his head forward he made a point to mind his own business but couldn't help but notice some of the other houses just openly ignored him. Well that wasn't so bad, although it did pain him a little when a group of pretty Ravenclaws paid more attention to the grey castle walls than himself.

"Cheater." A passing fifth year said which he immediately recognised as a Hufflepuff.

"Your mother." Was Harry's graceful reply.

Yep, he definitely had a hair up his ass today. It was only a matter of time.

Initially taken back the nameless Hufflepuff boy marched towards him at which point Harry held up a hand and frowned, "Calm your tits. You want to start a brawl over your little bum buddy? Be my guest, there's a couple thousand spiders in the forest to keep you busy, by tomorrow there'll be a hundred more because their breeding like rabbits, but whatever you do, keep me out of it."

Apparently Harry's warning had been quite effective and the Hufflepuff just sent a glare before walking on. Well that was easy.

Apparently he came across as very persuasive, or he just managed to intimidate a guy older and bigger than him, either way this was a win in Harry's mind.

Realising that a small group of students had been watching Harry laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of his head, "Please, run along and enjoy your day. Nothing to see here." This got a few giggles and he was on his way.

Was it annoying? Yes - but he could work with this until he won back their love; which he would.

* * *

"Please, please, please, please, please... Fuck yeah!" Harry yelled in triumph having cautiously peaked his head through the portrait door to find the common room was indeed empty. Harry fist pumped before proceeding to kick the portrait door open just to hear the Fat Lady scream, at which point she then tried to curse him out which he easily ignored by slamming her closed.

Wasting no time Harry headed straight for the dormitory stairs, ripping off his old shirt he was left in nothing but black ripped trousers and as always the companion pendant hung around his neck.

"No need to show off Harry."

The boy's head immediately snapped to the unexpected voice only to see Katie lounging on _his_ couch reading a book, her unamused quirked eyes lifting to brazenly enjoy the view in a way that made him feel truly exposed. Talk about déjà vu.

He should have expected this. Katie liked a little alone time every now and then and it wasn't uncommon for her to claim the common room as her own whenever possible. Throwing the dirty rags that were once his shirt into the nearest corner Harry side gazed her with a frown, "Oh so you're talking to me again, finally decided I've had enough punishment?"

Her eyes narrowed instinctively, "No actually, I haven't. You're still a dick," She said simply. "Hermione asked me if I had seen you. For her to resort to that means she had tried and tested everyone and everywhere else; then you waltz in here with torn clothes, the smell of blood and a stench like no other? I'm curious is all."

Hearing that, Harry tackled the most important matter at hand and shamelessly lifted an arm to take a whiff which he immediately regretted. Damn did he need a shower. "Hey, don't give me that look, I'm in good shape for being in the Forbidden Forest."

That got a reaction, lowering her book Katie just shook her head, "What the hell were you doing there?"

"Venting." Harry replied shortly.

The brown haired girl just rolled her eyes, "Dramatic much?"

"Full moon, dead of night, in a dark forest battling a horde of ugly and vicious creatures. Just the standard I guess," Harry said sarcastically already heading for the staircase.

Thinking nothing of it Harry wanted to get on with his day, he had better things to be at than beat around the bush with Katie, the wounds were too fresh and he wasn't in the mood.

She thought differently. "I bet you're loving this, aren't you?" She said making him stop at the stairwell, "Harry Potter, the Triwizard champion and the world watching his every move. Can't say I'm surprised to be honest."

Turning to face her Harry folded his arms and leaned on the wall, was she really taking a swipe at him? "You know better than anyone I didn't enter my name, remember. Quiet year and all? I bet you're the one loving this, you get to watch the guy that _'wronged'_ you make a prat out of himself."

Her fiery nature on full show, Katie immediately jumped to her feet, "No, because I actually care about people I call friends." She hissed, "I know you didn't enter your name Harry, but don't think for a second I'm going to pity you."

Arms still crossed Harry just closed his eyes, a shake of his head and a half smile on his face, "Oh, so despite having a pretty damn reasonable defence for turning up late that day, I'm completely in the wrong? You wouldn't even hear me out, I tried telling you then and there but instead you walked off and got my excuse from some pumped up gossip girl. Whatever you say though, listen to your friends and carry on thinking I'm the asshole, it's cool."

"I would if I gave you any thought," Katie snapped. There was a lot of built up rage escaping and Harry wasn't helping matters. The same lazed look on his face, like his mind was somewhere else entirely and nothing mattered. It made her just want to walk over there and wallop him.

Harry hated confrontation. No, that's a lie. He hated drama. It was hassle and it was trashy and it was happening a lot recently. He was more of the action speaks louder than words type, nothing like a friendly game of traditional, British Fisty-Cuffs to iron things out but that wasn't on the cards with Katie. One - she was a girl. Two - she would probably win.

With this thought process he kicked off the wall and made for his dormitory again. Wrong move.

"Don't you walk away from me, Potter."

'Why are girls so complicated?' Harry let out a sigh and turned back again, "Well what do you want me to do? I'm not gonna stand here and argue until somebody hears us, and you don't look like you're willing to hug it out, so... yeah, I'm getting clear while I still can." To top it off he gave a weak salute which didn't go down well at all.

"Everything's a joke with you, isn't it?" Katie asked rhetorically, again stopping him from walking away, "If it doesn't fly right over your head then you don't care. Angelina and Alicia have had it up to here with you, they were your teammates for three years and you're not bothered in the slightest? What about Ron? He looked more than angry when I saw him last but like I said, you just don't give a damn, do you!"

"You don't think it gets to me?" Harry snapped, a little more anger coming out than he intended, "Should I apologise for Snape holding me back? Should I cry until your friends understand I didn't enter my name too? I can't change their minds and I've got a hell of a lot more to deal with without crawling after them." Katie made an inaudible noise but he ploughed on, his voice level and soft but each word was laced tightly with cutting intent. "It's not any of you that's dealing with this bullshit, it's me! Not Angelina, not Ron, and definitely not you so don't think for one second you know how what it's like!"

His words brought about a tense silence and Katie couldn't meet his eyes, suddenly finding the floor very interesting all her fire had died when his blunt words washed over her. "I had no idea," She whispered, more to herself than anything but Harry heard her. "Harry, I-"

Before anything could be said the portrait door swung open to reveal Hermione, lost in thought a frown was etched on her face and with a rack of toast in each hand she had gone to the trouble of getting him breakfast, knowing he would avoid the Great Hall.

Harry had never been more thankful to see her. Katie looked quite the opposite.

A bare chested Harry got her attention and knocked Hermione from her daydream with a scrunched brow and the faintest of blushes coming to her rosy checks. Then she noticed who else was in the room which took care of that and left her pale. "Sorry," Hermione stammered, "I walked in on something didn't I?"

No one looked to have heard her and a short silence followed until Hermione mouthed an apology before nearly running for the portrait. "It's fine, we're done now anyway," Harry interjected tentatively, emerald eyes flicking to Katie who just nodded then back to Hermione, "Wait there. Let me get changed and I'll be with you in a minute."

Harry let his gaze linger on Katie for a few short moments before acting like nothing had happened and climbed the staircase to his dorm. 'Get your shit together,' Harry mentally chastised himself once he rounded the corner and he hit himself on the head hard in frustration; then he let out a sigh.

Whatever this tournament had in store, it would be hard pressed to beat whatever that was. The sooner it started the better; he was nearly looking forward to it now, the distraction it would provide… and to get away from whatever depths of hell that shit-show spawned from.

Or so he hoped. For a guy who used bombs for self-defence, he got in a lot of unnecessary bother; who would have thought?

* * *

 **A/N - Done! Think that seems to be a good place to end it but shit, it got a little teenage angsty at the end. But hey, the confrontation with Katie had to pop up at some point. Actually, that's a lie. It needs to be done now because once Task 1 starts I'm limited and it'll be lasting for a few chapters at least.**

 **You'll see, I think it'll surprise you, but in a good way.**

 **First things first, Harry bashes Ron cliché. Yeah, I get it. Tis cliché and cliché equals bad because cliché.**

 **For whatever reason Fanfiction seems to hate Ron and does this pretty often, but I like him, I think it's because the movies didn't really give him a fair crack of the whip even though Rupert was the perfect actor, but whatever. Anyway, without spoiling things, don't expect character bashing to become a trend. It's simply how I think Ron would react to what my Harry's been getting up too.**

 **Anyways, rant over. Next chapter will be on its way as quick as possible but coursework might screw me over, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Remember to favourite, follow, review. Yada, yada, yada, same shit different toilet.**

 **Thanks for reading and get some sun okay. A few of you have let me know you binged my fanfiction and I thank you greatly but If your one of them - I don't know... do a push up or something. Readings' great but making it past the age of 30 is too. I think.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Dead Last?

**A/N - I do not own Harry Potter, but I found my old Game Boy yesterday as well as Pokémon Emerald, it's still lit. End result was four hours straight down the drain with no regrets…yes sir, and I'll do it again too because Wallace ain't got shit on me. I was also at the gym yesterday too, like an actual gym. Leg day + lack of energy + a pretty decent pain tolerance = Fucking up my knee. Two totally unrelated problems but I feel the need to vent, since I'm currently home alone, you lot make a great audience.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Dead Last?**

* * *

Sometimes, she thought that if she could only hold time still, all her worries would just bleed away.

He could never consciously attempt such a thing; it was beyond him.

You see, she was specific and he was not.

She was pragmatic while he was dynamic.

She craved philosophy.

He craved sophistry.

She couldn't get him out of her head.

He barely knew she existed.

She hated him for it.

And he probably would too.

At first glance, one could immediately tell they just weren't compatible. They were too different and the examples were there for all to see.

She believed in a greater being.

He attended charms hungover.

She spent her night reading, ignoring sounds from that forest.

He spent his night training, making sounds in that forest.

She was a scorching flame.

He was a frozen storm.

She thought she was going insane.

He was most definitely insane.

They were opposites.

She was Fleur Delacour.

He didn't exist.

* * *

Azure eyes shone brightly beneath a body of steaming hot water and its surface rippled as a portion of fluffy foam threatened to escape; this was bliss, and she needed it in her life every now and then. Although Madame Maxime thought otherwise, her headmistress often said she spent too long day-dreaming in here, but in Fleur's opinion she didn't spend long enough.

Vividly tinged vapour rolled constant and free from the large marble spa that was built into a stone floor, dozens of taps coated silver and gold adorned its edges pumping fresh fumes and bubbles to keep the water to perfection. t was blistering hot and exactly how she liked it. The clouds of steam shrouding the room left it like a sauna and nearly hid her from sight, but she was part veela, and as such had an affinity to all things hot.

Fire and triumph was in her blood, and Fleur liked to spend every moment she could enjoying both. She had awoken early today with a healthy anticipation for the wand weighing ceremony, unable to guide herself back to slumber she did what she always did, retreat to the comfort of their spa until she grew tired or the sun rose, whichever came first.

Fleur slowly sat up, her movement succeeding in an overflow this time but she didn't care, in here she could forget about everything, she could forget to care and she couldn't help but think there was something so beautiful about that. Having a space where she was free, a place she could get lost in thought and close her eyes and be whatever she wanted to be.

In here she could dream. The scent of roses sitting proudly in the corner brought fond thoughts of her sun-soaked garden at home, the skin of moisture coating their red pedals brought about an air of freshness which could only be compared to the purity left behind when the heavens chose to open and rain began to fall. It reminded her of when she was young, ignoring the amused shouts of her parents as she jumped in puddles and played in a storm before finding shelter in their small wooden shed.

Back then she loved the rain, but that was another thing her Veela heritage had eventually stripped away. Now she hated frigid weather and everything that came with it, she couldn't enjoy its freshness or the change it brought about, and now it was just damp and clammy and cold.

It wasn't in her dreams though, in her dreams the nostalgic peter-pater of rain buzzed through her head, it always started with small drops of moisture slowly growing and becoming intense until there was so much rain that it blurred into one long, whirring song. The wet in her hair allowed it to stick to her skin and face in an uncharacteristically wild fashion that used to make her so happy. The rain was mild and pleasant, she found herself longing for these little things once again.

The dream - no the memory - sent a shiver up her spine, goose bumps quickly followed.

You see, if it were a dream, she would never have to leave that feeling behind, but this wasn't a dream, this was real life and therefore it wasn't perfect; other things invaded her space, and something as simple as a whiff of milky coffee was the culprit today.

It stimulated her senses, practically begging Fleur to pour herself another. Somewhat disgruntled she let go, having long realised that you could never recapture a feeling once lost, you couldn't change the flow and you just had to accept where it took you.

Yesterday that had been a sudden urge to wander Hogwarts in the hopes of finding a particular person. Today, it was another cup of coffee.

You know what, maybe just she would pour herself another cup? She deserved it with everything going on lately.

Fleur's moment of triumph had come and gone like the bat of an eye and it was so much more than she ever expected it to be. The Great Hall had erupted when the goblet flared to life, it's blue flames sparked red and it had chosen her to be the champion from Beauxbatons, just like she knew it would. It hadn't come as a surprise, not for her, not for Madam Maxim, or any of her more realistic piers.

She had enjoyed the moment and made sure to take a hold of it, rising from her seat wearing her best smile and proudly striding across the Great Hall in a show of confidence. It was nice to be looked upon as Fleur Delacour, she was a Triwizard champion and for once the attention wasn't just because of her Veela blood.

Walking towards the famous Albus Dumbledore she made sure to take in the scenes around her, in this moment she was the epicentre to all those present and for some reason, right then and there, of all times, she couldn't help but wonder if the anomaly was one of them.

Why was she thinking about him? Why now? For that matter, why ever?

Just when she was beginning to question his existence, he had appeared; for two weeks he had seemingly evaporated into nothing, and yet there he was, sauntering towards his house table getting stares as he went and without a care in the world. Sticking to his nonchalant fashion he took the first seat that he came too, plunking himself between two older red-heads and striking up a conversation immediately.

The memory made her nostrils flare. He made it look so easy.

Who did he think he was? Her anomaly had spent a week obnoxiously knocking down the doors in her head, invading her privacy against her will and then here he was, out of nowhere the ghost comes to life, appearing out of thin air like he had been conjured for the sole intent just to taunt her.

Fleur hadn't been able to dream when the only thing she could think about was a four eyed brat with a death wish, and it made her hate him even more. He was a plague, but apparently an invisible one. After many thoughts she had decided that she should seek him out in order to gain an understanding of what was going on.

That was the only reason of course.

As the week went on she found herself venturing through the castle more and more, some small part of her hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of him here or there.

She hadn't. For two weeks she had attended breakfast, lunch and dinner religiously in the hopes of some sort of interaction. He had to eat at some point, she told herself, but apparently not because the days ticked by one after the other and the only thing she could do was sulk in the Beauxbatons spa.

It was infuriating, she couldn't understand how someone could just vanish. What was even more infuriating is that she couldn't understand why she cared.

This anomaly didn't notice her, so what? It was discomforting, in some ways she found it was nearly insulting, so just why did she find it so addicting.

Addicting was the only word Fleur could use to describe the unnatural act. All her life she wanted nothing more than to just be another face in the crowd, men stared at her because she was beautiful, woman stared out of jealously. Either way, they stared. He did not, and without knowing, she craved that irregularity.

So there she was, shaking the hand of Albus Dumbledore with her mind everywhere but at the matter at hand and it was running circuits. She couldn't help but take a glance at where he had been sitting and just like she had hoped, there he was, lazed back against the table looking at her, he had one-foot resting on the bench as he politely clapped.

She didn't know why, but this made her happy.

Then she focused in, glazed over eyes looked as if they were somewhere else entirely and sure enough, those emerald darts flickered around the hall, landing on many nameless faces as a teasing smirk grew on his face. Those mesmerising eyes of his never landed on her.

He was clapping which meant he noticed. His actions and her Soul Sight said otherwise.

So he knew all about her, but could ignore her so easily; Fleur didn't know why, but something about knowing that was just so brutal and she couldn't help but curse under her breath.

That was the last thought she would ever have on that troublesome boy. She had to focus now, no messing around. She had a Triwizard Tournament to win and getting distracted by meaningless fantasies was something to be left for her dreams and for that time alone. Deep and desperate desires were fine. They weren't when she was mixing them with reality and this was something she thought she had conquered long ago.

They couldn't be real, it wasn't possible, it was her head playing those evil tricks like mother had said and so she would kill them off and pay no mind to her irksome anomaly.

As fate would have it, it was at that moment the boy wandered into the chamber.

Fleur couldn't decide what was more of a shock, that _he_ was number four, or the fact that a lightning bolt scar revealed itself on his forehead when he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Harry Potter or not, she couldn't care less and immediately questioned him.

His response?

A shake of his head. Standing a few foot apart, Harry Potter stuck to what he knew best and walked past her without even muttering a word.

The audacity, the arrogance, it made her want to snap him in two! In those two weeks, Fleur's simple interest and frustration had been bypassed and trampled making way for a rapidly approaching concern that she just couldn't shake. To her, Harry Potter was a problem, not that she would ever admit any of this, not to herself, definitely not to anyone else.

With a mug of fresh coffee propped happily in hand, Fleur's chest rose with another deep breath. Why was she thinking about this again?

Her deep breathing displaced droplets of sweat and water hanging loosely to her naked and flawless skin and so she was dreaming again, or reminiscing, she didn't know anymore. Either way she could stay here forever and listen to the perfect, monotonous crackle of the open fire, it brought about another state of lucidity, making her drift somewhere between reality and fiction and she lavished in it.

"You sure seem to be having fun?" A voice broke Fleur from her trance. She turned and glazed, lost eyes fluttered to life as she took on the form of Elise who had silently entered and was in the process closing the door behind her. "How long have you been here, everything okay?"

Fleur didn't reply immediately, instead preferring to watch as Elise stripped of her clothing, slowly dipped into another one of the empty tubs beside her and soon a chorus of deep, relaxed breaths filled the room. Fleur slouched deeper into the water and her eyes contently closed, "I'm fine, just a little anxious if anything. It all starts today, the tournament and the press. The world's going to know my name... and there's no going back."

Her words made the bubbly girl frown, something had been different about her since they arrived here. "My, my, so she's one of us after all, and here I thought Fleur Delacour didn't get nervous."

Fleur just looked at her seriously, "If you're not the least bit intimidated by the prospect of the Triwizard Tournament then you're just plain stupid, there's no two ways about it."

"What about Harry Potter?" Elise said with an illustrious smirk, "He looked particularly happy when I saw him earlier."

Not that name. Anyone but him.

Fleur didn't react, visibly that is. "Earlier? Where have you been?"

"The Great Hall," Elise responded dully, obviously feeling down at the lack of an outburst, "The remaining two champions were to be sorted, you'll never guess who your number two is?"

That got her attention, Fleur had to admit she was very interested to see who she would be trampling, not to the extent of leaving her paradise though. "Well?" She drawled after a few moments, "Who is it?"

Elise turned to face her, a mischievous grin in place. That was never good. "You're not going to like who the Goblet chose, but I'll spill the beans when… you tell me why you're so infatuated in Harry Potter."

"I am _not_ infatuated."

Something about her voice must of been off and Elise just giggled.

It was so strange, a slightly hot feeling welled up in her checks and Fleur couldn't help but sick further into the water and out of sight. The feeling was embarrassment and she had never felt such a thing before, not since childhood anyway.

The duo sat in silence for a few moments until Fleur spoke up, rubbing one of her exposed arms she couldn't help but look at her feet. "Well... what about him?" She asked tentatively, already feeling her friends grin grow, "Not like that... I mean-" She sighed again, "What I'm trying to say is-"

"You're asking why he didn't look scared?" Elise cut in.

Fleur released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"You don't understand how a kid like him isn't freaking out about the Triwizard Tournament?"

Her perfect face scrunched in on itself, "That's just it, he has to-"

"And you don't understand why you can't get him out of your head?"

Fleur threatened to submerge herself. "Not like that!"

"Oh, so you have been thinking about him then?"

"I didn't say that-"

Elise cut in again and Fleur sighed, "You just did. You can't get Harry Potter out of your head, and you can't understand why. I'm sure you're not the only teenage girl it's happened to, so just admit it."

As usual, when annoyed Fleur stayed silent.

As usual, when frustrated Elise puffed out her checks, "Look. Try to ignore my teasing and remember one thing, I know you better than even you do. You don't have to be embarrassed, I know you're definitely not crushing on him, in-fact I know you probably hate him; I've been hanging around you for the last two weeks and it doesn't take a genius to work out what's going on here."

Fleur took in her words in silence, continuing to look at thick bubbled foam in the place where her feet would be. "I can't figure out what's so different about him, and it's bothersome." Four times now she had been beneath his attention, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. Why him, what made him different? Why was he special?

Elise had an idea, "Well he's Harry Potter, that's a start. He also somehow managed to beat Dumbledore's Age Line didn't he, which means he must be quite the little prodigy? You know, now that I think about it-" She cut herself off adopting a faraway look, "As mother dearest would put it, he is aesthetically pleasing to say the least, too."

"Elsie! You're unbelievable!" Fleur giggled but it died as quickly as it came, when she spoke again her voice was quiet and soft, "That's just the thing though, he didn't enter himself into the tournament. When he was arguing with the Professors I used Soul Sight on him, and he was telling the truth."

It was Elise's turn to be in disbelief, "Well... damn."

"Exactly."

"Didn't you say something?" She questioned somewhat confused, "Because from what I've picked up, the general consensus is that he's a cheating little brat."

No, Fleur hadn't said a thing, she had been angry, was still angry, at how easily the boy continued to dismiss her. After two weeks of searching the castle for him, two weeks in which he plagued her mind she had all but been daring him to do it again. He wouldn't, is what she had convinced herself.

Then he did, and Fleur hadn't taken it so well; he wouldn't be catching her off guard and leaving her benumbed yet again, she wouldn't let it happen.

"There blaming him for it?" Fleur spoke after some time, "I thought you said he looked happy?"

Having stayed silent, Elise wasn't at all surprised when Fleur finally responded with a question of her own, as she so often would tend to do. "By the looks of things, he doesn't seem the type to be bothered by what people think. He just looked tired if anything, and he was covered in cuts too which leaves me wondering just what he was up too. Weird little kid."

Fleur was competing against said, 'weird little kid,' and by the sound of things he was training, not that it particularly worried her. "Well, did you follow him?"

"Ehh, and why would I do that?" Was the slow and confused response.

Oh, that's right. Not everyone took to borderline stalking those that piqued their interest.

"He was probably training," Fleur insisted, managing to sound persuasive enough that Elise didn't press the matter, "You might have followed him so I have a better idea of what I'm going up against?"

Elsie just waved her off, "Please, you're selling yourself short. I know he's caught your interest and for all we know, he might well be a prodigy but still, he won't stand a chance in this Tournament. It's really quite cruel, and such a waste of talent too," She said with a wink, "The-Boy-Who-Lived, right? I would say the nickname won't be holding its merit very shortly. Either way, I wouldn't ignore him just encase."

'Oh, he does enough of that for the both of us.' She couldn't help but think, a tint of bitterness making its way to her features. In any case, she would be seeing a lot of him from now on, until he tragically perished that is. But until that glorious day she'd just have to get used to it.

The wand weighing ceremony would be starting in a few hours and the Beauxbatons champion wanted to ensure she was at least ten minutes early, the world was now watching and first impressions meant everything, etiquette insisted upon it and so Fleur would grant herself only another thirty minutes before forcing herself to leave this paradise and get ready.

Madam Maxim had all but ordered her to wear something charming and formal, whilst not coming off as over-the-top and with the top priority of all in that it remains practical.

Fleur turned her eyes back to the ceiling enjoying the silence that had once again settled over them, and then her mind unconsciously pondered the idea of when the anomaly would be arriving, or what sort of outfit he would wear, then she sighed. Her curiosity of Harry Potter was truly aggravating.

A few quiet, humourless chuckles escaped her. What made it all the worse is the fact the word obsession was probably more appropriate, but not even she would admit that to herself.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and sat up to reveal the hazy outline of the sun outside. "Bullocks, did I blackout? Goddammit." A loud drawn out yawn and he rubbed his eyes before slowly staggering towards the bathroom to wake himself up. In this unintelligible state Harry stood facing the mirror brushing his teeth when it suddenly came to him that he had a spell for this task, and that little realisation seemed to be the tipping point as an awful lot of memories started clunking into gear.

After the little scene with Katie he had gladly got clear with Hermione... and promptly headed to the library whilst munching on toast. To be fair, she had offered for a walk along the black lake but he wasn't feeling up to it, instead the two had talked all his problems out just like how he originally hoped and expected, the only difference is that Ron wasn't present.

He told Hermione everything, exactly what had happened after his name shot from the cup, everything from the shit show in the chamber to his argument with Ron, and then right up to the confrontation the poor girl had walked in on. To his immense relief, Hermione accepted his story and backed him fully without question.

Harry had said it once and he had no qualms repeating himself, with all her flaws, Hermione Granger was truly a gift.

So there he was, sitting in the library talking about the likelihood of his very premature death with his curly haired friend getting more and more panicked by the second. Without the slightest clue on how to prepare for the first task, Harry did the only thing he knew would somewhat calm her, and that was putting her to work. The duo had been planning a trip to the library for quite a while now, and carrying out research on Ace was long overdue.

Weather it had been successful or not, Harry didn't know.

The boredom of the library mixed with his lack of sleep and he had promptly proceeded to black out only to awake sometime later staring into the overjoyed face of Colin Creevey. No way could he deal with that twice in one day, so yeah, that hadn't gone down too well with his sleep deprived self, not one bit, and so Harry did the first thing he could think of which was jump ship and run.

All he wanted was to be left alone to sleep, just a short, little power nap to keep him ticking over for this Wand Weighing Ceremony... 'That's right, I have to be there for noon...and what time was it now?'

Spitting and rinsing out his mouth the thought had only just struck him when a clock appeared beside the sink, a quick glance resulted in Harry staring blankly at said clock before tiredly rubbing his eyes once again hoping that it would change. Nope, not today.

"Shit."

It was at that moment three things happened:

Harry realised his power nap had become a deep sleep and he was well over an hour late for the ceremony. His shared bedroom didn't have an ensuite in which he was currently using. And finally, the fact that this wasn't his bedroom.

Unless his bed was now queen sized and had a quilt cover of a pretty lady who just so happened to not be wearing any clothes…Harry somewhat doubted that. Whoops?

Letting his eyes linger on his quilt cover for longer than he cared to admit, a blank faced Harry eventually shrugged himself free. He was already late beyond repair so he figured there was no point in rushing.

Feeling as if he should be changed into something that he hadn't slept in, Harry was pleasantly surprised when he found clothes sitting at the foot of his bed. Weird, he could have sworn they hadn't been there before.

Looking in the mirror Harry inspected himself. He'd taken the decision to leave the black, white trimmed, robe open with a plain white shirt underneath and he thought he looked pretty damn good all things considered. The robes were different to what he was used to as instead of covering him completely they only made it to just below his waist, he liked this though because he could already tell they were so much more practical. The clothing in general was somewhere between that nice point of hugging his figure tightly, but still managing to be comfortable which suited him right down to the ground. Letting his necklace hang freely over his shirt was another change in his appearance, Harry reckoned there was no point in trying to keep it hush, not that he'd really been trying too, but everyone knew about Ace by now.

Top half complete, Harry thought it best he makes a start on the other because the majority wouldn't take too kindly to him walking around in the butt. Or they might, who could really say?

Squeezing into a pair of black trousers, Harry stuck his wand into his back pocket and pulled on a pair of tan coloured shoes. All in all, he looked a solid fifty percent muggle, if you could have looked past the fancy white embroilment on his collar and sleeves it would probably be more, but damn, was he doing muggles justice. That being said, Harry couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong, he ruffled his fresh case of bed hair making it even more chaotic but that didn't do the trick, a short inspection and then he rolled up his sleeves which sorted the nagging problem immediately, he always had preferred short sleeves.

It was at that point he realised a replica of his robes now sat where his clothes previously had, only this one was short sleeved.

"The hell?" Where had that just come from? He was certain they hadn't been their last time?

Eventually Harry just shrugged, did it really matter? They were his now and there was no way in hell he was going to the trouble of getting changed twice.

Now fully changed into what he could only presume as somebody else's clothing, Harry headed for the door only stopping for one last look at the quilt cover and promptly decided that he needed one like that too. Sometimes you don't realise what you're missing in life until you try it, that bedspread was one of those things.

Leaving the room, he was somewhat confused as to where he was, quickly spotting the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy he soon figured he was on the seventh floor. Wait, the seventh floor? The library was on the first floor though, so how exactly did he end up here?

Harry just shook his head, this was worse than trying to piece together that night he and Dobby played catch the poltergeist with peeves. God, that had been a terrible idea, when Peeves had chosen Professor Trelawney's private quarters as a hiding spot the ghost was sure he wouldn't get him, but Harry wasn't one to back down, nor did he take into account the negatives to most actions.

Yep, he'd seen a lot more than he bargained for that night, and not in a good way either and no amount of alcohol would wash than memory away, he'd already tried that.

Harry involuntarily shivered and decided that either way, Colin must really get on his nerves more than he thought.

Making his way to the classroom in which Hermione had told him about, Harry met a great deal of the student populace on the way there, a few unconcealed looks of scorn and distaste every now and then but the majority continued to ignore him. Harry made a point of remembering every face, call him a bitter, little bastard and he'd agree but when this storm passed and times where good he was so calling dibs and using this as guilt trip material.

And, of course, for the more pressing matter of determining who would be involved in his next prank and to what degree of extremity it should take.

Hmm, they really hadn't taken to the idea of him being champion, had they? He supposed the fact that Cedric looked the part helped. Exceptionally handsome, with his straight nose, dark hair and grey eyes, both he and Krum where getting all the love but that's because that was the popular thing to do. When Harry saw the same gaggle of fan girls who had been so keen to get Krum's autograph proudly showcasing their Cedric Diggory signed school bags even Harry cringed a little. That was just a tad bit far.

No worries, he reminded himself. Give it a month and it'll be him doing the signatures, not that he really wanted to for that matter. Harry Potter and the quiet year of revision was still playing in his mind.

As Harry arrived at the classroom he found the Head boy, Roger Davis, as well as the head girl and two years seven prefects, all of whom looked quite on edge if Harry had the care to notice.

Rodger's eyes fell on Harry and widened in relief, "There you are! I've had prefects searching every nook and cranny of this castle for you, checked the library, you're dormitory, even sent Thomson down to Hogsmeade when we caught wind of your rebellious ways. Just where the bloody hell have you been?"

Harry's response was a somewhat lame shrug of the shoulders, "I don't really know to be honest-" His eyes glazed over as he remembered the comfort of the bed... and the quilt, "-But it was really good."

The nonchalant response silenced them and four deadpanned him is disbelief. After a few seconds of nothing happening Harry was beginning to think he had broken Roger.

Taking that as his cue, he slipped by the group and found himself in a classroom seemingly filled wall to wall with witches and wizards all of whom we're speaking in different languages and Harry knew straight away they were reporters. Thankfully, they didn't know he was the missing champion.

Slipping, pushing and mashing his way through the human pileup Harry eventually reached a red roped barrier that had been set up to show where exactly the press where and where not allowed. If this wasn't enough to stop them, a rather burly looking man of African ethnic background stood tall and imposing. At least double his size and triple his weight, Harry got his attention by attempting to vault said barrier.

"No you don't," Grunted the man, plucking Harry out of the air like he would a snitch and placing him gently back to the ground on the correct side of the barrier. "Sorry kid. Staff, tournament officials and champions beyond this point only. At least until the signal's given and the press are let loose." Then his face scrunched and he looked at Harry in confusion, "How'd you get in here though?"

"The door," Harry responded with a smile before running his hands through is messy haired head and to reveal his scar, "Sorry I'm late by the way, at least I've got ID, right?"

"You're Harry Potter?" The large man cracked a smile when Harry nodded and so he stepped aside so that the boy could get past, although the press seemed to hear him too because what seemed like a thousand flashes followed. Thankfully, this lasted for the majority of a second, as soon as Harry passed the barrier all sound, smell and smoke that those damnable objects gave off instantly vanished, as did the reporters themselves.

Harry stood dumbly outside the barrier so that he could admire the secretion enchantment. That was actually really handy.

Turning around again, and without the barrier blocking his view, Harry now found himself in an empty room aside from one red haired girl propped up against the corner brooding... "Riley? What the hell are you doing here? And where is everyone?"

Initially confused at who was calling her name, Riley kicked off the wall and immediately sent a glare his way just as she usually did, "Well nice of you to finally turn up, Scarface." Ignoring his twitching eyes, she continued, "To answer your questions in the order asked: I'm here because I'm the other Durmstrang champion, idiot, and everyone got bored waiting on you because apparently you're a fucking expert at being an annoying little bitch. We're being called into that room one at a time and I'm all that's left."

"Wait what? You think I was hiding!" Was Harry's immediate reaction, completely processing that Riley was also a Triwizard champion and swiftly putting that bit of information straight into the 'no fucks given section.' First things first, his reputation was at stake, "Who said that so I can beat their ass?"

"Paul," The red head fired back. Seeing Harry's eyebrows quirk Riley physically pulled on her hair. "Oh my God, why are you such a defective moron? Paul?" She repeated, "The other Triwizard champion Paul? One of your opponents? It's not ringing any bells, is it? ...I bet you didn't even go to the ceremony this morning, did you?"

"Nope," Harry responded idly, his mind in other places. Harry decided then and there that he didn't like Paul. "... _Fucking Paul_. What sort of miserable prick calls their kid Paul?"

"What the hell are you muttering about?" Riley snapped, although a small amount of amusement flickered in her eyes. "So, why were you late then?"

Ah, that's right. Riley knew better than to think Harry was hunched in a corner freaking out somewhere. Or as, _fucking Paul_ , had put it, hiding.

Scratching his check somewhat sheepishly, Harry had the decency to look a little embarrassed, "I sort of slept in, I guess?" Now that he thought about it, his sleep schedule had really taken a hit.

"You slept in?" Riley repeated incredulously before snorting. "Anyone else and I'd say that's one lame ass, half-hearted excuse, but with you I know for a fact it's true."

The Hogwarts champion just held up a single finger, "Excuse? I never give excuses, I give reasons, and their always the best." A few seconds passed until Harry adopted a thoughtful look and corrected himself, "Scratch that, second best. Seamus gives the best reasons."

Harry's admittance that he was bested by one of his piers got Riley's attention immediately, cocky little shit never admitted to anything. "Hit me, give me a standard Seamus reason for tardiness."

He didn't need to be told twice, "Seamus and his family arrived late to his kid sisters christening because the baby needed to get a spray tan."

"What the fuck," Riley grunted out, a smile coming on her face weather she liked it or not, "Seamus is the Irish one, right? I suppose that explains it."

"Also, I think his mum's part of the travelling community," Harry thought aloud, "They tend to be pretty eccentric about those sort of things."

"Travelling community?" Riley questioned with a confused blink, "Oh, you mean Gypsies?"

Harry paled, "Ehh...yeah, but technically that's not politically correct and you're not supposed to call them that."

Riley, being who she was, didn't care about such a trivial thing as offence and took a statement like that as something of a challenge. "Well fuck whoever decided that, fuck Gypsies... and fuck you too."

Very slowly, all Harry could do was drag his hand over his eyes and slowly shake his head, "Riley, what the hell is wrong with you?"

The girl just shrugged and leaned back against the wall obviously looking pleased with herself. "I don't know. Thanks for messing up the Triwizard Tournament and getting me in though, you know, the whole tri thing, as in three schools and three champions, but apparently you ignore rules all the time and now I'm able to compete. You would have got a real kick out of the look on Karkaroff's face, I know I did because it was priceless."

Harry rolled his eyes and plunked himself down beside her, "I don't know how many times I've had to explain this, I didn't enter my nam-"

"Don't care!" Riley cut in and shut up any protests with a punch to the arm. "Like all of us, you're in this tournament now weather you want to be or not. Say you did enter your name? Who the hell cares? I don't, and it's not like it matters at this point anyway."

At the explanation Harry stayed silent, but before he knew it he quickly found himself smiling at the simple red haired Durmstrang student. Riley was far from a diamond in the rough, if anything she was a jagged and dirty piece of coal just waiting to stain whatever she could, but the point was that she didn't try and hide it, she was sincere, and honest and for the most part she meant well which was good enough for him.

"By the way, I wasn't going to mention it, but what the fuck are you wearing?"

She was also a complete bitch.

Before he could respond the skidding of an old wooden door signalled an intruder and it was Ludo Bagman to poke his head through the door, "Right this way little lady, no sign of the ki-" It was at that point Bagman spotted Harry and bounded forwards, "There he is! Sorry Harry, didn't see you there but that's champion number four here too!" Looking quite excited he continued, "Go on in Riley, Madam Menounos has finished with Cedric and is ready to see you so I'll take the time to brief Harry, it would only be fair after all."

As Riley and Ludo conversed, Harry missed the slight smirk she was giving him as he was busy coming to the realisation that this was the same Ludo that had been in the chamber yesterday evening; he hadn't been particularly observant or caring to what was going on around him then.

Tall and powerfully built, Harry thought Ludo looked like someone had hit a school boy with an engorgement charm, then force-fed said school boy a three course meal of steroids for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Round blue eyes and blonde hair, the only redeeming factor in Harry's opinion was that his nose looked squashed in on itself, no doubt that had been done by a bludger and it helped make him look a little rougher.

It was then that it occurred to him that the plump Ludovic Bagman had forced himself into his old Quidditch robes, and although he no longer did them justice, Harry thought this was bloody brilliant. This was the Ludo that was the Head of the department of Magical Games and Sports, the very same Ludo known for a truly terrible gambling problem as well as a habit of getting drunk all too often. The very same man who rose through the ranks at a young age and made an extremely successful living off playing Quidditch for both club and country, and now he was spending his days earning a sizable wage for doing nothing, before wisely spending said wage on booze and... 'investments.'

Biting his lip, Harry had to stop himself from getting down on all fours and praising this God among men. That being said, he had just sat down and laziness was a curse he suffered from which meant he eventually found himself looking up at a cheerful Ludo Bagman. "Harry, my boy! Good to finally have you here and don't worry about being late, I know as well as anyone that we can only do so much when it comes to the other sex."

A look of confusion for just a moment until Harry saw Ludo's knowing, perverted grin. "Just what the hell did Riley tell you?"

"Oh, you know, this and that," Ludo responded with his grin only growing, "Nothing to be ashamed of Harry, if you're going to be late, best miss out for a reason worthwhile, and what's more worthwhile than spending time with a pretty lady."

So Riley told Ludo the reasoning for his tardiness was because he was quite literally, squeezing in, some last minute fun? What did he do to deserve this again?

Deciding pranks are so much better when he was the one doing them, a blank faced Harry played it cool and shook his head, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Remind me to kick her ass next time I see her." Then Harry's eyes wandered over to the door Riley just went through and he let out a sigh, "So Mr. Bagman, what kind of horrors await me?"

"Mr. Bagman?" Ludo all but shouted in joy, "Me and you are going to get on really well, brat." Then with a flick of his wrist a chair appeared out of thin air and Harry's eyes narrowed, if only slightly.

Ludo had just conjured a chair from thin air wandlessly which was a very skilled piece of magic. To put things in perspective, it was far beyond anything Harry himself could do. All anybody ever said was that Ludo was a fantastic beater, but that was impressive.

Taking a seat on his chair, Ludo noticed Harry's expression and gave a cheeky grin, "Impressive, am I right? You seem to think so but I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention that to anyone." Before Harry could say anything Bagman's face became unusually serious, something which didn't suit anything Harry had ever heard or seen of him. "Before we talk about what's happening today, you need to know what's going to be happening sooner than you might think."

"I do?" Harry questioned still somewhat taken back, but seeing that Ludo wasn't about to crack into his typical smile he sat up more intently, "Okay, I do. So what's up?"

"'What's up?' Geez kid, you've been reading books from the states haven't you? Speak the Queens English." After the little outburst the small frown reappeared on his face as he seemed to be choosing his next words carefully, "The first task is 'what's up,' and you'll be taking part in it... in just under forty-four hours."

Harry's eyes widened at what Bagman had just said, but as usual the cogs immediately turned and his head kicked him into gear, "Under forty-four hours, so nine o'clock on Monday morning, that's not giving us much time to prepare," Harry thought aloud, "And the other's know about this?" Harry questioned. If they did, Riley would surely have said something.

Ludo read him like a book, "Hmm, perceptive little runt. Don't worry about it, your competitors are being told one at a time by Madam Menounos and Barty so your little friend should be finding out right about now as well. You took it a lot better than I expected to be honest."

Harry glared lightly at Bagman, first the wandless magic, then the insults. Something didn't add up here. "Brat, kid, runt; I'm getting sick of the names old man. If I'm being told all I need to know in few moments, then why are you telling me now?"

Ludo rolled his eyes, "Get over it, kid. I'm telling you because that's not all you need to know, for this task you'll want all the help you can get. Forget that, you'll _need_ all the help you can get, which is exactly what I'm going to do."

Undeterred Harry pushed right back, "I don't give a damn about cheating, but I'm not going to give myself an unfair advantage over the others just so I can look good... so forget about it Blubbersphere." Bagman rapped Harry on the back of the head for that, "Oi! I will literally jaw you with a right hook Ludo!"

"You don't get it, do you?" The old beater said, a little frustration emerging in his voice, "I'd bet every Quidditch title I ever won on the assurance that Karkaroff will be telling both his champions everything he knows as soon as this event's over, it's clear to anyone that he'll be backing Krum, but that doesn't mean he won't make use of the Denflare either. Maxim's no different, although she seems to be backing both her champions the two of them want nothing more than to win, they'll have told their champions everything they can, as soon as they can. They want to beat Dumbledore. They want to prove that he's human."

"Let them," Harry responded defiantly, "I couldn't care less about Dumbledore's perfect record."

The older wizard could only shake his head, obviously thinking this would have gone smoother than it had, "Fine then, I'll let you make a prat of yourself and be the only one standing there in shock come Monday morning. What I'm not going to do, is let you get away without a tip in the right direction."

"Did you do this for Cedric too?" Harry said before he could stop himself. He didn't like Bagman, he didn't dislike him either; if anything, Harry was dubious of accepting information from a guy who wasn't exactly known for his sparkling reputation. Hell, Bagman was a judge for this shit-show, for all he knew this could be a hidden task.

Bagman scoffed at Harry's words, "Look at you being noble, worried about the Triwizard Tournament of all things being fair. This competition has a history of cheating but that's not even what I'm giving you. You're getting a little advice weather you like it or not and that's it." When Harry was about to protest, Bagman held up two fingers in a rude gesture and smiled, "I'm going to tell you exactly what Karkaroff and Maxim will tell their champions so answer two questions Harry. What do you know about Adah Aitraaz, and how good are you without a wand?"

"What the hell is an Adah Aitraaz?" Harry said bluntly.

"Not an, brat. It's a land mass, an island to be more precise and you'll need to know as much as you can about it if you're hoping to make it through the first task," Ludo responded sounding somewhat grave, "As soon as you're done here go to the library and spent from now until midnight researching it. That's the best advice I can give you." When Harry nodded he again questioned, "And what of your wandless?"

Harry leant back again and released a frustrated sigh, he wasn't as good at wandless magic as he had hoped to be by this stage. "It's decent. I suppose I'm pretty average, nothing fancy like transfiguration or curses, but I can cast a charm or two, and I can summon and banish." For his age and after only just getting over his plateauing, Harry supposed it was actually quite stunning, he could do every bit of magic he already knew that only required power and not skill.

If Ludo was impressed, he didn't show it. "You're a lot better than I was expecting, but unlike the other schools' wandless magic isn't taught here at Hogwarts..." His voice trailed off as Bagman seemed to be thinking. "I'd say you're probably still at a disadvantage and you don't have much time, can you wandlessly cast a body shield charm because that would be incredibly helpful?"

"I can," Harry started, and then a frown came to his face, "But to be honest it's not great, I mean, it can block a hex or two if that's what you're asking?"

"A hex?" Bagman brought his face to his hands, "Kid, I'm only telling you this so you're on equal footing with your competitors... and so a fourteen-year-old doesn't lose his life while the world watches. Practice you're shield charm," He stressed, "When you're done researching Adah Aitraaz, that is. You need to know it like the back of your hand."

"I have forty-four hours," Harry growled, "It's always the same problem, there's never enough time for me to do what I need to do?"

Ludo stood from his chair and pulled Harry to his feet while he was at it, "Come on you, Madam Menounos should be ready for you by now, and If you want to start whining, whine about this. Your pal Diggory? By the time he was your age he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. And Delacour is as much a fairy princess as the grounds keeper, Hagrid. The red head's a Denflare, enough said, as for Krum, he's by no means a thinker but he's a born natural with a wand. Just look at him, physically he better's you all. Something which you're going to have to work on too."

"Screw you Ludo," Harry grumbled as he walked towards the door with a sour look on his face, "These whole 'Harry's the dead-last, you're going to die,' lectures are getting old real fast. The others are apparently the best their schools have to offer, so what? Once we're a few tasks in then you can play judge, until then there's not a single person in this competition that can beat me as far as I'm concerned."

Following in step behind him, Ludo couldn't help but shake his head as a smirk came to his face, "Quite the statement their brat, now go back it up?"

* * *

Close to an hour later Harry stepped into the final room looking thoroughly relieved to see the faces of his competitors as well as quite a few professors, event organisers and one master wandcrafter sitting patiently at a velvet covered desk. 'Jesus, that took longer than it should have.'

Right now, Harry could safely say he felt violated. You see, Madam Menounos was the American reporter chosen to conduct the official coverage on the Triwizard Tournament, thus it was her job to achieve and deliver the formal interviews, photographs and information from the champions directly to the public in a fair and truthful manner. No Rita Skeeter running her mouth and force-feeding controversial opinions down the populaces throat, that would be staying in the Daily Prophet, thank you very much, and definitely not making it onto the competitions weekly paper.

All in all, he could honestly say Megan was a lovely lady that did her job properly and well, maybe a little too well though. After an hour of multitasking between photoshoots, questions and getting every measurement taken, Harry was thankful this little opener was nearly over with. During their talk, Megan had phrased this as the calm before the storm, as in dealing with her for the Tournament would be a piss-take compared to the fire and brimstone approach of the many reporters waiting for them once this was over.

Paling ever so slightly at the thought, Harry took in the new scenery around him and realised this was yet another fairly small classroom. Most of the desks had been pushed into the corners leaving a large space in the middle where Ollivander sat talking to Dumbledore, Madam Maxim, Mr. Crouch and Ludo, who made sure to send a stupid wink his way. That guy's definitely bipolar, one second he's somewhat tolerable and the next Harry wanted nothing more to stick his foot up the old wizard's ass and twist.

Unsurprisingly, Viktor Krum and Cedric were standing in a corner talking. By the two identical, blank looks on their faces Harry was happy to see his theory wasn't taking long to come to fruition; it was good to see the Hufflepuff was wasting no time trying to get his doodle wet. Clara... or was it Claire - whatever her name was - stuck to her usual cold appearance, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a bored look on her face and for whatever reason she was sending glares again.

Seeing Durmstrangs darling angel sitting alone on one of the tables polishing her flute, Harry walked over and made his presence known, "Hey again Riley, good to see you're keeping up your antisocial ways and choosing to polish a flute over simple conversation. Speaking of which, why hasn't this thing started yet? We're all here and I promised to teach Neville how to not suck today, which is going to take maximum effort."

Barely listening, Riley didn't bother looking up as she continued to polish her flute. "Do you ever consider that you have the exact traits of a psychopathic sociopath? I'll happily take enjoying my own company over whatever messed up hand you were dealt because nobody's perfect Harry."

Geez, someone wasn't in a good mood. Ruffling his hair Harry chided, "I'd say I'm pretty damn close though."

Riley raised her head to give him a glare, "You're an occasional angst-ridden prick, as well as an insufferable asshole know-it-all that maintains a superiority and inferiority complex at the same time, and that's what I've gathered in a couple weeks."

"I'm hurt Riley," Harry said as he wiped away a non-existent tear, "They sound like pretty good character traits to me though?"

Riley let out a disbelieving sigh, "Well of course you would think that. So explain to me why I'm putting up with listening to your annoying voice again?"

"Because the little bundle of joy known as Riley Denflare was, might I add, once again, sitting on her own being her antisocial self," Clasping two hands behind his head Harry mocked, "Out of the love in my heart, Riley, I couldn't just idly walk by and do nothing."

The Durmstrang student barked out a laugh before scowling at him just as she always did, "One; never talk like that again because you pull off the voice of a prepubescent eight-year-old too well. Two; how the fuck does a messed up guy like you have a little love left in that cold heart to begin with?"

Harry scrunched his eyes and smiled, "Good point, but thanks I guess. Now that I know where it is I can finally kill it."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Riley grunted as she went back to polishing her flute.

Deciding that Riley wasn't in the mood for 'poke the bear' at the moment, Harry's eyes wandered through the room searching for his next victim to mock and generally just cause bother too. It was then that he noticed what could only be Beauxbatons second champion and Harry couldn't help but grit his teeth, _'Fucking Paul.'_

Turns out his inner Gryffindor really didn't appreciate being more or less called a pussy.

A young man of average height, Paul had mid length spiky ash blond hair. This however wasn't his most noticeable feature, of all things it was his onyx coloured eyes that were so dark they were close to black and beneath these sat long pronounced tear-troughs that made him look older than what he actually was.

"I don't like him," Harry said abruptly. When Riley gave him yet another quizzical look he explained, "Frat boy Darth Vader over there that looks like he regrets every major life choice he ever made. The guy that looks like a jacked up Benjamin Button skull fucked an out of date rise pudding and proceeded to smear the gluey remnants over his sketchy seventy's space mask... which a fat kid then barfed on."

Imagining thoughts that made her gag, Riley's head slowly jerked over to him, "Oh my God," She muttered, "You just had to put that mental image out there, didn't you? ...Don't answer that, and who the fuck is Benjamin Button?"

Harry audibly gasped, "You don't know? The 1922 short story of a man who ages in reverse? That doesn't ring a bell? Well shit, the magical world's lets me down more and more every day, like how do you not know about that?"

"Eh, because I have a life and don't spend half my time trying to be some edged out teen that half asses old, overused quotes." Riley paused briefly and a small smirk came to her face, "I got the Star Wars one though, even I've heard of them."

Harry's eyes lit up and he beamed, "You have? Their pretty good right?"

"Nope."

The Hogwarts champion could only sigh, "I literally hate that I've befriended you."

"I'd be worried if you didn't," Was the swift response in Riley's usual annoyed tone, although the red head couldn't help but smile.

Harry on the other hand was just glad to be away from the photographers and Madam Menounos, he had already decided he wasn't cut out for this whole media thing. He could play politician all day and he wasn't above a little good natured, Dark Lord-esque, manipulation every now and then, but trying to play nice to the media as they asked nabbing and personal questions really made for a trying task.

"One, two three- ...Yep, that's a full house!" Came the booming voice of Bagman and Harry let out a curse, he already knew where this was going. "Before we get underway with the wand weighing can we have the six champions to the centre of the room to be prepared for the group photo."

Harry muttered a curse and from what he could tell his competitors looked about as pleased as he was upon hearing the news. "I would also ask," Madam Maxim started in her heavily accented voice, "That you line up in order of tallest to smallest so we know where to properly place you for the photo."

Another vulgarity escaped him as he made his way over. Great, it was one of those cover photo's that needed a certain amount of preparation and detail, sure enough, when Harry looked for the photographer he saw a tubby, little woman holding a large camera that would make Colin squeal, whist her other hand flailed around aimlessly limp when she barked out orders.

"Well isn't this just bloody great," Harry muttered, feeling a rant on its way, "Seven, high and mighty centuries this Triwizard bullshit has been going for, three champions, one from each school as always, then I came along and God said, 'you know what, fuck that guy.' I should really be expecting things like this from now on."

Having lined up in the order asked, Cedric sat in top spot, followed by Paul, Krum and then Harry. It was then that a voice beside him spoke up. "I thought you of all people would be used to the attention?"

Now normally Harry wouldn't have to look at someone to know who he was talking too, like everyone, he could pair a specific voice with a certain face and depending who was speaking, his response would vary. But in this self-centred, rambling state, Harry failed to notice such a trivial thing and so his natural and immediate response spewed forth before he could stop it. "I'd rather shit in my hands and clap."

It was at that point Harry turned around to see the Beauxbatons bitch, Chair Dela-something, looking at him like she'd just touched an old piece of gum stuck underneath a desk.

Harry gingerly smiled while he internally screamed. 'Shit, I don't need another one of these people against me! Krum looks like the sort of guy that would punch a child, Riley would, and Cedric won't do shit to help me.' He'd already decided Paul was going to be his sworn enemy until death so that left nameless over here, and he really didn't need another one wanting his head on a spike.

'Okay, time to make friends.' Placing his hands up placidly Harry had the decency to look somewhat sincere, "Oh shit- I mean crap. Sorry, I didn't see you there and I didn't know it was you asking the question so, once again, I apologise for being so rude."

Obviously taken back by his change of attitude, her harsh features softened, if only slightly, and Harry took that as his queue to press on. "I know it's probably a little late but I don't believe we've properly met yet, the names Harry, pleasure to meet you by the way." He finished in his signature fashion with two hands clasping behind his head, and Harry gave his best toothy grin as his two emerald darts unconsciously pierced their azure counterparts.

The Beauxbatons champions only reaction was a raised eyebrow, although she was taken back. Having all but ignored her so far, she hadn't banked on the anomaly actually replying. "Nice to meet you too," She muttered back in such a way that a small frown came to her face. "You don't look nervous?" She voiced after a short pause, sounding like more of a statement than a question.

Hands still clasped behind his head, Harry eyed the witch and smirked, "I'd say I am a little nervous, but I can just ignore it which I consider a good thing. I can tell you're nervous too by the way, everyone is, it's just they have to try and hide it."

She didn't seem to like being called out like that.

"You're fourteen," The girl coldly reminded him. "All of us here, we are the best of our schools and you, you are in over your head."

Talk about being blunt. "I'd say we can all be pretty dangerous," Harry muttered back still smiling, his inner politician emerging as the photographer and her team fussed around them. "Krum has his strengths, so does Riley and Cedric, and I'm sure you do as well. I wouldn't be writing off anyone just yet."

"We'll see." She responded calmly, a small confident smirk coming to her face.

Harry eyed the model again and couldn't help but think that was a little arrogant of her, which was rich coming from him. He at least tried to get people to like him before he resorted to being his asshole-self, apparently she didn't care. "What was your name again?" Harry shot out on impulse, "I'm sorry, but I don't even know who you are?"

Unbeknownst to Harry, of all the things he could possibly say to annoy her, _that_ was most definitely the worst.

"You don't even know my name?" The girl all but growled. When Harry's smiling face waited for an answer she couldn't help but hiss it. "Fleur Delacour," She said very coldly. "You can read it off the Triwizard Cup when I win."

Fleur crossed her arms and looked away which told him that he had pretty much ended any chance of conversation, but that was how a quitter thought and Harry just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's not happening Flu."

"Fleur!" She immediately shot back, sending him a look somewhere between anger and disbelief.

"Uh huh." Harry nodded and let out an uninterested yawn, "Whatever you _say Flu."_

* * *

 **Triwizard Weekly!**

 **Volume 1,**

 **Sunday, September 25th 1994**

 **By Megan Menounos**

 _The highly anticipated first task of the Triwizard Tournament is now only one day away, and with what little time left until the action kicks off, the public are revelling in the chance to witness this magical spectacle which many thought had long since perished. Let it be known that the ardent blue flames of the Triwizard Cup are burning as brightly as ever before and with exactly two hundred and two years between the last controversial competition, it's only fitting that it returns the same way it left; with a bang!_

 _(For more information regarding the Tournament and its history, turn to page 23)_

 _Encase you've been living under a rock since the events of Friday evening, in a dramatic swing of fate, six blessed champions have been chosen instead of the usual three, so with an interview and a night's worth of research under my belt, it's my job to tell you everything I've been able to dig up._

* * *

 _Name - Viktor Krum_

 _School - Durmstrang Institute_

 _Wand - 10 1/4", Hornbeam, Dragon Heartstring, fairly ridged_

 _Age - 18_

 _Height - 5'8": Stocky_

 _Ethnicity - Bulgarian_

 _Hair colour -Black_

 _Eye colour - Black_

 _Krum is one of the most well-known Champions on our list, shooting to fame this summer as the stand out player of the Quidditch World Cup, Krum is certainly one to watch. With his strong build and his explosive power, it's hard to believe he's still only eighteen and will most definitely go far. A member of the Bulgarian National Team, only his most loyal of fans know that the incredible seeker is still a student and with his last year of education sure to be eventful, it's reported that Krum already has an offer from Bulgaria's top Quidditch team, and current holders of the intercontinental Quidditch Champions League, the Vratsa Vultures._

 _No doubt an imposing figure to go up against, Krum, as you would expect, is a born natural when it comes to flying and from what I gather is every bit as talented with a wand in his hand. With an aptitude for Dark-Arts, foes will struggle against Krum's explosive power as he can quickly overwhelm and outmanoeuvre whoever he comes up against. He has the stamina, the body, and the magical core of someone with a bright future, and when your first name means victory, it's very likely he'll be doing it justice._

 _BWE (Basic Warlock Evaluation) - 38/50_

* * *

 _Name - Riley Denflare_

 _School - Durmstrang Institute_

 _Wand - 8 3/4", Cypress, Horned Serpent horn, inflexible_

 _Age - 17_

 _Height - 5'4": Petite_

 _Ethnicity - British_

 _Hair colour - Red_

 _Eye colour - Brown_

 _Riley Denflare, I would wager that it's been a while since you've heard that name. Thought to be the sole remnant from the once great Denflare family, it appears the legacy lives on as Riley carries all the traits that made them so famous in the past. Her fiery red hair is only outmatched by the personality to boot, and weather she likes it or not, she's sure to win over the hearts of many fans. Only just turned seventeen, Riley scrapes in by the skin of her teeth, only just qualifying for the age limit placed on the tournament._

 _As a Denflare, Riley excels in every aspect of magic you would expect her too, Dark Arts, fluid wand weaving and curses are her bread and butter but the real gem in young witch's arsenal is Transfiguration. The branch of magic regarded as more scientific than any other, it's safe to say Riley has a good head on her shoulders as she makes this systematic, exact art her very own and in a fashion that nearly seems easy. Enjoying the sub-branch human transfiguration, the most, this incredibly difficult art tells you just the sort of skill a witch like Riley possesses._

 _BWE (Basic Warlock Evaluation) - 36/50_

* * *

 _Name - Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

 _School - Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

 _Wand - 9 1/2", Rosewood, Veela hair, inflexible_

 _Age - 17_

 _Height - 5'6": Hourglass_

 _Ethnicity - French_

 _Hair colour - Silvery-blonde_

 _Eye colour - Azure_

 _Three quarters human with the rest being Veela, one look at Fleur Delacour and you can understand all the fuss she's generating. When it comes to the Triwizard Tournament supernatural beauty and a stunning figure are nothing to scoff at, however these are far from her best traits. Perfectly aware of her talents, Fleur is solemn and collected, she has maturity beyond her age and will approach any situation with an air of confidence to overcome it. With all her talent, Fleur's intellect, logic and skill let's her deal with nearly every situation._

 _Moving on to her abilities, Fleur can claim an expertise over nearly every branch of magic and so it's a bit of a mystery deducing just what she excels at. Being part Veela, it would be safe to assume that she has a strong affinity to fire and so you can expect any and all magic following that elemental nature to be incredibly potent. From what I gather, her wand work is second to none and she seems to have a particular aptitude at charms. All in all, it's safe to assume that this prodigal witch has a high level of skill at anything she puts her mind too._

 _BWE (Basic Warlock Evaluation) - 41/50_

* * *

 _Name - Paul Magnus Labile_

 _School - Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

 _Wand - 13 1/4", Holly, Nundu fang, supple_

 _Age - 18_

 _Height - 6'0": Average_

 _Ethnicity - Dutch_

 _Hair colour - Ash Blonde_

 _Eye colour - Onyx_

 _Head boy of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Paul Magnus Labile is a gifted and popular young man among his peers and is frequently praised as one of the finest to ever come from the Academy. A high flyer indeed, Paul possesses skill in the finer details of magic; a shrewd and cunning individual, he boasts a great knowledge and appreciation for many of the more overlooked topics such as wand lore, magical creatures, and magical history. Keeping with his refined nature, Paul takes a systematic approach to most aspects of magic, relying on skill and precision over guts and strength._

 _This quiet and insightful wizard shows off his skill by possessing quite a number of self-invented spells, charms and curses, all with the intent to catch opponents off guard and to gain advantage in combat. As stated previously, Paul's greatest asset is knowledge, however he is also proficient with wards, potions, healing spells and enchantments._

 _BWE (Basic Warlock Evaluation) - 36/50_

* * *

 _Name - Cedric Diggory_

 _School - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Wand - 12 1/4", Ash, Unicorn hair, springy_

 _Age - 17_

 _Height - 6'1": Well built_

 _Ethnicity - British_

 _Hair colour - Brown_

 _Eye colour - Grey_

 _Captain of his house Quidditch team and predicted to be next year's Head Boy, Cedric Diggory is the strong and silent type that has the noble drive of contently pushing himself to be better. Through hard work and graft Cedric doesn't let anything phase him, he possesses an exceptionally strong willpower that allows him to power on when others would give up, and for this reason alone he's a champion to be wary of._

 _A skilled flyer, Cedric's shines out amongst his peers particularly when it comes to Charms and Transfiguration. Showing great aptitude in both branches, Cedric is blessed with the rare mix of both power and skill, if the reports are anything to go by he has them in abundance. This along with his level head and driven attitude allows Cedric to outdo whatever challenge set upon him._

 _BWE (Basic Warlock Evaluation) - 37/50_

* * *

 _Name - Harry Potter_

 _School - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Wand - 11", Holly, Phoenix feather, supple_

 _Age - 14_

 _Height - 5'6": Slender_

 _Ethnicity - British_

 _Hair colour - Jet-black_

 _Eye colour - Emerald_

 _We all need no introduction to this one, The-Boy-Who-Lived, or Harry Potter, as he goes by, is the name of the final champion on our list and the youngest of the six competing. The only half-blood champion, Harry trails three years behind his competitors in terms of magical education, this along with his secretive 'muggle-like' upbringing and we could have a recipe for disaster on our hands. He's known this world for just over three years, now he's being exposed to some of the worst it has to offer and that's not even mentioning the fact that he's only fourteen years old. Many would say that Harry doesn't stand a chance, but how far out of touch is he really, if at all?_

 _Calm and observant, Harry can think on his feet; being no stranger to a fight it wouldn't be a stretch to say that the young boy can, and will, respond to danger with maximum efficiency, after all, it isn't exactly new to him. A hopeful few are already predicting that we could have a dark horse on our hands, but truth be told they are in the minority, a very, very small minority. With little to no information to go on it should be noted that Harry is a Parseltongue, a trait he shares with a few rather notable figures in history. A talented flyer, Harry has been the seeker of his house Quidditch team since his very first year, proving to be quite the prodigy at the sport. The branch of magic that he excels in the most is the Dark-Arts, having proven himself capable of both defending against and using simple jinxes and curses. Above all, perhaps his most impressive ability is the fact that Harry can conjure a full corporeal Patronus which is proof that he holds quite a lot of talent. Despite this, we simply haven't been able to find any more information regarding the young wizard as he had yet to complete his O.W.L.S._

 _BWE (Basic Warlock Evaluation) - 20/50_

 _For more news about our six champions, please turn to page 31 which houses the latest interviews, photographs and information that can only be found exclusively on Triwizard Weekly!_

* * *

 **A/N - Bingo, bango, bongo. It's that time of year again and exams our thoroughly shafting me right now, but hey, I should be starting off Task One next chapter; Even gave a few teases.**

 **This chapter featured more Fleur. We got introduced to Harry's arch nemesis, Paul, and like the whack job he is he's taken an instant disliking for the poor guy so you can be sure they'll be having many an off-screen battle.**

 **Next chapter will be on its way as soon depending on how efficient I am at revising.**

 **For a nearly 13k chapter and Megan's character bio's, drop me a line before you click back onto that YouTube tab... Or don't, it's not like I can make you.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
